


Everyday Moments

by bluegoldrose



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Post-Book 6: Last Sacrifice, Semi-Canon Compliant- Bloodlines Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 102,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegoldrose/pseuds/bluegoldrose
Summary: Settling into a new life after so much tragedy isn't as easy as it seems. Follows the lives of the main characters as they try to find normal after everything they've been through. Post Last Sacrifice, with a bit of the Bloodlines plots. An attempt to fill in some gaps in the series, as well as an exploration of the characters lives.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a series of interconnected moments/events which take place after Last Sacrifice, with some bits coming out of the Bloodlines series. Some chapters are first person and some are third person, a few chapters will have multiple POVs. The stories are mostly chronological, and all are dated. Many of the chapters focus on issues and events which weren't fully explored in canon.
> 
> Most of the stories are appropriate for all ages, but some contain smut and/or graphic violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July, 2010  
> Takes place within one week of Lissa's coronation.  
> Rating- All Ages  
> Third Person POV- Rose

 

Although she wasn’t technically on active duty yet, Rose Hathaway still needed to report to the Guardian Headquarters daily to file a brief report for her on duty hours. She was “on duty” a grand total of two hours per day until the doctors gave her full medical clearance.

Rose was still healing from being shot in the chest. The gun had been fired by Natasha Ozera, a former friend, who had murdered the former Moroi Queen and framed Rose for the murder. Rose’s best friend Lissa Dragomir was the newly elected Queen of the Moroi. While Rose was thrilled that Lissa was Queen and knew that Lissa would be a great leader, there were some Moroi who didn’t want the eighteen year old to be Queen.

When Rose was fully healed, she would be one of Lissa’s primary guardians. It would be her duty to stand around, protecting Lissa. Rose didn’t mind guarding Lissa, she had prepared for it her entire life. She did mind filing paperwork, especially for her ridiculous two-hour shifts. Even so, Rose dutifully went to fill out her daily report.

Just inside the building, she saw Meredith. The two eighteen year olds regarded one another cautiously. They had grown up together at St. Vladimir’s Academy in Montana. They had graduated together. Unfortunately, when Rose was broken out of the Royal jail the other week, Meredith had spotted her. Rose had been forced to fight and incapacitate her friend in order to escape Court.

“Hey,” Rose said tentatively.

“Hey.” Meredith’s reply was just as tense. Several guardians were watching them, wondering what would happen next.

“Umm, can we talk?” Rose glanced around. “Outside?” Talking inside would likely lead to gossip if anyone could hear.

They walked back outside, and down the path until they came to a secluded bench. Rose sat, still easily tired from her injury. Meredith stood a few feet away, guarded but not hostile.

“I’m sorry for attacking you. I’m glad you recovered. I just couldn’t stay in that cell, waiting to be executed for a crime I didn’t commit.”

“I’m sorry that I had to fight you.”

“You were doing your duty.”

A smile tugged at Meredith’s lips. “Yeah, but I knew you didn’t kill Tatiana. I mean, I could see you doing it, just not being stupid enough to leave your stake.”

Rose burst out laughing. “You’re not the first person to say that.” She sobered, remembering the grisly images of Tatiana’s body and the fact that Tasha had been the one to do it all. “It’s awful.”

Meredith nodded. “Yeah, but you found the real murderer, and now she’s in jail. I know it’s going to be hard on Lissa and Christian, but Queen Tatiana’s murder has been solved. Eventually justice will be served for her crimes.”

Rose let out a heavy sigh. “I know. So... are we friends again?”

Meredith sat down, a smile on her lips. “Yeah, we are.”

“Do you know where you’ll be posted yet?”

“England.”

“Really?”

“Yep, I’m assigned to Lady Amber Lazar. She went to Alden and just graduated. She’s going to Oxford University, so I get to go as well.”

While academics held no interest to Rose, she was genuinely impressed that a royal Moroi was going to be allowed to attend such a prestigious university. Lissa would be jealous. Yeah, Lissa would be going to a good school, along with Rose, but Leigh University was nothing compared to Oxford. “Wow, that’s pretty impressive.”

Meredith shrugged. “Yeah, but...” She bit her lip for a moment before continuing. “It seems pointless for us to attend colleges when we know that our lives are already planned out for us.”

Rose gave her a very thin smile. All dhampirs knew that their lives were taken for granted in their society. “Maybe you’ll use it when you retire.”

“Nah, I think I’ll replace Alberta when I retire.”

They grinned at one another. “Sounds like a good plan.”

“What about you?”

Rose’s expression was pure disbelief. “You really see me retiring? Come on, Dimitri and I will be super old and still going out killing Strigoi.”

A strange expression crossed Meredith’s face. “Yeah.” Her tone was oddly flat.

“What?”

Meredith stood again. She shifted her weight between her feet, clearly uncomfortable. “Um, it’s just... well you and he spent so much time together when we were at school. He was your mentor and now he’s your boyfriend...”

“Oh, that.” Rose shrugged, looking at her with defiance. “We fell in love but kept it under control. Now that I’m not a student, it’s not a big deal. We’re together, just like we always wanted to be.”

“Okay.”

Rose stood now, frustrated. “Why does it bother you?”

Meredith’s smile was warm and disarming. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. It’s weird to think about students and instructors dating, even if he’s a hot twenty-something. You two seem so happy together, even after all you went through.”

“Yeah.” Rose looked into the distance, recalling the nightmares she had lived through that year. “We are happy together. Thanks for worrying about me.” She paused a few moments, unsure of what else she should say. “I should go fill out my report for the day. It was good to catch up with you.”

“Of course; I’m glad that I could see you again before I leave.”

“Have fun in England.”

“I’ll try. You keep Queen Vasilisa safe.”

“I always have and I always will.” The girls hugged and parted, going their separate directions.

Filling out the report took nearly half an hour, which Rose thought was stupid. Seriously, why did she have to write so much about a two-hour shift, during which she watched Lissa and Christian talking. She couldn’t even write about what they talked about, just stupid details that only guardians would care about... not that anyone would bother reading these reports.

When she was finished, Rose returned to her old room. She was still in the process of moving her belongings from her old apartment in the guardian dorms to her new apartment in palace housing. There were perks to being the Queen’s primary guardian, one of which was a really nice apartment.

She tossed some of her clothing into a canvas bag, along with a few trinkets which she had gathered over the years. Most of her things had already been moved. It hadn’t been difficult to move her stuff since most of it had still been packed from her move into the guardian dorms from St. Vladimir’s. Satisfied that she had gathered enough for the day, she made her way to the palace.

When she was inside her apartment, she tossed her bag on the floor and stripped off her uniform top. From the bag, she pulled out a green tank top and pulled it on. Her rooms were a disaster, which was pretty impressive since she had only lived there about a week and she didn’t actually own very much. With a weary sigh, she began cleaning her apartment.

Four hours later, her laundry was done- clean but not put away, the dishes were in the dishwasher, and she had begun unpacking. She was folding laundry when Dimitri arrived.

“You've been busy,” Dimitri said as he stepped into the apartment.

Rose looked up from folding her laundry. “Yep! I figured that with being the Queen’s guardian and all, I probably shouldn’t have clothing and dirty dishes spread from one end of my apartment to the other.”

He laughed. “Probably. Did you bring more over?”

“Yeah, just one more load between us should have my old apartment cleared out.” She looked at him for a few moments, obviously thinking of something. “I was wondering if you wanted to move in here? I mean, it's not like you're really at your own apartment. Unless you don't want to? Or is it too soon?” Her words had started slowly but had ended in a swift ramble.

He walked to her and gently touched her cheek. “I'd love to. Why would you doubt it?”

“I don't know. I guess we never talked about it.” Not that there had been much time for talking about anything normal in the short time since Dimitri had been restored to a dhampir.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and she relaxed against him. “I spent more time away from you this year than I ever want to again. Even though I'm always here, I simply wanted to wait until you were ready. We've been through a lot, there's no need to rush.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

She looked into his warm brown eyes, feeling peaceful and content. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

They kissed again, soft and tender. “So, should we move your stuff in tonight?”

He gave a short laugh. “It's not like I have much to move.”

It was true, Dimitri's worldly possessions could fit into two duffel bags. What little he had owned at St. Vladimir’s had been packed into boxes which were somewhere in storage at the Academy. Alberta had promised to find and ship them soon. Everything which Dimitri owned at Court had been given to him or bought for him by various friends, and it was all clothing or toiletries.

“Actually,” he continued, “We should probably move everything from both our rooms tonight so that we can pack.”

“Pack?”

He smiled. “Lissa is sending us on a quick vacation.”

Rose turned her head to the side, very confused. She also loathed the idea of another trip any time soon. “Where to?”

“Home.”

She processed the word, and the mixture of emotion on Dimitri's face. Her eyes went wide. “Baia? She's sending you to visit your family?”

“She's sending _us_ to visit my family.”

“When are we leaving?”

“Wednesday.”

She narrowed her eyes, figuring out the dates and times based on human and vampire schedules. “But, that's basically tomorrow.”

He laughed, seeming to enjoy her confusion. “Lissa can do many things quickly now that she's the Queen. Come on, let's go get our stuff.”


	2. Inquisition-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August, 2010  
> Set after the short story Homecoming and before the Bloodlines series begins. One week-ish after the previous chapter.  
> Rating- Teen  
> Third Person POV- Rose

 

"Rose!" Lissa's voice rang out across the airfield when Rose and Dimitri left the plane. Lissa had arranged for them to fly directly to court after they landed at JFK.

She was several paces ahead of her guardians, approaching rapidly.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked once they were standing close to her. Belatedly, she bowed after Dimitri did. She wasn't accustomed to bowing, especially to Lissa.

"The Guardians are going to do an inquest on you two."

"About what?" Rose looked between Dimitri and Lissa, confused.

"Your relationship at school."

Rose groaned. "Really? Why now?"

Lissa's expression was somewhere between amused and exasperated. "They've kinda been busy you know, with an assassination, jailbreak, and new monarch. Anyway, you two need to have a story that's consistent and can't get _him_ in trouble." She looked at Dimitri when she said "him".

"Um, yeah, of course."

"Do you know when they will question us," Dimitri asked. While Rose's worry was obvious, Dimitri's face disguised his concern. He had expected this day to come.

"Soon. Guardian Petrov and a few other school guardians are here, they just arrived yesterday. Serena told me why they had come."

Rose was impressed. "How did Serena find that out?"

Lissa grinned. "She's got a lot of connections. Anyway, have a good story and be quick about it."

Though the matter was urgent, Rose couldn't help but laugh. "Of course, your majesty."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Just be careful. I'm pretty sure that Christian, Eddie, and I will get called in too, but we didn't know anything."

"No one did," Rose agreed.

"Anyway," Lissa said, turning to walk toward the palace. "How was your trip?"

"Good," they both replied evenly.

She gave them a look. "Really, that's all?"

"We need to worry about the inquest right now Lis. I'll tell you everything later."

"Alright." She hugged Rose and Dimitri. "Tell me everything later."

They parted as they walked toward palace housing. Rose looked to Dimitri as they neared their door. "We tell them that nothing happened before the cabin. We can confess that we knew about our mutual feelings, that Lissa being taken by Victor made us confess our attraction. We can even admit to stolen kisses, those were mostly me anyway. But really, as long as we avoid the thing with Victor, they have nothing to pin you with."

"You were still a minor and still my student that night," he said as they entered their apartment.

"Technicalities. I was a week from eighteen. The age of consent in Montana is sixteen. And you never showed me favoritism, the school guardians can attest to that."

He shook his head, laughing in spite of himself. "With how many times I stood up for you?"

She shrugged. "You stood up for me the day you met me, and we obviously didn't like one another then. You're a good guy. You stand up for people who need help."

With a smile, he kissed her. "We'll go with your version of events. Hopefully that will be good enough."

* * *

They were called to the guardian building the next day. Rose stared, wide-eyed at the people who were already gathered in the room. Alberta Petrov, Stan Alto, and a few other guardians from St. Vladimir's were present, along with Headmistress Ellen Kirova. Eddie Castile and Christian Ozera were there as well.

Rose didn't realize that she had frozen in place until she felt Dimitri squeeze her hand. She looked up at him, seeing in his eyes the same anxiety she was feeling.

Their fear was quickly displaced by the school guardians greeting Dimitri. The last time any of them had seen him was the day he had died, back in the caves near the school. Their reunion was short lived, because the court guardians requested that they sit and be quiet.

Rose wondered why they were waiting so long for anyone to go in, then the door to the interview room opened. Rose nearly fainted as she watched Adrian Ivashkov leave the room, escorted by Hans Croft. Rose and Adrian had barely spoken since their break up, and she knew that he was angry with both her and Dimitri.

"Thank you for your time, Lord Ivashkov," said Hans.

"Of course, Guardian Croft," Adrian replied.

"Guardian Petrov," Hans called.

Alberta stood, giving Rose a gentle squeeze on her arm and followed Hans into the room.

Adrian slipped into Alberta's now vacant seat and leaned toward Rose's ear. "You're fine. I may hate you right now, but I am pretty sure I helped your case."

As suddenly as he had sat down, he stood and left. She was dying to know what he had said. Really, it was only Dimitri's hand on her arm which kept her from running to ask Adrian what he had said.

One by one, everyone in the room was called, interviewed and dismissed. Rose could see the warmth in their faces. She was fairly certain that they would all protect Dimitri, but she had no idea what any of them were saying. While Christian was being interviewed, Lissa arrived. Everyone else, except for Dimitri and Rose, had been interviewed and dismissed. Lissa sat beside Rose, giving her a small smile.

"This is driving me crazy," Rose hissed.

"I talked to some of the others," Lissa answered, her tone very low. "Nothing they said was incriminating. Everyone is giving the same story, no one at the school had any suspicions until after the attack."

"What did Adrian tell them?" Rose couldn't keep the panic out of her voice.

Lissa gave her a wry smile. "The truth."

"What exactly was that?"

The door to the interview room opened, and Christian walked out. Lissa stood, ready to give her own version of events. "Don't worry about it."

Rose bit her tongue to prevent any profanities from escaping. She hated not knowing what everyone was saying about her and Dimitri. She hated knowing that Dimitri's future was in danger, again. Dimitri simply laced his finger's with hers, calming her without words.

Christian waited in the room for Lissa, though he didn't say anything. He did give Rose a grin when he noticed how antsy she was. She rolled her eyes at him in reply. Rose wanted to talk to Lissa the second she left the interview, but that was when Rose was called in to speak with Hans. The girls exchanged small smiles as they passed. Rose flicked her eyes toward Dimitri, and prayed that nothing anyone said would cause him to be in trouble. His expression was affectionate, though apprehensive.

In the interrogation room, Rose settled into the chair across from Hans Croft. Two other guardians sat beside Hans, guardians who were higher up the ranks- Amelia Franklin and David Jankowski. Hans, Amelia, and David were the three who influenced all guardian assignments. Rose swallowed hard, stunned to be seated in front of all three.

Hans spoke first. "Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, I suppose you know why you are here today?"

She shrugged, pushing away her distress. "Lissa told me."

His face hardened, though the other two remained utterly unreadable. "Of course she did."

Amelia spoke up. "We would like you to discuss the nature of your relationship with Guardian Belikov."

"We live together and he's my boyfriend."

Amelia's eyes narrowed. "When did your relationship begin?"

"Two, three weeks ago?" Rose was playing dumb, deliberately, and they knew it. But honestly, what could they do to her? It wasn't like they could take her away from Lissa. Saving Lissa's life in front of hundreds of witnesses basically guaranteed her position for life.

Hans let out a frustrated grunt. "Describe the nature of your relationship with Guardian Belikov when you were at St. Vladimir's."

"He was my mentor. He taught me to fight and defend so that I would be a good guardian for Lissa. We were going to be guarding partners and he didn't want me to suck."

Jankowski finally spoke. "When did your romantic relationship begin?"

"What part of it?" She was keeping her answers brief and evasive; being around Abe had definitely rubbed off on Rose.

"When did you and Guardian Belikov begin to have a sexual relationship?" That was Hans again.

"The night of the St. Vladimir's attack."

"There was no sexual contact between the two of you before that night?" The question came from Jankowski.

Rose's mind wandered to the night of the lust spell. "No, nothing. I kissed him a couple times, but he always pushed me away. He always reminded me that our duty was to the Moroi, to Lissa. He told me that we couldn't be together." She realized that she had said too much by the looks on their faces.

"When did you first kiss," Amelia asked.

"Why does that matter?"

"We need to know what happened between the two of you." Jankowski told her. "We need to know if anything improper was happening at the Academy."

"Nothing improper happened," she hissed. "I won't tell you when we first kissed. We confessed that we had feelings for one another after everything happened with Victor Dashkov and Lissa. However, we knew that nothing could happen, so _nothing_ happened." Her voice was hard and firm. She wouldn't tell them about the lust charm or their kisses in the gym near Christmas and the beginning of the year.

Hans realized that she wouldn't budge, so he returned to the topic of the St. Vladimir's attack. "You claim that you and Guardian Belikov maintained a mostly professional relationship until the night of the St. Vladimir's attack. What changed that day?"

The events of that night, so many months past, flooded into Rose's mind. She looked at the table without seeing it. She thought of the idiot royals attacking Lissa. She thought about Lissa's terrifyingly dark use of compulsion and the flooding of the darkness into Rose. She thought about the cabin, about Dimitri. After that had been the attacks on the school, the fighting, and then the rescue. Then Dimitri in the caves...

"We were afraid of losing one another," she whispered. "And then we did."

"You were still seventeen at the time." Jankowski's words were a statement, void of any emotion. At least the other two seemed a little sympathetic.

Rose looked up at him, eyes blazing. "Yeah, and a week later I turned eighteen and went on a suicidal mission to kill the man I love. Legally, nothing was wrong. And seriously, if we hadn't been together that night, a lot more people would have died."

Hans spoke again, and really she felt like he was her only supporter between the three, not that he was much of a supporter. "What do you mean?"

"We..." She paused, this was difficult. Talking to strangers about the cabin? Then she suddenly thought it was funny. Having sex had caused lives to be saved. She smiled. "There is a cabin near the wards of the campus. He had taken me there after I had attacked Jesse Zeklos, due to the torture he had put Lissa through. I'm sure you can look up that report somewhere. I had absorbed a lot of spirit's darkness from Lissa, so Alberta told Dimitri to handle me. He took me to the cabin. He calmed me, mostly by trying to talk sense to me. He was so worried about me, and I was terrified of the darkness I kept pulling into myself. We realized that we couldn't live without one another and we finally stopped fighting our feelings. We were heading back to campus when the Strigoi attack began. I was able to warn the guardians while he started fighting." She shook her head at the end, reliving those awful moments. "My warning helped save lives."

Hans, Amelia, and Jankowski looked between one another, as though they were having a conversation. One by one, they nodded. "Thank you for your testimony," Jankowski said. "I have no more questions."

"Neither do I," both Hans and Amelia said.

Hans looked at her. "Guardian Hathaway, you are dismissed."

She stood but was suddenly frantic. Was Dimitri going to be in trouble? "Hans, Dimitri did nothing wrong."

His face remained a mask. "You are dismissed. You will know the results of our inquest later today."

She was going to protest more, but the look on his face made her stop. She turned, and left the room. She ran into Dimitri's arms, terrified that he would be ripped away from her. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head, and murmuring sweetly to her.

"Everything will be fine Roza."

"Will it?"

He cupped her face with his hands and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Of course. We always knew this day would come. Now it's my turn to face the inquisition." With one final embrace, he left her and went into the room.

Rose would have remained in the waiting room if the guardians hadn't told her to leave. With a few muttered protests, she walked outside, only to be met by her friends and the school's guardians. Lissa hugged her close, followed by several others. They all offered her encouragement.

As they waited, they all told Rose what their testimonies had been. She quickly learned that everyone had essentially told the same story. Stan and Alberta had realized that Rose had romantic feelings for Dimitri during the escape from the caves. Rose's panicked reaction when Dimitri was attacked had told them volumes. The rest of the school staff had said that they never suspected anything more than professional fondness between Rose and Dimitri. Christian had only known because Lissa had told him. Eddie had only known when Rose had told him in Las Vegas. Lissa had told the inquest the truth; that she had been oblivious until after the attack.

By the time Dimitri walked outside, Rose had learned what everyone except for Adrian had told the panel of inquiry. She ran into Dimitri's arms. She doubted that he would be free if they had decided to charge him with misconduct, but his face was too neutral for her to be totally at ease. "Are you cleared?"

He nodded. "Apparently everyone's testimonies were satisfactory. They decided that my having been a Strigoi for months was punishment enough for the improper relationship between us."

She shivered against him, disturbed by memories of his time as a Strigoi. Eventually she pulled away. "Improper?"

He merely raised an eyebrow. "Yes Roza, improper. They are making an official note in my record that I was involved in an inappropriate relationship with a student, but that no actions would be taken against me."

She glared, considering walking back into the building to give their interrogators a piece of her mind. Dimitri held her arm, keeping her in place. "Let it go. I am not in trouble. I am still Christian's guardian. We are still together. A mark on my record is better than I was expecting."

Smiling, she agreed. "You're right." She pulled away, remembering that they were surrounded by friends and colleagues. "I think some people want to catch up with both of us."


	3. Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August, 2010  
> Set right after the previous chapter.  
> Rating- All Ages  
> Third Person POV- Lissa

 

With the inquest finished, Lissa led everyone to one of the many lounges in the palace. Being the Queen came with some perks, including the ability to have a room prepared to entertain guests at a moment's notice.

Lissa watched the school staff as they spoke animatedly with Rose and Dimitri. From their faces and by reading their auras, Lissa could see that they were all happy that Dimitri was alive again. They were also proud of Rose. However, there was unease in several of the guardians.

Lissa had realized it when they had been waiting outside the guardian building. They had all been polite, and were all pleased that Dimitri was not in any trouble. There were some, however, who were clearly uncomfortable with something.

They were in the lounge, sipping drinks, when Lissa realized the problem.

"Now that everything is setting," Alberta was telling Rose, "can you finally start avoiding trouble?"

Rose's expression was priceless. "Hey, I don't look for trouble, it follows me." She looked up at Dimitri with a smile. "And I have him to keep me out of trouble."

At Rose's words, Lissa could see some of the guardians grow uneasy. Alberta's aura had warmed at Rose's words, and so had Guardian Alto's aura. Headmistress Kirova had remained neutral, but there were several who definitely didn't approve of Rose and Dimitri's relationship.

Lissa was troubled by that at first, but realized that Rose and Dimitri's relationship would always have stigmas attached to it. He had been her instructor. She had been seventeen. They had a seven year age difference. They were both guardians.

Lissa glanced at Christian. He was talking with Eddie and a school guardian. She realized that if she and Christian could weather the stigmas in their own relationship, then so could Rose and Dimitri. Uneasily, her thoughts flitted to Christian's aunt. Tasha murdering Tatiana cast a very dark shadow over Lissa and Christian's relationship, especially now that Lissa was Queen.

Lissa blinked, startled by Rose's touch on her arm. "Everything alright?" Rose's voice was low, and she had led them away from the others.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the stigma attached to your relationship and my own."

Rose shrugged. "We're happy and you're happy, that's all that counts."

"I guess you're right."

Rose looked around, making certain that they were alone. "So, what exactly did Adrian say?"

Lissa laughed. "Apparently, he told them what he had seen in your auras."

Rose stiffened. "He did what?"

"Actually, it worked in your favor. He told them that at school he knew you were in love with one another, but were clearly not acting on your feelings. He said that you had both been unhappy and strained. When they asked how he knew, he told them that seeing your auras now confirmed the difference. He also called you both some pretty rude things, but he explained what he saw."

Rose rolled her eyes and gave a resigned sigh. "Well, I'm glad he didn't get Dimitri locked up."

"I think if his testimony had been extremely different from everyone else's, they would have discounted it because he's your ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah, maybe."

They stood together in silence for a while, watching Dimitri catching up with his former colleagues. They had lost him in the caves. To regain someone who was dead was a miracle.

Rose eventually wandered back to the group, and a few minutes later was animatedly telling them about her crazy adventures while on the run. She managed to make all of them laugh. Lissa smiled. Rose had been seen only as a troublemaker for so many years, and now she was renowned for her skills as a guardian. Lissa was very proud of Rose.

She was still watching them when Christian joined her. "Not feeling social today?"

She flashed him a grin, which he returned. "I'm just enjoying watching them. My best friend and the man she loves, spending time with people who care about them. They have one less worry hanging over them."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close, so that half of her back rested against his chest. "It will get easier for us as well, eventually."

She nodded, happy that he knew her worries without saying a word.

Some of the school staff approached and spoke to them as they stood along the wall. They congratulated her on her position. They all told her how proud they were of her. They all expressed admiration for her miraculous abilities. It was... exhausting.

She needed to leave the party after an hour, so that she could have lunch with Jill. Lissa had promised her half-sister that they could spend time together that day. They hadn't spent much time together during the previous week because Jill's parents were visiting. Lissa had scheduled Rose and Dimitri's trip to Russia and the Mastrano's visit to court to take place at the same time. She felt that it would be for the best if they were kept apart for a little while, since John Mastrano had notified the guardians about Rose and Dimitri's whereabouts when they were on the run.

Lissa had, to her surprise, actually liked Emily Mastrano. The woman her father had had an affair with was actually very kind and humble. She was also very concerned about Jill's safety, and honestly so was Lissa. By the end of their conversations, Lissa and Emily had formed a cooperative bond. They both wanted Jill to stay safe, and would work from there.

As Lissa was about to excuse herself, Christian excused himself first. "Hey," he told her in a hushed tone. "I'm going to go to the prison... to visit."

Lissa nodded. "Alright. I'm going to go hang out with Jill shortly. You should grab Mia after your visit and hang out with both of us. I'm sure Jill and Mia want to practice some more."

"I will."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before he said his farewells to the rest of the room. Her heart broke for Christian. He was putting up a brave front, but she knew that whenever the time came to... to execute Tasha, that he would be devastated. Lissa was fairly certain that she would be devastated by it as well.

Tasha's betrayal was one of the hardest things Lissa had ever experienced. Losing her family had been the worst thing she had ever gone through, but that had been a tragic accident. Betrayal though... betrayal cut differently than loss.

Lissa had been betrayed by two different people she loved- Victor and Tasha. Victor was dead now. Rose had told her about his death. Tasha... she would die after the trial. But the wounds both of them had made in the lives of Lissa and her loved ones would last a lifetime.

It would be awhile before Tasha's trial could begin. Partly because there was so much upheaval in the Moroi world at the moment that resources were being stretched to their breaking point. Three arrests, in addition to Tasha's, had been made. Evidence of their crimes was still being uncovered. There were hundreds of witnesses to interview and dozens persons of interest who were under suspicion as potential accomplices. Since two of Tasha's accomplices had been court guardians, the guardians at court had each been extensively interrogated.

Then there were the crimes which Lissa and her friends had committed to break Rose out of court. All of that had to be discussed so that the evidence of their crimes could be separated from Tasha's crimes. The confessions of Lissa and her accomplices had been made under the condition of total immunity, and absolute secrecy.

The third set of crimes which had taken place, had been committed by Daniella Ivashkov- bribery and theft. Lissa felt somewhat sorry for Daniella, but at the same time she didn't. Daniella had acted to protect Adrian. Daniella had against Lissa. One more betrayal.

Lissa was almost expecting to be betrayed by people anymore.

She shook off her dark thoughts and excused herself from the room to spend time with Jill.

Serena accompanied her from the room. Lissa was glad that Serena had accepted the position as a royal guardian. Lissa suspected that Rose was jealous of the time Serena was on duty when Rose was not, but most of the time the two got along well.

Lissa greeted Jill with a happy smile. Jill's smile was just as warm and affectionate.

After all the loss, the heartache, and the betrayal... she had gained a sister. Yes, things were still uneasy between the two. And yes, it would take a long time before Lissa believed that Jill was safe. However, at the moment, Lissa could be happy that she did have people in her life who wouldn't betray her. She had Christian, Rose, Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie, Janine, Serena, Mia, and Jill.

Sisters... Lissa had two sisters now, one by blood and one by spirit.

She knew that Christian's words were true, things would get better... eventually.


	4. Sorting Through the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August, 2010  
> Set a couple days after the inquest.  
> Rating- Teen  
> Third Person POV- Dimitri

 

They had been home for three days, and several boxes of their belongings had yet to be unpacked. With Rose on duty, Dimitri decided to finish unpacking. His own few boxes had arrived from St. Vladimir's, so he unpacked those things first.

Opening the boxes was like reentering a forgotten life. Dimitri had never been one to keep many possessions. The boxes contained clothing, a few pictures of his family, even fewer of his friends, and his books.

Most of the books had been gifts from family and friends, so notes were written inside the covers. Other than the notes, his books were unmarked. He never creased or made marks in books. He read the notes in his books as he put them on a bookshelf.

_Happy Birthday Dimka,_

_This is for when I make your job boring._

_-Ivan_

All of Ivan's notes said essentially the same thing, which made Dimitri laugh. Going through the books, Dimitri found one from last Christmas. It was from Karina, a friend since childhood.

_Merry Christmas Dimka,_

_Please make time to see us soon. I want you to meet my daughter._

_-With Love, Karina and Nolan_

One of the last books in the pile was worn and tattered. The message inside was short, written in Cyrillic.

_Today we get our promise marks._

_Remember me, if we do not meet again._

It was signed with a heart, and her initials ЛП.

Dimitri ran his fingers lightly across the words. He hadn't forgotten her, but he also had never told Rose. There were still so many things Rose didn't know about him, and so many things he didn't know about her. For a moment, he wondered if he had rushed into this relationship with Rose. Then he reconsidered. No, they hadn't rushed. There was just a lot they had never talked about. He placed the book on the shelf, knowing that he should tell Rose about his first love.

The last book in the box evoked entirely different memories. It wasn't actually his book, though that was irrelevant anymore. He flipped through it to the only place he had ever made a mark in a book. He had underlined the words, words Tasha Ozera had said to him before she gave him the book.

"Love is the bane of honor, the death of duty. What is honor compared to a woman's love?"

Tasha had said the words to him when she realized that he would put Rose's life above Lissa's. Tasha had always been scornful of the policies which prevented dhampirs from truly living their lives. Yet in the end, Tasha had worried over his choices. Would that she had made better decisions with her own life.

Dimitri added the book to the shelf.

When his own things were put away, he began putting away Rose's boxes of stuff. He thought that he was finished when he came across a cardboard box the floor of the closet. He sat down on the bed as he opened the box.

Pictures were thrown haphazardly on the top of the box. He flipped through them, smiling at most of the images. There were pictures of Rose from every year she had been at St. Vladimir's. Lissa and her family were prominent figures in most of the pictures. Dimitri decided that he would get a photo album so that the pictures could properly be displayed.

Beneath the pictures was a jewelry chest. It was a beautiful, lacquered chest which he was fairly certain he remembered seeing in her dorm room. Curious, he opened it. Inside were folded pieces of paper. He opened one, and nearly dropped the box.

He had written the letters to her, when he was a Strigoi.

Death threats.

Promises that he would kill her.

Things like this were the reason he had tried to push her away when he had been restored.

Beneath the letters, chilling him even further, were jewel encrusted bracelets and necklaces. Jewelry which he had given her while she had been his prisoner. Jewels from the bodies of women he had murdered.

He quickly repacked the box and returned it to the closet.

Memories flooded his mind. Horrors he had committed as a Strigoi.

He said that he had forgiven himself. Some days he truly had forgiven himself and accepted that his actions had been beyond his control. Other times, like now, the guilt was suffocating.

He left the apartment in a hurry, and went to the track. He ran. He ran for hours, until he was so exhausted that his mind stopped spinning. When he returned, Rose was sitting on the couch, worry written all over her face. She was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hey," she said, her voice was gentle and concerned. "We should talk about this."

He took a seat across from her. The sweat from his run was dripping down his back. "I didn't realize I had dropped one of them."

She gave him a small smile. "I presume you were finishing unpacking and saw my box?"

He nodded.

"I honestly have been meaning to get rid of the letters. There just hasn't been much time. I'm also planning to sell the jewelry."

He nodded again. "Why did you keep them?"

Her eyes showed both love and sorrow. "They were the only things I had where you said that you loved me. I clung to them, even though they were threatening, you always signed them 'Love, Dimitri'. I held onto that, to your love. The jewelry I took from Siberia because I thought I might need to sell it. I'm sorry that you saw it all again."

He shook his head. "No, we can't avoid the past just because it hurts."

She reached for him, taking his hands in hers. "I'll get rid of the letters tonight and the jewelry tomorrow. But... you have to promise me something."

He raised an eyebrow, curious at the mischief he could see in her eyes. "What?"

"Write me new letters to tell me how much you love me." She was grinning at him, her eyes full of love.

He pressed a kiss to her lips. "I can do that."

She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed, drawing herself onto his lap. "You smell good, even after you've been running," she murmured.

He laughed. "I love you."

"And I love you. I love you more and more every day." She rested her forehead against his. "Please, when the memories overwhelm you, talk to me; I'm here for you."

She pulled back slightly so that their eyes met. She rested one hand on his cheek, tenderly stroking his skin.

"I promise." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, tasting her, breathing in her scent. He pulled back slightly, warmed by the adoration in her eyes. "Will you do the same?"

She nodded. "Of course. We won't have secrets between us. We'll work through our pasts together."

They kissed again, and Dimitri knew that no matter how long it took, they could heal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book quote is from A Game of Thrones... which is the book series I have been writing fanfic of since 2014. The context for Tasha telling him that line will be a few chapters from now. It seems really fitting for Dimitri's decisions.


	5. Inquisition-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August, 2010  
> Set a few days after the official guardian inquest; a day or two after the previous chapter.  
> Rating- Teen  
> Third Person POV- Dimitri and Rose

 

_"Ah, Belikov," said Abe, shaking Dimitri's hand. "I'd been hoping we'd run into each other. I'd really like to get to know you better. Maybe we can set aside some time to talk, learn more about life, love, et cetera. Do you like to hunt? You seem like a hunting man. That's what we should do sometime. I know a great spot in the woods. Far, far away. We could make a day of it. I've certainly got a lot of questions I'd like to ask you. A lot of things I'd like to tell you too."_

_I shot a panicked look at my mother, silently begging her to stop this. Abe had spent a good deal of time talking to Adrian when we dated, explaining in vivid and gruesome detail exactly how Abe expected his daughter to be treated. I did not want Abe taking Dimitri off alone into the wilderness, especially if firearms were involved._

_"Actually," said my mom casually. "I'd like to come along. I also have a number of questions—especially about when you two were back at St. Vladimir's."_

_\- Abe, Dimitri, Rose, and Janine talk, Last Sacrifice_

* * *

_Thump, thump, thump_

Dimitri's eyes snapped open. He heard the thumping again and realized that someone was knocking at the door. He glanced at the clock. The alarm wouldn't go off for three hours. Beside him, Rose didn't stir. With a heavy sigh, Dimitri shifted away from Rose and stood. He found his shorts on the floor and pulled them on before walking to the door.

He opened the door to Janine Hathaway and Ibrahim Mazur, Rose's parents. Dimitri had a pretty good suspicion about why they were there. "Guardian Hathaway, Mister Mazur, please come in. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," Abe said when they were inside. His broad smile did nothing to set Dimitri at ease. "We wanted to have that conversation we brought up during the coronation."

"I'm surprised that we didn't have that conversation sooner," Dimitri said.

"We have all been very busy," said Janine. "You and Rose were also gone for a week."

Dimitri smiled. "Lissa wanted my family to know that I was alive again, so she sent Rose and me to visit."

"I am certain that they appreciated seeing you again," Janine replied.

He nodded. "They were overjoyed to learn that I was alive again."

"I'm certain they were," said Abe. "Your memorial was quite a moving scene. I am certain that your welcome home was no less joyous."

Dimitri's eyes snapped to Abe. He hadn't known that Abe had seen his memorial. "You were there?"

Dimitri didn't like the smile which crossed Abe's face. "Yes. I listened to what everyone said, especially Rose. Now why don't you get dressed and the three of us will have a conversation."

Dimitri simply nodded before he walked to the bedroom. He dressed quickly in jeans and a tee shirt. He grabbed his wallet and keys from his nightstand and slipped them into his pockets. He also secured his stake in its special pocket. Then he pulled on socks before returning to the main room. He wrote a note for Rose and set it beside the cup she used for her morning tea. He put his shoes on at the door and left with Rose's parents.

They left court in an SUV, Janine drove. The drive was quiet, disconcertingly quiet. Honestly, Dimitri wasn't afraid of Rose's parents, though he knew Rose would likely think they were going to kill him and hide the body. He knew that they had concerns, and they had every right to be concerned about their daughter.

An hour later, they arrived at a gun range where Janine had a membership. She got day passes for Abe and Dimitri, and they went to the range.

"Didn't I promise shooting?" Abe said, a broad smile on his face.

"You mentioned hunting," Dimitri corrected.

"I did, but America has seasons for hunting, and now is apparently not a time for hunting."

Janine actually rolled her eyes. "Ibrahim, stop trying to scare him."

"I thought that was part of today's plans."

She arched an eyebrow. "Discussing his relationship with our daughter is why we are here."

"At a gun range," asked Dimitri.

Her lips twitched with amusement. "Just a reminder of what we can do."

For the next two hours, they took turns shooting at targets. Abe was actually a decent shot, though Dimitri was much better. Janine however, was terrifyingly accurate with a gun. Not that Dimitri had any doubts about Janine's skills, they had been in battle together on more than one occasion.

They spoke every now and then throughout their time at the gun range, but the topics were light. Mostly, Abe and Dimitri began learning small details about one another's lives.

Near evening, Dimitri, Janine, and Abe went to dinner at a rather nice restaurant where they were seated in a private room. During the drive, Dimitri saw the worried texts Rose had sent him. He texted her back, letting her know that all was well.

As they were eating, Abe finally got around to the topic they had all known was coming. "So, tell us, when did your relationship with our daughter begin? And don't give us the story that you fed the guardians."

"I will tell you the whole truth," Dimitri replied. "But you must understand that some of the things I am about to tell you are off the record."

Abe and Janine both nodded.

"When I met Rose, I didn't see her as a romantic partner. However, I did see something in her that I have rarely ever seen in another person, total devotion. She tried to fight me, and my team of guardians in order to protect Lissa. She was weak from feeding Lissa, and horribly out of practice, but I admired the fire in her."

He smiled fondly at the recollection. "Training her became my responsibility. No one else wanted to handle her. Most of the school guardians had written her off as a lost cause. She had a poor reputation at school, and toward her school work, but she would do anything to protect Lissa."

"We spent hours together in training. Since Rose was isolated from her friends before and after classes, and for a while she was shunned by her peers. We grew close. I knew that we would be guarding Lissa together if Rose graduated, so I wanted her to become the best partner possible. After losing Ivan and Brandon, my former charge and guarding partner, I didn't want to take any risks."

He swallowed, remembering his losses, but also knowing that he was coming to the point where he needed to tell Rose's parents about how his feelings had changed toward Rose. "After several weeks of training, I began to notice her in more than a professional capacity. I told myself that it was stupid to feel anything for her- she was too young. I could also see that she was becoming interested in me. Perhaps I should have talked to Alberta about the issue, but I rarely talk to anyone about my personal concerns. I also knew that no one wanted to deal with Rose and that she listened to me."

"What changed," Janine asked.

"For a long time, nothing. I was Rose's instructor and future guarding partner. I knew my duty and swore that I would not act outside my duty. I had to put Lissa first and couldn't allow myself to be distracted by a romantic attachment. I had told myself long ago that I would never love, not again." He closed his eyes, not wanting to have mentioned that part.

Abe caught the slip. "Again?"

Dimitri looked at Janine. "You met her, in Moscow, Ludmila Pavlova-Conta."

Janine drew in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry."

Abe looked between them in confusion. "What happened to her?"

Dimitri looked at Abe, reigning in his emotions. "She died while doing her duty. After losing her, I swore that I wouldn't go through that again. I knew that if I fell in love again that I would put her above any charge." He gave a wry smile. "Though after everything I have been through with Rose, I'm not afraid of that anymore."

"So, when did things become unprofessional between you and my daughter," Abe asked, directing them back to the original topic.

"Victor Daskhov decided that he needed to get me and Rose out of the way when he kidnapped Lissa."

Janine's eyes narrowed. "I thought you both said he used an attack charm."

Dimitri looked at the table. He couldn't meet their eyes. "It was a lust charm."

Janine and Abe both muttered under their breaths. Dimitri finally felt concerned about being alone with them.

He finally looked up. "We didn't have sex, but it was very heated. Afterward, once I realized that we had been forced into that situation, I was disgusted. Not by Rose, but by the situation. What Victor did to us was no better than drugging a person and raping them. I don't think Rose has ever had that thought cross her mind. I don't want her to feel violated, ever. I do believe that she saw it as just breaking the ice between us, but to me it was a violation. Two people who have feelings for one another should be able to decide when to act on those feelings, but that choice was taken from us."

Abe and Janine had both turned red, fury was written in every line of their faces and bodies. "I'll kill him," Abe hissed.

Letting out a slow breath, Dimitri told them the truth. "Victor Dashkov is dead. Rose killed him when we recovered Jill. No one other than Lissa and the Guardian Council know that he is dead."

"Good," Janine said, her tone was hard. "What happened after that?"

"After I killed Natalie, I told Rose that I did reciprocate her feelings, but that we couldn't act upon them. I had considered taking Tasha's offer last December in order to be away from Rose. The temptation of being around Rose after the lust charm had been troubling. But after Spokane, I knew that I couldn't leave Rose. So, we were in a stalemate."

He took another deep breath. "She and I were first together on the night the school was attacked. That is what we told the Guardian Council, and that is the truth. I decided that being with her was worth the risks. I loved her and wanted to be with her. We were going to be careful to hide our relationship until after she graduated. We were going to get separate charges and make our relationship work. Then... well, you know what happened."

Silence fell between them. He had told them everything.

Janine looked at Dimitri, her face unreadable. "I knew that she was in love with you that day, the day of the rescue. I didn't know until more recently that it was mutual. I should have seen it..."

Abe's shrewd eyes were fixed on Dimitri. He spoke up when Janine's words trailed off. "What made you suddenly decide that the rules no longer mattered when it came to my daughter?"

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "The only rule I violated was being her instructor at the time. I fought for months to follow the rules. I pushed her away more than once for the sake of propriety. Rose was never happy that I refused to give in to her. She wanted us to be in a relationship the day we recovered Lissa from Victor."

"What changed?" Janine asked.

Dimitri thought for several moments. So many things had transpired since that day in the cabin that it was difficult to remember the whys behind his actions. "Our lives are so short and so fragile. If we do not hold on to the things we love most, we can lose them in the blink of an eye. I loved her, and I still love her. To me, Rose is the most precious thing in all the world. That day, I decided that I was done pretending."

Silence fell again.

Cautiously, Abe began to speak. "In Siberia..."

Dimitri cut off his words. "No! Rose and I have discussed what happened when I was a Strigoi and she has forgiven me."

Abe was stunned speechless. Dimitri calmed himself before speaking again. "What happened when I was a Strigoi, especially with Rose, is a matter which is best forgotten. It is the reason I pushed her away when I was restored. She forgave me and because of her forgiveness, I forgave myself. It's not easy to move past the things I have done, but every day I strive to remember who I am, and not what I was."

Abe gave a brisk nod of his head. They wouldn't discuss Siberia.

After that, they continued speaking for a long time. Janine and Abe interrogated Dimitri, and did threaten him a little. However, they also respected him. They were pleased with his dedication to her. Eventually, they even gave the relationship their blessing.

* * *

Rose was pacing in their rooms when Dimitri returned. "They didn't kill you!" She launched herself toward him, and he picked her up in a long embrace.

"Did you really think they would?" He set her down. They walked to their living room and sat together on the soft leather couch.

"Well... it is my parents. I know they want me to be happy and all, but you did hook up with me when I was your student."

"Your parents had both figured that out a long time ago." She looked at him quizzically. "Apparently your reactions after my... capture during the attack on the school made it clear to your mother that we had been more than student and teacher. Your father apparently watched you during my memorial service in Baia. Given that you were only a week from your eighteenth birthday when St. Vladimir's was attacked, they were more receptive to what I told them."

"Did you tell them about Victor's charm?"

"Yes, and that was disconcerting to say the least."

"They're okay with everything?"

He shrugged. "Mostly they are, though they are understandably protective. I had to warn your father away from discussing anything about... Siberia."

She cringed. "He was there when Oksana healed me. He saw..." Her voice dropped off. Pain was in both of their eyes when they looked at one another. Forgiveness was one thing, emotional healing was an entirely different matter. "He saw my bruises," she finished.

Dimitri held her hand, threading their fingers together. "We didn't tell your mother about Siberia."

A faint smile flicked across her lips. "Good."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Something came up in our conversation which I want to tell you. You don't know much about my life before we met, while I read your entire disciplinary and academic record from the time you entered school."

"Gonna even the score comrade?"

His lips twitched in the promise of a smile which never fully emerged. "You know that I love you more than anything or anyone." Her smile at his words was luminous. "When I was telling your parents about us, I told them about the ways I tried to separate us."

"I'm sure you told them that I was pushy and you were stoic," she teased.

He gave a short laugh. "Something like that."

"So, what about your life before me did you want to talk about?"

He looked away from her, his eyes seeing something long ago. "Before I met you there had only been one other woman." He met her eyes again. "We grew up together, went to school together, and entered guardian service at the same time."

Rose's voice was soft, concerned for the sorrow she could see in him. "What happened to her?"

"She died." Those words hung between them for several long moments before he continued. "All of those 'Zen life lessons' I have tried to give you since we met come from experience. I watched her die and there was nothing I could do to save her. She and I had always sworn that we would become guardians, and that guardians couldn't love because we had to put the Moroi first. When she died, I swore that I wouldn't love anyone again, that it wasn't worth the risks. Then I met you, and..."

"I broke your resolve?"

A twitch of his lips revealed a hint of amusement. "Something like that. But after I fell in love with you, I feared that I would see you die as well. I don't have that fear anymore. Well, I am still afraid that you will die, but it's different."

"You've already had to face me nearly dying without being able to save me, more than once." Wry humor tinged her voice at her last words.

He simply nodded.

"What was she like? Was she... was she anything like me?"

He considered her words before shaking his head. "She wasn't much like you. Oh, in some things I can see her in you- in your dedication, fierce loyalty, and incredible bravery. Unlike you, she was always concerned about her reputation. Few even knew that she and I had been involved."

"Your love wasn't even forbidden and it was still a secret?"

"It wasn't a secret, but it was private."

"When did she die?"

"When we were nineteen."


	6. First Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October, 2004  
> Rating- MATURE, contains sex and violence  
> Third Person POV- Dimitri

 

_"When I'd been learning to write and throw books at my teachers, he'd probably been kissing girls. Probably lots of girls, considering how he looked." - Rose's thoughts on Dimitri, Vampire Academy, pg. 142._

* * *

Dimitri Belikov prided himself on always being aware of his surroundings, of always watching everything, and of always putting his Moroi first. At the moment however, even though he was on duty, the nineteen-year-old guardian was distracted. He was currently being a far guard for Lord Ivan Zeklos. Ivan was walking with Lady Karina Conta and one of her guardians on duty, Ludmila Pavlova-Conta. Ludmila, or Luda for short, was the distraction.

Luda and Dimitri had grown up together in Baia, they had gone to school together, and they had always been fond of one another… very fond. They hadn't spoken to one another in over a year, aside from a few e-mails, since they had been assigned to different parts of the world. He lived in Moscow, Russia most of the time while she lived in Vancouver, Canada. They had always known that they would devote their lives to duty, but it had been hard to leave one another.

Now they were together again, as far as duty was concerned. Their Moroi were attending a week long event in Moscow with several dozen other royals which was hosted by one of the Szelsky lords.

Ivan and Karina had met and formed a flirtatious relationship at the prior night's dinner, which was why they were walking around the city today. Since Ivan already knew Dimitri and Luda, the acquaintance between Ivan and Karina had been inevitable- the mutual interest had been unexpected.

Dimitri and Luda had not had the time to say anything to one another beyond brief greetings and guardian plans. Two other guardians were part of their current security detail, also far guards. Dimitri looked to them at regular intervals, the way he had been trained to do, but his eyes kept straying to her.

They returned to the Szelsky mansion just before sunset. Dimitri and his fellow guardians' shifts came to an end shortly thereafter. Ivan and Karina walked one way, while the off duty guardians walked another. Not so subtly, Luda slowed her pace, allowing their two partners to walk ahead.

"I've missed you," she said. The familiar sweet tones of her voice thrilled him. He hadn't realized how much he had missed that sound.

"I've missed you as well." He looked at her and smiled. She was already grinning up at him. Looking at her stole his breath away, as it always had. Her pale grey eyes were so familiar and so full of emotion. "Do you want to grab dinner with me?" He made a motion back toward the exit.

"I'd love to."

So they walked back outside, telling the guardians at the gates that they were going to grab dinner at a nearby cafe instead of in the dining room. The nearest restaurant was a short walk from the mansion. They ordered their food and sat across from one another, content.

"How is Canada," he asked.

"Boring. I know that I shouldn't complain, but I swear that I our literary analysis class was more interesting than standing against the wall while they debate budgeting and employee efficiency."

He laughed. "That bad huh?"

"It's not _bad_ exactly. I do like guarding Kara, she's great, and my half-sister after all. When I'm not on duty, we usually just hang out or visit the family. But I miss Russia. I miss our language. It's so tiring to hear only English or French day after day. I miss everyone back home. I even miss your grandmother scolding me for wanting to be a career guardian instead of becoming a mother who stays in Baia."

He reached out and took her hand. "You'd be safer in Baia."

She snorted but didn't pull her hand away. "But I wouldn't live a life that I want. I _need_ to fight the Strigoi. I don't want to just sit back and wait for some Moroi to get me pregnant. If I have a child, I want to be a wife as well; or at least to remain a guardian. Guardian Hathaway has a daughter and is one of the most respected guardians in the world."

"You know which guardians have children?" He was somewhat amused by that fact.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. Well, the women at least. I want to prove to myself, if to no one else, that I can do everything I want in life. And well, I look up to Hathaway. I admire her for having a child and still being a guardian. Her daughter is apparently already spoken for by the Dragomirs for their daughter."

"I remember hearing something about Janine Hathaway's daughter being close to the Dragomirs. She must be a talented fighter for Prince Eric to place his faith in the girl. How old is she?" Dimitri had never looked into the personal lives of his colleagues, though he had heard murmurings about the Hathaway girl and the Dragomirs.

"Twelve or thirteen I think? I might ask Hathaway, since she's here."

"Are you _planning_ to have a child?" He tried to not be jealous; she wasn't his. Still, he had known Luda since they were children, and he wanted to protect her.

She flushed red. "No, not now anyway. Maybe one day if I find the right Moroi. I wish… I wish dhampirs could have children together." She looked at her lap.

He squeezed her hand. "I know."

Their eyes met for a few moments, conveying emotions which couldn't, shouldn't be spoken. They pulled away, shifting to their food and lighter conversation. They fell into a comfortable, familiar way of talking; catching up on their lives since their assignments had begun.

When they were finished, they walked back to the mansion. Sunset had passed, and evening shadows had fallen. They were both alert for Strigoi, though there were enough people around for the risk to be minimal for two guardians. When they were within sight of the mansion, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a side alley. She embraced him, sighing against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you so much," she murmured, pulling back slightly and looking up at him.

Instead of saying anything, he kissed her. It was foolish to be in an alley at night with their defenses down, but they were nineteen and he hadn't touched anyone like this in over a year. They pulled back, breathing heavily but not letting go.

"Do you have a roommate," he asked.

She frowned. "Yeah, you?"

He nodded, also frowning. They couldn't be seen together like this around the others, not if they wanted to keep their affections private. At that moment however, they really wanted to be alone. "I can ask mine if he wants to do something else for an hour or so tomorrow when we're off duty."

She nodded in agreement. "I'll do the same, just in case."

They kissed again for several long moments before pulling away with reluctant sighs. For a few moments they held hands, breaking apart as they reached the gates.

* * *

 _"...a good friend of his was a distant cousin of Tasha's family; that was how the two of them knew each other." - Rose's thoughts on Tasha and Dimitri_ _,_ _Frostbite, Ch. 9._

_'The speaker was a dhampir a little younger than her, his Russian accent thick. He stood taller even than Vinh, with the kind of face that probably made girls swoon, and every bit of him was composed and respectful. "This is Dimitri Belikov," said Vinh. "He's part of the group of novices who are visiting Court. You can trust him."' - Tasha Ozera and Dimitri Belikov's first meeting, Vampire Academy 10th Anniversary Edition, The Turn and the Flame._

* * *

Inside, they made their way to a common room where several dhampirs and a few Moroi were gathered. Many were standing around, speaking with loud, enthusiastic voices. Most were speaking English, though there were a few speaking Russian. Shortly, the standing Moroi and dhampirs made their way to the edges of the room, pulling away chairs so that a space was cleared at the center of the room.

Dimitri and Luda stood near the door, watching curiously. A tall, black-haired, Moroi woman stood facing one of the guardians, called Alwood, and it looked like they were going to fight. A moment later they did, to cheers and encouragement.

"Get him Tasha," shouted Ryan Ozera.

And then, Dimitri knew who she was- Natasha Ozera, whose brother had turned Strigoi only to later be killed. She was essentially an outcast in Moroi society, but that hadn't stopped her from making herself known in certain circles. He had met her in passing, a few years past, during the crisis involving Lucas and Moira Ozera.

The sparring between Tasha and Alwood was very basic parrying. She had a certain level of skill, not as much as a seasoned guardian, but she was still good. John Alwood was a young guardian, twenty or twenty-one, and had obviously never fought a Moroi, let alone a Moroi woman, before. His moves were tentative and anxious while hers were sure and quick. She flashed him a pretty, distracting, smile and used her distraction to trip him and pin him to the ground. A moment later she got up, laughing as she held out her hand to help Alwood off the floor.

Ryan Ozera clapped his guardian on the back, laughing with his cousin. "Maybe I should get a replacement guardian if you're so easily distracted by a beautiful woman."

Alwood smirked. "Maybe I'll just let you fight off the beautiful women from now on."

Their joking elicited laughs from everyone in the room. Ryan saw Dimitri and walked to him with Tasha. "Dimka, how have you been?"

Dimitri smiled at Ryan. They had become friends over the past year as Ryan and Ivan often travelled together. "I've been well."

They clasped arms briefly before Ryan spoke again. "Glad to hear it. This is my cousin Tasha; Tasha, Guardian Dimitri Belikov, or Dimka to his friends."

Dimitri clasped Tasha's hand, smiling. He studied her face, observing the contrasts- beautiful but damaged, elegant but fierce. "A pleasure to meet you again Tasha."

Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Dimka?"

Beside him, Luda giggled. "It's a nickname for Dimitri."

"It suits you. I'm glad to meet you again as well."

Ryan looked between them, confused. "You've met?"

Tasha's expression turned dark. "He was with a group of novices who were visiting court when Lucas and Moira turned." Heavy silence fell for a few moments. Tasha forced a smile. "At least these are much happier circumstances."

"Indeed," Ryan agreed. He looked at Luda, realizing that she had yet to be introduced. "My apologies, Guardian…."

"Ludmila Pavlova-Conta," she replied.

Ryan looked at her in surprise. A dhampir with a royal name was uncommon, to say the least. While she might not have been well known herself, her father was certainly known, for his marriages if for nothing else. Her father, Lord James Conta, had married three times, once to Karina's mother- Lady Elisa Dashkov, then to Luda's mother- Yana Pavlova who was a dhampir, and now to a Voda. Elisa had died in a skiing accident when their daughters Alexandra and Karina were three and one. Three years later, he later married Yana. Yana had been turned Strigoi five years past.

James Conta had kept his children in schools near their mothers' families but had brought them together for holidays. Luda being her half-sister's guardian was a good and sensible match. In fact, long ago it had been common for royals to have dhampir children for that very purpose.

"I've heard of you," Tasha said. Her tone was light and matter of fact, but Dimitri could see a flicker of annoyance in Luda.

"I've heard of you as well." Luda's tone was so neutral and her face so placid that it was difficult to tell if she was challenging Tasha or simply stating a fact. She continued after allowing the tension to build for a few heartbeats. "I think that learning to fight is admirable. Too many people run and hide after tragedy, but you fight back."

Her words earned smiles of approval from both Tasha and Ryan. Dimitri resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Only Luda would try to annoy someone she was complimenting.

"Most people would disagree with you about Moroi learning to fight," Tasha said.

Luda shrugged. "I've been known to fight against tradition from time to time."

A small smile flicked across Dimitri's lips while Tasha and Ryan both looked at her with approval. They chatted for a few more minutes before Dimitri and Luda left for their rooms, genuinely tired after having worked their shifts during the day. They reluctantly parted with a kiss outside her room.

* * *

_"When I was seventeen, I met Ivan Zeklos. We weren't like you and Lissa, but we became friends, and he requested me as his guardian when I graduated. I was the top student in my school. I paid attention to everything in my classes, but in the end, it wasn't enough. That's how it is in this life. One slip, one distraction..." He sighed. "And it's too late."- Dimitri to Rose, Vampire Academy, pg. 124._

* * *

Dimitri's next shift was close to sunrise, the end of the Moroi day. He and several other guardians stood along the perimeter of the room during a formal dinner. The guardians watched the dinner guests, each other, and all access points throughout the night. His eyes kept finding Luda, wanting to tell her that his room would be free for them to be together when their shift ended. When their eyes would meet, he could see that she wanted to be alone with him just as much as he wanted to be alone with her.

His eyes also fell upon Janine Hathaway throughout the evening. He thought about what Luda had said about admiring Guardian Hathaway. He admired her as well. Even though she was only in her early thirties, she had an outstanding reputation among the guardians, and a very high number of Strigoi kills. For her daughter to have already caught the eye of the dying line of Dragomirs could mean that the younger Hathaway might some day surpass her own mother.

After the dinner, the Moroi mingled. At one point Ivan joined him against the wall. "I forget how boring your job is most of the time."

"Most of the time you don't make it boring."

Ivan laughed. "Rest assured that this is just as boring for me as it is for you. My only distraction from the politics is the beautiful women." He looked around, his eyes observing the aforementioned women. "Speaking of which, have you and Luda..." His voice trailed off. Ivan was one of the few people who knew about the on and off relationship between Dimitri and Luda.

Dimitri shook his head, somewhat exasperated. "Duty comes first." Seeing Ivan's skepticism, he gave a different, reluctant, answer. "We didn't find the time yet."

"Now that's more like the two of you."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow but kept his face mostly neutral. Ivan was his charge and his friend, but at times he was aggravating. "What about you and Karina?"

Ivan sighed, resting his back against the wall beside Dimitri. "We're enjoying the week together before she returns to her father planning a marriage between her and a Lazar." His gaze wandered to where Karina stood with a group of women, chatting amiably. "She doesn't want to marry him but she'll do it anyway. I'm glad my parents aren't so pushy."

Dimitri studied Karina Conta. She was pretty, with straight blonde hair, big blue eyes, and the slimness which all Moroi women had. She and Luda actually looked like sisters, though Luda was shorter and curvier due to being a dhampir. Eventually she looked at Ivan, her false smile turning real. She excused herself from her group and walked to them.

"Ivan, Guardian Belikov, I was wondering if you would like to escape from here?" She seemed somewhat annoyed, though Dimitri could see that irritation fade as she looked at them.

"Where to," asked Ivan.

"The billiard room, to play pool. I will go crazy if I have to hear one more scrap of gossip from this lot."

Ivan wrapped an arm around her waist and she relaxed against him. "There'll be more gossip down there, not to mention the gossip our departure will create."

She sighed. "Let them talk. I want my sister to come as well." She looked at Dimitri. "Think you two can get out of watching the wallpaper to join us?"

Dimitri actually laughed. "I'll get her. We'll tell Guardian Hathaway that we are escorting the two of you."

"Perfect," she said, grinning at him.

With a nod, Dimitri walked from them to Janine Hathaway. The petite woman was in charge of the guardians who were in the mansion, organizing and coordinating all of their schedules. "Guardian Hathaway," he said in greeting.

She regarded him with guardian formality and vigilance, as she would anyone. "Guardian Belikov, is all well?"

"Yes," he answered. "Lord Ivan Zeklos and Lady Karina Conta are leaving the hall and have requested that Guardian Pavlova-Conta and I accompany them for the evening." He decided against mentioning that they were going to be playing pool within the mansion.

Her eyes scanned the room, assessing the situation. She gave a brisk nod of her head. "Of course."

He gave her a nod of acknowledgement before walking to Luda. She gave him a small, formal smile. "Guardian Belikov."

He stood close beside her and spoke in a hushed tone. "Our charges want to play pool, and we are accompanying them."

She looked up at him, eyes sparkling. "Hathaway let us go?"

His eyes danced with the same amusement. "Of course, but I also didn't tell her that we would be playing pool, just that we were accompanying them."

"Wonderful," she whispered, clearly pleased.

"There's more," he said, leaning down so that his lips were close to her ear. "My roommate will be out once our shifts are done." Stepping back with a small smile on his lips, he could see the genuine excitement which radiated from her at his words.

"Glad to hear it," she said, attempting a neutral tone.

They walked to the door where their charges were waiting, both smiling broadly. Together they walked through the long halls, until they reached the billiard room. Inside, they found several games in progress, and a much more relaxed atmosphere.

Ivan made his way to where Ryan and Tasha stood, already playing a game. Karina, Dimitri, and Luda followed him.

"Care to make it a six way?" Ivan asked, grinning at his friend.

"So long as we're talking about pool," Ryan replied, a mischievous smirk twisting his lips.

Tasha rolled her eyes. "You should really ignore him. He's nothing but trouble."

Ivan observed her briefly, assessing who she was. "Funny, people say that about you, Lady Natasha Ozera. Truth be told, they say it about me as well. Perhaps we troublemakers should stick together?"

"I'd like that, Lord Zeklos," Tasha replied. "Shall we play three versus three?"

"Sure," Karina said. "I think we women could beat the men don't you?"

Ryan looked at her, amused. "Lady Conta, it would be far from honorable for us men to win against you three."

Luda snorted. "Sounds like too much boasting Kara, I know you and I can beat Dimka and Ivan, and I'm certain that Tasha can take her cousin out."

With a few more words, mostly playful boasts, the men and women began a game against one another. It turned out that Dimitri and Tasha were the best players out of the six, each sinking more balls than the other four. The women won the first round, thanks to a trick shot by Karina. The men narrowly won the second due to Dimitri's skill. In the tie-breaker, Tasha was the one who won the round and the competition for the women.

"I told you we would win," Karina said triumphantly to Ivan.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and grinned. "I don't mind losing to you."

The intimate gestured earned quite a few looks from the other Moroi in the room. Dimitri wondered how long it would be before gossip of their affair spread throughout the Moroi world, likely a few days. If the rumor became sordid enough, Lord Conta might need to look for a new match for his daughter. Dimitri suspected that Karina really didn't care what anyone thought about her.

Ryan coughed, breaking the pair apart. "Shall we play again?"

"I think I'd rather watch this round," Karina said, her eyes wandering toward the bar in the corner. "And have a drink."

Luda responded before Ivan could abandon the game. "I'll join you in sitting out, though I can't join the drinking while I'm on duty."

"I appear to have lost to your sister," Ivan said in mock abasement. Karina looked at him, eyes alight, and whispered in his ear. He flushed red for a moment before kissing her.

Lord Conta would definitely need to find a different match for Karina. Although, if she and Ivan were to get together...

Luda looked at Dimitri while her sister and his best friend kissed. Her eyes betrayed her thoughts. She wanted to be doing what Karina and Ivan were doing, but with Dimitri. He looked at his watch, two more hours. Glancing back at her, he saw her smirk. She had seen him looking at the time.

"Lord Zeklos, I know that my sister is irresistible, but we _are_ in public."

They broke apart, both embarrassed and immensely pleased with themselves. Tasha and Ryan merely shook their heads in amusement.

Straightening her dress, Karina spoke up. "Why don't the four of you play a couple rounds while my sister and I watch?"

They agreed, this time Tasha and Ryan played against Dimitri and Ivan. After returning with drinks, Karina and Luda stood to the side and watched, cheering for their men to win. Ivan and Dimitri did win, though only because Dimitri was the best player out of the four.

They walked to one of the couches after playing another round. Dimitri and Luda stood while the other four sat. They could have joined the others on the couches, but standing apart was easier than sitting together when all either wanted to do was tear the other's clothes off. When their shifts ended, though Dimitri and Luda had hardly been acting as if they were on duty, they politely excused themselves and walked from the room.

They said nothing as they walked, though Dimitri could feel the tension radiating from Luda. When they reached his room, he checked that it was empty. A moment later, he pulled her inside, locking the door behind them.

She was on him the second his hand left the door. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her lips were on his lips. He pulled her close, running his hands along her back, pushing up her shirt. She raised her arms as he pulled off her shirt and bra in a single, swift motion. He bit her neck as she tugged at his belt and zipper. Growling in frustration, she pushed him away, stripping off the rest of her clothing while he dealt with his own pants. She jumped into his arms as his pants dropped, kissing his face and neck. They stumbled to the floor. He was inside her before they ever bothered to get his shirt off.

She wrapped her legs around him, desperate for him, for his touch. She clawed at his shirt, pushing it up so that she could touch his back. One of his hands ran along the length of her body while his other hand grasped her hair. She moaned as he pushed within her. At some point his shirt came off. She dug her nails into his back, digging deep scratches into his skin.

Their pace slowed, their eyes met. He saw in them love, lust, and amusement. He knew that his face showed the same emotions.

He pressed a kiss to her lips, pushing hard into her as he did. She gasped, shuddering at the sensation.

He shifted, pulling her onto his lap. A moment later, with her legs wrapped around his waist, he walked them to the bed. She pushed him gently, and he lay back, allowing her to rest her hips on his and ride him.

The sight of her was magnificent. She rolled her hips as he pushed up into her. He wrapped his hands around her waist, steading her. She gasped and moaned, shuddering as they moved.

When they were finished, they lay together on his bed, exhausted and satisfied.

"I needed that," she mumbled.

"So did I," he murmured into her hair.

She pressed her back against his chest, sighing. "I'll miss you when I go back to Canada."

"I'll miss you too." He ran a hand along her side, stroking the soft skin on her hip.

"I heard that you killed your first Strigoi," she said, suddenly shifting the topic.

"Yes, I did. Ivan had been visiting one of his friends in Athens when I saw a Strigoi near our car. Brandon, my guarding partner, remained in the car while I went out and staked the Strigoi. He barely put up a fight, I think because I surprised him."

"I'm glad you made it out unscathed."

He kissed the back of her head. "So am I."

"Was it difficult to kill? To take a life?"

He was quiet for a long time. At last he drew in a deep breath. "Fighting was easy. We have been trained for it since we were children. Killing though, it stays with you."

She placed on of her hands in his and squeezed. "It's our duty."

"It is."

They were quiet for a long time before Luda spoke again. "Have you heard from Galina lately? I know that you were close."

"She is going to Prague soon. We spoke the other week."

"Do you remember when she caught us?"

He laughed. "Which time?"

"Mmm, I was thinking of the first time, in your room."

"When she scolded us for ten minutes while we struggled to keep ourselves covered with my sheets?"

She giggled. "Yes, that would be the time. At least she gave up after the third time she caught us."

"True, that was when she began to roll her eyes and mutter under her breath about learning to hide better. She should have just left us in our rooms."

She shifted onto her back, looking up at him. "I miss those days. More than anything I wish we could just live our lives freely."

He cupped her face with one hand, running his thumb against her cheek. "We're guardians."

"I know," she said simply, bringing her lips to his. "I want to stay here tonight."

He curled against her. "I wasn't planning to let you leave tonight."

* * *

They were startled awake when the door opened suddenly. Luda swore and pulled the sheet close around her naked body. Dimitri's roommate looked at them, his expression concerned and distracted.

"The two of you need to get dressed. Everyone is gathering in the ballroom. Strigoi killed some Moroi in the city last night." He turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

A moment later, they were out of bed and dressing. Less than five minutes after Dimitri's roommate had left, they were on their way to the ballroom. They took the first seats they could find, which were close to the back of the room. Moroi and guardians filled the room, and everyone was on edge.

Janine Hathaway stood at the front of the room, speaking in hushed tones with their host and several others. Dimitri recognized a human, an Alchemist, in their small circle. Eventually, the circle dispersed and Janine stood alone. The room quieted slowly, realizing that she was going to speak.

Once she had their attention and had greeted the room, she told them what had happened. "We have received a report that last night a family of Moroi were killed in the city. It has been confirmed that they were killed by Strigoi." Gasps of fear came from the gathered Moroi while the guardians tensed. "We will be investigating the attack today and ensuring safe travel arrangements for anyone who wants to leave."

She waited until the room quieted again. Her voice was firm, assured, and calm. "Rest assured that everyone is safe within these walls. Lord Szelsky is welcoming common Moroi from the city into his home until we know this threat has passed."

Lord Szelsky spoke next. When he finished, the Moroi were dismissed so that the guardians could receive instructions. They were briefed on the more grisly details of the attack. A family of five Moroi, three adults and two children, had been killed in a car. The car had a flat tire which one of the adults had been attempting to fix.

"From what could be determined," Janine was saying, "this was a planned ambush. A board with nails in it was found nearby, which is believed to be what caused the tire to blow."

Many in the room murmured darkly at her words. Strigoi planning an ambush was dangerous, very dangerous.

"We have decided to send pairs of guardians into the neighborhood where this attack happened to ask if anyone saw anything. We need to know if this is a threat which will continue or pass."

They were sent out in pairs, consisting only of native Russians. Dimitri was paired with Luda, which gave them ample opportunity to talk, though they mostly focused on the task at hand. He would send her to the doors of the houses they had been assigned, while he waited nearby. They knew that she was less imposing and might receive more answers.

The day was long and fruitless for everyone. Either no one saw anything or no one was talking. They returned to their rooms that night exhausted, with no word of encouragement for the worried Moroi royals.

In the morning, news of another attack arrived. Three Moroi had been killed in a similar fashion, only a few blocks from the previous night's attack. They were sent out again in pairs to see if any lead could be found. More and more common Moroi were flocking to the Szelsky mansion while most of the royal guests began to leave the city.

Dimitri and Luda sat in the common dining room before heading out. Ivan, Karina, Tasha, and Ryan had joined them.

"Do you want to go home," Luda asked her sister.

Karina shook her head. "No, not yet. I'm safe enough here, and I know that you're needed."

"I could help," said Tasha.

Dimitri raised a brow. "They're only sending native Russians into the city to ask questions."

"I could…" Ivan began, only to be cut off by Dimitri.

"No. I can't guard you and ask questions at the same time."

Ivan sighed. "I could compel people to speak."

Tasha's eyes brightened. "So could I." Dimitri, Luda, and several nearby guardians glanced at them uneasily. Tasha stood, frustration plainly visible in her face and body. "Eight Moroi in two days are dead and there are no leads. Do you expect us to do nothing? Oh wait, of course you do. The Moroi do nothing but sit back and wait to die, hoping that throwing dhampirs at the Strigoi will be enough. Let us help."

Her voice was hard and loud, and many were staring. She didn't care. She looked at Dimitri, as though he had some authority in the matter.

Ivan spoke up, his tone low. "You can't stop us from joining you. Compulsion might be what we need to help end these murders. Threats during the day are minimal."

"And I can take care of myself," added Tasha. "I've managed on my own without wards or guardians for years now. I'm not afraid."

"I want to come as well," said Karina.

"No!" Ivan and Luda shouted in unison. Karina glared angrily at them both.

"Why not?"

Luda was the one to answer in a calm, soothing voice. "I'd worry too much if you came with us. I want to know that you are safe, here."

Karina softened and sighed. "Fine, but I want you to come back to me safe and unharmed." She looked at Ivan. "You too."

Ivan kissed her cheek. "Anything for you."

Shortly thereafter, Dimitri, Luda, Ivan, and Tasha left the mansion and went to the scene of the previous night's attack. They were given many curious looks by the other teams of guardians, but no one questioned them. After several hours of asking around, with the assistance of Moroi compulsion, they finally found a lead.

They were questioning an old human woman, and with a little coaxing from Ivan, she revealed that she had seen two very pale people in the area a few nights in a row. She had noticed them watching people and had seen them wander into a nearby abandoned building once or twice.

With that information in mind, Dimitri called in his findings. Ivan and Tasha were sent back to the Szelsky mansion with two guardians who had been nearby. Meanwhile, Dimitri and Luda watched the abandoned building. They spoke little as they waited for backup to arrive, focusing only on the task at hand.

* * *

 _"Most Strigoi used to be Moroi who purposely turned. Sometimes they're Moroi or dhampirs turned by force. It doesn't matter. There's' a strong chance you might know one of them. Could you kill someone_ _you used to know?"_

_"I guess so. I'd have to, right? If it's them or Lissa..."_

_"You might still hesitate," said Dimitri. "And that hesitation could kill you. And her."_

_"Then how do you make sure you don't hesitate?"_

_"You have to keep telling yourself that they aren't the same people you knew. They've become something dark and twisted. Something unnatural. You have to let go of attachments and do what's right. If they have any grain of their former selves left, they'll probably be grateful."_

_– Dimitri and Rose_ _, Vampire Academy_ _, pg. 234._

* * *

As a team of ten, they entered the abandoned building. Janine Hathaway was their leader, and she gave them brief details of their task- look for evidence of Strigoi and don't try to be a hero. Inside, they branched off in pairs, searching for anything suspicious. They all wore earpieces to radio one another in case any issues arose.

The building was silent except for the sounds of their boots on the concrete floor. Their jacket lights and the hazy afternoon sun which filtered through cracked and missing windowpanes was all the illumination they had. The building was dusty. Everywhere were broken chairs, tables, and machinery. In several rooms, holes in the floor showed a lower level, hidden in darkness. They found a broken cage elevator which looked like it had been built in the early part of the nineteen hundreds. Its cage opened ominously into the darkness below.

When the ground floor was cleared, four went upstairs, four went downstairs, and two remained as watchers on the ground floor. Janine, Dimitri, Luda, and Alwood went to the lower levels.

They were soon plunged into darkness, their lights casting grim shadows around them. Their boots scraped the floor. Their breathing seemed far too loud in the deafening silence.

They came to a series of closed doors, opening each in turn. In the third room they saw the bodies. Four humans, drained of blood. Alwood was sent back to radio the others that Strigoi had definitely been in that building. After the message came through, he and two others arrived.

The six guardians continued into the dark, moving as quietly as possible.

Dimitri swallowed hard. He had been trained for moments like this his whole life, but he suddenly felt unprepared. He looked at Luda, and she glanced up at him. They were both afraid, but both ready to prove themselves in battle if needed.

They found more bodies in other chambers, some had been dead for months. It seemed that they had stumbled across a Strigoi lair right in the heart of Moscow.

Other than bodies, that level of the building was clear, no Strigoi. They went down again, further into the darkness of the building. Around them, plaster had fallen from the walls and ceiling, casting strange shadows on the walls. The ruined elevator's cage was bent and twisted; sharp metal bars protruded from it.

Twenty feet after the first door, Alwood was slammed into a wall. He slumped to the ground, unconscious or dead. An instant later, Dimitri saw the tall, pale Strigoi. Janine was on him in a flash, but he threw her back as well.

She didn't hit the wall, but stumbled to the ground. She recovered as two female Strigoi approached. Janine, Lawrence, and Violet went for the females. Dimitri and Luda fought the male Strigoi.

He was ancient and very, very fast. Dimitri dodged his attacks, kicking out when he could and spinning away when needed. He too was pushed backward, but he recovered quickly, trying to get back into the fight.

The ancient Strigoi was pursuing Luda, forcing her to back up. Luda wasn't fast enough to go on the offense against him, and she was quickly losing ground to maneuver.

"No!"

Startled, everyone, including the Strigoi, looked toward the voice. It was one of the female Strigoi. With a start, Dimitri recognized her as Yana, Luda's mother.

"She's mine," Yana snarled, slamming Guardian Violet Simms into the support beam. A sickening crack resounded when her head hit the metal.

Janine, taking advantage of the distraction, threw herself forward at the other female Strigoi. Janine and Guardian Lawrence fought that Strigoi, dodging her hands, legs, and fangs as best they could. The female Strigoi was fast, though not as fast as the male Strigoi. Janine was able to jam her stake into the female's back while the Strigoi was fighting Lawrence. The Strigoi screamed in pain and shock. Janine removed her stake and plunged it in again, straight into the monster's heart.

While Janine and Lawrence were fighting the one Strigoi, Dimitri found himself being passed by Luda's undead mother. Belatedly, Dimitri realized that Luda had frozen in her tracks, staring at the monster who had been her mother. Yana was still approaching, directing her fury at the male Strigoi.

The male Strigoi let out a chilling laugh before spinning toward Luda. He moved so quickly that Dimitri only saw a blur. The Strigoi had used Luda's freezing to his advantage and grabbed her. He bit into Luda's throat, drinking her blood as she struggled uselessly against him. Yana jumped on the male Strigoi, attempting to pull him away.

The male Strigoi released Luda, throwing her like a rag doll at the elevator cage. Hitting the twisted metal, she screamed.

Two more screams erupted one from Dimitri and the other from Yana. She began attacking the elder Strigoi in earnest, fueled by a hellish hatred. Dimitri used her distraction to run at the male Strigoi, staking him in the heart. He didn't hesitate to pull out his stake and spin, slamming it into Yana's heart. The two Strigoi fell to the ground, dead.

Shaking, he looked around, but saw no threats. He could see that Janine was on the radio while Lawrence checked on Simms and Alwood. Dimitri turned to Luda. His heart stopped.

Her eyes were open. For the moment, she was still alive. He knelt in front of her, one hand went to her face while the other found one of her hands. Her fingers were growing cold and limp.

"Hold on," he whispered.

She tried to speak, but merely rasped as blood trickled from her lips. He dared to look at her back. He saw the blood. She was impaled. Two metal rods were in her back, one likely in a lung.

"Don't die on me, please." He looked in her eyes and saw that she knew what was happening. She knew that she was dying. "I love you. Please stay with me."

He had never told her that he loved her. She had never said that she loved him. They couldn't love. They were guardians.

A tear trickled from her eye. She moved her lips, trying to say something. At last, she managed two words, filled with pain. "Love you."

Her eyes closed, but he could still hear her raspy breathing for several long moments. Eventually, he felt her hand relax while her gasping breaths stopped. After that, he felt nothing at all.

* * *

 _"Not all marks are badges of honor." – Dimitri to Rose,_ _Frostbite, Ch. 4._

* * *

There were no more Strigoi in the building. There were, however, more bodies in the lower levels of the abandoned warehouse, along with two living Moroi children. The children were terrified and emaciated. After they were cleared medically, the children were welcomed to stay with the Szelskys until relatives could be found. Guardian John Alwood survived the attack, though he had several major injuries. Guardians Violet Simms and Ludmila Pavlova-Conta both died.

Dimitri worked with the teams as they cleared the building. Human bodies which could be identified were given to the Alchemists so that the police could close missing persons' reports, the rest were disposed of by the Alchemists along with the Strigoi. Moroi and dhampir bodies would be identified and returned to their families or buried in a Moroi and dhampir cemetery. As the Strigoi were destroyed, Dimitri stopped them from destroying Yana right away.

He looked at her, studying the woman he had killed. He remembered her from the time he was a young boy. Yana had made sweets for Dimitri and his sisters a few times, which they ate with Luda, Karina, and Alexandra. She had given him extras for being so good with all the girls. She had allowed Dimitri and his sisters to stay over when they were too frightened by their father to remain home. She had washed his bloody hands after he had beaten up his father. He looked at Luda's body, which was now lying on the ground. She was pale and bloody. The blood from the bite on her neck had stained her clothes and caked into her blonde hair. Why had her mother tried to protect her, even as a Strigoi?

"I want a container for this Strigoi's ashes," he said. Everyone in the room looked at him in shock. "She was her mother." He could feel the weight of his words sink in to everyone around him. Eventually, someone pressed a container into his hands. He watched as the Alchemist dissolved Yana's body. When she was dust, he scooped up some of the ashes into the container and sealed it. She would be buried with her daughter.

When Dimitri returned to the Szelsky mansion, he was met by Ivan, Karina, and Tasha. He could tell that they knew, but they were waiting for him to confirm or deny what they had heard. When he met Karina's eyes, she collapsed, only to be caught by Ivan.

They walked together to an out of the way room, where they all slumped onto chairs. "Yana was there," Dimitri said quietly.

Karina's eyes shot to him. "No." Yana had been her stepmother for fifteen years, the only mother Karina had known.

His hand went to the container in the pocket of his long leather coat. "She tried to protect Luda, but she wasn't fast enough. I wasn't fast enough." He squeezed his eyes shut, drawing in a shuddering breath. "Where would you like her to be buried?"

Karina let out a strangled sob. Dimitri looked at her as she shook in Ivan's arms. It was a long time before she pulled herself together. "Baia," she said eventually. "That was her home. My father needs to know, and Alexandra, and our younger brothers and sisters."

"I'll call them," Ivan said.

She curled against him for comfort and he pulled her close. "Thank you." They sat in silence for a long time. Eventually, she turned to Tasha. "Can you teach me to fight?"

Tasha looked at her in astonishment. "Yes, I can."

She nodded solemnly. She had calmed, giving her voice a flat quality. "I'll talk to you more when I get back to Canada. At the moment I need to plan my sister's funeral." Karina stood. Ivan moved to follow, but she shook her head. "I'll find you later. I'll be there when you call my family. Talk to Dimka, he needs you."

Tasha excused herself shortly after Karina left. Dimitri buried his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. Ivan said nothing. His only action was to rest a hand on Dimitri's shoulder while both men cried in silence.

The next day, Dimitri and Janine were in one of the ballrooms with most of the guardians who were at the mansion. One at a time, they sat and received their molnija marks. For Janine it was one more mark among many. For Dimitri, they was his second and third marks. Afterward, they had a moment of remembrance for their fallen colleagues.

The following day, Dimitri, Ivan, and Karina, along with Brandon Allen and Jason Smirnov, who were Ivan and Karina's other guardians, boarded a train to Omsk. From Omsk, they drove to Baia. When they arrived, they settled into a home which belonged to Ivan's family, and prepared for Luda's service.

Guardian Ludmila Pavlova-Conta had been cremated. Her ashes, and those of her mother, would be interred in the cemetery which lay just beyond the borders of the village. Their names and the words "Eternal Service" would be etched upon the plaque where their ashes would rest.

Dimitri felt nothing throughout the service or during the memorial. His family was there, hugging him and offering him encouragement. He didn't really know what they said, but he was glad they were with him.

He only drank because Ivan forced the cup into his hands and ordered him to drink. When he started, he really didn't want to stop. He could still see the moment the Strigoi grabbed her. What if Dimitri had reacted faster? Could he have saved her life?

He drank, hoping that it would push away the memories of Luda. Yet every time he closed his eyes she was there, in one memory or another. Even the good memories twisted into the image of her bloody corpse.

The next morning's hangover made him promise to never, ever drink that much again.

* * *

 _"You will recover- I know that now, and I'm glad. But you aren't there. Not yet. Losing someone you care about is never easy." – Dimitri to Rose_ _,_ _Frostbite, Ch. 23._

* * *

Dimitri was practicing punches in the gym of Ivan's house when Ivan appeared. The memorial had been three days ago, and they would be going to another memorial with the Conta family soon. Ivan sat on a bench, his expression troubled.

"What's wrong?"

Ivan looked up, studying him with a wan smile. "I was thinking about how to tell Lord Conta that Karina and I are dating, which will totally ruin his plans for her to marry that Lazar."

"I think that is the least of his worries right now."

"You're right, of course. Did you know that the guardians have already picked out a replacement for her?" He stood, clenching his fists, voice shaking. "She was her sister! It's bad enough that you dhampirs are treated like machines, but Luda was her sister. And you..." He shook his head and took a few steps closer. Dimitri stepped back, not certain what exactly Ivan would do. "You loved each other."

Dimitri closed his eyes, trying to reign in his emotions. "We did."

"And yet, you both went off doing the _guardian_ thing. _We come first,_ right?" His voice dripped with venom.

Dimitri said nothing.

"If you ever fall in love again." Dimitri tried to protest, but Ivan spoke over him. "If you _ever_ love anyone like that again, you keep her. You cherish her and love her."

"What about you?"

Ivan threw his hands up in disgust. "I don't care! I loved her too. I'm sleeping with her sister. I love you. I want to see you happy. If that means I have to hire her as some assistant just so that you will have a normal life, then that is what I'll do! I don't care about the system. I care about the people I love and their lives. We lost a friend, and that will take a long time to heal. But some day, if you fall in love again, you keep her."

He shook his head. "I can't." This time Dimitri spoke over Ivan's protests. "I don't think that I will ever love someone again. Losing her..." His voice cracked. "I don't know if it's possible to love that deeply more than once in a lifetime."

Ivan pulled Dimitri into a tight embrace. They both needed the support of a friend right then. They pulled apart after a while, trembling.

"Give it time, my friend." Ivan said. "Wounds hurt less in time, and some day, some day you'll find a woman who means more to you than anything else in this world."

Dimitri gave Ivan a tight smile, not believe for an instant that his words were true.


	7. Peaceful Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August, 2010  
> Rating- MATURE, contains sex  
> First Person POV- Rose

 

"You fought beside my mother in Moscow. You got molnija marks with my mother?" There were many parts of Dimitri's story which had stunned me. The thing that I really couldn't fathom, was that Dimitri had fought alongside my own mother. "And you never told me?"

"It never came up," he said simply.

My jaw fell open. I couldn't manage any words.

"Roza." His voice was soothing, but also amused. "There are many things I haven't told you about my life. We haven't had much time to just talk together."

I eventually conceded his point. "Fair enough. I'm sorry you went through all of that."

"We've faced worse."

I thought over everything that had happened since meeting Dimitri and couldn't argue with him. "True. How long did Ivan and Karina date?"

"Almost a year. They did well together, but ultimately they had different goals. She wanted to marry and settle down. Ivan, well he never stayed in one place very long." His voice trailed off as he lost himself in memory.

I put my hand in his and squeezed. I knew that Ivan's loss hurt him. I wondered how many friends he had lost along the way. How many of their faces haunted his sleep beside the visions of his kills as a Strigoi? "I'd love to hear more about him and your other friends one day."

"One day." He agreed.

"Are you still friends with her?"

"Karina?" I nodded. "Yes, we still talk. She was actually here for the election and coronation. She was questioned about her association with Tasha. She eventually entered testimony against Tasha."

"What?" I hadn't thought this day could get any weirder, but it just had.

He breathed deeply. Tasha's actions still hurt him, and everyone else who had called Tasha Ozera a friend. "After Moscow, Karina and Tasha became friends. Karina and her husband are trained in both physical and elemental combat. They had come here around when you graduated, since they knew Tasha would be here for a while. Everyone associated with Tasha has been interviewed, and Karina did have some contributions to the investigation."

"What did she know?"

He looked away for a long time before returning his gaze to me. "After the age decree was announced, she and Tasha spoke briefly. Apparently Tasha told her that she would get the law changed, by any means necessary."

I stared at him in shock. I shouldn't have been shocked, not really. I knew that Tasha had used "any means necessary," but the harshness of those words sent a chill down my spine. "When did you talk to her about this?"

"When you were in recovery from being shot. She would like to meet you one day."

"Yeah, of course. I'd like to meet anyone you call a friend. You know my friends."

"Well then, when everything is more settled at court, we will go see her and her family."

I laughed. "I would love to know when life is going to be more settled. There are people protesting Lissa's rule, and the age law still needs to be reversed. I want to just relax."

He pulled me into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Everything will be easier with time, we just need to be patient."

"Mmm," I mumbled, curling against him. I pondered over his story more, and my mind wandered back to Tasha. "What happened between you and Tasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Last year." I shifted so that I was looking at him. "She offered for you to be her guardian, and I know you turned it down... but I don't know what happened between you. I was so jealous of her attention toward you, and you were obviously friends for a long time. She really liked you and she clearly hated me..."

He cupped my cheek with his hand, sorrow in his every feature. "She didn't hate you." I started to speak, but he kept talking. "As for last year, nothing happened between her and me."

"But, she was flirting with you all the time and you were so friendly with her..."

"Nothing happened." I began to protest again, but he spoke over me, again. "I will tell you everything that happened at the ski lodge, but not tonight. I'm exhausted."

I could see in his face that he truly was exhausted. "Tomorrow?" My tone was light and hopeful. I really did want to know what had happened during the Christmas holiday last year.

"Tomorrow," he agreed.

I kissed him. "I like learning about you."

"I enjoy telling you about my life." His lips met mine again, soft and warm.

We kissed for several moments before I shifted onto his lap. Our kissed grew deeper and more passionate. We pulled apart briefly so that he could pull off my shirt and then his shirt. He kissed my cheek, my chin, my shoulder and then down to my breasts. He didn't kiss my neck. He didn't touch my neck. Not that I really paid much attention to him avoiding my neck, since his attention to my breasts was far more interesting.

As his lips caressed my skin, his fingers traced delicate patterns along my spine. I shivered against him. I would never tire of the fire he awoke within me. Needing something to do, I cupped his face with my hands and brought his lips back to mine. Hungry, eager, I kissed him breathless.

We shifted. I crouched above him so that he could pull my pants and underwear off. His hands caressed my hips and thighs, sliding ever so slowly between my legs. I moaned as he ran his fingers along the places where he knew I most wanted him.

Impatient, I tried shifting so that he would actually penetrate me, but he resisted, laughing. "Not yet Roza."

Groaning, I allowed him to tease me. I kissed his neck and nipped at his ear while my hands played with his belt. From my angle, the belt was a frustrating challenge. With a chuckle, his hands left my inner thighs and assisted with unfastening his belt. We shifted so that he could remove his pants and underwear.

Now naked, I pressed close to him, kissing him forcefully. I could feel him, hard and ready between my legs. He was impatiently trying to shift me so that he could enter me, but I wanted to tease him for a little while as payback for his teasing. I kissed along his neck, trailing my fingers along his shoulders and arms. His fingers ran softly along my back, down to where our bodies were almost joined. Every time he tried to push into me, I would shift my hips upward with a light laugh.

When I couldn't take the teasing another moment, I reached between my legs and positioned him so that I could slide onto him. We moaned together as we connected. I dug my nails into his shoulders as I rolled my hips. He held my hips, guiding me. I was still learning the best ways to move while on top, but he was a willing teacher and I was a more than willing student.

I gasped as he pressed into me, harder than his previous thrusts. I felt my eyes roll back in ecstasy. No longer wanting to be on top, I shifted, moaning as he slid within me. He got the hint, turning us so that I lay with my back on the sofa.

"Моя красавица" He muttered the words in Russian. I had no idea what it meant. He usually murmured in Russian when we had sex.

He pushed my legs up, resting them on his shoulders. I held onto his forearms, digging my nails in, breaking skin. He pushed into me, hard and fast. The angle of his thrusts drove me wild. My moans grew stronger and louder, until my entire body trembled beneath him.

I lost myself in the rush of bliss. Idly, my mind wondered what an orgasm would be like while under the influence of a vampire bite. I felt Dimitri climax with a shudder inside me. We rode out the ecstasy together for several moments before he pulled out of me. I shivered at the loss. He moved so that we lay together, curled against one another.

I was content in his arms, safe in his peaceful embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that I had to give you a Dimitri/Rose sex scene after giving you a Dimitri/not Rose sex scene. Weirdly, even though I've been writing fanfics for over 10 years, these were the first two M rated sex scenes I've written.
> 
> (MY BEAUTY) "Моя красавица"
> 
> I'm using Google Translate, so... I know that it is a literal translation and not necessarily the best phrasing. (Possessive versus self-referential...)
> 
> The next chapter is still rated back to a Teen rating, and set in Frostbite.


	8. The Death of Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FROSTBITE: DIMITRI AND TASHA'S STORY
> 
> December, 2009 - January, 2010  
> Rating- Teen, contains mentions of canon violence  
> Third Person POV- Dimitri, Tasha, Janine, Adrian, Christian, and Lissa
> 
> Contains a lot of dialogue from Frostbite, which is obviously the property of Richelle Mead. I tried to focus on moments which aren't covered in the book except for a few important scenes.

 

* * *

** Dimitri **

Dimitri had awoken far earlier than he wanted, but it had been necessary. He had to finish his reports from the previous day, detailing everything he had seen and done at the Badica house. When his report was finished, he walked to the administration building to file one copy of the report, the other copy was already at the Guardian Administration Building.

As he neared the door, he caught sight of an unexpected, though familiar face. "Tasha?"

She turned in his direction and smiled. "Dimka! Good to see you."

He walked to her and hugged her. "I didn't know that you were coming."

She laughed. "I only decided quite recently to come. I had already been planning to spend time with Christian over the holidays. Since he has a girlfriend, he wanted to remain on campus. So, I came here. How have you been?"

"Writing reports." He held up the paper which was in his hand, face serious.

She sobered. "You were at the Badica massacre?"

"Yes."

She drew in a deep breath. "That must have been hard."

He sighed heavily, thinking of the bodies and then of Rose. "It was harder on my student I think."

Her eyes widened. "Student?"

"Novice Rose Hathaway. I was taking her to Arthur Schoenberg for her qualifier. She saw it all."

Tasha grimaced. "That's horrible."

"Yes, it is."

"Christian has told me about her." A small smile crept across her lips. "She sounds pretty impressive."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "I can only imagine what Christian told you."

She laughed. "It wasn't all bad. He said that she helped save his life when Princess Vasilisa was taken and that she's a very good fighter."

"She did, and she is," he agreed. He glanced at his watch. "I have to get going. We should catch up later."

"I'd like that. They are allowing me to stay in one of the old outposts, near the outskirts of campus." She explained which cabin she would be staying at until he knew which one it was. "Too many royals are going to be around for me to want to stay in guest housing. Do you want to come by after your shift is over?"

"Sure," he agreed. "I think it would be nice."

* * *

In his room, after spending time in the cabin with Tasha, Rose, Lissa, and Christian, Dimitri admitted to himself that it had been nice to spend time with all of them. Catching up with Tasha was always fun, but the time had been made better with the presence of the other three. He had never spent time with them casually before and it had been a refreshing change of pace. He knew that one day they would be out there together, and it was good to build a rapport which was friendly instead of purely professional.

Spending time with Rose in a more relaxed setting had been better than nice. He felt guilty for the joy he took in her presence. He managed to keep his feelings for her in check most of the time, seeing her as his colleague and student. He was tentatively trying to build a friendship with her as well, which was easier to do in relaxed moments. The drive to the Badica house and in the cabin earlier had both been times of bonding, of growing a friendship.

Other times, other times he relived the brief moments they had shared in his bed. The scent of her, the taste of her lips, the way she had looked when her dress had come off…

No.

He clenched his jaw and went to the bathroom to freshen up before his trip to Missoula with Tasha.

He splashed cold water on his face, cursing his lapse in control. He had to see Rose as only his student. He couldn't think about how much he wanted to be with her.

In moments like this, he hated Victor Dashkov. If Dimitri had never touched Rose, he could easily have kept his feelings in check. Having touched her, kissed her, and seen her beauty in all its fullness… control was much, much harder to maintain. Victor had used them, and taken away any choice Dimitri or Rose had in beginning a relationship or avoiding their feelings. That their choice had been taken away was sickening.

On one hand, it was a good thing that Rose wanted Dimitri as much as he wanted her. She was willing to protect him, and to overlook the fact that their first kisses had not been their choice. On the other hand, everything was more complicated between them now.

He forced thoughts of Victor and Rose from his mind, focusing instead on getting ready to leave. Yet even as he left his room to walk to the cars, his mind wandered back to Rose.

In little over a day, he had seen so many sides of her. She had been her normal, playful and witty self during their drive to the Badica house. She had been horrified at the sight of the bodies. Even so, she had pulled herself together to assess the scene. Then there had been her sharp rage, so unlike her, as they left. He had seen her anger and vulnerability regarding her mother. He had seen her wisdom and insight when she had assessed Tasha. In the gym he had seen her fierce desire to learn, to be the best. And in brief moments, he had seen her adoration of him.

She fascinated him, more than anyone he had ever known. Some moments he was amazed by her, she was so strong and insightful. Other times he was stunned by her immaturity. It was that duality, watching her blossom and grow into a woman which drew him to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Dimitri looked up, startled. He had arrived at the cars without realizing it. He shook his head, needing to get Rose off his mind.

Tasha laughed, clearly amused, and handed him a coffee. "You need to relax more Dimka."

He shrugged. "You're probably right."

She motioned him toward a Jeep which was nowhere near as nice as the Academy's vehicles. "If I drive there, can you drive back?"

"Sure," he agreed. "Is this your own car?"

She smiled. "Yes. I drove here from home. Sure, I could have flown, but driving was actually cheaper and more fun."

"We could take one of the Academy's cars to Missoula if you want."

"I prefer my own car, besides which, this way I can use the Academy's gas to fill up my tank."

Dimitri shook his head and got into the passenger seat while she got in the driver's seat. A few moments later, they were on their way to Missoula.

* * *

** Tasha **

The drive to Missoula was pleasant. Tasha and Dimitri spent the drive catching up and reminiscing. They had last seen one another over a year ago, at one of the memorials for Ivan Zeklos. Since then, Dimitri had been distant from everyone who had been connected to Ivan.

"You seem happier again," Tasha said as they neared the mall.

He didn't respond for some time. "I've found a new purpose in protecting the Last Dragomir."

"She's an impressive young woman. I've never seen Christian so happy before."

"They're good for one another."

"Haven't you ever thought about it?"

"Hmm?"

"Falling in love, settling down." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she turned into the mall's parking lot. His expression, as usual, was impossible to read.

"I'm a guardian. I do my duty, that's all." His voice was cold.

"You're not a machine!" Her voice shook with outrage. She pulled into a parking spot and looked at him. "Forget about the damn system! The way dhampirs are treated is horrifying. You and all dhampirs should be allowed to follow your hearts and have lives of your own."

His expression was still impossible to read, but she saw something soften. "Ivan said something very similar to me once."

Now she softened, her anger replaced by a shared loss. "He was a good man. I know you must miss him."

He took a deep, steadying breath. "It gets easier as time goes by. All losses get easier to deal with eventually."

Her thoughts turned to Lucas and Moira, to her parents, and to Vinh. "Yeah, they do." She lightened her tone. "Anyway, shall we go shopping?"

His lips twitched into a half-smile. "Sure."

Inside, they kept their discussions light. She would ask for suggestions on what to get some people and he would do the same.

They stopped in front of an upscale dress shop. "I want to get something for Rose."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes. She saved Christian's life, a pretty dress is the least I can do for her at Christmas."

He gave her a soft, genuine smile. "I think she would love that."

"Do you have any idea what size she wears?"

"What?" He flushed red at the question.

Tasha laughed. "Her size? You're her trainer; you must have some idea."

He eventually stammered out a size, which he said might be correct. Tasha bought a dress in that size and decided to get a gift receipt in case Rose needed to exchange the dress for a different size.

"Do you think she'll like the dress?"

"I think she'll be overwhelmed that you bought her anything, let alone a dress that nice."

Tasha smiled. "Good." If her nephew kept dating Vasilisa, and Rose did become the Princess's guardian, Tasha wanted the girl as an ally. A pretty dress would hopefully be a step in the right direction.

When they were finished shopping, they stopped in the food court for lunch and coffee.

* * *

**Dimitri**

Dimitri was enjoying the day with Tasha. It was nice to spend time with an old friend, catching up on everything. Spending time with her lacked the complicated set of emotions he felt around Rose. At lunch, she began talking about their shared friends.

"They all miss you."

"I know, but I no longer have Ivan as my charge, I have Princess Vasilisa. They were Ivan's friends, so we always saw them. Vasilisa is still in school. I also spent months searching for the girls. Since finding them, I have been training Rose so that she can graduate. That leaves very little time to be social."

"I know," she said simply. She was quiet for a moment when a sudden smile crossed her lips. "Did you hear from Karina?"

He shook his head. "I keep forgetting to get back to her."

Honestly, he was avoiding Karina. He had been visiting her and her family when Ivan Zeklos and Brandon Allen were killed. They were only apart for three days. Dimitri had flown to Toronto for his trip while Ivan and Brandon stayed at court. They had been planning to reconnect in New York City, and return to Europe afterward. The car Brandon and Ivan had been in broke down along the highway from court to New York City. The Strigoi killed them before any help arrived. Dimitri knew that there was nothing he could have done. He also knew that it wasn't Karina's fault at all, but talking to her made him feel guilty. He blamed himself. He wondered what would have happened if he had stayed with Ivan instead of visiting her.

Tasha rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Dimka, you can't keep avoiding everyone connected to Ivan, it's not healthy! Anyway, she just had her daughter." Tasha pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of a baby girl. "Isn't she adorable?"

He smiled at the picture of Karina holding a newborn. "She is. What is her name?"

Tasha pressed a few buttons on her phone before she replied. "Elisa Ludmila Ivashkov."

His heart twisted. Of course Karina would name a daughter after her deceased family members. Memories of pale grey eyes in a solemn, though mischievous, face floated to the front of his mind. Tasha's eye color was similar, he realized a moment later. "A good name, I'll be sure to congratulate her."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it. I actually saw her a couple months ago. You should see how good she's getting at defense and offense." A smile, full of trouble lit her features.

"Ever since her sister died, it has given her a purpose. I heard that her husband is involved as well."

"Yes, he is. Water and air work well together, and they can do some damage. If only we could get the council to do anything useful. We should all be out there fighting."

"Tasha," he laid a hand on hers to calm her. "I agree with you, but change takes time."

"How many more will die before the time is right? Would the Badicas still be alive if they had known how to fight?" Her voice, though hushed, was animated.

"I don't know." He tried to keep his tone neutral in order to calm Tasha. He knew how passionate she was about Moroi fighting, but the middle of a mall was not the place to talk about this subject. "Maybe we should talk about this topic in a less public place?"

With a laugh, her passion subsided. "You're right, this isn't the place for that type of conversation. Well, I think I'm done shopping. Do you need to get anything?"

"No, I have everything I need."

He paid for both their meals, though she protested the gesture. Then they walked to her car. She fell asleep on the drive back to St. Vladimir's, for which he was glad. He enjoyed spending time with her, but there were moments when she got under his skin.

He was a bit annoyed at her presumptions regarding his friends. Karina had been his friend since childhood. Yes, they had become somewhat distant recently, but he knew that whenever he spoke to Karina again, it would be as though no time had passed between them. The rest of the friends Tasha had claimed he was ignoring had been Ivan's friends, not Dimitri's. Yes, Dimitri was friendly with them, but he wasn't close to any of them. Even so, spending time with Tasha had distracted Dimitri from Rose, which was a good thing.

When they arrived back at the school, Dimitri helped Tasha take her bags to the cabin.

"Thank you for taking me shopping," Tasha said, suppressing a yawn. "You must be exhausted."

He shrugged. "I'm fine. Is there anything else you need?"

"No." She gave a light laugh. "Go get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

* * *

Dimitri's day began with learning that his after school training with Rose was cancelled by Dr. Olendzki, due to Rose having been injured in her morning training session. Rose's mother standing in had been Alberta's idea, though Dimitri had agreed with the decision. He ran into Janine Hathaway in one of the guardian lounges, and he could see how worried she was.

"What happened," he asked her, taking a seat beside the older woman.

She looked up from the report she was reading, her expression far away. "I assume you mean with Rose?"

He nodded.

She gave a resigned sigh. "Rose... She is very good at pushing buttons." She set aside the report and buried her face in her hands for a moment, centering herself. "I lost control. I lost focus. Nothing else can do that to me, just my daughter. I have never known how to deal with her. She has always been so willful, so headstrong."

"She is quite spirited," he agreed. "She tried to fight me the day we met, in defense of Vasilisa."

A tight smile tugged at Janine's lips. "Does she actually listen to you or does she just push your buttons?"

Dimitri chuckled. "Both." He didn't tell Janine that Rose pushed his self-control to its limits in every sense of the word. He was fairly certain that Janine Hathaway would kill him if she knew anything that had happened between himself and Rose. "Rose will be one of the best guardians our society has known in a very long time. She just has some rough edges which need smoothed out."

"I've heard that you have helped her immensely."

He shrugged. "She still has a lot to learn." He stood, needing to escape this conversation. "I wouldn't worry too much about her injury, she's taken her fair share of hits over the years."

Janine nodded but didn't seem particularly convinced.

* * *

The following morning, Dimitri's training session with Rose didn't go as planned. Rose kissed him, and he kissed her back. He felt so much relief kissing her. Weeks and weeks' worth of tension released and ignited as their lips touched. He wanted her. He wanted her so much that it was driving him crazy.

He left her in the gym and took a walk around the Academy's perimeter. The long walk helped him to gain control over himself again. He couldn't do it anymore. He knew that if he stayed as Rose's mentor they would end up in bed together, which would most certainly end Dimitri's career and possibly land him in jail. He needed to get away from her, for both their sakes.

When he returned to the guardian building, he left a message for Rose, saying that their next two practices were cancelled. She would know the reason was fake, but no one else would. When he was off duty, he made his way to the cabin where Tasha was staying. He hoped that she could distract him from Rose again.

Tasha was indeed a good distraction. They talked for a long time about places they had been and more friends they had in common. He had genuinely forgotten how many friends and acquaintances they shared.

"What's wrong," she asked him after they had been talking for over an hour.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You seem distracted."

"I just have a lot on my mind," he answered evasively.

She nodded. "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"I know."

She smiled at him, then looked away, more distracted than he had been a few moments ago.

"What's on your mind?"

When she looked back at him, she seemed nervous. "I was wondering... I have really enjoyed catching up with you again over the past couple days. I know that I don't have the right to ask this, but I was wondering if you would like to be my guardian." She pushed on, seeing the shock on his face. "I know that guarding me isn't prestigious like guarding Princess Vasilisa. From a career perspective, it's probably the worst move you could make."

Worse than being caught in a sexual relationship with his seventeen year old student?

Worse than putting Rose's life before Lissa's?

Compared to those two options, working for Tasha was a golden opportunity.

"I'm surprised and flattered by the offer," he said, calmly interrupting her. She had been stumbling on her words, almost embarrassed by what she was asking. She seemed grateful for his interruption. "What made you think of asking?"

She blushed. Since when did Tasha Ozera blush? "I like you Dimka. It's more than friendly admiration. I enjoy spending time with you and have often wondered if you would consider a relationship with me?"

He couldn't form words. He stared at her, utterly blank. He had never seen this coming. Had she shown romantic interest in him? Did he just not see it?

She stood, taking a few steps away from him. "I shouldn't have said anything. I've probably scared you off from ever wanting to talk to me again."

"No," he said quickly. "Tasha, it's okay. I am just surprised."

She nodded, still looking embarrassed. "The offer for you to guard me is genuine. You don't have to want a relationship with me to take the offer. Our talks about mutual friends made me think of the idea. If you were my guardian, you could spend time among your old circles. I adore Vasilisa, but she's young, and won't have the same circles of friends and acquaintances. Besides which, I know how to defend myself. I'd be an easy ward."

Her last words were teasing, so he responded in kind. "You think I want an easy assignment?"

She shrugged, smiling. "Well, we could go Strigoi hunting if you want a challenge."

He took a deep breath, still not able to process everything she had said. "That could be fun," he admitted. "You have given me a lot to think about." He stood. "I should get going. I have a few things to do before I retire for the evening."

She nodded, giving him an anxious smile. He walked to her and embraced her. He felt the tension leave her as they hugged.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said when they broke apart.

"See you tomorrow," she agreed.

Dimitri walked back to the guardian building more confused than he had been after Rose's kiss. Tasha was offering him an escape, but it would be cruel to take her offer just so that he could avoid Rose. However, taking the offer would prevent him from sleeping with Rose, which was a very good thing to avoid. He needed advice, but really there was no one he could go to about these issues.

He entered one of the lounges and made a hot chocolate for himself. He sat on one of the couches, near Alberta and Janine. Celeste was there too, typing on a laptop. A few others sat further away- talking, reading, or on their own laptops.

"You seem troubled."

Dimitri turned to Alberta, since she was the one who had spoken. "I have a lot on my mind." A moment later, he decided that he could tell Alberta about Tasha's offer. He trusted Janine and Celeste enough to know that they wouldn't talk about what he said to anyone, and they might offer good advice as well. "Tasha Ozera asked if I wanted to be her guardian." His words earned looks from everyone within earshot.

Celeste looked at him, confused. "Why? You're guarding the Dragomir Princess. To go from Princess Vasilisa to _Tasha Ozera_ seems like a backward move, at least as far as your career goes."

"Tasha and I are friends, and she is _interested_ in me."

"Are you _interested_ in her," asked Alberta.

Was he? No, not really. "We're friends," he repeated.

Alberta gave him a soft, almost motherly, smile. "Then I would recommend you take your time and weigh your options. If you think that Tasha presents a good opportunity, then that is what you should pursue. If you would rather maintain your position with Princess Vasilisa, then that is what you should do."

If only it were that easy. He knew only too well the issues remaining with Lissa would cause for himself. He knew that if he remained, Rose was a problem. He wasn't worried about his career if he chose to guard Tasha. He was worried that if he chose to guard Tasha that he would end up hurting both Tasha and Rose. "Thank you for your advice," he told Alberta. "It does make sense to take time to weigh the options."

* * *

** Janine **

Janine Hathaway was performing a duty walk along the boundaries of campus when she saw Tasha Ozera. A small smile lighted on Janine's face when she realized what Tasha was doing. Tasha was practicing magical combat. They were far enough away from the main campus that only guardians could possibly see her, and Tasha was well liked by many guardians.

"Tasha," Janine said, as she walked closer.

Tasha snuffed out the fire in her hand as she turned. "Janine, it's lovely to see you! I'm sorry we haven't had time to catch up yet. I know how busy you are as a guardian."

"Duty comes first," Janine said.

Tasha rolled her eyes. "I wonder how many of you guardians actually mean that."

Janine's lips twisted into a bitter smile. "We all want to fight the Strigoi. Sometimes, we must sacrifice our desires for the greater good."

Tasha softened. "How are things between you and Rose?"

She sighed. "Do you want to walk with me on my rounds while we talk?"

"Sure." Tasha said in agreement.

Janine began talking as they walked. "Have you heard what happened in the gym the other day?"

Tasha nodded.

"I haven't spoken to Rose since we fought. My... sacrifice for the greater good was my daughter... I don't regret choosing to remain a guardian. I only wish that I could figure out how to talk to her without it turning into a fight."

"I know it isn't quite the same thing, but with Christian, I try finding a common ground and then working from there. We've had many fights since I became his legal guardian. One time he even began to yell at me that I wasn't his mother, but he stopped mid-sentence." Tasha let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know what all you need to work through with Rose, but maybe if you start with small steps it will get better."

Janine nodded, taking in everything Tasha said. Her hand went to the nazar at her throat. "She wanted to know about her father." Janine paused, her tone becoming rueful. "Though her way of expressing that interest was rather... crude."

Tasha failed to fully suppress her laughter. "Rose is quite the expressive young woman."

"She is. Sometimes I am proud of her spirited nature and other times..." She sighed. "I have heard wonderful things about how skilled she is in her combat classes, but testing that didn't work out as intended."

"Does she know that you are proud of her?"

Janine sighed. "I try to tell her, but every time I do it comes out as a lecture. One more small step I guess."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I have heard both good and bad things about Rose. It isn't easy to try parenting someone who is so spirited. I know that from raising Christian."

"Have you ever thought about having your own children?"

A shy smile lit up Tasha's features. "I would need to find the right man."

Janine considered her words briefly before speaking. "I heard that you asked Guardian Belikov to be your guardian."

Tasha's cheeks turned crimson. "Oh?"

"Don't worry. You know how Belikov is- only asking for personal advice when he feels it is important. He was mostly asking Guardian Petrov for her opinion since she could see that he had a lot on his mind. I happened to be there."

Tasha nodded. "Dimka does like to keep his own councils. Did he mention that I embarrassingly told him that I am interested in him?"

"He mentioned that as a reason for your offer, but he didn't say that it was an embarrassing request. He wouldn't have asked for advice if he wasn't considering your offer."

Tasha sighed heavily. "I always fall for the impossible ones. I don't want anything to be awkward between him and I. We have been friends for a very long time."

"Was the first time you met in Moscow?"

"That was the first time we actually spoke for any length of time; we met in passing once or twice before that week. We have the same circles of friends, or did when Ivan Zeklos was still alive. He has been rather distant from his friends since Ivan's death."

"It isn't an easy thing to lose a charge or colleague, especially when they are your friends."

"I understand that. Honestly, that's why I'm hoping Dimka will take my offer, so that he isn't alone anymore."

"Not just for your interest in him?"

Tasha laughed. "No, not just for that. Though honestly, if he accepts the offer and never returns my interest, it might become an unintended a form of torture."

Janine's hand rested on the nazar again. "Sometimes our interests are unexpected."

Tasha turned to her, curiosity written all over her face. "Who was he?"

"Hmm?"

"Rose's father? Is he the man who you think about when you touch that necklace? The one who was an... unexpected interest?"

Briefly, Janine's mind wandered to him, to Ibrahim. "He is a good man. Our relationship was brief, and very unexpected, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. He gave me the necklace as a Christmas gift when I was pregnant with Rose. Being with him taught me many things, including that sometimes we can find love when we least imagine it."

Tasha simply nodded, taking in Janine's words. In the distance, Dimitri was walking his rounds the opposite direction. When they drew near, Dimitri and Tasha smiled at one another. It was a warm and affectionate smile. With a few words to Janine, Tasha began to walk with Dimitri.

"Oh, Janine," Tasha said, turning around.

"Yes?"

"I'm having a small get together for Christmas. You should come."

After Tasha told Janine the rest of the details, she thought about it for a moment, and then agreed. "Of course. Thank you for the invitation."

Tasha smiled. "Great! We'll see you then."

Janine watched them go. She saw the way they talked and laughed. Honestly, she couldn't see any reason why he would say no to Tasha's offer.

* * *

** Dimitri **

Avoiding Rose became one of Dimitri's goals after their kiss in the gym. He did so by focusing on work and spending his free time with Tasha. He didn't offer Tasha any answers regarding her offer, and she never brought it up again. She was flirty with him, and he responded in kind. She was a good distraction.

Other than brief words at their Christmas party, the next time Dimitri spoke to Rose was after the assembly at the ski lodge. He sat beside her while the royals wasted everyone's time. Chills ran through him at Monica Szelsky's words. That she would think of sending children to fight was abhorrent. Then again, when had the royals ever cared about dhampirs?

For a while, Dimitri had been proud of Tasha's speech... then she went over the top. Sometimes, she and Rose were very similar, acting in ways which would incite problems rather than resolve them. It was honestly the most infuriating trait in both of them. Even so, Dimitri tended to admire Rose's passion while Tasha's worried him.

In frustration and disgust, Dimitri stood, telling Rose and her friends that staying was pointless because nothing else would be accomplished that night. Not that the royals ever accomplished much. Rose followed him out of the room, and proceeded to launch into a tirade.

"Shouldn't you be in there protecting Tasha? Before the mob gets her? She's going to get in big trouble for using magic like that."

Where was her hostility coming from? He raised an eyebrow. "She can take care of herself."

"Yeah, yeah, because she's a badass karate magic user. I get all that. I just figured since you're going to be her guardian and all..."

"Where did you hear that?" He thought through everyone who had been in the guardian lounge, and was fairly certain the only person who would have told Rose anything was her own mother.

"I have my sources." Definitely her mother. "You've decided to, right? I mean, it sounds like a good deal, seeing as she's going to give you fringe benefits..."

What on earth had her mother told her? "What happens between her and me is none of your business." He was angry. Angry with himself. Angry with Tasha. Angry with Janine. Angry with Rose. Sure, nothing was happening between him and Tasha, but even if there were, it would be no one's business.

Rose was apparently just as angry. "Well, I'm sure you guys'll be happy together. She's just your type, too- I know how much you like women who aren't your own age. I mean, she's what, six years older than you? Seven? And I'm seven years younger than you."

"Yes," he said after several moments of silence. He did not feel like dealing with her childish attitude. "You are. And every second this conversation goes on, you only prove how young you really are."

They both flinched at his words, but before either of them could say anything further, Adrian Ivashkov appeared. Dimitri felt himself go cold, especially when he saw Adrian look at Rose. He knew Adrian Ivashkov, and didn't want the young man anywhere near Rose.

"Little dhampir. I don't want to interrupt or anything. Just wanted to talk to you when you have time."

Dimitri knew that the way she smiled at Adrian was intended to hurt, just as Dimitri's words had hurt her. She walked over to Adrian and put her hand on his arm. "I've got time now," she said, obviously flirting. She gave a nod to Dimitri as she walked away with Adrian. "See you later, Guardian Belikov."

His world spun. He walked away, back to his room. He needed to unwind. He needed to get his mind off of Rose, Tasha, Adrian, and the Badica and Drozdov attacks. However, in his room, Dimitri was unable to get his mind off of Adrian Ivashkov, and the first time they had met.

* * *

**Dimitri- Three Years Earlier**

"Drink," Ivan said, pushing a cup into Dimitri's hand. "You're off duty."

"I'm never off duty with you around."

Ivan rolled his eyes. "I'll put you back on duty and drink with Brandon."

"He never drinks," Dimitri scoffed. "I promise that I will pretend to have fun."

"I swear that you never have fun anymore. Come on, my party awaits."

Dimitri placed the cup on a counter. Then he followed Ivan from the kitchen to the living room, which was already filled with guests. Dimitri was fairly certain that only half of the visitors had been invited. The rest of the partiers had simply showed up and joined the festivities. Late summer at the royal court was always a popular time to host parties.

Ivan found a seat beside a red-haired Moroi girl. Soon, the girl was in Ivan's lap, giggling with him. Dimitri stood to the side, watching the room- so much for being off duty. He caught sight of Brandon Allen, his guarding partner, and gave the older guardian a small smile. Brandon gave him a similar, almost weary look. Brandon was less comfortable at parties than Dimitri was.

Eventually, Ivan convinced Dimitri to sit. The redhead was named Fiona. She wasn't from a royal family, but her family was well off. She was also fairly intelligent, which delighted Ivan. Dimitri was glad that she wasn't boring. Everyone Ivan had dated since Karina had been dull, which was probably why none had lasted longer than a month. He wasn't holding out hope that Fiona would be around longer than tonight.

An hour or so later, while Fiona was across the room, a different girl came over and began speaking rapidly with Ivan. To Dimitri's surprise, Ivan stood, wrapped an arm around her waist, and led her to Dimitri.

"Dimka, this is my cousin Elise. She's mad because an ex-boyfriend is here. Would you be willing to have my pretty cousin sit on your lap to ignite his jealousy?"

Before Dimitri could muster a response, Ivan pushed Elise onto his lap. Dimitri couldn't just push the girl off, so he shifted her so that she was comfortably seated on him. Ivan sat back down and winked at Dimitri. For a moment, Dimitri weighed the idea of throttling his friend, but he promptly dismissed the notion. Instead, he looked at the girl in his lap.

"Hello," he said politely.

She smiled at him, fangs showing. "Elise Zeklos."

"Dimitri Belikov. Who is your ex-boyfriend?"

She rolled her eyes. "Adrian Ivashkov. We didn't really date. We were just, together, for a few weeks. He was fun, but he started sleeping with a couple other girls, so I dropped him." He followed her gaze across the room to where a young Moroi man was obviously flirting with three girls. Dimitri was fairly certain that Fiona was one of the girls in the group.

"Do you really want to make him jealous?"

"Ugh, I don't know. He's infuriating. He was so much fun in the beginning. He's cute and charming, but his moods change so often and sometimes... he's really weird." Her voice took on a strange quality at her last statement, but she shook it off. "I just want to forget, you know?"

He smiled at her. Wanting to forget was something Dimitri knew all too well. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

She took a cup from one of the passing servers and curled against him. Elise was pretty, with dark blue eyes and light brown hair. He didn't mind having a pretty girl on his lap. He had spent a long time without the touch of a woman. She was half way through her drink when she turned to face him, a sly smile on her lips.

She kissed him. He was surprised, but he responded, kissing her back with a growing intensity. When they broke apart, she grinned, kissing him on the cheek.

"My night is getting better by the moment."

Dimitri simply smiled. He looked at Ivan, whose lap was again occupied by Fiona. Ivan was laughing. "You're finally having fun."

Dimitri rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to Elise. She was pleasant. They talked and kissed for about an hour. Then she stiffened, her eyes focusing on something in the crowds.

Elise muttered something angry in what Dimitri suspected was German, though he didn't know what she said. Dimitri and Ivan both looked where Elise was staring and saw Adrian Ivashkov kissing a Moroi girl. Ivan stood, gently pushing Fiona off his lap. Fiona was rather drunk, so she remained on the couch. Ivan began to walk toward Adrian and the girl. Dutifully, Dimitri followed, trailed by Elise.

"Leave my cousin alone," Ivan growled, when they were close to Ivashkov and the girl.

Cousin? Dimitri was confused. He knew that Ivan had many cousins, including Elise, but who was this girl? Ivashkov and the girl broke apart. She was young, no older than fifteen, with blue eyes and brown hair.

"Marina!" Elise shouted at the girl.

Dimitri looked between them and came to a rather disconcerting conclusion- Elise and Marina were sisters.

Ivashkov was clearly drunk. He looked between Marina, Elise, Ivan, and Dimitri in utter confusion. Something seemed to click for him and he stepped away from the younger girl. "Is she your sister?"

"Yes," Elise spat. "It's bad enough that you ditched me for a dhampir, but now you're going for my sister? She's only fifteen!"

Adrian looked between the girls, his drunken state clearly slowing his thoughts. "Why is your fifteen year old sister even here?"

"A good question," Ivan said, staring down his young cousin. " _You_ were most definitely _not_ invited."

Marina rolled her eyes. "It's not like anyone was watching me. Dad's visiting his mistress. Mom is sucking up to the Queen. And Elise is throwing herself at your hot guardian."

Ivan was shaking. Dimitri was actually worried that his charge would hit someone. "Ivashkov, please leave. Dimka, can you put Marina in one of the guest rooms and watch her with Elise until they are sober enough to go home?"

Adrian laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. "Fine, I don't feel like dealing with your family drama anyway." He turned to Elise for a moment. "And you're one to talk about being interested in dhampirs." Adrian walked away from them. He stopped in front of Fiona. She stood, and left the party on his arm.

* * *

** Back in Frostbite **

** Tasha **

The meeting had gone as poorly as Tasha had anticipated. She knew the royals wouldn't do anything useful, but she also knew that she would likely gain more supporters from her display. How many years had she been fighting for reform? Nine years? How many lives had been lost because their people were too stupid to fight back against the enemy? Centuries of blind tradition was killing her people and some days she felt like absolutely no one else wanted to fight back.

They were sheep, blood drinking sheep, but sheep all the same.

Tasha's belief that she would gain supporters was confirmed by the small swarm of young Moroi who spoke to her after the meeting. Children were the future. Influence the children, and you can change a culture. She spoke to them for more than an hour, hopeful that many of them would truly be willing to learn how to fight.

Tasha slept soundly that night, assured by some of her supporters that their movement was at least gaining some ground. Some ground was better than the meager headway she had made since Lucas and Moira's deaths. Their deaths had been her rebirth. Only death would stop her from pushing for reform.

Word reached her the following day that there was a pool tournament going on. She wanted to play, to focus on something other than politics and death, if only for a few hours. She decided to search for Dimitri, knowing that the two of them could wipe out any competition in a game of pool. When had they played last? It had to have been at least four years since they had played pool together.

She pondered her recent interactions with Dimitri. He had been flirty with her, but there was no depth or passion to his flirtation. She felt like he was merely flirting with her to distract himself from something. She wanted more. She wanted him to love her. They hadn't talked about her offer at all since she had brought it up. She thought he was considering it, but he was so hard to read that she really didn't know what he wanted. Part of her wanted to kiss him, just to see what would happen. Fear of rejection was the only thing holding her back from kissing him.

She found Dimitri talking to Rose in the lobby. They seemed to be in a tense conversation. Something was strained between them, though Tasha had no idea what the problem was. "Dimka," Tasha called, announcing her presence. "Hello, Rose."

"Hey." Rose's tone was flat.

Tasha wondered what was wrong with the girl, she seemed moody lately. However, having been a teenage girl once, Tasha didn't take it personally. Tasha placed a hand on Dimitri's arm, smiling at him. "You've got that look."

"What look?" He gave Tasha a playful smile.

"That look that says you're going to be on duty all day."

"Really? I have a look like that?" His tone was teasing.

She nodded. "When does your shift technically end?"

"An hour ago."

"You can't keep doing this," she groaned. "You need a break."

"Well ... if you consider that I'm always Lissa's guardian..."

"For now," she said. It was the first time she had brought up the offer since she had made it. "There's a big pool tournament going on upstairs."

"I can't," he said, but the smile was still on his face. "Even though I haven't played in a long time ..."

"Come on, then," she begged. "Just one round! We could take them all."

"I can't," he repeated, regretful. "Not with everything going on."

"No. I suppose not." Tasha's sober tone of agreement shifted to teasing when she looked at Rose. "I hope you realize what a hard-core role model you have here. He's never off duty."

"Well, for now, at least." Rose's tone was light and mocking.

Okay, there was definitely something up with Rose. Tasha reminded herself that Rose was a seventeen year old, but still felt like something was amiss.

Dimitri's face and voice hardened. "We're finished here, Rose. Remember what I said."

"Yeah," Rose muttered, turning away. "Definitely."

"What was that about?" Tasha asked as soon as Rose was out of sight.

Dimitri drew a deep breath. "We have been having disagreements lately."

She gave him a thin smile. "You wouldn't have to worry about that if you take my offer."

He laughed, but she didn't hear any humor in it. "True. I am sorry. I haven't had much time to think about your offer."

"That's fine," she assured him. "I know it's a big decision for you. I also know that the murders are your priority at the moment. I _have_ seen you in full guardian mode before Dimka."

He gave her a genuine smile then. "Yeah, you have."

She gave him her best playful smile. "Are you really sure that you don't want to play pool?"

"I really should be getting to bed."

She could see that he wanted to play, but she could also see exhaustion in his face. "Fine." They had been walking and were now standing in one of the halls, alone. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Sleep well." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, and left.

* * *

** Dimitri **

Dimitri looked at Rose as she sat on the snow covered rooftop. The snow glittered all around her in the early morning light. She looked like a snow princess, surveying her kingdom. He opened the door, taking off his coat as she looked at him. He draped the coat around her, letting it warm her.

"You must be freezing," he said, sitting beside her. She deflected his concern by saying that the sun was out. He looked toward the bright blue sky, seeing the mountains in the distance. It was all so beautiful. "It is, but we're still on a mountain in the middle of winter."

She said nothing for a long time. So, they sat together in the silent winter morning. Eventually, she spoke. She told him about what her mother had said at the party. He told her that her mother was just worried about her. Dimitri desperately hoped that Rose and her mother could mend the rift in their relationship. Maybe he could help Rose see her mother's perspective.

"She overreacted," Rose was saying.

"Sometimes mothers are overprotective."

"Yeah, but this is my mother. And she didn't seem that protective, really. I think she was more worried I'd embarrass her or something. And all that becoming-a-mother-too-young stuff was stupid. I'm not going to do anything like that."

"Maybe she wasn't talking about you," he said.

He saw something click in her mind. Maybe, hopefully, she understood that her mother was simply trying to do the best she could. Long ago, Dimitri had realized that his own mother had simply been doing the best she could when she was raising him and his sisters. Olena Belikova hadn't been strong enough to keep Randall away, but she had done the best she could even when things were at their worst.

"We aren't fighting right now," Rose blurted out.

He was surprised by her words. "Do you want to fight?"

"No. I hate fighting with you. Verbally, I mean. I don't mind in the gym."

A small smile tugged at his lips. "I don't like fighting with you either."

"You should take it."

He flinched at her sudden words. "What?"

"Tasha's offer. You should take her up on it. It's a really great chance."

He was stunned by her words. He had never expected her to be so... selfless. Her further words confirmed the thought. Rose was letting him go.

"I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want us to hate each other. And...well ..." She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them. "No matter how I feel about us ... I want you to be happy."

He wrapped his arms around her, and only said her name. "Roza." He held her for several long moments. Eventually, she pulled away and pulled off his coat. "Where are you going?" He asked her as he held the coat in his hands.

"To break someone's heart," she replied. She walked away, and back into the lodge.

Dimitri stared after her for a long time. He didn't know what to say or think. She had let him go. How could a seventeen-year-old love enough to let go? Why did he always underestimate Rose? Could he do it? Could he leave Rose?

Eventually, he stood. He walked aimlessly through the lodge. What should he do?

He loved Rose. He loved her more than he had ever believed possible.

If he chose to stay, he didn't know if he could put anyone before Rose. If he chose Tasha, he wouldn't worry about her life the same way he worried about Rose. He cringed, realizing just how terrible that was for him to think. He would still care if something happened to Tasha, but he knew that it wouldn't be the same as losing Rose.

Still, if he chose Tasha, he knew that she had feelings for him. Feelings which he didn't reciprocate. What had Rose said? That she was going to break someone's heart? She was going to end her flirtation with Mason.

He admired Rose for her bravery. Dimitri wasn't brave enough to tell Tasha yes or no. He wasn't brave enough to pull Rose close or shut that door behind him.

Dimitri knew that it would be easy to be with Tasha. He could make her laugh and smile while keeping his heart safe from being shattered again. He could probably make her believe that their relationship was everything she wanted without her ever getting to know him. For all the flirting between them and all the hours of conversation, Dimitri knew that Tasha didn't understand him. Rose had understood him within a few weeks. Yes, there were many things which Rose didn't know about him, but that was understandable since they had only known one another for a few months.

His inner voice decided to remind him at that moment of one very important fact- ROSE IS SEVENTEEN! Seven years his junior and very, very wrong to think about as a romantic partner.

He had to choose Tasha. Rose had let him go. He had to choose...

"Dimka?" Tasha's voice broke Dimitri's train of thought. They were in a lounge on one of the upper levels of the lodge. It was completely deserted. He didn't even remember entering. "Are you alright?"

He gave her a tight smile. "I have a lot on my mind."

She rested a hand on his arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He let out a slow breath. "Sure." They began to walk out of the room when he turned to her, curious. "What were you doing up here at this hour?"

"Making phone calls to the human world. My cellphone gets better reception up here and some people I needed to call refuse to answer numbers they don't know, so I had to use my phone instead of one of the lodge's phones."

"That makes sense."

She gave him a soft smile and slipped her arm through his as they walked through the halls of the lodge. "How was Pricilla Voda's banquet?"

"As exciting as every royal banquet is from a guardian's perspective."

"Well, you know my offer still stands. I can promise you that life with me won't involve watching the wallpaper."

He burst into laughter at her words. "You spend too much time with Karina." Karina was fond of referring to royal banquets, from the guardian's perspective, as 'watching wallpaper'.

She laughed with him. "I really do. You should hear the things Ryan and Karina say when we're together."

"I miss those days," he said honestly. He looked at her. He had to choose Tasha, didn't he? "Maybe we can spend time with them again."

She stopped walking. "Do you mean..."

"I'm considering saying yes to your offer." He turned so that they were face to face, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He had apparently stunned her so much that she didn't move or say anything. "Are you alright?"

She opened and closed her mouth twice before she could form words. "I'm just surprised. We haven't talked about it at all since I made the offer. I thought, well that you would say no."

He pulled her along, starting their trek toward their rooms again. "I'm still thinking about it, but I'm leaning toward saying yes."

She nodded. "That's fair. I'm glad that you gave me an idea of what you're thinking."

He gave her a light smile, but said nothing. What he was doing was hardly fair to her. It was also nothing close to what he was thinking. They reached her room first. He was planning to leave her there, so that he could walk to his own room, but she stopped him as he was turning to leave.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded automatically, kissing her with the passion she expected. It was nice. She was a good kisser. She knew exactly how to move her lips, her tongue, her hands.

But it was only nice. He didn't feel any passion or lust or desire when his lips touched hers. He ran a hand through her dark hair. It was soft and silky. It reminded him of Rose's hair. They pulled back and he saw her eyes, full of such happiness. Pale eyes, like the ones he had loved so long ago.

He gave her a smile, but it was fake. Within a heartbeat, while kissing one woman, he had thought of two entirely different women- one lost to him forever and the other...

"Good night Tasha."

Her smile was real. "Good night Dimka." She turned from him and entered her room.

When Dimitri was finally in his room, he sat on the bed and cursed himself for being so selfish and cruel.

He hadn't slept when he was called to an emergency meeting of guardians and school staff.

As he listened to what was said, his world shattered.

"Five students, two Moroi- Christian Ozera and Mia Rinaldi, along with Novices Mason Ashford, Eddison Castile, and Rosemarie Hathaway, are missing."

Dimitri listened to his colleague's words, felt them reverberate in his mind. Rose was missing. Why had she run away? Dimitri could almost understand Rose, Mason, and Eddie running off on some crazy adventure, but why had they gone with Christian Ozera and Mia Rinaldi?

The guardians on duty had realized something was amiss when one of the gate guardians was found unconscious. When he woke up, they had learned that Rose and Christian had overpowered him. They eventually learned that Mason, Eddie, and Mia had left several hours prior to Rose and Christian.

By the time Dimitri and Janine Hathaway met with Lissa, guardians had been sent to scour the roads and nearby town for any clues about where the students might have gone.

Dimitri looked at Lissa. She was his charge, the girl he had searched for and returned to St. Vladimir's. He cared about her, and he knew that she cared for both Rose and Christian. "I know you want to protect them, but we need to know where they are." He was trying his hardest to be guardian formal, while still being gentle toward Lissa. Inside, he was anything but calm.

"I told you. I don't know. I don't know what happened." She was clearly upset, both angry and afraid.

"I can't believe they wouldn't have told you where they were going," said Janine. "Especially with your...bond."

"It only works one way," said Lissa sadly. "You know that."

Dimitri knelt down so he could be at Lissa's height and look her in the eye. "Are you sure there's nothing? Nothing at all you can tell us? They're nowhere in town. The man at the bus station didn't see them... though we're pretty sure that's where they must have gone. We need something, anything to go on."

Lissa gritted her teeth and glared. "Don't you think if I knew, I'd tell you? You don't think I'm worried about them too? I have no idea where they are. None. And why'd they even leave... it doesn't make any sense either. Especially why they'd go with Mia, of all people." She sounded genuinely hurt that she hadn't gone, and that they had taken Mia.

Dimitri sighed, leaning back on his heels. He was afraid. He was afraid for all five students, but when he thought of Rose... He loved Rose more than anyone, more than... no, that name still hurt too much. Abruptly, he was back in Moscow, in that basement, looking at the corpse of the woman he loved, but the face he saw was Rose.

He shuddered, returning to the present. He drew a deep breath. He was stunned by how visceral his feelings were. He forced himself into the present, his mind on the task at hand. He took Lissa's hand and squeezed. "We will let you know as soon as we have any information."

Lissa squeezed his hand and nodded her head. "Thank you."

Dimitri and Janine left the Princess a few moments later. "I need to speak with Tasha," he told Janine.

"Of course," she said. "She will want to know as much as you can tell her about her nephew."

He gave her a brisk nod of his head before he left to find Tasha. He found her in a lounge on the third floor of the hotel. The lounge had a panoramic view of the mountains which surrounded the ski lodge. She was staring out across the landscape.

"Tasha?"

She looked at him, panic and fear were written plainly on her face. He wrapped his arms around her and she clung to him. A moment later, she began to sob. He led her to a nearby couch, sitting with her, holding her until she calmed.

"I can't lose him," she whispered when she stopped crying.

"I know."

"He is the only thing I have. If he... if he dies..."

He rubbed her shoulders, attempting to soothe her. "I know."

She shifted from him, suddenly angry. "Do you? You have a family. You may not see them all that often, but you still have a family. I only have Christian. He has been my world ever since Lucas..." She stopped speaking, unable to finish her sentence.

"You're right," he agreed. "But you aren't alone right now. Princess Vasilisa and Guardian Hathaway are just as distressed as you. Rose means the world to both of them and Lissa loves Christian. Right now, all three of you are feeling the same pain."

She drew a deep breath. "You're right. Please, Dimka, let me help with this investigation. If there is _anything_ I can do, please."

"I will let you know if there is anything you can do. Right now, we're doing everything we can to find a lead and prevent further panic."

She nodded. He led her for a few moments longer before they both stood and walked to where the guardians were coordinating their efforts.

Along the way, Dimitri finally made his decision. He didn't care about the consequences. He would choose Rose. If only she could be found.

* * *

** Adrian **

No one ever expected Adrian Ivashkov to do anything, so he had lived up to those expectations. He had accomplished nothing spectacular. He had done nothing worthy of note. His school record was mediocre and his college record was just as terrible.

What Adrian Ivashkov excelled at was being charming and drinking copious amounts of liquor. Well, and walking in people's dreams. He had no idea why he could see auras or enter the dreams of others. He just knew that around the time all the other kids were specializing in an element, he began to be able to do really weird things.

So, when he had learned that Princess Vasilisa Dragomir possessed rare abilities, ones which were off the public record, he knew that he needed to talk to her. He had learned about Vasilisa from his aunt. Being the Queen's favorite great-nephew came with some perks, including top-secret knowledge about other royals. He had agreed to go to the ski lodge in Idaho because he knew Vasilisa would be there.

Meeting Lissa was the best thing that had ever happened to Adrian. He wasn't a freak anymore. He wasn't alone. He wasn't crazy... well not entirely anyway. Knowing that his weird abilities came from a fifth element known as spirit was both exciting and terrifying.

The second best thing to happen in Idaho was meeting Lissa's shadow-kissed guardian-in-training. Rose Hathaway was stunning, snarky, and fascinating. Her aura had been the first thing to pique his interest. The black ring around an otherwise brilliantly colored aura. Her colors showed passion, loyalty, a hint of anger, and a lot of indecisiveness. The indecisiveness intrigued Adrian because every word which left Rose's mouth screamed that she knew what she was doing.

So, Adrian had watched her and flirted with her. And in watching her, he had realized why she had such a complicated aura. She was in love with her instructor, unhappily in love. Dimitri Belikov, the aforementioned instructor, was also unhappily in love with her. Now, that had been shocking to see. Rose was also intensely in like with her friend Mason, while he was head over heels in love with her. Dimitri was pretending to be more than friends with Tasha Ozera, while she was definitely in love with him.

Adrian vaguely recalled seeing Belikov at a party a few years past, but the details of that meeting were lost to memory.

The auras of the four were hilarious to watch from an outside perspective. So was the fact that Rose definitely enjoyed Adrian's flirting. Adrian decided somewhere along the way that teasing Rose would be a new game. Perhaps winning her heart could become an achievement. Not like a conquest. Adrian had enough conquests under his belt. She would be something more. It's not like one more person in her love life would complicate it all that much.

So, when the news broke Rose Hathaway and four of her classmates were missing, Adrian realized that he needed to help. He didn't tell the guardians or Lissa his plans, not right away anyway. The idea of coming out to them as another spirit user was rather uncomfortable. So, he tried to reach Rose in her dreams.

When it worked, he only reached her for a few minutes. She was alive. She was also in a basement... somewhere.

Later in the day, Adrian met Lissa in an empty banquet hall. He was later than planned, but that was due to his father being an idiot.

He sat on the floor beside Lissa. Worry was written in her body language, but she maintained a rather neutral expression on her face. "Cousin, sorry I'm late."

"It's okay."

They talked for a little while about spirit and auras. Then they talked about trying to use the bond to find Rose. Then they talked about dream walking, Lissa being on meds, and her ability to heal. Healing sounded like an amazing ability to possess.

When they were done talking, they decided to tell what little Adrian knew to the guardians. He knew that some had left on a plane earlier that day to search somewhere. He didn't think that telling the guardians that Rose was in a basement would be much use, but at least they would know she was alive.

* * *

** Tasha **

Tasha's responsibilities, as the teams of guardians scoured the mall in Spokane, involved holding pictures of the missing students, and asking if anyone had seen them. No one knew anything. It was maddening. She needed to know that Christian was alive.

A call from the ski lodge had told them that they knew Rose was alive, as of a few hours ago. The details had been confusing on how they knew she was alive, but any news was good news.

They were taking a meal break in an Alchemist owned building when Tasha's phone rang. She didn't know the number, but she answered it. Her heart nearly burst for joy at the voice on the other end.

"Aunt Tasha, it's me, Christian."

She drew in a sharp breath. "Christian." She said his name loudly. Around her, the room fell silent. She put him on speaker.

"Yeah, it's me, we… we escaped."

It was hard to breathe. He was alive. "Where are you?" Behind her, the leaders of the teams whispered, got on their own phones, and took out paper to write down details.

Christian paused, and spoke to someone in the background. "What's the address?" A moment later, he relayed the address. Several guardians in the background repeated it to their teams. "Eddie's been hurt pretty bad," he said. "Mason and Mia went back for Rose."

Beside Tasha, Dimitri swore in Russian. Tasha looked up at him as Christian continued to talk. "I… I don't know if she can get out. She… she saved us."

The look in Dimitri's eyes spoke volumes. Tasha had seen it before, in Moscow. In that moment, she understood why Rose had been so irritable. She understood the tension between Dimitri and Rose. She understood Dimitri's hesitation to give an answer. Dimitri loved Rose. Rose loved Dimitri. Tasha was afraid. If Dimitri lost Rose the way he had lost Karina's sister, she was afraid of what he might do.

Tasha swallowed. There were far more important things to worry about at the moment than affairs of the heart. "Is there anything else you can tell us? How are you and the others? Christian?"

"Aunt Tasha," he interrupted. "I need to get Eddie inside, he's going to freeze if we leave him outside. We're at the gas station."

Looking at the paper one of the guardians had set down, Dimitri spoke. His voice was like ice. "Twenty minutes."

"I love you," Tasha said.

"Love you too," Christian replied, hanging up the phone.

Tasha ended the call and slid the phone into her pocket. She laid a hand on Dimitri's arm. "She'll be alright. She's a fighter."

He didn't say anything. His face was emotionless as he pulled away from her and walked toward the door. Tasha took a deep breath, hoping that her words had been true. If Rose died, Tasha was fairly certain that Dimitri would stop living as well.

* * *

** Christian **

Feeling sunlight hit his face was the most beautiful thing Christian Ozera had ever known, which was funny really since Moroi were sensitive to the sun. He and Mia, along with Mason and Eddie, were quickly making their way along the sidewalk, away from the house. After passing three houses, they were out of the cul-de-sac. There was a gas station with an attached convenience store at the end of the block.

They stopped, resting Eddie against a tree. "Go to the gas station, call for help." Mason turned around.

Christian was shocked. "Where are you going?"

"To get Rose!" A second later, Mason was running back to the house.

Mia and Christian stared at one another for several long moments before she ran after Mason. Christian swore, looked down at Eddie who was passed out under the tree, and ran to the gas station. Inside, he found an old man behind the counter. He looked at Christian in shock.

"I need to use your phone to call the police. My friends and I were kidnapped but we escaped."

"Of, of course," the man stammered. He led Christian to a side room and let him use the phone.

He called his aunt, knowing that she could reach the Guardians. After two rings, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Tasha, it's me, Christian."

He heard her sharp intake of breath. "Christian."

"Yeah, it's me, we… we escaped."

"Where are you?" He could hear that she was now on speakerphone, several voices were in the background.

He looked at the old man who was regarding him with concern. "What's the address?"

Christian relayed the address to his aunt and heard several people repeat it, likely they were talking on other phones. "Eddie's been hurt pretty bad," he said. "Mason went back for Rose." In the background, he heard Dimitri swear in Russian. "I… I don't know if she can get out. She… she saved us."

He took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. He and Eddie were safe. He didn't think that Mia would do anything to get herself killed, but Mason… If anything happened to Rose, he didn't think Mason would keep it together. Rose… she didn't stand a chance. He didn't want to imagine Lissa hearing that her best friend was dead...

He didn't hear his aunt, though she had been talking. "Aunt Tasha," he said, interrupting her, "I need to get Eddie inside, he's going to freeze if we leave him outside. We're at the gas station."

"Twenty minutes," Dimitri said, his tone hard.

"I love you," Tasha added.

"Love you too," Christian replied, hanging up the phone.

He turned to the man, telling him that police were on the way. The man left another worker in charge of the shop, and walked the block to Eddie. Mia was kneeling beside him, her eyes wide and terrified.

"Mia, where are Mason and Rose?" She shook her head. His heart sank. "Are they…"

Mia struggled to find her voice. "Rose… Rose is alive, but…. Oh God, she killed…" She stopped talking when she saw the human man. "Our captors are dead, but... so is Mason."

Christian sank to his knees next to her.

No…

"Children," the man said. "Why don't you come inside the gas station? I'll get you something to eat while we wait for the police."

Mia shot Christian a questioning look. "I called for help," he replied. "They'll be here soon." He looked back at the house. "Is Rose going to stay?

A short, hard sob escaped Mia's lips. "She's protecting Mason's body and refuses to move. She threatened me with the sword…."

_A sword_... a dull sense of realization crossed his mind. The only way for Rose to have killed Isaiah and Elena was by decapitation. Christian shuddered and stood, casting a long gaze back at the house. Together they made their way to the gas station, and huddled in a break room. The shopkeeper gave them sandwiches and drinks, which they consumed in silence.

When he heard the cars, he stood and walked outside. Mia and Eddie remained in the breakroom. He saw the swarm of guardians flooding the street and met them in the parking lot. His aunt embraced him before he recognized her.

She pushed away, fussing with his hair and kissing his cheek. "Thank God."

The hard voice of Janine Hathaway pulled them apart. "Where are the others?"

Christian swallowed. "Mia and Eddie are inside. Rose is back in the house, with Mason's body."

* * *

** Dimitri **

Christian's words were like a shard of ice piercing into Dimitri's soul. What had happened here? Why was Rose still in that house?

Janine asked the question before he could. "Which house?"

Christian pointed. "The brick one with green shutters and a hedge, the door is still open."

With a brisk nod, Dimitri set off toward the house. He needed to see Rose. He needed her to be safe. He felt the others beside him, though he didn't know who all had stayed with Christian, Eddie, and Mia. Most of the guardians were from St. Vladimir's, they knew the students and had watched them grow. This would be devastating for many people.

Upon entering, Dimitri could do little but stare in horror. His feet kept moving forward with the others, but his eyes scanned everything. There was so much blood in the room. He saw the two Strigoi, heads separated from their bodies.

And then he saw Rose, wrapped protectively over Mason. As Dimitri, Janine, and a couple others neared, she leapt up, sword in hand.

"Stay back, stay away from him." Her voice was a raspy growl, her eyes wild and unseeing.

Dimitri and Janine exchanged terrified looks, then attempted to move forward again.

"Stay back!"

Everyone stopped, except Dimitri. He had to break through to her. He had to save her. He kept his voice gentle and soothing. His heart twisted within him. He had never seen her look so helpless. "Rose, drop the sword."

She trembled. "Get away from us."

"Rose." He prayed that she would come to herself. He couldn't lose her. He saw her blink, as though she were waking up. Slowly the panic faded from her eyes. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. You can let go of the sword."

"I can't." Her voice cracked. She sounded so young, so vulnerable. "I can't leave him alone. I have to protect him."

"You have."

The sword dropped from her hand and she collapsed. Dimitri was beside her in a heartbeat, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. She was frozen in place, unmoving as he tried to take her out of the house. She clung to him, her bloody clothes staining his own.

Dimitri moved one hand to her hair and face, stroking her hair and moving it from her face. He wiped the blood from her cheeks. She relaxed into him, resting her head against his chest.

In gentle tones, he murmured to her in Russian. "You're safe Roza. No one will hurt you again. I'll keep you safe."

A few moments later she made a strangled noise as two of the guardians commented on the dead Strigoi. He squeezed her shoulder, comforting her, strengthening her.

Janine looked at them, and he could see the worry in her eyes. "Get her out of here, Belikov."

Dimitri agreed. "Come on, Roza. It's time to go."

With no resistance, she walked with him. She didn't speak. She was barely responsive. He took her to one of the medical vans which were waiting outside. She had a few cuts on her hands, and her wrists were burned, but otherwise she was physically unharmed. When given food and water, she ate and drank. She didn't talk, she didn't resist, she simply did as she was instructed.

Watching Rose, Dimitri felt himself numbing. She was alive, but would she ever recover? How could he live without her?

He held her hand as she sipped her water and nibbled at the sandwich she had been given. Beside a different van, he could see Tasha sitting with Christian. There was a feeder in the van, and which mean that Mia was probably inside feeding. He could see two Alchemists speaking with the two gas station attendants, giving a cover story. Dimitri met Tasha's eyes, and saw a mixture of exhaustion and relief in them. He needed to speak with her. He needed to tell her that he couldn't accept her offer.

Within the next twenty minutes, after ensuring that the students were stable and the house was mostly cleared, they left for the airport. When Rose was settled in a seat on the Academy's jet, Dimitri got up to check on the other students. Mia passed him as he walked forward, giving him a nod of her head. Of all the recovered students, she seemed to be managing the best. He watched as she draped a blanket around Rose's shoulders and sat beside her. To his amazement, the girls began to talk.

He tore his eyes from Rose, and the strange sight of her bonding with a former enemy. Fighting to survive with someone was bound to create a bond. He saw Eddie further ahead, sleeping. A Moroi nurse was beside him, tending to his injuries. He kept walking, finding Christian and Tasha sitting together in silence, hand in hand.

He stopped, looking at the young man who had been instrumental in the escape from the Strigoi. "You did a good job today."

Christian looked up, a wry smile forming on his lips. "I only wish we had thought to use magic sooner. Mason..." He shook his head, sighing. "Rose was willing to die to save us, but Mason couldn't let her die. If it was Lissa, I would have done the same."

Dimitri rested a hand on Christian's shoulder. "You did the best you could do under circumstances where many people would have given up."

There was something genuine in the smile which formed on Christian's lips. "I'm an Ozera. I don't give up without a fight."

Pride showed on Tasha's face, brilliant and overwhelming pride. "I'm glad, but please never scare me like this again."

"I'll try not to."

Dimitri felt his lips twitch into a small smile. Christian Ozera staying out of trouble was just as likely as Rose Hathaway staying out of trouble. His eyes wandered back to Rose, who was now sitting with her mother. Both women were crying. "I'm going to take my seat. I'm glad that you are safe."

He was about to walk away when Tasha spoke. "Dimka?" He met her eyes. He could see that her mind was full of unspoken thoughts. "When all the paperwork is done, and the students are settled, can we talk?"

He nodded and walked away, finding a vacant seat where he could process everything that had happened over the past few days.

* * *

**Lissa**

All Lissa wanted to do since Rose and Christian had come back from Spokane was spend every waking second with both of them. Instead, she had been forced to go to a dozen different royal functions while Rose and Christian had been questioned extensively.

The longest stretch of time she had been able to spend with either of them since they returned was Mason's memorial. His actual burial would be held at a later time, with only his family. The memorial was held at the school. Mason's mother and a few other relatives came for the service.

They filled the small chapel, listening to the priest's soothing words. Lissa didn't think that Rose or Christian heard anything the priest said. She stood between them during the service. To Rose's right were Eddie and Mia. On Christian's left was Tasha.

Lissa held Christian and Rose's hands throughout the service, needing them both to know that they weren't alone. She realized at some point that Rose was holding Eddie's hand, and Eddie was holding Mia's. Somewhere in Lissa's mind, she knew that together they all made a strange sight, but she also knew that they were all bound together through this tragedy.

Christian seemed to be recovering quickly. Mia had a lot to heal from since she had lost both her mother and a friend, but she seemed to be holding up okay. Eddie and Rose hadn't smiled since Spokane. A darkness hung over both of them, thick and impenetrable. Lissa wondered if they would ever recover. She knew that they would never be the same.

* * *

**Dimitri**

Dimitri knocked on the door to Tasha's cabin. Classes would be starting tomorrow. She would be leaving today. "Come in," she called. He entered the cabin and saw that she had packed, though she had left canned food on the shelves and a bedspread on the small bed.

She gave him a small smile. "Hey Dimka."

"Hi Tasha. I see that you are ready to leave."

"Yes. All I have left to do is say good bye to Christian and Lissa."

He nodded, drawing in a deep breath as he leaned against the cabin's wall.

"You're staying," she said, before he could utter word.

"How did you know?"

She sat on the bed, folding her hands together. "Because I know that you love Rose."

His eyes widened in shock. "How...?"

She managed a laugh, though it sounded bitter. "Because I saw you in Spokane and I saw you in Moscow." He moved to the chair and sank onto it. "I knew as soon as I saw your face when Christian called. I knew that no matter if she lived or died, that you would never choose me."

They were quiet for a long time before Dimitri spoke. "Ivan once told me that he believed I would fall in love again. I never believed him. Then I met Rose. We can't be together for a million different reasons, but I can't leave her, not after what she just went through."

"Dimka, if anyone finds out... I don't want you in trouble."

He gave her a soft, rueful smile. "Nothing has happened between her and I. We just know how we feel and we know that we can't act on those feelings."

"So, I was a distraction?" There was an edge in her voice, full of hurt and a bit of anger.

He flinched. "You are a dear friend. I am sorry for how I treated you. It was wrong for me to use your feelings."

"Were you actually considering the offer?" The anger was gone now, leaving only hurt in her voice.

He nodded. "Yes, I was. I knew that I needed to leave and that the life I could have with you would be a good one. But the moment I heard about Rose disappearing, I knew that if she was returned alive I couldn't leave her. I'm sorry."

She nodded slowly, her face a mask. When she looked at him, their eyes locked. He could see the pain and concern in her eyes. "Dimka, I need you to answer one question."

"What do you want to know?" He steeled himself for any number of questions, except the one she asked.

"Who would you put first, Lissa or Rose?"

He didn't answer, but he knew that she could see the answer written on his face. She knew that he would choose Rose over Lissa.

She rested her face in her hands. "Love is the bane of honor, the death of duty," she murmured.

"What?"

"It's a line from a book." Standing, she unzipped her bag, rummaged around for a moment, and pulled out a book. She handed it to him. "You can read it if you'd like. It's not a western and I'm certain that the series will not have a happy ending."

His fingers idly ran along the pages of the book. "Few things in life have happy endings. We simply make the best of the time we have."

She rested a hand on his cheek. "Yes, that's true. Promise me something Dimka."

"Hmm?"

"Please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

He stood, placing the book on the chair. Then he embraced her. "I'll do my best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all the backstory scenes I have planned until I get around to Tasha's trial/ Tatiana's murder.
> 
> This chapter was kinda fun, and very challenging to write. (After way too many audiobook read throughs, I decided that Frostbite is my least liked book in the first 6, partly because Rose is very bratty and Dimitri isn't particularly likeable in it. I also would have skipped him kissing her entirely in this fic if it wasn't for his lines at the end of the book about wanting a relationship with Tasha to take him away from Rose...) I also know it's been done before, but hopefully I did it differently enough that it was fun for you! I loved writing the Christian and Adrian parts of the story. I also am enjoying writing Tasha (I love writing a good people manipulator).
> 
> The book Tasha quotes is A Game of Thrones... and I really need to update my fics over in that fandom since my poor readers have been waiting months for an update to my nearly completed 2.5 year long fic.


	9. Equilibrium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August, 2010  
> Follow up from the previous chapters.  
> Rating- General  
> First Person POV- Rose

 

"You kissed her?" I was trying not to be annoyed, but honestly, I no longer had a shred of warmth in me toward Tasha Ozera.

Across the table from me, Dimitri simply raised an eyebrow. I was still jealous that I couldn't do that. "Once, and I felt horrible for doing it. I've never questioned you about the men you've kissed; have I?"

"No." I grumbled.

A bit nervous, he actually decided to ask it. "How many have you kissed?"

I glared at him briefly before chewing my lip in consideration. I have no idea how many people I've kissed. "I don't know, a lot."

"Then why does me kissing her one time bother you so much? You and I weren't involved at that time. She hadn't framed you for murder at that time. After she and I said our goodbyes at the academy, the next time I saw Tasha was when she shot you. You have nothing to be jealous of."

I sighed. I hated when he was reasonable. Plus, I had made out with Mason at the ski lodge, and had told Dimitri to go be with Tasha. Not to mention dating Adrian. I was being a hypocrite. "I know."

"I didn't feel anything for her, or for most women I have kissed."

"How many have _you_ kissed, comrade?" I teased.

He shrugged. "I don't know, not many."

"Really? I always thought with your looks that you would have kissed a lot of girls."

He laughed. "Luda and I were involved from the time we were fourteen. We played some teenage kissing games at school with others, a few times, but were usually we were only with each other. After that, there were some girls at parties who Ivan would push onto me. No one was interesting to me, not until I found you."

I smiled at him. How was it that he was such an impossibly good guy? "You are such a gentleman."

"I'm guessing that your record is not as innocent."

I snorted. "You do remember catching me with my shirt off in a lounge right? And I do remember you mentioning something about my reputation..." He looked a bit guilty, so I laughed and told him about my adventures.

"I started kissing boys when I was twelve. This one time when I was fifteen, most of my class of novices gathered in one of the lounges to play spin the bottle. There were seven girl novices my freshman year. The other four left junior year after they didn't pass the qualifier. So there were fourteen of us playing at a time."

"You played spin the bottle with your novice class?"

"Yep." I fondly recalled that game. I managed to kiss most of my novice class that evening. "I kissed Eddie that night, and it was super awkward."

"You kissed Eddie?" The shock on his face was priceless.

Laughing, I put my hand on his. "Comrade, I hate to break it to you, but I am fairly certain that I kissed everyone in my graduating novice class."

It took Dimitri a few moments to register the implications of my words. "All of them?"

I flipped through the names and faces in my mind. "Yep." I rolled my eyes at his shock. "We were a bunch of kids who lived together practically year round from the time we were little, it was bound to happen."

He thought that through before he reached another conclusion. "You kissed your entire graduating class before you ran away from school with Lissa didn't you?"

I nodded slowly as I sipped my chai. That's when Dimitri reached voiced a final thought on the matter. "You actually mean _all_ of them, don't you?"

With a shrug I stood and walked to him, wrapping my arms around him as he sat at the table. I leaned close to his ear. "Yes, including the girls."

He shook his head before kissing my cheek. "Oh Roza, sometimes I wonder about you."

"Mmm," I murmured against his neck. "What can I say, I was a very curious teenager."

He ran his fingers along my arms, which were wrapped around his shoulders. "You're still a teenager."

"Yes, but now my curiosity is all focused on you."

He shifted and pulled me onto his lap. "Glad to hear it." He kissed me, and I melted against him, wrapping my arms around him.

A knock on the door interrupted our kissing. I groaned. "I don't want to open it." He laughed, pressing a soft kiss to my lips before making me stand up.

I opened the door to the sight of my parents. I glared at them both. "You can't kidnap him again."

Both of my parents grinned. "We actually want to take both of you out to lunch." My mom said.

I glanced back at Dimitri and shrugged. "Food?"

"That would be nice." He said.

I turned back to my parents. "Did you want to go now?" They did.

Since Dimitri and I were dressed, and our shifts weren't until later in the day, all we needed to do was put on our shoes and leave. They took us to the nicest restaurant at court. I had only been there once, as one of Lissa's guardians when she dined with Princess Arianna Szelsky. The food had looked and smelled nice, but I hadn't been able to eat anything.

This time, I did eat. The food was good, really good. If I hadn't been so distracted by food and being annoyed at my parents, I might have realized that there was an ulterior motive behind their desire to dine with us. It took until dessert for me to realize that my mom's presence at court, a few weeks after the elections, was unusual.

"Mom, not that I don't enjoy seeing you, but shouldn't you be in Europe or Asia?"

An amazing thing happened, a slight flush spread across my mother's cheeks. "I have a new assignment."

I narrowed my eyes, something in her tone made me suspicious. "Did you get punished for helping me?"

She laughed, a short and amused laugh. "No. I requested the change of assignment."

That's when she looked at my father and he grinned. Oh... oh no... "No... you're not..." My parents chuckled at my distress. So did Dimitri. I glared at him. "You knew?"

His smile turned sheepish. "I had my suspicions yesterday."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"It's not my place to tell you my suspicions about other people's lives, especially when those people are your parents."

I groaned and returned my glare to my parents. "So are you two... _together_?" Ugh, I didn't want to think about that.

My father looked at my mother, clearly unwilling to speak for her.

My mother just rolled her eyes. "I am your father's assigned guardian. As you know, he has many... employed dhampirs, but I am his only official guardian. After everything you have been through this past year, and after nearly losing you, we both decided that we wanted to be in your life more often. The easiest way that I can ensure my availability when you need me is to be with your father."

I bit back comments about how she hadn't been there in the past when I needed her, because she had been there for me consistently this past year. I had wanted her in my life as I was growing up, but I hadn't truly needed her until more recent events had turned my life upside down. I breathed deep, pushing away my resentment. I had been treated no differently growing up than any other dhampir. Actually, I had been treated better than most, by Lissa's parents. I pushed thoughts of the Dragomirs away too, I had more important things in front of me.

"Okay... but I can see that something more is going on."

This time, my mother looked pointedly at my father, forcing him to speak on the matter.

"Your mother and I are still working through the details."

I glared at him. "Seriously?" I turned to my mother. "You're considering actually being with him?"

"Rose, you have no idea what has transpired between your father and I, in the past or recently." She was exasperated, with me.

"I know he wasn't around and that he flirts with every woman he meets." I'm pretty sure my words sounded like I was a sulking child, but I didn't much care.

"The things your father was involved with were far too dangerous for him to be associated with a long term relationship or with a child."

My father elaborated upon my mother's succinct response. "When your mother and I first became acquainted, neither of us were expecting to develop a long term commitment. I knew that my business was dangerous and that I would never be in one place for very long."

Something softened in his expression as he talked, specifically as he looked over at my mother. "Your mother and I ran into one another several times, and I knew that I would never meet another woman like her. You wouldn't believe how many times she turned me down, or how hard it was for us for us to separate when we knew you were on the way. But, I had enemies who would have done unspeakable things to you if they had known I had a child."

My mother continued when my father fell silent. "I told my charge and the guardian council that I was pregnant and told no one who the father was. They reassigned me to court, and this is where you were raised until I sent you to school as a four year old. Your father visited you once, for your first Christmas."

A broad grin spread across Abe's face. "Ah, what a baby you were- adorable, charming, incredibly stubborn. I heard that every guardian at court adored you. Of course, with parents like you have, it was inevitable."

I groaned. Dimitri, who had been silent for a very long time, actually seemed amused. "When you met me again, why didn't you say who you were? Why did you just stalk, tease, and threaten me?"

Abe seemed pleased with himself. "I figured that you would be less likely to listen to me if you knew who I was. I also searched for you during your time on the run with Vasilisa. It seems that Sydney Sage did a better job at finding you than I."

The mention of Sydney distracted me from my parents. I had heard nothing about Sydney since she and the other Alchemists had been released from their hotel prison. "How is she? Do you know anything?"

Abe's smile fell. "She's with the Alchemists. I don't know anything else."

I sighed. "I hope that I didn't get her in any trouble." I looked back at Abe. "You shouldn't have involved her."

"She agreed to it," he replied.

"With how much coercion?" He simply shrugged. I looked back at my mom. "And you seriously don't mind how shady he is?"

"Rose," she chastised. "Be more respectful of your father. His business activities aren't as illicit as you seem to believe they are."

I swear that Dimitri scoffed, very quietly, but hid it with a sip of his drink.

I groaned. "Fine, I give up." I gave my father my hardest stare. "You better treat her well. I swear, if you hurt her, you'll regret it."

"Rose!" My mother's tone was shocked and scolding.

My father simply gave a nod of his head, very serious and solemn. "I promise that I will not hurt your mother."

I held his gaze for a long time before giving him a short nod.

Conversation was weird after that, but we eventually talked about other subjects. Even on my shift, later that day, it was difficult to get my mind off the fact that my parents were sort of in a relationship. They had broken apart to keep me safe and were now together again because they wanted to be in my life more often.

When my parents left two days later, they hugged Dimitri and I goodbye. I would miss both of them, but knew that they would return to me. As they prepared to drive away, I saw my father lean over and press a kiss to my mom's temple. It was the most affectionate gesture I had ever seen him make. It left me utterly speechless.

My life was too weird. I felt like my life was out of balance. I looked over at Dimitri. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head, amused by my bewilderment. He was my balance, I realized, my anchor. So long as I had him, I could find my equilibrium.


	10. Innocence Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRELUDE TO BLOODLINES  
> Spoilers for Bloodlines.  
> August, 2010  
> Rating- General/Teen  
> First Person POV- Rose

 

I entered the room where Jill and Adrian had been sequestered after she was attacked by a Moroi assassin. The assassin was dead, but he had succeeded in killing his target. No one knew that he had succeeded, since Jillian Mastrano-Dragomir was alive and sitting in a chair.

"Rose," Jill breathed when she saw me enter. She was still panicked from the attack. I couldn't blame her; I was still freaked out by it. Not to mention the guilt which was pounding in me.

"Hey Jill, I thought we should talk."

She nodded, then she looked anxiously at Adrian. My ex-boyfriend was sleeping on a couch beside her. Reviving Jill with Spirit had exhausted him.

I walked to her, taking a seat in a chair beside her. The other guardians were outside, we were alone. "Lissa told me what she saw in your auras. I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine," she managed weakly. "I'm alive now. That's what counts right?"

I gave her a wan smile. "Well, I'm glad that you're alive, but I... I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this."

She shrugged. "I came willingly. You didn't force me to stand with Lissa. It's not your fault that I was born."

I sighed deeply. "I know. I just wish... I wish that I could have protected you."

"You had to choose, and you had to choose Lissa. Eddie tried..." Jill choked on her words. She wiped at the tears on her face. "What will the bond be like?"

I took a deep breath, this was something I could focus on at least. "It isn't easy. You will have moments when you get sucked into Adrian's head, whenever he experiences a strong emotion. You will see things and hear things that you would rather not see or hear. You will sometimes feel like what is happening to him is happening to you."

"What did you experience through Lissa that you didn't want?"

I frowned, not really wanting to remember. "I experienced the torture Victor Dashkov put her through. And, umm, I saw the first time she and Christian..."

Jill turned bright red. "Oh!"

"Yeah, that was awkward. I learned to block her pretty fast after that. When we were on the run I would get sucked into her nightmares about the car accident."

Her eyes widened. "That must have been horrible."

"I remember the accident in bits and pieces. Her nightmares were awful for me because they fed my own nightmares. Most of the intense moments can be blocked when you are awake. When you are asleep, your defenses are down... You and Adrian will have to learn to communicate with one another about everything. Lissa and I were pretty bad at communicating. I think that might be because I was training to be her guardian, so I was too protective of her. Don't be afraid to tell him when something is bothering you. You will be able to read his mind, but he can't read yours."

Jill nodded. "The darkness you pulled from Lissa... will that happen to me?"

I sighed. "Yes, eventually. There is also a very good chance that you might one day see the ghosts as well."

Her eyes widened. "Ghosts?"

"Yeah, being shadow-kissed ties you to the world of the dead. I think that my tie grew stronger after I first killed Strigoi. You can learn to block them. I won't lie, it's terrifying. All the ghosts want something from you... They are a good distraction against Strigoi. Strigoi and ghosts don't get along."

Jill shook her head, burying her face in her hands.

I laid a hand on the Jill's shoulder, hoping to give her some sense of encouragement. "Hey, it'll be okay. We're working on sending you somewhere safe."

She nodded, looking up to meet my eyes. With a start, I realized that the innocent girl I had met in February was gone. Her jade eyes were haunted, much as mine had been ever since Spokane. As she and I continued to speak, I couldn't help but wonder if any of us could ever have simple, easy lives again.


	11. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September, 2010  
> Rating- General/Teen  
> Third Person POV- Serena

 

Guardians, when they die, are usually buried at the closest dhampir and Moroi cemetery to where they died. Typically, this is because most dhampirs don't have a place to call home. This is why most of the guardians who died the night Dimitri Belikov was restored to a dhampir were interred at the court's cemetery. This is why Serena Douglas, royal guardian, can stand over the grave of her friend and guarding partner- Grant Taylor. This is why she can later in the same day stand near the man who was, in many ways, responsible for Grant's death.

Serena works what is, in the Moroi world, the most boring shift of the day. She works during daylight hours, when court is quiet and most Moroi and dhampirs are asleep. She prefers it. She feels safer in the sun.

After Vasili... Lissa was crowned Queen, she gave Serena the option of choosing any assignment she wanted. It was a rare opportunity, Serena could have taken any position of her choosing, anywhere in the world. She could have been assigned to Emily, her friend since school, to whom she was initially going to be assigned. She could have chosen any place to work in the world, so she chose Lissa.

Why did she choose Lissa? She sometimes asked herself that question. She had known from the start that staying at court meant staying closer to her nightmares. Why did she stay? Because she couldn't imagine giving her life for anyone else. Because, no matter how hard it was to live with her memories, she believed in Lissa and the future she could forge for all their people.

So, Serena stayed at court. Lissa granted her requests with an overwhelming amount of compassion and understanding. Serena wasn't surprised. Lissa had seen the same things Serena had that night.

Serena's schedule was typically the opposite of Rose's schedule, though they did have overlapping hours many days in the week. Serena could have gone to college with Lissa, but she declined. Serena couldn't handle large parking lots, not any more. So, Serena remained at court, working hours where she could avoid Lissa's closest companions. After all, if Serena avoided Rose Hathaway, she also avoided Dimitri Belikov.

Dimitri respected Serena's distance. He wasn't technically a royal guardian, but since he guarded Lissa's boyfriend and lived in the apartments where royal guardians were housed, they were frequently in the same places at the same times. He sat in on the weekly debriefing with all the other palace guardians. He often ate with the royal guardians, since there was a cafeteria in their wing which was frequented by palace guardians. He was quiet, as a general rule, but he was also friendly with everyone who talked to him. Nearly everyone talked to him.

Serena, as a rule, avoided Dimitri. It was obvious to everyone. Even so, it wasn't like anyone expected her to talk to him. Lissa had asked Serena about it once and only once. Serena's answer was simple- she would do her duty, she would work with Belikov to protect their wards, she didn't have to talk to him to do her job. Lissa, though disheartened, respected Serena's decision and never said another word on the matter.

Some people, who weren't fans of Belikov or Rose Hathaway, confided their complaints in Serena. She listened, keeping her opinions neutral. She didn't care for gossip. She didn't dislike Hathaway, and she honestly didn't dislike Belikov- she just wanted to avoid him. Still, she listened. After all, the last queen had been betrayed by two of her own guardians. If Serena could learn anything from people who complained too much, she would let them talk.

One day in September, a little over two months after Dimitri Belikov's restoration, Serena wasn't able to avoid him.

She stood at Grant's grave. They were in a line, the guardians who had been killed that day. She placed flowers on all their graves. She had been the only one, except for Lissa and Christian, to survive the initial attack.

Her hand traced the scars on her arm. Adrian Ivashkov had done his best to heal her, but he had left scars. Lissa had offered to heal the scars, but Serena wanted them. If she got rid of the scars, would she forget the cost?

She didn't see Dimitri at first. He had been on the other side of the cemetery, near the Zeklos section. She saw him as he neared the guardian graves. Frozen, she just watched him. He stopped a few rows away from her and knelt. She wondered who he was visiting.

When he stood, he walked toward her.

She couldn't run away, that would be rude and definitely not something a colleague would do. She looked at Grant's grave. She looked at the graves to the right and left of Grant. These were his fault.

"Can we talk?"

She shivered at the sound of his voice, the voice of her nightmares. She looked up. "About?"

"We... we have never talked," he began, his words halting.

"No," she snapped. "We haven't. I bet you never said anything to them either." With a sweep of her hands, she gestured to the row of graves where she had laid her flowers.

Some part of her saw him cringe, saw the pain and guilt on his face. The part of her which was normally kind, compassionate, and reasonable would have stopped. Unfortunately, that wasn't the part of her which was in control at the moment.

"But I _have_ heard your voice. I hear it every time I try to walk in a parking lot. I hear it when I try to sleep. I hear it..." Her voice caught. She shuddered, trying to stop the deluge of emotions.

"I know that you weren't in control as a Strigoi. I get it. Every rational part of me understands that I could be forced into being a Strigoi, just like you were. But I can't forget what it was like to be on the ground, unable to do anything. I listened to you when you took Lissa and Christian. I heard the things you said. I kept praying that you wouldn't realize I was still alive."

She was trembling, her hand tracing her scars.

He said nothing. The pain on his face mirrored her own.

Weary, she spoke again. "What did you want to say to me?"

"I'm sorry," he managed, barely whispering.

She looked up at the sky, at the warm afternoon sun. "I know."

"I... I also wanted to thank you."

She looked at him. She couldn't decipher the look in his eyes. "For what?"

His lips twitched. "For teaching Vasilisa how to use a stake. You're the reason I'm alive."

She couldn't help it. She began to laugh. Eventually, she realized that he was looking at her like she had completely lost her mind. She took a few deep breaths, calming herself.

"It's funny," she told him. "To hear you thank me for saving your life when I just told you that you're the source of my nightmares."

"I'm sorry." He said again.

She nodded. "I know you are. I don't blame you, not entirely. It's simply much easier for me to ignore you than it is to remember that night."

He considered her words in silence for a long time. "Why did you choose to stay here if you can't stand the sight of me?"

"Because I wanted to serve Lissa, and I don't need to be your friend in order for us to do our jobs."

He gave a slight nod of his head. "I understand." He began to turn away, but she stopped him.

"Wait." She let out a deep breath. "I don't hate you. I think in time that I will be able to forgive you. I just can't, not yet. I do understand that you aren't what you were. I understand that you were forced to be a Strigoi. I just... need time."

He looked at her and nodded again. "I understand."

She bit her lip. He waited, realizing that she was going to say more. "Just to let you know, be careful of Masterson and Caldwell, they don't like you."

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

Her lips twitched into a small smile. "Everyone knows that I avoid you like the plague, so they talk to me. They tell me things they wouldn't dare say around you or Hathaway or any of your friends. I guess that they think I'm on their side. I listen because I don't trust any of them. It's good to learn what people are saying."

He nodded slowly. "So, what are they saying?"

"Just complaining at the moment. They whine about favoritism. If they had said anything substantial, I'd let you know. A few guys make lewd remarks about Rose, and the fact that she had been your student, but none of them is a threat."

"Who are they?" His voice came out as a low growl, she trembled. Seeing her, he relaxed his position, to be less intimidating. "Who is making comments about Rose?"

She rolled her eyes. "Every straight male at court has made at least one comment about Rose. Most of the men are smart enough not to say them where it will get back to you. I'll let you know if any of them seems to be willing to cause trouble."

He nodded, though he was clearly unhappy that he didn't know who was saying things about himself and Rose. "Thank you. Why tell me?"

"We're on the same side. We both want to keep Vasilisa safe, and that means keeping her support system safe. She relies on three people- Christian, Rose, and you. If people are too stupid to realize that I will choose her above them, that's on their own heads."

A soft smile lit up his face. "Are we allies then?"

She considered it for a moment, and then nodded. "Allies." It was better than being enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you don't hate poor Serena for her inability to forgive Dimitri. By keeping her in the narrative, I had to think about her perspective... and I just couldn't imagine her forgiving him at this point. Rose, Lissa, and Christian all knew Dimitri before he was a Strigoi, so it was easy for them to forgive him. Serena's first encounter with Dimitri nearly killed her.
> 
> Dimitri was visiting Ivan and Brandon's graves.


	12. Picking Up the Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEPTEMBER, 2010  
> Rating- Teen/General  
> Third Person POV

 

Guardians had gone through the house, searching for evidence. Not that there had been any evidence in the house, but they had done it anyway. Now it was Christian's job to clear out the house and sell it. Thankfully, he had assistance on a lot of the tasks involved with reorganizing his family accounts, and selling the house. He even had assistance with packing up the house he had grown up in since his parents died.

Dimitri drove them from the airport to the house in Minneapolis. Christian sat in the passenger seat, while Mia Rinaldi sat in the back. Lissa had needed to remain at court, which meant that Rose had stayed with her. The rest of Christian's friends- Adrian, Jill, and Eddie- were now in hiding, for Jill's safety. Mia had volunteered to come, and Christian had been grateful for her willingness to stand with him.

When they parked in the driveway, they all stepped out of the car. Mia grabbed the box of trash bags from the seat beside her, while Dimitri opened the trunk to get out the flat packing boxes and bubble wrap. With a resigned sigh, Christian walked to the door and unlocked the house.

Inside, it was obvious that the guardians had been through the house. Drawers and closets were opened, and a few piles of paper were scattered on the coffee tables.

Mia's voice broke into Christian's swirling thoughts. "So, where do we start?"

"We could each pick a room," Dimitri suggested.

Christian nodded. "Picking a room works. I can start in my room. I at least know what to do with that stuff."

Mia pursed her lips briefly before asking her question. "Do you want me to go through your aunt's room? It won't be as difficult for me, since I didn't really know her... other than her putting a gun to my head. Plus, I'm a girl, so I can figure out what to keep or get rid of out of her clothing and makeup. I'll probably just put all her jewelry in a single box for you to sort through later."

Christian nodded. "Sure, that sounds like a plan."

"I'll start down here," Dimitri suggested.

So, that's what they did.

Dimitri started with the kitchen, knowing that it would be the easiest room to clean and pack. Expired food was thrown out. Good food was packed into a box, which would join the boxes they were donating to one of the local dhampir communities. Kitchen supplies- pots, pans, silverware, plates, cups, et cetera, were all being given away.

The downstairs bathroom, the dining room, and downstairs closets were also rather easy to clean out, sort, and pack. The living room was a bit more of a challenge. Dimitri was packing the DVDs when Christian came downstairs to help.

"You're efficient," Christian said, attempting a light tone.

Dimitri shrugged. "I started with the easiest rooms."

"Hey, my own room was pretty easy too."

"Did you check on Mia?"

The change in Christian's posture and tone spoke volumes. It was easy to joke about cleaning out his room or the kitchen, but the other stuff was hard. "Yeah, she's doing alright. There's... there's a lot for her to go through."

Dimitri nodded. "How are you feeling?"

Christian merely shrugged. "As good as I can be. It's not like I really want to be here or do any of this." He sighed. "Might as well get it over with."

Dimitri said nothing. He simply watched with concern as the young man walked into the next room. A few minutes later, glass shattered. Dimitri ran into the sitting room where Christian was. Across from Christian, now in pieces, was a glass display case. The case had been broken by several picture frames, which had been on the mantle of the fireplace.

Mia appeared in the doorway behind Dimitri, her eyes wide.

"Why?" Christian's voice was shaking with emotion. He threw a candleholder at the display case, breaking even more glass. "WHY DID SHE DO IT?"

He threw another picture. The frame broke. More glass shattered.

Dimitri and Mia stood there, watching Christian. He threw more pictures, candles, candleholders, and other décor. His voice grew hoarse from shouting.

Whatever was in the next picture made Christian sink to the ground, sobbing.

Mia went to him, wrapping her arms around him. Dimitri knelt in front of them.

"Hey," she said quietly. "Don't fight the tears. Let it out. We're your friends. We're here for you."

He stopped trying to fight his tears, and simply sobbed. She held him for a long time. Eventually, he held the picture out to her. She took it. It had been taken when Christian was still a child. It was of Christian with his parents and aunt.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He looked up, distance in his eyes. "She was my rock. I idolized her. She kept me safe from my parents after they turned. She raised me. How could she do this?" He looked at Dimitri, eyes pleading. "Why?"

Dimitri's reply was just as quiet, just as sad. "I don't know."

Christian shook his head. "I can't bring myself to ask her when I see her. It's too hard. How do I ask why she framed and shot Rose? Why she held a gun to my friend's head?"

They were quiet for several long moments. Mia was the one to speak. "She was afraid. When she grabbed me and shot Rose. She was panicking and not thinking anymore. As for Tatiana and framing Rose- I don't know."

Dimitri let out a heavy sigh. "Tasha told one of our mutual friends that she would get the age law changed by any means necessary. She probably thought that killing Tatiana was the best way to get the law changed. As for Rose..."

The words were clearly painful him to say. "You saw how no one defended her. Everyone was willing to condemn her with very little evidence. No one cared that she couldn't have gotten into Tatiana's rooms. They saw a rebellious and angry young woman who had fought openly with Tatiana. Rose is trained to kill and has done so on multiple occasions, she was an easy scapegoat."

Christian shook his head. His eyes fell on the picture of his family. "She's no better than they were. Will I be like that one day? Betraying the people I love for some twisted goal?"

"No," Mia said, a small smile on her lips. "We won't let you."

Christian actually chuckled. "I'll hold you to that."

"Do you want any of those pictures?" Mia asked, nodding toward the destruction at the far end of the room.

"No. I guess all that stuff is trash now. I'll keep some of the albums. Lissa said that the kids we eventually have deserve to know what my family looked like. I'm still not sure why she wants kids with me or to be with me... not after everything."

Mia squeezed his shoulder. "She loves you. And you are not your parents or your aunt. Rose and I are still your friends, even after what your aunt did to us. Even Adrian still likes you."

"Things between Adrian and I are pretty awkward right now."

"It will get better," said Dimitri. "And it could be worse, Adrian can't stand the sight of Rose or myself."

A wry smile twisted Christian's lips. "We're a really screwed up group of friends."

Mia burst into laughter. "You think? I went from being enemies with Rose and Lissa to being good friends with them because five of us were idiots who got captured by Strigoi, and four of us are alive to tell the tale. We're all pretty messed up, but we have each other, and we always will."

"Yeah, you're right." Christian shifted and stood. "Let's get this over with." He looked between them, softening a little. "I'm glad you're both here with me."

"That's what friends are for," Mia said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write Christian, the more upset I get with Richelle for hurting him so much. :(


	13. First Semester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September, 2010  
> Rating- All Ages  
> First Person POV- Rose

 

I hate school. After graduating from St. Vladimir's Academy, I had hoped to put academics behind me. However, since I was the primary guardian for the Moroi Queen, I had to attend classes with her. Thankfully, two other guardians were entered into classes with her as well, ensuring that she would always have a guardian classmate. We were all enrolled part-time. Lissa and the other two guardians were enrolled as business majors, while I was undeclared. The other two guardians were not American, which we quickly learned was not uncommon at our university.

We were attending Lehigh University, located about an hour away from the Moroi Royal Court. It was a sprawling campus, located on what Pennsylvania called a mountain, though after living in Montana it could only be considered a really high hill. It was a beautiful campus, overlooking and part of the city of Bethlehem.

Once or twice a week, we would explore the city and nearby towns after class, like normal college students. Lissa and I loved those moments. There was a sweetness in shopping and exploring. It reminded us of our time in Chicago and Portland, of that brief taste of freedom and anonymity.

Lissa would study intently, even though she had the entire Moroi world to preoccupy her mind and time. The other two guardian students would study as well. But me, I had always preferred guardian classes far above academic classes. So, when we were at court and off duty, I would focus on my normal physical training instead of the classes I needed to pass.

Lissa noticed, of course. "You need to study more," she insisted.

"I know." I looked up at her from the book I hadn't been reading. We were seated in a student lounge, waiting for our next class to start. The other two guardians were standing nearby, surveying the room while appearing to be simply holding a conversation over coffee.

"Is it really that boring?"

I gave a noncommittal shrug. "I find most things that aren't physical to be boring."

She gave me a wry smile. "I know, but you wanted to share classes with me, and to do that you need to keep your grades up... or at least pass your classes."

"I'll pass. It's not like I'm basing my future on these classes, and my father is paying my tuition so it's not like I'm causing issues for the royal budget. Besides which, we only have English and Biology in common this semester."

She brightened a bit. "Only because I tested into a higher math class. We could take our electives together next semester."

"You wanna take running with me?"

She made a face. "I am not taking running as my physical education elective. I was thinking of taking a language."

It was my turn to make a face. "I'm awful at foreign languages."

"What about Russian?"

Her smile was irrepressible. My face soon mirrored hers. I might be terrible with foreign languages, but I did want to learn Russian, and I was certain that I could get some private lessons to help with that class.


	14. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October, 2010  
> Rating- General  
> Third Person POV

 

Christian Ozera walked the long corridors of the court prison to the cell where his aunt was being held. He was familiar with the walk. He went twice a week to see Tasha Ozera, to spend as many days with her as he could. He found her where he knew she would be- seated in her cell. She was dressed in white, the prison color which they had given her to wear. She was gaunt, kept on a limited supply of blood and food so that she would not be able to fight.

"How are you today?" She asked, as he sat on a stool outside her cell.

"Fine." He shrugged. "How are you?"

She looked around the cell, her eyes landing on the small stack of books Christian had given her to read. "As well as I can be given the circumstances. I am nearly done with the books, but they should last me until you bring more."

"I'll bring you more on Friday."

A faint smile flickered across her lips. "Thank you. How is the political situation?"

"Jill is still in hiding. Lissa is winning some supporters, but not enough to overturn the quorum or age laws yet. She thinks we will be able to get rid of the age law by January. At least Lissa is allowing us to practice elemental combat openly. I've gained several supporters through your former group."

"Good, I'm glad. I wish Lissa could get those idiots to overturn the law faster, but one step at a time. She's going to be a good queen."

He gave her a non-committal nod. He agreed that Lissa would be a good Queen, but the fact that Tasha had murdered the former Queen made discussing Lissa very uncomfortable. "Yeah. Lissa's doing well." Lissa was frequently stressed beyond reason most days, though she was still managing everything amazingly well all things considered.

They talked for a while, in a slow, stilted manner. Near the end of their time, Tasha seemed anxious.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She shifted in her seat, drew a deep breath, and then looked at him. "I would like to see a physician."

Christian was confused. "Won't they let you see one if you ask?"

"If I actually seemed ill they would, but I look fine."

"So, what's wrong?"

She looked down at her hands as she twisted them together. She answered in a soft, strained tone. "I think I'm pregnant."

He stared at her, unable to form words for a long time. When he managed to speak, he stumbled over the only two words he could muster. "What? Who?"

She looked at him. Her expression was unreadable. "Ethan."

Ethan Moore, Tasha's one time boyfriend, had been a royal guardian. He had been the guardian on duty the night of Queen Tatiana's murder. "He's already been convicted to life imprisonment."

"I know. I also know my eventual fate. I still need to see a physician to know if I am pregnant or not." Her voice was flat and emotionless.

Christian took a deep breath. Tasha's eventual fate was execution, though her trial was being delayed due to all the other political turmoil in the Moroi world at the moment. "Ok. I'll tell Lissa. She'll get you a doctor."

"Thank you."

He ran a hand through his hair. "If… if you are pregnant, will you have the baby?"

She stood, walking to the wall of her cell. She leaned her back against the cold bricks, tilted her head back, and sighed heavily. "I don't know. If I am pregnant, keeping the baby adds a few more months to my life."

He cringed. "Yeah."

A guard looked in on them at that moment, preventing further discussion. "Time's up."

Christian stood. He was relieved to be getting out of there. Seeing her in prison was bad enough, but this new information made everything that much worse. "Gotta go. I'll tell Lissa."

"Thank you," she replied.

He gave her a small smile before standing and walking away.

* * *

Later that day, Christian gathered up the courage to tell Lissa about Tasha's request. They were cuddled together in her apartments, on a couch in front of her television. They were wonderfully, blissfully alone. Between her Queenly duties and college classes, they barely had time alone- which was why breaking the mood sucked.

"What's wrong," she murmured. She was sleepy, but she had likely sensed his building tension.

He shifted so that they were looking at one another. Her sleepiness vanished, transforming into worry. He let out a weary sigh. "So, I visited Tasha today."

She nodded. "What happened?"

"Well... she might be pregnant."

Lissa's astonishment was quite the sight to behold. She stared at him for a long time before choking out a one-word reply. "Pregnant?"

He shifted in his seat, not wanting to think about this topic. "She needs to be tested, but that's what she thinks."

Lissa rested her head in her hands. "It's one thing after another." With a gasp she looked over at him. "How are you feeling about this?"

He shrugged. "For now, it doesn't mean anything. If she _is_ pregnant then I might have thoughts on it later. Right now, I just want to make sure she gets to see a doctor."

"I'll send one over first thing tomorrow."

Christian wrapped her in his arms. She laced their fingers together. They held one another in silence, not needing words to convey just how painful everything was regarding Tasha.

* * *

Late the next day in Lissa's office, Lissa and Christian learned the results of Tasha's visit with the court physician. Christian and Lissa were sitting side by side on a cushioned bench. The doctor stood in front of them. Guardians lined the room.

"The prisoner is pregnant," the physician informed them.

Lissa gave a brisk nod of her head. "Thank you. Is there anything else?"

"The prisoner wished for you to know that that she plans to have the baby."

Lissa's face remained impassive. "Thank you. You may go."

The Moroi doctor bowed. "Of course, your majesty."

When the doctor was at the door, Lissa looked at the guardians who lined the room. "Guardians, please step out, except Rose."

When they had all done as ordered, Rose approached. She had been standing closest to Lissa, and had overheard everything. "Tasha's pregnant?"

"Yes," Christian confirmed. He shook his head, resting his face in his hands.

Rose spent several seconds swearing in shock before she could form a coherent sentence. "What's going to happen now?"

"She'll have the baby," Christian said, his voice flat.

Lissa looked toward the ceiling, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there. "Which means we can't have her trial until after the baby is born." She looked between Rose and Christian. "I will tell the council after you speak to her again... in a closed session of course."

"Hey." Rose placed a hand on Lissa's shoulder. "It'll be okay." She looked at Christian, sympathy clear in her face and voice. "Are you okay?"

"As much as I can be," he replied.

Something else occurred to Rose, something more jarring than the fact that Tasha was pregnant. "What happens to the baby after it's born?"

Christian and Lissa looked between one another, stunned. They hadn't thought that far ahead. "We'll figure it out later," Lissa said, her tone measured and calm. "Right now, we just need to take this one step at a time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while reading/listening to The Fiery Heart there's a line that implies Tasha was still alive by January/February, and it made me think about what might delay her trial... and a story arc was born.


	15. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November, 2010 -For Rose  
> (The rest take place anywhere from late summer to early winter 2010.)  
> Rating- Teen (might be triggering, the chapter title is your warning)  
> First Person POV- Rose, Mia, Lissa, Dimitri, Eddie, Sonya

 

** Rose **

My final year of high school and the following summer had been a series of insane, often traumatizing, events. Not that the preceding two years on the run had been easy. Or the car accident... but I don't want to talk about that.

I had fought through all of it, not really stopping to process everything I had seen and experienced. I didn't have many nightmares about it though. Ok, I had some, but not as many as you might think given everything I saw. Then, after a few months of relative peace passed, I had nightmares.

I was running, hard and fast. It wasn't enough. I couldn't run fast enough. Terror, panic, and pain flooded my body. I was fighting, fighting, fighting. I had to get away. I had to find a safe place.

His voice taunted me in the dark.

He wanted to kill me.

I wasn't fast enough.

He caught me by the arm, spinning me around. He threw me to the ground and pinned me there. His eyes were red, soulless. He opened his mouth and bit down on my neck.

I screamed.

I bolted from my bed. Blindly, I scrambled from the room. I tripped and fell against the couch. I huddled on the floor beside it. Shaking. Confused.

"Roza?"

I felt ill. We were on that bridge... his eyes red... deadly.

The lights switched on and I looked up. "Roza, what happened?" His tone was calm, pacifying.

He knelt near me, reaching out a hand. Flinching, I pulled my arms around my legs. He was going to kill me.

"Rose, you're safe, you're safe." Something in his voice and eyes broke through to me. He was afraid. What he had been was gone. He was Dimitri again, not a Strigoi.

I reached a tentative hand out to him, which he took and held between his own. At his touch I broke and began to sob. He moved closer, sitting beside me and drawing me to his chest, running a hand through my hair. He murmured soothing words in Russian and English, attempting to soothe me.

When I was calm enough to stop crying, I turned to face him, still in his embrace. His warm brown eyes were worried.

"I had a nightmare," I whispered. I touched a hand to his cheek. He was warm and alive and beautiful. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Everything's fine now."

His face was serious. He knew I was withholding something. "What did you dream?"

I shivered. "A bad memory." I forced a smile. "It's okay, really."

His face darkened. No doubt he was remembering many unpleasant situations which could cause my night terrors. "Which memory?"

I gave him a wry smile, even as I suppressed a shudder. "A weird mix of everything- Spokane, the caves at school, Russia, Las Vegas, being shot... everything."

Mostly it had been Dimitri, as a Strigoi, attempting to kill me, but I didn't want him to feel guilty. He was quiet, so I kept talking. "We've been through so much this year; I think some of it is coming out in my sleep." I curled against him, resting my head beneath his chin while he held me close. I breathed in the scent of him and felt comforted by his presence.

"It will get better with time," he murmured. "But if you keep having these night terrors, perhaps seeing a therapist again might help."

I let out a snorting laugh. "I don't think any therapist is qualified to deal with what I've been through, or what you've been through. No," I sighed. "My dreams can do what they want. I'll be fine as long as I have you." I tried to sound confident, but my body was still filled with a mixture of wild emotions.

He kissed the top of my head. "I will always be here for you. I love you."

I breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of him. In his arms I was safe. In his arms the nightmares would flee away. "I love you too."

A few heartbeats later, he shifted so that we were eye to eye again. He was concerned and somber. "And I am serious- if you keep having dreams like this, we'll find a counselor to help."

Feeling the adrenaline still coursing through my body, I bit back a protest. "Fine," I said in resignation. "But only if I keep having these nightmares."

* * *

**Mia**

After Spokane, I went through the motions as if nothing had happened. In truth, I was numb, but I was a very good actress. No one thought anything was wrong.

When I slept, the nightmares would come out. I would wake up, heart racing, fighting to breathe.

Learning to fight was a relief. I could fight the nightmares. I could make them go away. Well, that's what I told myself.

Sometimes, when I was awake, my mind would be back in Spokane.

Mason's death would flash through my mind. The gunshots. Isaiah's voice, but not his words. That awful cracking sound and the thump of Mason's body hitting the floor.

Rose holding a sword. Rose cutting the heads off the Strigoi. Blood. Blood everywhere.

I couldn't always shake it off. Sometimes I would hide in my room until the flashes of memory stopped.

My mother had been killed by Strigoi. Sometimes, I wondered if it had looked like Mason's death. Sometimes, that is what I would dream. Sometimes that is what I would see when I walked around court- whenever I saw a guy with red hair or a woman with blonde hair.

I didn't cry about any of it until after Rose was shot. It was funny in a weird way. Having a gun held to my head again, like in Spokane, broke those memories free from where I had locked them away. Maybe it was seeing Rose covered in blood again.

I cried for two days after Rose was shot. I mourned for my mother. I mourned for Mason. I mourned the loss of everyone who had been killed at school in the attack. I mourned for the innocence I had lost.

When I finally emerged from my room, I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest.

Afterward, I promptly signed up to see a counselor. I needed to deal with everything I had seen over the past year and couldn't keep trying to do it alone.

* * *

** Lissa **

I have been kidnapped twice, both times by supposed friends. Though in Dimitri's defense, he had been a Strigoi at the time. Christian has also been kidnapped twice. The second time we had been together. Christian and I were also witnesses to the deaths of our respective parents. I wonder if that is why he can understand the haunted expression that sometimes flashes across my face. I know I can understand it when I see it in him.

When I wake up crying, he simply holds me. He never asks why I'm crying. He just tells me that I'm safe now.

Honestly, I don't always know why I wake up crying. Sometimes I'm back at the accident. Sometimes I'm being tortured. Sometimes I'm being tormented by Avery or Strigoi Dimitri. Sometimes I relive those awful chalice dreams. And sometimes... some awful times I see Rose dying on the ground as I am dragged away from her by the guardians.

Christian wakes up sometimes as well. He doesn't cry or scream. He simply gets out of bed and stares out the window. I don't ask him about his nightmares. When I see him there, I get up and walk to him. I wrap an arm around his waist and lean my head on his shoulder. He will wrap an arm around me and lace our fingers together.

We say nothing in those moments. We don't have to. We can't fight our pasts. All we can do is hold on to each other and hope that the nightmares will stop.

* * *

** Dimitri **

Most days, I have accepted my new life. I am content. I am in love with the most wonderful woman in the world. I have a great position for a guardian. I am alive. I have accepted that I had no control over my actions as a Strigoi, and most days have accepted my past... most days.

But some days, some moments blindside me. Moments that take me back to those awful months when I was a Strigoi. Talking to Serena in the cemetery had been one of those moments. Granted, I had expected a reaction to talking with her. I had avoided it for weeks for that very reason. I hadn't expected her forgiveness. Maybe having that conversation would have been better anywhere else. I hadn't expected to have that sort of conversation above the graves of my victims.

I was depressed for the rest of that day... lost in dark, dark memories. When Rose finally got the reason from me, she was mad at Serena. I told her not to be. I didn't blame Serena for her anger- I had expected it.

Things have improved between Serena and I, slightly. I don't believe that she has forgiven me, but she is not as tense as she used to be. Maybe our conversation in the cemetery helped?

One moment which completely blindsided me had seemed utterly benign. We were on Lehigh University's campus, hanging out in a lounge with one of Rose's human friends. Rose might not be the biggest fan of school, but she is very fond of making friends. When Katelyn mentioned that she was planning to see a local tourist attraction, Rose very excitedly asked to come along- without even knowing what the attraction was. When Katelyn told Rose that the place was called Lost River Caverns, the color drained from Rose's face.

Katelyn continued, oblivious to the growing tension in Rose, Lissa, Christian, and myself. We still agreed to go. Caves were not a place I wanted to be, ever again, and I could tell Rose felt the same. Yet we went, because it was something normal people would do, and we needed normal in our lives.

Honestly, the caves didn't evoke the memories I thought they would. The caves were small, well lit, and the tour guides were chatty. There were six of us from court, and four humans from Lehigh who went. The caves felt nothing like the ones back at St. Vladimir's, for which I was very grateful. They were also rather interesting. They contain an underground river whose source and outlet are unknown.

Even so, that night when we returned home, my nightmares were of my death. I remembered being pulled to the ground by Nathan. I remembered waking with a deep, insatiable hunger. I remembered the taste of Celeste's blood on my lips.

I barely slept that night.

I never want to see the inside of a cave again.

* * *

** Eddie **

Being in Palm Springs made me feel like I had a purpose. I had to protect Jill- no matter what.

The problem was Micah. Micah, my roommate. Micah, who looked so much like Mason that it was painful.

I had nightmares for the first two months we were in Palm Springs. Well, honestly I've had nightmares on and off since the St. Vladimir's attack.

Nightmares of Jill's death. Of Spokane. Of the caves near the school. I blame myself for both Mason and Jill's deaths. I should have told Mason not to go to Spokane. I should have been quicker to protect Jill. It doesn't matter that she was saved by Adrian, she still died. I wasn't able to save her.

I don't talk to anyone about my dreams. I don't tell anyone that I feel responsible for the deaths of my best friend and Jill. I don't know who I would confide in. If we were at court, maybe I could tell Rose. Rose was there for both events. She might understand.

But I can't seem weak in front of Rose. She always seems so strong. She has never backed down from anything. She broke her worst non-Strigoi enemy out of a maximum-security prison because she thought he might know a way to bring back her lover. How could I show weakness to her?

The nightmares might never stop. I will just have to fight through them.

I have a purpose here, but I feel so alone.

Do all guardians feel this alone?

Do all guardians hide their nightmares from the world?

* * *

** Sonya **

I know that I should be grateful. I am alive again. Spirit is under control.

But the guilt of what I did haunts me.

Spirit drove me insane. I had truly believed that taking a life was the best decision I could make.

Now that I am Moroi and sane again, it is hard to justify my actions. Our legal system has pardoned me for the deaths of doctors and others I killed when I turned Strigoi. It doesn't make me any less guilty.

I should be happy. I have Mikhail again. I love him. I'm going to marry him soon.

Most days, I am happy, but not all.

Dimitri helped me after the initial transition, and we still talk regularly about everything we have gone through. We are the only two who understand what it is like to one moment be a blood thirsty monster and the next to be your old self again.

But even Dimitri can't understand the guilt I carry. He was forced to turn Strigoi. I chose that path. Spirit induced madness or not, I took a life to become a Strigoi.

I throw myself into my work- trying to create a vaccine to prevent Strigoi conversion. I hope that it will be enough to atone for the nightmare I used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter...
> 
> Rose's part was the second chapter I wrote for the entire story. I'm studying to be a counselor and my concentration is trauma, which is really what inspired me to write this story. As I process the things I am learning, I am processing the characters in this story, which includes things like flashbacks, depression, night terrors, and guilt.
> 
> Unlike the generally unhealthy methods above, if you need help, please don't be afraid or ashamed to seek help. Life is hard enough without trying to manage it on your own.
> 
> On a brighter note, the caves Dimitri goes to are real and are pretty cool. I've been there three times.


	16. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating-General  
> November-December, 2010  
> Third Person POV

 

Dimitri waited until Lissa's tasks were done for the day to ask her his question. He had also waited until Rose was busy filing her reports in the Guardian Office. Rose was working twelve-hour shifts, which meant that her report would take a while to write.

"Lissa, can we talk?"

She looked up at him from her schoolwork. "Of course." She dismissed Serena and Eric with a nod. They bowed slightly before leaving the room. "What's on your mind?"

He sat down on the chair beside her. "I don't know what to get Rose for Christmas."

She laughed lightly. "Really? You know that she would love anything you get her."

He smiled. "I know. I just want to get her something special." He paused, hesitating on the thoughts which filled his mind. "I… how much do you know about what happened between her and me in Siberia?"

A pained expression flashed across her face, transforming into sympathy. "Everything."

He let out a heavy sigh. "I briefly thought about buying her jewelry, but I can't…"

She nodded. "I understand."

"I can't buy her a dress either, for the same reason."

She nodded again.

"You see my problem?"

She pressed her lips together, contemplating his words. Then, she brightened. "What about a manicure? That's what she and I did when we came here for Victor's trial. She'd love it."

He gave her a grateful look. "Not a bad idea."

She thought a bit longer. "Oh, I have another idea!"

She laid out her plan for him. It would take some work, but it was a very good idea. Rose would love the present, and it would come from both Lissa and Dimitri.

When Dimitri was about to leave, Lissa stopped him. "Hey, um, since we're talking about Christmas, I want..." She stumbled on her words, flustered. "I want to go home for Christmas."

"You have a home?"

She actually laughed. "I own two houses."

He thought a moment, back to the files he had received on Lissa when he was first assigned to her. "Your family's houses."

She gave him a sad smile. "The last time I was at one of them I was fifteen."

He nodded slowly as understanding crept over him. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "What do you know about the accident?"

"Other than you losing your family, and family guardians, and Rose becoming shadow kissed, nothing."

She nodded, shivering. "Rose, Andre, and I got out of school early for the holiday break. My dad had enough influence to get us out before our classes ended for the semester. We went to the house in upstate New York. It's been in our family for generations. They're buried there, my family."

She stared at nothing for a long time, her eyes far away. "We went for a drive. There is a restaurant we would always go to when we visited that house."

She brushed tears from her eyes. "There was snow on the ground. It had melted some during the day. We were driving back from dinner. There were flurries in the sky, but nothing too bad."

She stopped for a long time. He said nothing. "The ice… the ice wasn't visible. We spun… The car hit the trees… I screamed… There was fire, smoke, blood… So much blood…"

She buried her face in her hands. "Rose was next to me… I was alone… I needed her…"

Dimitri beside her again, wrapping her in a tight embrace. He held her until her sobs stopped.

Pulling away, she continued her story. "I woke up later, much later, in the hospital. They told me everyone was dead, except Rose."

She drew a deep, shuddering breath. "The last time I was at the house was the day after the funeral. We packed our bags and returned to school. We spent Christmas back at school together. Alone. We opened our presents after New Year's Day, in my dorm room, curled together. The housekeepers have maintained the estate ever since."

"And that is where you want to go for Christmas?"

She nodded. "I need to face my past. How can I be Queen when I can't even go to my family home? I also want to see their graves."

"Have you told Rose?"

"No, not yet. You're the first person I've mentioned it to." She released a steadying breath. "I'll tell her soon." Remembering that the conversation had started by talking about a present for Rose, Lissa smiled. "And I'll start on the gift we have planned."

* * *

Planning the holiday trip to the Dragomir estate was relatively easy, though it was nerve-wracking for both Rose and Lissa. The girls only shared their fears of returning there with one another. To everyone else, they smiled and assisted with the plans.

When the time arrived, they all boarded one of the private jets at court. They flew from court to a private airport a few miles from the estate. Five cars had been rented and prepared for their arrival. Between the guardians and guests, each vehicle was packed. Rose's parents had come, so had Mia and her father.

Tension in the car grew sharper with every mile they passed on the way to the Dragomir estate. In the back seat, Lissa, Rose, and Christian were silent. Christian held one of Lissa's hands while Rose held the other. Dimitri and Serena were equally quiet in the front seat.

Dimitri had researched the accident before the trip. He wanted to ensure that they avoided the road where the Dragomirs had died. Even so, the closer they got to the house, the greater the tension he could sense in both Rose and Lissa.

Lissa let out a choking gasp when the gates of her family home came into view. They passed through the gates behind the lead car, into the parking circle in front of the estate.

The car had barely come to a stop when Rose opened the door and dashed out of the car. Lissa, attempting composure, exited quickly but with less haste. When Dimitri and Christian emerged from the car, they saw both girls being hugged by an elderly Moroi man and woman.

When they pulled away, Lissa introduced everyone. The man and woman were Mr. and Mrs. Townsend, they were in charge of maintaining the estate. From how fondly the couple treated Lissa and Rose, it was apparent that they had known the girls for a very long time.

After introductions were made, they all entered the house. It was a large, spacious estate with more rooms than anyone could possibly need. They passed through the entryway into the foyer, where a grand staircase led to the upper floors. Rose and Lissa unclasped one another's hands and looked back at their boyfriends. Both girls had tears on their cheeks.

"Welcome to my home," said Lissa.

"We will show your guests and guardians to their rooms," said Mr. Townsend. "Your room and Rose's room have remained untouched. I can have larger rooms readied for you if you want."

"No," Lissa said. "My old room is perfect."

Rose and Lissa moved toward the staircase, pulling Dimitri and Christian with them. Everyone else remained in the foyer, watching as the four walked up the grand staircase. At the first landing, there was a staircase to the right and another to the left. They walked up the stairs on the left, turning right once they reached the top. The girls stopped at the end of the hall.

A barred window allowed filtered light to fall onto the carpet. Rose and Lissa exchanged a look which only they could understand. They opened their doors which stood opposite one another, and went inside.

* * *

Rose let out an audible sigh as she and Dimitri entered the room. Her room. He watched as she walked around the room. Silent tears were sliding down her cheeks as she looked at the pictures hanging on the walls.

"This was Lissa's thirteenth birthday," she said.

He looked at the picture and smiled. Rose and Lissa were standing together, wearing flowing summer dresses, huge smiles on their faces. He recognized some of their classmates in the background.

"That," she said, pointing to a different picture, "was my thirteenth birthday."

"What did he do to you?"

She laughed. "He was teasing me."

The picture was candid. Rose was shoving cake into Andre Dragomir's face. In the background Eddie, Meredith, and Mason were laughing while Lissa looked on in shock.

There were dozens of pictures on the walls, going back to Rose's childhood. Most showed Lissa and their classmates. Some showed the Dragomirs. A few were of Rose and her mother. She said what each one was, laughing while silent tears still fell.

She opened her closets, which still contained clothing, and to Dimitri's surprise, dolls. She spent several minutes looking through the closet, touching everything. When she turned to face him, she burst into laughter.

Drawing a gasping breath, she asked. "Why are you so stunned?"

"I didn't expect you to have dolls."

"Comrade, sometimes I think you forget how girly I really am. However…" She turned back to the closet and opened a small door, revealing around two dozen pocketknives. "We couldn't have those on campus, so they're here."

He gave her a gentle smile. "How are you feeling?"

She looked around the room, taking everything in, before looking at him. "I'm not sure."

She walked to him and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her, settling her back against his chest.

"You have never talked about them."

A tremor ran through her, but she said nothing.

"Have you ever mourned them?"

"Lissa had to be protected." Her voice was very, very soft. "She had to come first."

He kissed the top of her head. "You lost them too."

"I know," she whispered. "But you didn't see her after the accident. She was so fragile. I was so worried about her. Then she started cutting and thinking that she was being watched... I had to protect her."

He squeezed her tight. "I know."

"I think about it sometimes," she whispered, "about the accident. I miss them." She was silent for a while, then added- "I died."

"So have I." His voice was just as quiet.

She shivered again. He tightened his hold on her.

"We would come here every Christmas break and almost every summer break since I was eight. Mom would usually visit campus for my birthday, though sometimes she joined us during the summer. A few times she was here for Christmas. She stopped visiting the Christmas I was twelve. We were here. I wore a red dress. I danced with Victor. Lissa's parents announced that they wanted me to be Lissa's guardian when we graduated, even though we had talked about it for a few years. I don't know why she stopped visiting."

"You can ask her."

"I know."

They were quiet again for a long time, simply holding one another. Eventually, she moved forward. He let her out of his arms, but she grasped one of his hands with hers and led him to her bed. They laid down together and simply held one another in silence.

* * *

"Rose?"

Rose stirred on the bed, blinking sleepy, confused eyes. "I fell asleep?"

Beside her, Dimitri chuckled. "Yes, and your mother just called you from the hallway."

"Rose?" Janine said again, knocking softly on the door.

Yawning, Rose responded. "Come in, the door is open."

Janine opened the door, taking in the sight of Rose and Dimitri shifting into sitting positions on the bed. Rose wiped at the crust on her eyes.

Janine smiled softly. "You took a nap."

"Yeah. I didn't miss anything; did I?"

"No. We've only been here a little over an hour. Lissa and Christian rejoined the rest of us, but I wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?"

Rose shrugged, shifting so that her legs hung over the edge of the bed. "Like I've lived a lifetime since I was last here."

"You have, in some respects."

"Yeah," Rose agreed.

Janine took a few steps into the room, her eyes surveying everything. Rose looked at Dimitri. "Hey comrade, you wanna go join the others? I'll join you in a bit."

"Of course," he said with a nod.

He shifted off the bed and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Janine paced a little before focusing on Rose. "I'm sorry for not being here after the accident."

"Why didn't you come?"

Janine looked away, her eyes falling on a jewelry box which lay upon a dresser. She walked to the box and opened it. From the box she pulled out a thin gold chain from which hung a diamond pendant. "They gave you this for Christmas when you were twelve."

Rose looked at her mother and the necklace, puzzled. The Dragomirs had given Rose several necklaces, rings, bracelets, and earrings which had remained at the estate, since there had been no reason to bring such expensive jewelry to school. "Yeah."

"Do you remember what I gave you?"

Rose chewed on her lip for a moment. "A book of Scottish Moroi and dhampir folk tales, I think."

Janine gave her a small smile. "Yes, that was the gift." She was quiet for a while.

"I could never afford to give you a gift like this. Your father can, of course. The Dragomirs could as well. They gave you a necklace, a dress, and announced to everyone that one day you would be their daughter's guardian. I was proud of you. I still am proud of you. But I couldn't give you anything. I couldn't give you time or money like Lissa's parents could. I couldn't give you a position or a future."

Her hand tightened on the chain. "I envied them. I was so jealous that they could give you everything I couldn't. They could shower you with love and affection. I... I wasn't raised to know how to show that much emotion. I thought you no longer needed me, so I stayed away."

She brushed away falling tears. "When they died, I felt guilty about being so jealous. I couldn't bring myself to face Lissa or you. When I heard that you were both physically fine, I told myself that writing to you was enough. How could I face Eric and Rhea's daughter when I had been so envious of them?"

She looked at Rose, whose eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I should have been here for you. I'm sorry."

Rose wiped at her eyes. She stood, walked to her mother, and hugged her.

* * *

Is a place still home when everything that made it home is gone? Does it just become a house? Can it become a home again?

Lissa pondered those questions as she reacquainted herself with her family estate. She walked from room to room with her friends and loved ones, telling them about the place. She and Rose spent their evenings telling stories about their childhood summers and winters spent at the estate.

Was it still her home? Or was it just a house?

She wasn't brave enough to visit the graveyard, not yet. She knew that the graves would always be there, waiting.

The estate's workers had decorated everything for the holidays. Brightly lit trees, garlands, and wreaths could be found in almost every room. In the main living room, all of their presents were waiting for tomorrow, for Christmas Day.

Lissa was settled in the large desk chair in her office. This had been her father's office. She remembered running to him so many times while he sat in the same chair. She ran her fingers along the solid oak desk, remembering.

The sound of laughter broke her reverie. She stood and walked over to the screened window which overlooked the family room. The interior window allowed anyone in the office to look into the downstairs room without being seen by anyone downstairs. She wondered how many times her father had watched them from this window.

She laughed at the sight of her friends and staff. Rose had convinced everyone to play charades. Lissa had invited Mia and her father so that they weren't alone on Christmas. Lissa had invited Rose's parents because she wanted Rose to be with her family. She had only brought her closest staff and guardians to the estate, encouraging them to relax. Abe's guardians were more than enough security for the weekend, and the estate had a permanent staff. Almost everyone she had brought was playing. Lissa watched them for several minutes, enjoying the sight of their happiness. With a sigh, she went back to the desk. She had a few emails to read and write before she could join everyone.

She read Adrian's "official" email on the state of affairs in Palm Springs, along with Sydney's actually official email on the state of affairs in Palm Springs. Jill, Angeline, and Neil were staying at Clarence's for the winter school break. Sydney and her sister Zoey would be staying at a hotel for the winter break, since staying under the same roof as Moroi was distressing to Alchemist sensibilities.

Adrian wrote that Zoey nearly fainted at the idea of living with Moroi, which he found hilarious. He also wrote that he had received everyone's Christmas presents. He promised to give Sydney her present from Rose when Zoey wouldn't see. Adrian and Sydney both wrote that Jill was well, though she missed her family.

Lissa's heart ached for Jill. More than anything, she wanted Jill to be safe and able to celebrate normal events with her family. Next year, she promised. Next year Jill and her family could come to the Dragomir estate safely. All she needed was to have that stupid quorum law struck down, as well as that awful age decree... no pressure.

After sending Adrian an "official" reply, and sending an actually official reply to Sydney, Lissa went downstairs to join everyone else.

It was refreshing to be treated normally here. She had practically ordered everyone to treat her like a normal eighteen year old while they were here for vacation, and most had complied. Some of her staff still treated her with deference, but the atmosphere was still more relaxed than it ever was at court. They played games until they were exhausted, wishing one another Merry Christmases as they trudged to their rooms.

When Lissa woke, arms and legs entwined with Christian's, she smiled. Christmas at home, for the first time since she was fourteen years old. Groaning, she shifted herself away from Christian, waking him up.

"Is it time to wake up?" He grumbled.

Laughing, she kissed his forehead. "It's Christmas morning. Well, morning for Moroi anyway."

Eyes closed, he smiled. "Merry Christmas."

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Merry Christmas. Come on, let's get ready. I want to see Rose opening her present."

He snorted, still refusing to open his eyes. "Rose isn't going to be up yet."

"Oh you clearly haven't seen her when presents are involved. Dimitri and I have been teasing her about this present for weeks. Plus, she was ready to open it before bed. She's probably already awake." She pushed away the blankets, earning a groan from him. She laughed, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again.

She walked to her bathroom, taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth. When she returned, towel wrapped around her, Christian was sitting up in bed.

"You've made progress," she teased.

His eyes traced the curves of her body. "Do we have to leave the room yet?"

She shivered at the look in his eyes as she walk to him. "Soon."

They kissed. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. She ran her fingers through his hair. Reluctant, she pulled back. "We have to get ready."

His fingers played with the edge of the towel. "We can take our time." He undid the towel, and she allowed it to fall. He pulled her down onto the bed, kissing her. His hands traced the familiar curves of her body. Hers fingers traced the familiar lines of his body. They made love, sweet and passionate. When they finished, and Christian finally allowed her out of bed, they both got ready to go downstairs.

Lissa and Christian both dressed in jeans and sweaters, comfortable and casual. The smell of breakfast grew stronger as they made their way to the dining room. They both stopped in the adjacent feeder room before entering the dining room. Janine, Abe, Mia, her father, Dimitri, and Serena were all seated together, eating breakfast. Lissa and Christian were both greeted with wishes of "Good Morning" and "Merry Christmas".

When greetings were finished, Lissa looked around in confusion. "Where's Rose?"

Dimitri laughed. "She's staring at her presents, waiting impatiently for the rest of us."

Mia grinned at them. "I'm actually surprised that she didn't start banging on your door to get you up."

Lissa gave Christian an "I told you so" smirk. "She might have if we were any later."

They took their seats and began eating. Several minutes later, Rose appeared in the doorway.

"You are all slow."

Janine gave an exasperated sigh. "The rest of us are simply more patient than you."

" _You_ haven't had to listen to Lissa and Dimitri teasing me for a month about the present they got me together."

Christian smirked. "It's a pretty cool present."

With a groan, Rose left the room. Laughter followed the sound of her retreat. The rest of them walked to the main living room a few minutes later. Rose was tapping her foot impatiently as everyone filtered into the room.

Lissa and Dimitri looked between one another, and then at Rose. They nodded, and she opened the large box which was hers. She peeled away the paper, and revealed a polished wooden box. Rose ran her fingers along the grain of the wood, and the carving on the top. The carving was the Dragomir crest, ringed with roses. She unlatched the box, and gasped at what she saw inside.

Rose sat on the nearest chair, her fingers tracing her present. Inside the box was a silver stake and a knife, a matched set. The stake and the knife were both engraved with the same pattern which was on the box, edged with gold.

She looked up at Dimitri and Lissa. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

Lissa grinned. "They're very specially made."

Rose cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the knife has the same enchantments as the stake." Lissa's amusement grew. "And they are enchanted with all five elements."

"Oh Lissa," Rose breathed. "That's..."

"We worked on the idea together." Dimitri said, when Rose's words failed. "We know that spirit in a stake restores Strigoi when wielded by a spirit user, but we don't know what will happen when the stake is used by anyone else. Plus, you needed a new stake."

"It was also a way for me to channel the spirit darkness," Lissa added. "The stake enchantment to restore a Strigoi is healing based. This enchantment is damage based. I figured that it would be a practical way for me to reduce the backlash of spirit, and it worked. I'll probably do it again to keep the darkness in check."

Rose looked at Lissa. "That's incredible." She looked at both of them, marveling. "It's perfect."

Christian rolled his eyes. "Before this gets any sappier, can the rest of us open our presents now?"

They all agreed, and proceeded to open the pile of gifts which was beneath the tree. Christmas at home, for the first time in years, was perfect.

* * *

Lissa put off visiting the graveyard until the day before they left. The graves of her parents, brother, and ancestors were near the edge of the estate. She went with Rose, Christian, and Dimitri at dawn. The weight of sorrow was heavy in her heart as they drew near the lines of stones.

She trembled when she stood in front of her family's graves. Turning to Christian, she buried her face against his chest. When she calmed, she knelt in the snow and started talking to her family. She told them that she missed them and loved them. She told them about spirit and about being the Queen. She even talked to them about Jill.

When she was done, she stood, looking at Christian. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'll always be here for you," he promised.

She studied him, her eyes full of love and concern. "Do you have a place to mourn your parents?"

He shook his head. "They weren't buried."

She thought for several minutes. "We could place a memorial here for them."

"Here?" He was stunned.

She kissed him, smiling. "Some day I want to marry you. I want to have our children's families honored here."

He pulled her close, kissing her. "I love you."

"And I love you." A moment later she bit her lip, a new idea in her mind. It was strange how many emotions could pass through a person in such a short span of time.

Christian saw the shift in her mood. "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking... when... after the baby, Tasha's baby, is born we can have the trial." He stiffened. "When... when the time comes, she should be buried somewhere. Why not here?"

He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers. He gave a very false sounding laugh. "I can only imagine what everyone would say when they hear it."

"I wasn't planning to announce it. You're her next of kin. No matter what she did, she still raised you."

"I think it's a good idea. Thank you."

She caressed his cheek. "I love you. We're in this together." She slipped her hand in his and they walked to where Rose and Dimitri were standing several paces away. Her eyes met Rose's. "Did you want to go closer?"

Rose shook her head, her eyes wandering to the graves of Lissa's parents and brother. "No, I was mourning from here. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She looked around, surveying her family's estate. A small smile spread across her lips. "I think that I'm ok with returning here now. I needed this vacation, to mourn and reflect." She let go of Christian's hand and walked to Rose, embracing her. "Our home."

Rose laughed, but she agreed. This place, where so many memories had been made, was home. It was Rose's home as much as it was Lissa's. No matter where they were or what they went through, this would always be the place they called home.


	17. Russian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January, 2011  
> Rating- General  
> Third Person POV

 

Groaning, Rose tossed her textbook away. It hit the wall with a dull thud. It didn't make any sense. She shouldn't have agreed to take a language. It didn't matter that she did want to learn Russian, her brain didn't understand the weird symbols and was confused by letters that were one thing in English and something else in Cyrillic.

Dimitri appeared from the kitchen. He looked at the discarded textbook and then at Rose. "What did the textbook do to you?"

"It doesn't make sense." She groaned, glaring at the book.

He picked up the book, amusement clear on his face. "You could always ask for help."

"I was hoping to surprise you." She gave him her sweetest smile. "Help me?"

He laughed, taking a seat beside her.

"I recognize some of it from when I was in Russia. I know how some of the letters sound, but I can't make sense of it."

He opened the book. "Which page is your homework on?"

Grumbling, she flipped to the page in her workbook. "This stuff."

With his normal patience and focus, he began to go over the homework with her, step by step. She listened attentively, though she was easily frustrated by the work. He pronounced each word with her, teaching her how to move her lips and tongue so that the words were said accurately. He laughed at her terrible pronunciations more than once, to her annoyance.

The next day he made her flashcards and they practiced. He made her practice with flashcards every day. He began talking to her in Russian on a daily basis, adding in words as they days passed. Sometimes he would refuse to answer in English, to her great annoyance.

She learned the vocabulary at a faster rate than she had thought possible. It wasn't easy. She still had issues understanding the letters, remembering the vocabulary, and pronouncing the words, but her desire to learn, combined with Dimitri's instance on using Russian in their daily conversations, helped her. It would be a lie to say that she didn't get frustrated or throw her book a few more times, once at Dimitri, but she kept trying.

Slowly, she began to understand the words Dimitri would mutter when they made love, and that thrilled her. He finally taught her how to swear in Russian, and she found that the language was far more creative than English when it came to swearing. When she took her first exam, she got a higher grade than Lissa. She got the highest score in the entire class.

In February, after over a month of Dimitri tutoring Rose in Russian, she understood the words he muttered at his laptop.

"What's wrong?" She walked over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. He shifted so that she could read the email. Her eyes widened at the message. "Do you want to go?"

He sighed deeply. "I don't know. She says that Lissa is planning to attend."

"I wonder if Lissa was waiting until after the decree is voted on to tell us?"

"It may have slipped her mind."

"No." She snorted. "She probably didn't want to tell us. I want to go. I just…"

"You don't have to protect me." He seemed a bit annoyed. "We fought in the battle. It's respectful to go to the memorial. I will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

He looked at her, softening at her concern. "Roza, I can't leave my responsibility behind whenever things become uncomfortable. I am willing to go back to the academy for the year memorial. I don't expect it to be easy, but I can't avoid it forever."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "You are the bravest person I have ever known."

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I don't know. Most of the time I think that you are the brave one."


	18. Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVOLUTION  
> February, 2011  
> Rating- General  
> First Person POV- Rose

* * *

_"...the Moroi are falling apart. Our numbers are dropping as we let the Strigoi prey upon us. We used to actively seek them out. Now Tatiana and the other leaders hide away. They keep you and your peers isolated. In the old days, you were trained to fight alongside your guardians! You were taught to use magic as a weapon. Not any longer. We wait. We are victims."_

_"I would have changed that if I were king. I would have brought about a revolution the likes of which neither Moroi nor Strigoi have ever seen."_

_-Victor to Lissa, Vampire Academy, Chapter 22_

* * *

The problem with attending college with Lissa is that our free time is almost non-existent. The commute, classes, and homework take up a considerable amount of time. Still, I can proudly say that I am passing my classes.

On top of that, Lissa has the insane Moroi government to run and I have guardian duties. It's not like we could tell our human friends and professors that we were stressed out and exhausted because we had been in a several hour long meeting all night. Lissa was conducting the meetings. I was her silent observer. And it was very, very hard to be her observer during the latest council meetings. Apparently discussions last year had been conducted without guardians. Lissa refused to exclude us from the room. So, we listened as the Age Law was discussed and debated. I know that my mask faltered more than once. I wasn't the only guardian who was angry.

Two days of arguments from those who favored the law had ratcheted up tensions amongst the council members. Tomorrow we would hear the first arguments from those who opposed the law. In a bold move on Lissa's part, the next sessions would be open to the general public while the previous two had been closed.

When I was finally off duty I hurried back to my apartment, slamming the door behind me.

"What did the door do you?"

Looking up, I saw that Dimitri and Christian were playing a card game while sitting at the kitchen table. Christian had been the one to speak. Dimitri simply looked at me, concerned.

"Sorry," I grumbled. "The council meeting was awful. I want to punch some of them. Come to tomorrow's meeting, it's open to the public."

Dimitri waited as I took off my shoes and tossed my stake, phone, and keys onto the nearby table. "Was it really that bad?"

I groaned. "Yeah. Even Serena looked like she was going to punch them."

Christian's eyebrows rose at that. Serena was able to keep her face as controlled as Dimitri and my mom. Visibly seeing her anger when she was on duty was a very bad thing. "I guess I'll go calm down Lissa. Are you guys joining us for dinner?"

I looked to Dimitri.

"Actually, Rose and I have plans tonight. I'm introducing her to some of my friends."

"Well, have fun. Is tomorrow's council session still in favor of the age law?"

I gave Christian a small smile. "Nope. Tomorrow our side starts debates, which is why the sessions are open. Lissa and her supporters are trying to be tactical in their moves. They figure if they are open about their motives, while the others are secretive, public support will continue to push in our favor."

Christian gave me an amused smirk. "You actually sound like you're starting to understand politics."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Christian left a few minutes later, and I slumped into a chair beside Dimitri. He gently rubbed my shoulders to calm me. My face on the table, I groaned in relief as he worked out the knots in my neck. I let out a contented sigh as he finished. I was on the verge of becoming one with the table.

"Better?"

"да," I murmured. "When are we meeting your friends?"

"In about an hour."

With great effort, I stood. "I'll go get changed."

I changed into a sweater dress and leggings, with knee high boots. I was still angry with the council, but I was excited to meet Dimitri's friends. We put on our winter coats and made our way across court to one of the smaller restaurants which served sushi and other Japanese dishes. I was still skeptical of sushi, but we had gone there a few times and it was growing on me.

We took off our coats when we entered, hanging them on hooks near the door. Dimitri led the way to a table where two blonde Moroi women were seated. They smiled broadly when they saw us.

One of the women jumped up and embraced Dimitri. "Dimka! It's so good to see you!" When they separated, the other sister embraced Dimitri.

I knew who they were. I knew that Dimitri saw them as sisters. But any woman who wasn't me or a Belikov showing Dimitri that much affection always bothered me. Plus, anyone who wasn't Dimitri's family calling him Dimka reminded me very uncomfortably of Tasha. He turned to me, smiling.

"Rose, this is Alexandra Conta." He indicated the second sister. Alexandra's hair hung in a braid down to her waist. She was dressed like a businesswoman, in a white pants suit and a blue silk shirt.

He turned to the other sister. "And this is her sister, Karina. Alexa, Karina, this is Rose."

I shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you both." Since Dimitri had first mentioned them to me, he had told me many stories about this branch of the Conta family. Karina, who had dated Ivan Zeklos, was also a good friend of Dimitri's sister Karolina. Alexandra, who was eight years older than Dimitri, had been his babysitter many times in his childhood.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Alexandra said. "I have heard so much about you."

"I bet," I said, giving her a warning smile.

Karina laughed. "We only believe the things Dimka told us."

I laughed at that. "That might be worse, depending on what he told you."

"Nothing bad," he told me. "I promise."

I looked at him, smiling. "I believe you."

Karina's expression grew sympathetic. "I'm glad that you are alright. I was there when you were shot." She shivered, no doubt remembering me being shot.

I gave her a small, uncomfortable smile. "Thanks." We took our seats and decided on food. When our orders were taken, I began our conversation. I looked at Karina. "So, you're an Ivashkov by marriage. How closely related to Tatiana is your husband?"

"Distantly. He wouldn't be so involved with the reform movement if he had been closer to her in the family tree."

Nodding, I looked at Alexandra. "Are you also part of the movement?"

Her expression was unreadable. "I oppose the age law and believe that Moroi should fight. However, there are many forms of dissent. My form of dissent happens to be quiet most of the time. I believe in using facts and reason to promote an ideal rather than emotion."

I pondered her words. "You were never associated with Tasha's movement. Is that what you're saying?"

She gave me an indulgent smile. Dimitri and Karina both seemed amused. It occurred to me that Alexandra was around sixteen years older than me. She wasn't treating me like a child, not exactly, but it explained her way of looking at me.

"Correct. Natasha and I never did get along, even though we both believed in similar reforms."

"Alexa frequently warned me away from Tasha," Karina added.

"It seems I was correct."

Karina's eyes narrowed before dropping to her lap. She was twisting her napkin in her hands.

"Her actions stunned us all," Dimitri said. "I never thought her capable of murder and betrayal."

"What happened is what happened." Alexandra said with a shrug. Shifting the topic, her demeanor softened. "I haven't had the chance to tell you how glad I am of your restoration. Kara was the one to tell me that you were among the fallen in the Saint Vladimir's attack."

"And Tasha told me," Karina added quietly. "She heard it from Christian." She looked at me, smiling. "I heard that you played a major role in finding a way to restore him. Thank you."

Dimitri squeezed my hand. "I... um... well, I might have had selfish reasons for trying to bring him back."

All three of them chuckled. Karina regarded me warmly. "That may be so, but few have pursued a loved one turned Strigoi in order to free their soul. What you did was brave. And finding a way to restore Strigoi..." She shook her head, marveling. "It's a miracle."

I looked from Karina to Dimitri. "How did you know that I pursued him as a Strigoi?"

He looked a bit sheepish. "We spoke briefly while you were recovering from being shot."

I looked at him, stunned. He hardly ever talked about his time as a Strigoi. What all had he told her? He had the audacity to look amused, though I could also see sadness in his eyes. Karina was quick to speak up again.

"I had so many questions. We've been friends for so long. I was worried for him. I was hurt by Tasha's actions. And I... well I had questions that only he could answer."

Her voice trailed off, so Dimitri continued. He looked at me. "Do you remember what I told you about Moscow?" I nodded slowly, confused. "She had questions about her step-mother as a Strigoi, which I was able to answer."

My eyes went wide. "Oh."

To my surprise, it was Alexandra who picked up the topic. "We were there when our mother, step-mother, was killed. She was fighting two Strigoi at the same time. I got my sisters into the car as she yelled for us to leave. I yelled at Kara and Luda to lock the doors and I drove out of there as fast as I could. In the morning, evidence of the fight could be seen, but there was no body. Two days later we found a note under our door. She told us that she had been awakened."

Karina continued, her voice trembling. "Dimka told me that our mother, step-mother, referred to Luda as 'hers' during the fight in Moscow. It always bothered me. So, in our conversation last summer, I asked him if he understood what that meant."

I looked between them all, heart aching. "I understand. That must have been awful, driving away."

Alexandra's eyes were dark and distant as she met mine. "It was the worst day of my life. I took a year off of college to adjust." She gave me a wry smile. "After the year you've had, I'm surprised that you didn't take time off."

I grinned. "I've had a few breaks, but I'm where I always knew I would be. I'm protecting my best friend."

The sisters smiled at me. The waitress arrived then, placing our food in front of us. Alexandra brought up a new topic as we ate. "I was surprised when I heard about your relationship." She was looking at Dimitri.

Even as my defenses rose, Dimitri actually seemed amused. "Which part of it?"

"That Rose had been your student, and the age difference." She replied. Her tone was so matter of fact that it was maddening. Was she opposed to our relationship or not?

"Well, those were the arguments I tried making against it." He told her with a shrug. Then he looked at me, eyes full of love. "She was rather persistent."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. Then I kissed him. "You're worth it."

"So are you," he said.

Karina giggled, which broke us apart. "The two of you are so sweet together."

"So, you don't care that I was his student?"

Karina considered it for a few moments before shaking her head. She looked at me, smiling. "I thought it was out of character for him when I first heard about it, but I saw the two of you in the courtroom and spoke to him afterward." She looked at Dimitri. "I never thought that I would see you smile this much again." She looked back at me. "That's why I'm not bothered by the rather scandalous nature of your relationship. I might have a different opinion if one my little brothers, sisters, nephews, or children find themselves in a similar relationship in their senior year of high school, but for you and Dimka I have no misgivings."

"Neither do I," Alexandra agreed. "I haven't seen him this happy for a very long time. But I would also have misgivings if my sons or the other children in the family were ever involved with an instructor."

I really couldn't argue with that. "So the age difference doesn't bother you?"

Alexandra snorted. "Our current step-mother is two years older than me and father's mistress is two years younger."

"Oh." There wasn't much else to say to that. Now that their acceptance of Dimitri and me was confirmed, I needed to find a different topic. "So, Dimitri said that you used to babysit him and his sisters when you were younger."

"I did." Alexandra laughed. "Did he ever tell you about when Viktoria was born?"

I shook my head. Dimitri and Karina both laughed.

"I was around sixteen, so I was considered responsible enough to watch all of them." She rolled her eyes, clearly thinking that at sixteen she wasn't mature enough. "It was early summer, and we had recently returned to Baia from our schools. Olena and Yeva went to I think Omsk when Olena was close to giving birth. So Dimka, Lina, and Sonja were staying with us. Father and mom went somewhere for the day. They went with the guardians, leaving us with the housekeeper. I was supposed to watch everyone, but I had a boyfriend."

Karina snickered. "Sasha."

Alexandra rolled her eyes. Dimitri was smiling. I looked between them, confused. "What's funny?"

"Sasha is a nickname for Aleksandr and for Alexandra," Karina giggled. "We teased them for the whole two months they dated."

"Russian is weird," I muttered. I still didn't understand Russian nicknames.

"Anyway," Alexandra said. "Being the responsible sixteen year old I was, I invited my boyfriend over and let the kids watch themselves. Kara, Lina, and Sonja were playing with makeup and clothes. Dimka and Luda were doing something downstairs, probably practicing to be guardians. Sasha and I went up to my room. After a while there was a scream from outside. I get dressed, run outside, and see Sonja on the ground beneath one of the huge trees on our property, crying her eyes out. Dimka and Luda were scrambling down the tree. I go to Sonja, trying to calm her. I yelled at the eight year olds for not watching the six year old. I tried figuring out where the twelve and ten year olds were, since they had been watching Sonja last."

"Karolina and I were still upstairs, and we decided to stay in my room when we heard the screaming because it was scary." Karina said, somewhat guiltily.

Dimitri added to the story. "Luda and I hadn't realized that Sonja was following us, and had decided to see how high in the tree we could go. When we got out of the tree, we realized that she had broken her arm."

"Sasha finally appeared. I was nearly hysterical. I didn't know what to do with a six year old with a broken arm. The housekeeper appeared then. He tried picking up Sonja, but she was not cooperating. So, he went back in to try reaching any of our parents."

Dimitri continued the tale. "I sat next to Sonja to calm her while Luda ran upstairs to get Karolina and Karina."

The three of them looked between one another, apparently trying to remember what came next.

Karina was the one who continued. "I think Sevastyan, the housekeeper, couldn't reach any of our family members. So, we put Sonja in a wheelbarrow and walked to the nearest dhampir in town who knew anything about healing. Sevastyan stayed home so that he could keep trying to reach anyone. He didn't want to call the hospital where Olena was yet because he knew that she was there to give birth and the last thing she needed to hear was that several hours away one of her children broke an arm."

"We got to Apolena's house, exhausted and upset." Alexandra continued. "She looks at us all and swore rather fiercely. She sent Sasha home and had all of us sit in her front room. She gave us lemonade while she created a splint for Sonja."

"She was the one who called mama," Dimitri said. "And she drove the three of us out to Omsk after talking to mama. We arrived shortly after Viktoria was born. Thankfully, Sonja's arm healed well."

"And I didn't get into too much trouble," Alexandra added. "Though Yeva gave me quite the lecture. Then she told off Sasha and he didn't come around much anymore."

I laughed. I could imagine Yeva's scolding. "Do you have any more crazy stories about all of you?"

They did. They spent the next hour telling me story after story about the summers they spent together. Karina even told me a few stories about the year she had spent with Ivan and Dimitri. Our food was long gone when they brought up their children. Karina, who was married to a Moroi, had two sons and a daughter. Alexandra, who had never married, had two dhampir sons. She was apparently at court to speak against the age decree. Their aunt, it turned out, was the Conta Princess who sat on the council.

We spent about two hours in conversation before returning to our apartments. We would see them tomorrow at the council meeting. Alexandra would be speaking as an expert witness while Karina would be in the audience.

"What did you think of them?" Dimitri asked as we walked.

"They're interesting. Karina is really nice. Were you always so close to her?"

"No. Since she is about four years older than I am, and I only saw her during the summers growing up, we were friendly but not very close. We became better friends when she was with Ivan."

I nodded. It made sense. "Alexandra is difficult to read."

He laughed. "That's one way to put it. She's had a hard life. Losing Yana and Luda changed her. She has always been difficult, but she loves her family."

"I was surprised that she has dhampir children."

He sighed. "She thinks that dhampir men are more faithful than Moroi men. Her father's relationships and the reputation surrounding Moroi men when it comes to dhampir women have made her very wary of relationships. Her sons were fathered by her former guardian. He was killed by Strigoi."

"Wow." Alexandra was starting to make more sense to me. "So, is that why she is speaking tomorrow?"

"Not exactly. Her family runs medical clinics in Europe and North America for Moroi and dhampir communities. She's a statistician. Karina and her husband are both administrators in the company."

I looked at Dimitri, eyebrows raised. He simply shrugged. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

* * *

The room was filled with spectators for the day's council session. I stood behind and to one side of Lissa, at an angle where I could meet her eyes and scope the entire room. Serena stood opposite me, in the same position. She and I had formed a good working relationship. We were friendly, though formal. Although she and Dimitri were visibly less tense around one another, they were still only on the barest of speaking terms. I found it frustrating, but Dimitri and Lissa both accepted it.

I saw Dimitri in the crowd. He was sitting with Christian, Mia, Sonya, and Mikhail. Alexandra and Karina sat near the front of the room with other Contas. Nathan Ivashkov, Adrian's father, sat near the front with other Ivashkovs. This would be quite the council session, I could feel it in my gut.

The simple announcement that this was day three of discussions about amending the Age Law stirred murmurings in the crowd. A few council members made statements for several minutes, none of which were particularly interesting. At last, Princess Conta called her niece Alexandra forward to speak. Knowing her from last night sparked a great deal of wonder in my mind about what exactly she would say. She was still dressed like a businesswoman in her well-tailored black pants and jacket, with a cream color silk blouse. Her long hair was pinned up in a French twist. Her jewelry was simple. Her eyes were sharp.

She introduced herself at the moderator's request.

"My name is Alexandra Conta. I am a statistician. I specialize in vital statistics for the global Moroi and dhampir population."

That very brief statement earned quite a few interested whispers from the crowd. I also found her job to be interesting for this discussion. After a few more statements about her position and credentials, she launched into her speech.

Her tone was an intriguing mix of formality and emotion. She never lost control of her emotions, as Tasha had been prone to do when addressing a crowd. In many ways, she was like Lissa, drawing the room's complete attention to her words. But Lissa had never spoken such volatile facts in a room like this.

She started out by giving the birthrates for Moroi and dhampirs. To my surprise, the numbers were pretty close. Then, she listed the enrollment rates for both races at the Academies. Here, there was a staggering difference. Half of all dhampirs born each year were not enrolled in the Academies. Of all enrolled dhampirs, only about half graduated to become guardians.

The supporters of the age law seemed to be latching on to her revelation on how few dhampirs became guardians, but Alexandra didn't allow theirs hope to grow.

"It is a curious thing to note the disparity between the numbers of Moroi and dhampir graduates when their birth rates were so similar. We must ask ourselves why. Perhaps it is due to the staggering losses guardians face each year."

She looked every member of the council in the eye as she spoke, then her eyes scanned the crowd. "In their first year after graduating, one out of every ten guardians will die. Within ten years, that number increases to fifty percent. By the time the average guardian is age fifty, only one out of every ten graduates remain alive."

There were sharp gasps in the audience. I felt my eyes widen. One in ten died a year after graduating. One in ten remained alive by the time we reached age fifty. Those numbers were horrifying. No one had ever told us those numbers in my entire life.

"Conversely," she continued, "for every ten Moroi who graduate each year, seventy percent will live past age fifty. With such a vast disparity, is it any wonder that more and more dhampirs are refusing to admit their children to the academies?"

More hushed whispers, startled and upset, rippled through the audience.

"Last year, the enrollment of dhampirs dropped twenty percent. Several thousand novices, aged seventeen or younger, dropped out before the current school year began. This is a direct result of the age law."

"Were your own children among them?" A Moroi man, seated in the Tarus section, sneered.

Alexandra's eyes flashed, but she remained composed. "No, Lord Andrew, they weren't. My sons, both dhampirs, are still enrolled at an academy, so are my half-sisters and half-brother. Unlike some royals, my family is not ashamed to name dhampirs as members of the family."

"Maybe you should be." Nathan Ivashkov growled.

She snorted, for the first time breaking from her professional demeanor. "Do you really think that you should talk about shame in a royal family? Need I bring up your wife, who is in prison for several crimes? Or your brother, how many dhampir bastards does he have?"

Nathan Ivashkov had a brother? Nathan turned red. The audience gasped again, and began whispering in earnest. I met Serena's eyes and the eyes of the other guardians. None of us were certain where this would go.

Taking a deep breath, Alexandra spoke again, drawing the crowd's attention to herself. "My sons will one day be guardians. They believe that fighting against the Strigoi is the most honorable thing they can do. I had a dhampir sister who was a guardian. She fought and died fighting against the Strigoi. I understand the dangers that guardians face. Do you? As I have said, one in ten guardians lives to age fifty. Do you know their causes of death?"

She told us. Most guardians were killed by Strigoi, no surprise. The next highest cause of death, at twenty percent, was suicide. I was shocked. No one ever talked about guardian suicide or mental health. Yet, that was the next topic she launched into after discussing the remaining causes of death- accidents, homicide, disease, and age.

"You may wonder why I am discussing the mental health of our guardians in relation to the Age Decree discussion. Simply put, lowering the age of active duty guardians puts them at greater risk for PTSD, alcoholism, and suicide. With the current rate of guardian suicide being twenty percent, we are in crisis. In the human world, international laws prohibit conscription of children under the age of eighteen into armed conflict."

She looked around the room, surveying her audience. "Why? Other than instinct telling us that children should be protected from the horrors of war, there are biological reasons. Our brains, Moroi, dhampir, and even human, are not fully developed until we are in our mid-twenties. The prefrontal cortex, which is responsible for planning, decision making, and moderating behaviors, is not well developed in adolescents. When individuals experience traumas, their prefrontal cortex will shut down and their amygdala, which governs our flight, fight, and freeze responses, takes over. Traumatic events experienced during developmental periods, such as adolescence, leave long lasting imprints on the brain. When people are older, their brains are more developed and therefore more able to process the traumas they have witnessed."

I was fascinated. I was also a bit offended by her saying my brain wasn't yet developed. But the stuff about the brain, though it was a bit more than I could fully understand, interested me.

"We are at war against the Strigoi, a war which we are losing because we are refusing to work together. Is it any wonder that the dhampirs are leaving the guardian ranks? They are being sent out to die while we sit back and hide. Moroi are not defenseless. We are not weak. We can fight against the Strigoi as well."

"That's what Tasha Ozera said." Someone in the audience mocked.

I stiffened. Lissa stiffened. Many people in the audience were talking to one another. Alexandra's eyes narrowed. Her jaw clenched.

"I would thank you to not compare me to a murderer and traitor." Her voice was hard and measured.

I hadn't thought that anyone could despise Tasha as much as me, but I was beginning to realize that Alexandra Conta might be a close second. She was still doing a good job of appearing calm, even against dissenters. I admired her ability to keep her temper in check. If it were me, I wouldn't have been so polite. I wondered how she did it.

"I am simply reminding the Moroi that we are not defenseless. We can work cooperatively with our dhampir brethren instead of treating them like slaves. More and more dhampirs are leaving our society. They are adapting to the human world where they are treated as equals. They are finding jobs and educations to suit their individual desires. They are learning that they don't need us like we need them."

"Without the Moroi, there will be no more dhampirs," someone shouted.

I was reminded quite vividly of the meeting in the ski lodge after the Drozdov attack. That was where this whole debate had started. Over a year later and here we were, still debating the exact same things. But Alexandra's response stopped everyone dead in their tracks.

"No, they don't." She paused, everyone was confused. She picked up a folder which had been on the lectern in front of her. "Last year there were two hundred recorded births between dhampir and human couples. My family's clinics and Alchemist records can confirm this claim."

The murmurs became a low roar. What she had just said was impossible. Wasn't it? But she said that the Alchemists could confirm her information. I looked at Lissa. Her eyes had gone wide. She looked at me, stunned. Then she reigned in her emotions and stood. After a few minutes, the crowd quieted so that she could speak.

"May the Council and I look at the information you are presenting?"

Alexandra bowed. "Of course, your majesty." She gave the folder to her aunt, who laid in on the table in front of her.

"Thank you," said Lissa. "I trust that you are near the end of your speech Lady Conta?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Lissa nodded before returning to her seat. There was a tremor in her movement which I was pretty certain no one but me noticed. She glanced at me, and I could see the genuine fear behind her calm façade. Everything that Alexandra had said today was only adding fuel to the fire of unrest in our society. The protests against Lissa hadn't stopped. Jill still wasn't safe. And here was Alexandra Conta, practically telling the dhampirs that they could go have a better life among humans. I didn't think that it could get any worse, but I was wrong.

Alexandra waited until the crowd quieted to whispers again. "I love our people. I love our history and potential. I love the magic that flows in the veins of the Moroi. I love the strength and speed of the dhampirs. I believe that we can all work together. I believe that we can build a better, brighter future together. I believe in you, your majesty. I believe in the future that you have discussed time and again. Yet I do not have faith in a council which is willing to throw children to their deaths. I have no faith in council members who selfishly plans more ways to shirk their responsibility to our people. A council on which sit cowards..."

I realized what she was about to say seconds before the words left her mouth. No, no she wouldn't... But she did.

"Cowards who sit behind closed doors discussing the use of compulsion to force unwilling dhampirs into guardian service." Her voice had grown sharp. She knew exactly how dangerous her words were, but she had said them anyway. "I only hope that the council will make wise choices while considering the future of our people." She bowed, even as the shouts began. "I thank you for your time."

Amid the uproar which followed her words, I watched everyone in the room. Princess Conta seemed nervous but resolute. She had obviously told her niece a great deal about the closed sessions. Lissa was trying to figure out how to resolve this mess. Dimitri and Mikhail were now standing, keeping an eye on their small trio of Moroi and on the crowd. Serena and the rest of our colleagues were standing ready. But would all of the court guardians protect the council now that they knew the truth? I didn't know.

The biggest problem was that Alexandra's words had been aimed at the dhampirs in the room. She had just told a room full of guardians that we were being used. She had told us that we didn't need Moroi. She had told us that we could live any life we wanted among humans. She had told us that the Moroi council wanted to force unwilling dhampirs to be slaves.

How many guardians might turn against the council? How many guardians would tell others outside this room what had been said?

From the depths of my memories, words that Victor Dashkov had told me long ago resounded. He had wanted to start a revolution. He had wanted to ignite a change within our people, so had Tasha. And here it was, something to shake our society to its very core. A dark thought occurred to me- Victor and Tasha had won. Lissa was on the throne and a revolution had begun within our people. And no matter how much I also wanted Lissa on the throne, I hated them for it.

Lissa stood. Remarkably, her standing caused the crowd to quiet after a few minutes. "At this time, I believe that it is appropriate for the council and I to discuss what has been said here today. We will withdraw for the next hour so that we can discuss these matters at length. Afterward, this session will resume so that you will know our decisions. While much has been said in this session which is disquieting, I hope that you will stand with me in pursuing the best for our people. Hasty decisions, choices made when our emotions are running high, may not be for the best in the long run."

Lissa turned, walking toward the small meeting room which was beside the large hall. Serena and I flanked Lissa, ensuring her safety. The other council members and more court guardians followed. Inside, the council took their seats while the other guardians and I fanned out around the perimeter of the room. Lissa remained standing. The shouts in the other room were still audible through the closed door.

"You knew what she was going to say." Lissa was looking directly at the Conta Princess. She was shaking. I longed for our bond. I wanted to know what she was thinking and feeling. I wanted to take away any edge of darkness in her. "You told her what has transpired in our meetings."

"Yes. I thought that you wanted a more open and honest government, your majesty."

Lissa closed her eyes, drawing a deep breath. Princess Arianna Szelsky spoke before Lissa could.

"Perhaps this is not so bad a thing as it now seems. Perhaps we can change things for the better now." Lissa sat as Arianna spoke. "The things which were just said before our people cannot be disregarded. For so long our people have hidden behind the dhampirs, to the point where some dhampirs are being treated as little more than property. Last summer, two royal guardians were involved in the assassination of Queen Tatiana. How much longer will we allow unrest to grow within our society? We need to stop waiting. We need to act now."

The Lazar prince stood. His pale face was rather red. "So, you just expect us to just give up? To just bend to the demands of non royals."

"You're missing the point, as always." The Badica prince countered. "We are outnumbered. If we give nothing, we will lose everything."

The argument lasted twenty minutes or so. Lissa remained quiet most of the time, listening. When she stood again, the council quieted, taking their seats.

"I believe that it is time for us to vote. On the matter of the age decree, all those in favor of repealing the law, signify by raising your hands."

Conta and Szelsky were the first two hands raised, followed by Ozera, Dashkov, Drozdov, and Badica. Those were the families who had voted against the law last summer. Voda and Zeklos now voted to repeal the law as well. Then, to my shock, so did Ivashkov. Only Lazar and Tarus remained firmly opposed to repealing the law.

Lissa gave a small smile. "Then, it is my pleasure to say that as of this day, that law will be stricken from the legislation. Guardians will enter service at age eighteen."

I saw the flash of triumph in her eyes. "Additionally, I have two more matters to bring before you. In order to encourage our people's unity, I want self-defense to be a mandatory course requirement for Moroi in our Academies beginning in next school year's curriculum. It should be no issue to have the Moroi join their dhampir classmates for defense classes. Not only will this help our people know how to act when in a dangerous situation, but it will show the dhampirs that we are being proactive."

The matter was discussed for a short time. No one could come up with a valid reason why Moroi children shouldn't be taught defense, so the matter was passed. Details of this new law would be fleshed out in later sessions.

Lissa had one final demand. "Use of elemental magic for defense and offense should be legalized. Anyone who wants to learn how to fight, should be allowed to learn. Fire has now been used successfully in three different combat settings, twice at St. Vladimir's and in the fight where Guardian Belikov was restored. There is no reason why we should prevent willing Moroi from learning how to fight back."

This matter was resisted for some time. The idea of Moroi being passive was so ingrained in our culture that changing this was difficult. But in the end, this was also passed. The council was too afraid of fallout from the public session to prevent forward momentum. Anything to keep the dhampirs from leaving our society en masse would be allowed.

Almost two hours later, we emerged into the still full council chamber. Dimitri, Christian, Mia, and Sonya were now talking to Karina at the front of the room. Alexandra had gathered a small crowd around her and was answering their questions. Mikhail had joined the guardians closest to the council seats, likely to prevent anyone from breaking into the council chamber. The council took their seats while Lissa remained standing. Everyone knelt for her, then took their seats.

Lissa took a moment to compose herself before addressing the room. "After much discussion, we have reached three conclusions. It is our pleasure to announce that the age decree has been repealed. Guardians will graduate when they are eighteen years of age."

Cheers resounded at her announcement. When they quieted, she continued. "We have also agreed that Moroi students will begin taking defense classes with their dhampir classmates starting next school year. Our third decision was that from this day forward, any Moroi who wants to use their element in self-defense is allowed to do so. We will be forming cohorts of willing Moroi fighters here at court. The details of these Moroi fighting teams will need to be fleshed out over the next few months, but it is our hope that within the next few years, Moroi and dhampirs will fight side by side, as our ancestors did long ago."

More cheers filled the room. Christian and Mia were practically bouncing in their seats. I saw Lissa's tension drain as she watched the room. I wondered if the auras of the people in the room had relaxed.

She waited until the crowd calmed before addressing the room again. "I hope that you will all see this day as the beginning of a new era for our people. Let this be an era in which our people, Moroi and dhampir alike, work together for the future of our society."

With more cheering, the meeting came to an end. Lissa withdrew to her office, requesting that Christian, Dimitri, Mia, Sonya, and Mikhail join us. Lissa settled into her chair, resting her face in her hands. Christian stood beside her, gently rubbing her shoulders. Mia and Sonya took seats near the desk while Dimitri, Mikhail, Serena, and I remained standing.

After a few minutes, Lissa lifted her head with a sigh. "I hope that was enough. What all happened when we were in the council chamber?"

"Fighting, debating, anger, shock," Mia replied. "Lady Conta was more than willing to offer information about everything she said. It's still so weird to see a royal fight the system."

"Her family is different," I said. "She was raised with a dhampir step-mother, has dhampir sons, and dhampir half-siblings."

Lissa looked up at me, surprised. "You know her?"

I shrugged, looking at Dimitri. He explained his friendship with the Conta sisters and that we had dined with them last night. He also explained that we hadn't known anything that she was going to say today. Stunned, Lissa took a few moments to process before continuing.

"Do you think that there will be any fallout from knowing that some of the royals wanted to use compulsion on dhampirs?"

Mikhail shook his head. "Some will be angry and some might desert, but unless a Moroi uses spirit, most dhampirs will be resistant to compulsion. To most, its only serves as more proof of how little regard some royals have toward dhampirs."

Lissa nodded. "Christian and Mia, I want the two of you to work together on recruiting Moroi fighters. The two of you, if you want, will be the leaders of your elemental cohorts."

"Yes!" They both exclaimed.

Lissa grinned. "It's a big responsibility."

Christian was smirking. "Please, I've been dying to do this since I was a kid." His smile faltered. He looked away. "I have all of Aunt Tasha's contacts to Moroi fighters. Several of them have been working with me since the summer."

Lissa touched his hand, giving him her gentle reassurance. "Well then, I picked the right person for the job. Do you have any ideas for leaders of air and earth cohorts?"

Christian turned back to the rest of us, his hand still in Lissa's. He nodded. "I'll reach out to some people over the next few days."

"Good," Lissa replied. She closed her eyes, resting her head against the back of her chair.

"You want a drink?" I joked.

Lissa looked at me, a rueful smile on her lips. "Maybe later. Right now, I need to contact the Alchemists to verify the claims of dhampir and human reproduction."

I nodded. The idea was surreal. Thinking of the Alchemists reminded me of something. "Have you heard anything about Sydney?" Adrian, Jill, and Eddie had written to us collectively and individually about the sudden transfer of Sydney and her sister out of Palm Springs.

Lissa shook her head. "Not yet."

I bit my lip, worried for Sydney. I felt like something was missing in the emails that my friends had sent. Their messages were practically frantic, but lacking in detail. No one else seemed to share my concern. Well, maybe Sonya did. I noticed that she also seemed concerned by the disappearance of Sydney.

"I'll ask again." Lissa told me. "They may not want to tell us evil creatures of the night about their people."

"I guess."

Lissa talked to all of us for a while, briefing the others on our council session and getting feedback from them on many matters. We were her unofficial group of councilors, the people who offered her unwavering support. And on days like this, she needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one thing that bothered me about the Bloodlines series is that the Age Law is never resolved. Another thing was that in VA/FB Rose says that dhampirs can only have kids with Moroi, but in Bloodlines book 1, Sydney says that dhampirs can have kids with Moroi or humans. I think it's reasonable to assume that Sydney's information is more accurate and that what Rose was taught was wrong, especially since Rose's people are isolationists.
> 
> The international age laws are real, though there are some exceptions down to age 16. The brain information is legit, though I may have gotten some of it wrong since I was doing that part from memory. Trauma's impact on the brain is the most fascinating stuff I have studied yet.
> 
> Alexandra doesn't know that Nathan Ivashkov's brother is Dimitri's father, she just knows that Randall Ivashkov is known to have dhampir kids in the world. Her father probably does know that Rand Ivashkov is Dimitri's father since both spent time in Baia with the Belikovs.


	19. One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March, 2011  
> Rating- Teen/Mildly Mature *some of the characters didn't behave ;-)  
> Third Person POV

The air was cooler and less humid in Montana than it had been in Pennsylvania. Lissa, Rose, Christian, Dimitri, and Lissa's staff left the private jet and walked to the cars which would take the from the landing strip at St. Vladimir's to the Academy itself. It was strange for the four friends to return to St. Vladimir's. Their lives had all dramatically changed since they were last at the Academy.

Alberta Petrov and several other guardians awaited them. Since Lissa was there in her official capacity as Queen, the greeting was formal. Even so, the happiness of the campus guardians was obvious on their faces.

"Welcome back to St. Vladimir's, your majesty." Alberta said in greeting.

Lissa gave a polite nod of her head, a smile on her lips. "Thank you Guardian Petrov."

"We'll escort you and your party to the royal guest quarters. Today's assembly is scheduled to take place in three hours if that is acceptable to you."

Lissa nodded. "That's fine, thank you."

When the formal greetings were finished, everyone loaded into the cars. They exited the cars in front of the royal guest apartments. Set aside for the use of the current monarch, the building was locked unless the monarch was visiting. It was the only building on campus that Rose had never been inside before.

They were in the entryway of the three story building when Alberta stopped, turning to Rose and Dimitri. "Hathaway, Belikov, if you can spare a few minutes?"

They looked at Lissa, who shrugged. "Of course they can."

So, Rose and Dimitri followed Alberta from the royal guest apartments, across the courtyards, to Alberta's office. As they walked, Rose watched Dimitri, studying his face. She could see that he was uncomfortable, though he was hiding it well.

They took seats across from Alberta, who was smiling warmly at them. "I am glad that you both came."

"Wouldn't have missed it," Rose replied. "It's so weird to be back and not a student though. Weirder than last spring."

"Everyone feels that way after graduating. This was your home from the time you were four. The transition to adulthood is quite an adjustment for everyone."

"Yeah, but not everyone has quite the, um, amount of adjusting that Lissa, Christian, and I have had."

Alberta gave Rose an indulgent smile. "True, but we are proud of you all. When the report reached us that the age decree was overturned, there was a lot of celebrating here. I'm certain that the welcome Vasilisa will receive later today from the student body will be quite unlike other royal visits. She is held in high regard here, as are you all."

"Thank you," Rose and Dimitri both replied.

"Well, I'll get straight to the point. Just like last year, we are in the middle of the field experience. Since the age law was just revoked, three years of novices are actively participating. We may actually continue this practice for all three years in the future to intensify training. What I wanted to ask of you, and you can both say no, is two different things. One, if you want to join the campus guardians in the field experience and Lissa allows it, you are welcome to do so."

Rose was practically bouncing in her seat. "Oh, I'd love to!"

Dimitri nodded. "I am happy to help."

Alberta gave them a small smile, nodding her head. "Good. The second request may take more thought. We were wondering if the two of you would be willing to talk to the high school novices about your experiences with Strigoi."

Rose looked at Dimitri, realizing the implications of Alberta's question.

"I understand if you don't want to speak about what happened," she added hastily to Dimitri. "However, I also believe that your insights would be invaluable to the novices."

"I'll do it," he said. There was conviction in his voice. "I have been given a second chance, and what I learned shouldn't be wasted."

Rose looked admiringly at him for a moment before looking back at Alberta. "I'm more than willing to help."

"Good, I'm glad. The plan is to hold the assembly tomorrow. Guardian Alto and I will moderate the discussion. There will be time allotted for the novices to ask questions."

Dimitri straightened in his seat. "Is there anything specific that you want us to talk about?"

They spent the next twenty minutes outlining the goals of the discussion they would have the following day. When they were done, Rose and Dimitri were free to walk back to the royal apartments. They walked together in silence for several minutes. Since classes were done for the day, more than one student took notice of them.

"It's nice to be able to walk around campus with you. No secrets. No hiding how we feel. Like the months we spent apart are just a bad dream."

They stopped walking. He smiled down at her. "Your way of seeing the world never ceases to amaze me. It is nice, very nice, to be here without hiding how I feel about you."

She grinned. "So... do you want to revisit a few places later?"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Pulling away, he whispered in her ear. "I'd love to." He smirked a bit at the lust in her eyes, then forced himself back into his formal guardian mode. "Come on, let's get back to our charges."

* * *

They entered the commons to the sound of cheers. Unlike when Queen Tatiana Ivashkov had visited the campus to formal bows and applause, Lissa was greeted as a celebrity. These students knew her and loved her. They cheered her name, as well as Christian, Rose, and Dimitri's names. For Lissa and her three companions, this anniversary was deeply personal. When the audience finally quieted, Lissa stepped up to the microphone at the front of the raised platform.

"Thank you for your warm welcome. I am very happy to return here to St. Vladimir's Academy. Although I am here for the memorial of the attack on our school which took place one year ago, this is also my first visit here as Queen and my first trip here since graduating last year. Much has transpired over this past year. There have been triumphs and tragedies, which should all be regarded with contemplation. As we spend the next few days remembering all that has happened, let us also look toward our future with hope."

Lissa looked around at the audience, taking in the sight of so many familiar faces. "As most of you know, this anniversary is very personal to myself and my friends. Last year I was in the dormitory which was breached by Strigoi. My friend, Guardian Eddie Castile, was one of the novices who fought the intruders. He was one of the people taken to the caves. Thankfully, he survived. He is now on special assignment from the Guardian Council."

She looked at Rose, Christian, and Dimitri. "Guardian Rose Hathaway and Lord Christian Ozera fought in the battle on campus. This was the first time that fire was used in a combat situation last year. Their efforts prevented the Strigoi from entering the elementary dormitory. Rose and Guardian Dimitri Belikov fought in the cave rescue, along with many campus guardians and fire using teachers."

She drew a deep breath, looking at Dimitri. "Many lives were lost in the two battles. Students, teachers, and guardians died. Twelve were taken to the caves and rescued. Around fifty Strigoi were killed. Our lives all changed that day. None of us were innocent anymore. We lost friends and mentors, people we love."

She looked at the audience again. "But we have endured. Our people are still standing strong, and we are working toward a better future. As of last week, the guardian age has been restored to eighteen. Moroi are now permitted to use defensive magic. Physical defense will be part of next year's curriculum for all Moroi. We are beginning to train Moroi in elemental combat, which we are hoping to teach at the academies in the future. All these measures will ensure that our people will not just survive, but thrive in the years to come."

She smiled at the cheers of the crowd. "Thank you for your time."

* * *

The assembly took place in one of the auditoriums on campus. Rose kept sneaking peeks from behind the curtains as the freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior novices filled the rows. Teachers, guardians, and a few Moroi students were also in the crowd. Lissa and Christian, guarded by Serena and two other royal guardians, were seated in a private balcony to the right of the stage.

"Even Kirova is out there," Rose hissed. She looked up at Dimitri and frowned. "Sorry. Are you ok?"

The barest flicker of a smile crossed his lips. "As much as I can be. This is important. They need to know."

"Yeah, but you've never spoken publicly about it."

He nodded. She took his hand and squeezed. They turned toward the sound of approaching footsteps. Alberta and Stan were there, ready to begin the assembly.

Alberta looked between them, formal but fond. "Before we go out there, are there any questions which you will refuse to answer from the audience."

Thinking for a moment, Rose had an objection or two. "Nothing about Tatiana's assassination, my time as a fugitive, or Tasha Ozera. If I have one more person asking me if she is really pregnant or if it's just a rumor I will go crazy."

Alberta nodded. "Alright. You got anything Belikov."

He shook his head. "If they ask something I don't want to answer, I will decline to answer. I agree that we won't talk about the topics Rose just mentioned."

"Alright then, let's get out there."

Alberta and Stan walked out first. They gave a brief speech on the purpose, format, and expectations of the assembly. When finished, they introduced Rose and Dimitri, who stepped on stage together to applause and cheers. Rose, who had spent her entire life in the spotlight at the school, felt suddenly shy in front of such a huge number of people. She looked up at Lissa, whose expression said 'this is what I deal with every day'. Rose, Dimitri, Stan, and Alberta sat in chairs which were arranged in a semi-circle on the stage.

"Now then," began Alberta. "How does it feel to be back here at St. Vladimir's?"

Rose gave a small smile. "Since we are here for the anniversary of what was one of the most difficult days of my life, it's weird. But, I'm happy to be here and to have the opportunity to speak to everyone today." She looked at Dimitri.

"I'm not certain that I have the words to express what it feels like to be here again." Dimitri said. "It is a reminder to me that the life I now live is very precious."

"Indeed," Stan agreed. "We are all very glad to have both of you back here again, and are still amazed by the power of spirit which restored you to life."

Rose let out a light laugh. "Are you really glad that I'm back? With how many times you kicked me out of class?" The tension and solemnity in the room was broken by laughter from the audience.

"Yes." Stan gave her a small smile. "It proves you learned something from us."

Rose shrugged. "Yeah, and you were right about some things."

Dimitri and Alberta were hiding smiles behind their hands. "Which things in particular?" Stan asked.

Rose used this as a lead in to the topics which she was supposed to discuss. "Well, the biggest topic we are discussing today is the Strigoi and the interactions which Guardian Belikov and myself have had with them. I was also asked to discuss unique guarding situations."

Rose drew a deep breath and looked up at Lissa. She gave Rose an encouraging smile. "So, all of you have heard about me or know me. I don't even want to know all the crazy stories about me you've heard. Chances are, they aren't as crazy as the truth, although I am the person responsible for everyone being banned from the rocks north of campus. Anyway, most of you know that when I ran away from school with Queen Vasilisa when we were fifteen. We lived in human cities and did our best to blend in. We were found and returned here two years later."

"I might have had a bit of an attitude when we were returned." More than one person stifled a laugh at that. "I thought that I had done a really good job of keeping Lissa safe because we were still alive. We had never seen Strigoi during our time on the run. We were lucky. If we had encountered Strigoi during those two years, we both would have died or been turned."

She looked at Stan, wordlessly acknowledging that he had been right to chastise her when she was returned to school. He nodded, accepting it. "I trained almost constantly after being returned here. I knew that I had to protect Lissa and I knew that she was in danger. That danger was Victor Dashkov, though we didn't know it at first."

She looked out across the audience. "The first time I saw a Strigoi was here on campus. She was my friend, Natalie Dashkov. I didn't realize that she was a Strigoi at first. I was too stunned to react when I did, not that it would have mattered since I had no weapon or way to run. She flung me across the room with no effort at all. I could have died."

She saw their faces. They all seemed so innocent. Were they really only one to four years younger than she was? "When you graduate and become a guardian, you will be placed in situations which you don't expect. You might face Strigoi who were your friends, family, or loved ones. You can't afford to hesitate. Any hesitation can kill you or the Moroi you are defending."

"The next time I saw a Strigoi was in Spokane. Due to a series of very unwise choices by myself and my friends, five of us were taken hostage by humans who were working for two Strigoi. Novice Mason Ashford died during our escape." Her voice quavered briefly, but she steadied herself. "His actions were not thought out. He chose to attempt to save me, but his method was borne out of emotion instead of strategy." She brushed away the tears which had escaped her eyes.

"When you are in a dangerous situation, it is your duty to put the needs of others above yourself. In Spokane, I chose to sacrifice myself so that the other four could escape." She looked at Christian. His firm gaze helped her remain grounded. She broke eye contact with him and looked across the audience again. "Mason... Mason let emotion guide him, not strategy. It isn't easy to throw yourself in front of danger. When a friend falls in battle, we want to help them. We are trained from the time we are very young to fight and defend others. However, sometimes we can't save everyone."

She drew a deep breath, knowing that she had now had to talk about the attack on the Academy. "Last year, I went against direct orders to remain on the second floor of the dorms in order to find Lord Christian Ozera. Some of you know that I escaped through a window in order to do that."

There were a few soft laughs in the audience, likely from novices who had been on that floor of the dorm. "I found Christian, and we fought Strigoi together." She looked at him again and they exchanged grins. "Strategy was important. We could have hidden in the chapel or in the dorms, but we chose to protect and defend our fellow classmates. Strigoi didn't enter the elementary dorms."

Alberta and Stan added to the conversation at this point, expanding upon Rose's statements and giving specifics about the battle on campus. They also explained the planning involved in the cave rescue. Dimitri said nothing, merely listening as he shifted in his seat. Alberta and Stan gave a brief synopsis of the cave rescue and casualties. Then they returned the conversation to Rose, since it was planned that her explanation of events would lead to Dimitri's story.

"Most of you know that I dropped out of school after the attack. Most of you have heard that I went on a vigilante spree." She hesitated, looking at Dimitri. He nodded. She let out the breath she had been holding, and continued. "I didn't go on a vigilante spree. I mean, yeah I killed something like seven Strigoi in Russia, but that's not why I left. I dropped out with the intention to kill Dimitri, Guardian Belikov, since I knew that he had been turned Strigoi."

There were several gasps from the audience.

"I found him in Russia," she admitted. "And I froze, unable to react. He was able to capture me, and for about a week, I was held prisoner by Strigoi."

Rose looked directly at Dimitri, ignoring the startled response of the entire room. Outside of Rose and Dimitri, only Lissa knew the details of Rose's time in Russia. No one else had ever been told why Rose had left or why she had returned. Some knew a few details- Rose's parents, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, and Sydney all knew bits of Rose's time in Russia, but it wasn't common knowledge. Rose and Dimitri had discussed and agreed on what they would talk about in public, and had decided that the novices needed to understand how Strigoi think and act.

When the excited chatter of the crowd quieted, Rose continued. "I managed to escape. I nearly got myself killed in the process. Maybe I would have died if not for a spirit user I met. Anyway, that's when I returned here. And, now I'm here again." She rushed through her last few words, feeling a distinct need to run away. She took a breath, steadying herself, and looked again at Dimitri. "Now, I believe that it is time for Guardian Belikov to tell you about Strigoi."

The room fell silent as Dimitri shifted in his seat, straightening himself. He looked at Rose, then at Lissa, before looking just above the audience to address them. "Like most of the people in this room, I was trained from childhood to be a guardian. I graduated at the top of my class, and upon graduation was assigned to guard a friend from school. After his death, I was assigned here, and then to Vasilisa Dragomir." He gave a slight bow in Lissa's direction before continuing.

"I was responsible for tracking down and returning Vasilisa and Rose to the Academy. I was involved in the battle here on campus, and in the rescue from the caves." He trembled slightly, but his voice remained calm and steady. "Near the end of the battle, I was killed and then turned into a Strigoi. I spent four months as a Strigoi, until I was restored last summer."

"There are many things which are taught here about Strigoi which are true, and many things which are wrong."

Dimitri launched into a very detailed analysis of Strigoi habits. He explained common patterns of behavior among the Strigoi. He told the audience about cooperative alliances among Strigoi, and between Strigoi and humans. He told them about how Strigoi thought.

He explained why some Strigoi attempted to turn people they knew and why most Strigoi saw former loved ones as property. Dimitri had seen it twice before being turned. Christian's parents had returned for him, wanting the child that was theirs to follow in their footsteps. Then there had been Yana, who had written to her children after being turned and referred to her daughter as 'hers' in the heat of battle. Then there had been Dimitri's own obsession with Rose while he was a Strigoi. He had seen her as his possession, and his alone. He had wanted to own her life and death. He didn't tell the audience the finer details of why he knew so much about Strigoi fixating on specific people, but he gave them enough so that they could understand the mind of a Strigoi.

He held the audience spellbound. They drank in his every word. This was the enemy they would face, when they left school. This was the enemy which had attacked them last year. Even the experienced guardians in the room had never heard such detailed information abound Strigoi. When he finished, the room was silent.

Eventually, Stan and Alberta roused themselves. Stan cleared his throat, addressing the room. "Thank you, Guardian Belikov, for such a thorough examination of Strigoi. Your insights are invaluable."

Dimitri gave a quick nod, as though it was nothing for him to share the darkest part of his life to a room full of strangers.

They opened the discussion to questions from the floor. Most students asked about Strigoi. Some asked about the battle on campus and the rescue in the caves. A few asked for details about the incident in Spokane. Some asked inappropriate questions- about Tatiana and Tasha, which were promptly dismissed. One person asked about Rose and Dimitri's relationship. Rose's reply to the very pointed question about dating a teacher was to "avoid it because people ask rude questions about your private life afterward". Rose got the distinct feeling that that particular student would be having a conversation with the Headmistress very soon.

One of the last questions actually came from two Moroi students. They were friends of Jill Mastrano. They asked only about Jill, wanting to send a message to her that she was missed. With a smile, Rose told them that Jill was well, and that if they wanted to write her letters, the messages would get to her.

* * *

"You guys talking was great." Christian told them later that night. Christian, Lissa, Rose, and Dimitri were in the living room of the royal guest apartments, relaxing after the long day. "I don't think this school has ever had a more interesting assembly."

Rose was lounging on a couch, her feet in Dimitri's lap. "It was weird. It was almost a relief to talk about everything but it was also really hard."

"You both did an amazing job." Lissa told them. "It was a very informative talk. And the girls asking about Jill was so sweet. I'll be sure to get their messages to her." She sighed, wanting to bring Jill home.

"I don't think it was enough," Dimitri said slowly. The others looked at him, curious. "What I know about Strigoi, all of our people need to know. It can help train the guardians to be better fighters and it could save the lives of Moroi and dhampirs alike. We are working on the vaccine and on being more proactive, but we can do more."

Rose shifted, sitting upright, studying him. "Like what?"

He thought for a few moments before his features hardened with resolve. "We should have a similar assembly at the end of term, for all of the newly graduated guardians when they are at court. It would be the most efficient way for them to learn."

Lissa leaned forward, sitting on the edge of her chair as she thought about his idea. "It could work. If you and Sonya are willing to talk about your experiences like you did today, it will give new guardians a better understanding of the threat they will be facing."

Christian stood and began pacing. "It would also be a good introduction to what we're trying to do with elemental combat. I have the leaders and several recruits in place. By graduation, we could give a demonstration."

"Oh! And you and Mia could talk about how you've used fire and water against Strigoi." Rose was excited by the idea. "It seems like everyone has calmed down about everything that was said in the council session except for the stuff you passed." She looked at Lissa. "So, why not keep pushing forward whenever we can?"

Lissa smiled. "Tell the guardian council. If you get Guardian Petrov to back it, they might approve the idea. Not that I think they will turn down the chance to inform new guardians about the dangers of Strigoi."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Dimitri said. "We can ask her tomorrow, before or after the memorial."

Lissa nodded. "She'll probably have time afterward for you to talk to her. I'm visiting with the little ones tomorrow after the memorial. Rose, you and Eric are accompanying me for that."

Rose wrinkled her nose. "Story time? Really? I wanted to work with the field experience."

"It's only an hour," she laughed. "You'll have plenty of time to test the novices later. I can't believe that they got all of you to participate."

Christian laughed, returning to his seat. "Have you ever met a guardian who doesn't enjoy training?"

Dimitri and Lissa exchanged a look before looking very pointedly at Rose. "Hey! I learned to like training."

Dimitri scoffed. "I still have to drag you out of bed to go running."

Rose glared at him, stretching back onto the couch. She kicked him lightly. "I like my bed."

Dimitri smiled at her. "I know."

"Ugh, can you two not." Christian groaned.

Rose looked over at him, eyes narrowed. "Hey, I had to put up with your love life from both my own perspective and from Lissa's."

"Point taken," he agreed. "Hey, so what really happened in Siberia? I knew that you had seen each other, but didn't know that you were held prisoner. You were both really vague on the details."

"Christian," Lissa scolded, voice gentle.

Rose and Dimitri looked at one another, having a wordless discussion on the matter. Eventually, Dimitri shrugged. "It's up to you."

She nodded. "Okay, we're friends, and well... everything is fine now."

Christian watched Rose and Dimitri, curious. Lissa was chewing on her lower lip, sympathy in her eyes.

"So, like I said, I was taken prisoner. Dimitri knocked me unconscious and I woke up in a really high-class prison. It was a gorgeous, penthouse apartment. Nothing in the room was useful as a weapon... I tried. I was so angry with myself. I kept thinking that I should have reacted faster... Eventually, he showed up and I tried to fight him. I failed to do anything. Day one, I was told the ultimatum- I would be turned Strigoi by choice or by force."

Rose was looking directly at Christian, whose eyes had gone wide. Dimitri was sitting rigidly beside her, face pale.

"I was going to fight or do something to prevent it. Then..." She took a deep breath. "He bit me."

Christian swore under his breath.

Rose took Dimitri's hand and squeezed, trying to reassure him. "I was kept high on bites for days. They blended together in a string of blissful oblivion. I was happy, in a way. I had Dimitri. In my endorphin haze, I was convinced that I could be with him even though he was a Strigoi."

She closed her eyes, swallowing hard. The memories were painful to face. "I would have agreed, if he had said he loved me. He never did as a Strigoi."

Swearing again, Christian let out a low whistle. "That's why you avoided her after being restored, isn't it?" He was looking at Dimitri.

Dimitri's eyes were fixed on where his hand was linked with Rose's. He nodded, not saying anything.

She looked at Dimitri, eyes full of love. "It's okay. We're okay now."

He looked at her, and gave her a half-smile. "You should tell them the rest."

"I don't remember all the details, but I looked at myself in the mirror one day and... well, I saw the bruises and the blood and I was horrified. So, I found ways of avoiding being bitten. It worked. I found a chair which was cracked, broke off the leg, and staked Dimitri with it. I ran out of the room, found a human who got me a stake, and was led to a room to escape."

She gave them a brief summary of the fight with Galina and her escape from the estate. She told them about Dimitri pursuing her, their fight, and his fall into the river with a stake in his chest. She talked about the couple who found her on the side of the road, and about Oksana healing her.

"And then I came back here." She shrugged, feigning indifference. "You know the rest."

Christian's eyes were wide. He stared at them, unbelieving. Lissa was still watching Rose and Dimitri with concern. Dimitri was watching Rose, a distant look in his eyes. He had never heard Rose's perspective on their time in Siberia.

After a while, Christian's eyes narrowed in thought. "Did you two... um... when you were in captivity... did you sleep together?"

Lissa's gaze snapped to her boyfriend, eyes wide in shock. "Christian!"

"What?" He tried to defend his rather personal question. "She implied..."

"I thought you didn't want to know about my love life?" Rose interrupted. She gave him a tight smile. "But since you asked, no, we didn't. He would tempt me with the idea of sex as a lure to turn Strigoi." She stood at the muttered swearing from Christian. "I'm gonna take a walk now. I'll see you in the morning."

She kept her face and voice controlled as she left the room. A shiver ran through her after she left them. She stopped just outside the building, waiting for Dimitri. She knew that he had followed after her. They walked together in silence, covering a considerable distance before either of them spoke.

"I think Christian won't be able to look at either of us the same way again." Wry humor filled Rose's words. "Of course, I've had to experience way more of him than I ever needed to through Lissa, so I suppose it's fair."

Dimitri grunted in reply.

"It feels strange to talk about everything we've been through. I didn't mean to tell Christian that much, but it didn't feel wrong to talk about it either. It was… a relief. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. I feel the same about all of it. I don't want everyone to know what I put you through, but it still feels like less of a burden now. I never heard your perspective until now either."

She smiled at him. "I like focusing on the present. I don't mind Christian knowing, or Lissa. I told her everything last year after I returned to school. They're like family."

He nodded in agreement.

Stopping, he caught hold of one of her hands. His other hand traced the curve of her cheek.

"We came so close to never being together. So close to death." He drew her close, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you."

She tilted her head up, kissing him. "And I love you." She wiped away the tears which had escaped her eyes. "We have each other now. Nothing will change that."

A lot could change, and they both knew it. Life was a fragile thing. Death was always a possibility. They had both been through far too much to believe otherwise.

Looking up, they realized that they were close to the cabin. Neither had consciously chosen to go there, it had been instinct. Holding hands, they continued toward the cabin where a year before they had first been together.

Pushing the door open, they stepped inside the cabin. Early morning light filtered into the room, showing the layer of dust which covered everything inside. They closed the door, looking around. After a few moments, Rose rested her back against Dimitri's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"I came back here after graduation," she told him. "I walked everywhere on campus, saying goodbye. This was the hardest. I wanted to believe that restoring you was possible, but it was still just a fairytale." She turned, looking up at him. "And my fairytale came true."

They kissed, soft and tender. A year ago, their movements had been filled with fear and desperation. Now, the movements of their hands and lips were relaxed and sure. The clumsy trembling of new lovers had transformed into the certain caresses of two people who knew every curve of their lover's body. They didn't hurry as they kissed and removed each other's clothes. They touched and moved with slow deliberation, memorizing everything about the other.

They were on the bed when Rose looked at him, thoughtful. "You never touch my neck or kiss it. You did before..." She didn't finish the thought, knowing that he would understand.

She lifted his hand from her waist, bringing it to rest just at the bottom of her collarbone. His fingers moved slowly, tracing the delicate skin with feather light movements. She sighed at his touch.

"I was afraid," he whispered.

"Of what?"

His fingers trailed along her neck. She trembled, excited at the movement. "Memories. My memories and yours." His fingers rested on her pulse. Their eyes met. "I remember the taste of you, of your blood. It was intoxicating. But what I did... it was wrong."

Her breathing was shallow and rapid. She touched his cheek, running the hand into his long brown hair. "Maybe, but right now..." She shivered. "I just want you to touch me. Live in the present. Kiss me." She brought her lips to his, hard and needy. "Bite me." She nipped his shoulder with her own teeth.

He did. Nestling into the crook of her neck, he bit down hard on her neck. She gasped in pleasure, back arching. He laughed lightly, kissing the skin which would be bruised later.

Forgotten was the slow, methodical love making. They moved faster now, more urgently seeking pleasure in one another. They lost themselves in one another, moving as one.

They held one another afterward, resting in the bliss of release. Fingers lightly tracing still sensitive skin. His fingers touched the darkening skin where he had bitten her.

"It's going to be an impressive bruise."

She giggled. "Good. I like people knowing I'm yours."

Their eyes met, and he smiled at her, kissing her softly. She sobered a little, watching him. "I miss being bitten." Her confession darkened the look in his eyes. "It's not your fault. When you brought Lissa and I back here from Spokane, I would get jealous when Lissa drank from the feeders. I haven't been bitten since Adrian... I would, if Lis or Christian needed to. I wouldn't hesitate to help them."

He nodded. "Why did you..." He stumbled on the words, wondering if he really wanted the answer. "With Adrian?"

She shifted, sitting up, letting her hair hide her face. "I was angry and upset and confused and I wanted to forget everything. It was my idea, and I'm glad we did that instead of having sex. I'm glad that I've only been with you."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, kissing the top of her head. "My Roza." His voice was very gentle.

She sighed against him. "One year, but in it we've lived a lifetime."

They shifted, looking at one another again. "We have," he agreed. "And I want to live the rest of my life with you."

"I want the same."

His lips twitched into a small smile. "Will you agree to marry me yet?"

She laughed. "I told you, I want to at least be twenty before being engaged."

He rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. "You're very difficult моя любовь."

"You wouldn't want me any other way my love."

He kissed her. "Mmm, probably."

* * *

The memorial was held just after breakfast. A monument had been erected near the center of campus, listing the names of everyone who had been slain in the attacks. Dimitri's name was on the monument, though a plaque had been added to the bottom, stating that he had been restored the following July by Vasilisa Dragomir. The service was simple. Everyone stood in the courtyard as Headmistress Kirova and Guardian Petrov read the names of the fallen. After the reading of the names, a moment of silence was observed, and then everyone was dismissed.

Lissa, Rose, and Eric, another of Lissa's guardians, walked toward the elementary campus. Christian left for a meeting with a few teachers who were interested in developing an elemental defense and combat curriculum. Not having anything else to do for the next few hours, Dimitri and Serena found themselves walking back to the guest apartments together.

They walked in silence most of the way before Serena spoke up. "Hey, do you have a minute?"

Dimitri nodded. "Of course."

They continued to walk along the paths toward the royal guest apartments. Dimitri watched Serena curiously. This was the first time she had chosen to speak with him outside of meetings in months.

"I can only imagine how difficult this has all been for you. It was very brave of you to share so much with the students."

"They need to know. The knowledge I gained is too important to waste by keeping it to myself."

"Yes, it is." She stopped. They were alone. "I forgive you. I don't know why it took me this long. But watching you go through the assembly and memorial service… something changed. I'm not angry anymore."

They looked at one another for a long time. "Thank you." He said.

She nodded. They continued walking again. The tension between them diminished. They were close to the building when she looked over at him.

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

She bit her lip briefly before posing her question. "Who was Celeste?"

He stiffened. "A colleague and friend."

She nodded. "I know. Can I ask you… why did you react so strongly to her name being read in the memorial?" He had flinched when her name was read. Serena had noticed it, so had a few others.

He was quiet for a long time. "Celeste was taken down by Strigoi shortly before I was. There was no way to rescue her, we were attempting to escape. Then I was overcome by a Strigoi. I remember the pain, then the bliss of the bite. I could hear Rose's screams as the world faded away. I remember walking up. It felt… It felt like I had been stripped of all desire except the desire to dominate everything. I was also hungry, though I didn't quite understand… They turned two of us. The other was a Moroi girl named Molly. We awoke surrounded by Strigoi and bodies. Celeste was unconscious but still alive. It was instinct, what we did next, though the Strigoi who turned us told us to feed. She was my first kill. My friend. My colleague."

She looked at him, a mixture of horror and sympathy on her face. "That must have been awful."

He looked back toward the memorial, though it wasn't visible from where they stood. "It is awful to think about now, a year later." He looked back at her. "I can't change the past, but I can fight for the future of our people."

Serena nodded. "We can all fight for it, together."

* * *

They would leave in a few hours. The memorials, assemblies, trainings, and meetings were done. There was only one thing left to do.

Dimitri, Rose, Christian, and Alberta walked together toward the caves. The sun was out, minimizing any risks they might face. Lissa had wanted to go with them, but she had been firmly told no, by everyone. So Lissa waited by the gate with Serena and Eric, waiting until the other four returned to her. It felt eerily like the wait she had endured with Rose the year before.

They walked through the woods in silence. The twittering of birds in the trees and the crunch of sticks beneath their feet were the only sounds. They slowed as the entrance of the cave came in sight. Dimitri and Rose were both shaking, too many emotions coursed through them at the sight of that place.

Flashlights on, they went inside. It wasn't far, the place where he had died. The stone was darker, stained by his blood. He fell to the ground with a strangled cry. Hands on his knees, he wept bitterly.

Rose knelt beside him, burying her face in his neck, cradling him close to her.

Alberta and Christian averted their eyes, keeping watch on the darkness further inside the caves. They needed to stay alert in case anything dangerous lurked within.

With a few shuddering breaths, Dimitri eventually calmed. Holding hands, they stood.

"I'm ready," he said.

Christian and Alberta both nodded, still alert for any threats which might lurk in the darkness. They made their way out of the caves, and back to campus. Having finally gotten some closure on the darkest part of their lives, they were all ready for whatever the future might hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't include them actually playing Strigoi during the training, sorry, but they did and they had fun doing it. Rose enjoyed tackling her former classmates.


	20. Orphan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April, 2011  
> Rating-General  
> Third Person POV- Christian

Christian Ozera watched the weeks and months pass with growing trepidation. He watched as his aunt's belly grew round with her child. As the day drew closer for Tasha to give birth, the day for her execution drew closer as well. Christian didn't want to think about her death or about his unborn cousin, but they were ever in his mind.

He went with Tasha to her appointments. She didn't want to learn the sex of the baby. She didn't particularly want to know anything about the baby. So Christian decided that he didn't need to know the sex of the baby either. The most either of them learned as the months passed was that the baby was healthy.

When he asked her why she didn't seem interested in the baby, she looked so sad that his heart ached. "Why bother?" She asked. "I'm living on borrowed time. If I let myself care, it will only hurt worse when they take the child away."

The whispers at court made everything worse. Everyone heard that Tasha Ozera was pregnant, even though there was never any confirmation to the rumor. Not that it would matter after the birth. After the birth, the child would be listed as an orphan with no recorded parents. No one would ever know the truth.

Tasha went into labor on a Tuesday in the middle of April. It was a difficult labor, lasting more than twelve hours. Christian would never admit it to anyone but he hoped, more than once, that she would die in childbirth. If she died, then she wouldn't be executed. It would have been so much easier for everyone- well for Christian and Lissa- if Tasha died before her execution.

The hospital ward was secluded, away from the prying eyes of everyone. Christian sat in a private room, waiting for updates. Sometimes he paced. Sometimes he spoke with Dimitri or Abe. Eventually, after hours passed, the door opened. The doctor entered, carrying something very small which was wrapped in white cloths. He gave Christian a gentle smile. "Lord Ozera, would you like to meet your cousin?"

Christian gave a small nod, unsure how he could actually face this baby. The doctor told him how to move his arms and settled the tiny baby into the crook of his arms. The newborn looked up at him, sleepy and distracted.

"A boy," the doctor said. "Your aunt is well and recovering. She asked not to hold the child or know anything about it. As you know, she has no rights to the child. You are his legal custodian. I will leave you alone. Ring the buzzer if you need anything and I or one of the nurses will help you."

Christian nodded again, speechlessly looking at the child who had no place in this world. Christian had spoken with Lissa about what should be done with Tasha's child. Though the decision was ultimately Christian's, they both believed that adoption was the best option for the baby.

But looking at this baby- Christian's only family- he didn't know what to do or think.

"I will still handle your cousin's placement if that is still what you want." That was Abe Mazur. He and Dimitri were the only other people in the room with Christian and the newborn. Lissa and Rose were both busy with court and school responsibilities. "I know many communities where an orphaned dhampir will be safe."

Christian touched his cousin's soft cheek. "An orphan, like me." Except the baby wasn't technically an orphan. Tasha wouldn't be executed for another couple months and Ethan Moore was locked away for life. Ethan had never been told that he was a father. "It's for the best. I had a hard enough time growing up after what my parents did. He doesn't deserve the weight of both my parents and his parents on him. He deserves a clean start."

Dimitri, who had been standing silently nearby, crouched in front of Christian's chair, looking between the older and younger Ozera cousins. "I have an idea, one that would give him a clean start and give you a way to still see your cousin. If that is what you want."

Christian looked up, startled. "If, if you think there's a way, then it's worth a try."

Dimitri gave a brisk nod, stood, and walked out the door while pulling out his cellphone. Christian and Abe both looked curiously at the door for a few moments before Abe walked to Christian. "May I hold him?"

"Do you know how to hold a baby?" Christian couldn't help the snark in his voice.

"Of course," Abe said with a sly grin. "I watched Rose for an entire day when she was a baby. I even changed her."

Christian started laughing, which startled the baby. He began crying. Clueless about what to do with a crying baby, Christian looked pleadingly at Abe. The older Moroi scooped up the infant and promptly began to rock and coo the boy. He settled quickly in Abe's arms.

"I think I've finally seen everything," Christian muttered.

"Ah, I can tell you some tales which you wouldn't believe."

"You could tell me some about Rose as a baby. I'd love to have that as a way to get at her."

Abe smiled. "I'll be certain to tell you some later. It was only one day, but she was quite the spirited nine month old, I assure you."

"When is Rose not spirited?" Christian scoffed.

"Very true." Abe smiled down at Christian. "You're doing the right thing. I know it's hard for you, but he will have a better life this way."

"I know." Christian looked away from Abe and the baby. He closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths. Then he stood, slowly pacing the room. Eventually, he looked at Abe. "Does it ever get easier?"

"What exactly?"

"Life."

Abe gave him a dry smile. "Life is filled with good and bad moments. The bad are often unavoidable, which means we need to cling tightly to the good. You have friends who love you. You have Lissa. You are training dozens of Moroi in elemental defense and combat. Cling to the good. If all you see is the bad you'll drive yourself crazy."

Shortly after Abe finished speaking, Dimitri returned. "Good news, I found a place for him."

Relief flooded Christian. "Where?"

"A couple in my hometown are willing to adopt him." Dimitri looked at Abe. "Mark and Oksana Avdeyev."

Christian recognized the names. "Oksana is the spirit user Rose met, isn't she?"

Dimitri nodded. "I called my mother and explained the situation. She was willing to take in Tasha's son as either an adopted son or grandson, but Oksana and Mark were there, and they offered to adopt him." He looked at Christian, smiling. "We could see him whenever we visit my family. No one would question us visiting the boy and he would have a normal life."

Unbidden tears spilled from Christian's eyes even as a smile spread across his face. "That's perfect."

Abe motioned for Christian to take the baby, which he did willingly. "Do you want to name him?"

Christian looked down at his newborn cousin. He thought for several long minutes before deciding upon a name. "Vladimir." He looked up at Dimitri and Abe with a sardonic smile. "It's a Russian name, and I feel like naming him for Saint Vladimir is appropriate." The other men laughed. Christian stroked his cousin's cheek. "You'll have a good life Vlad, better than the one I had. I promise."


	21. New Recruits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June, 2011  
> Set near the end of Silver Shadows, as far synching the timeline goes.  
> Rating-General  
> First Person POV- Rose

 

A couple months of planning can lead to quite remarkable results. Ever since our visit to St. Vladimir’s in March, Dimitri and I had been working with the Guardian Council and others on a creating an assembly like the one we had while at St. Vladimir’s. Today was the day of the assembly. The new European graduates were already at court. They would have their showing banquet tomorrow. The European Academies graduate earlier than any other academies. We are planning to hold the same assembly for the rest of the Academies as their graduations happen.

“The crowd is huge.” I whispered, after peering out at the audience. We were behind a curtain in the largest meeting room at court. Every seat was filled with a new guardian. A few guardians tenured guardians were present, taking places near the edges of the crowd. Lissa wasn’t present, though I wished she was.

Christian pushed me aside, sneaking his own look. He let out a low whistle. “Wow. No wonder they stagger the graduations.”

Mia took a peek next. Her eyes were wide when she looked back at the rest of us. “Hopefully we don’t forget anything.”

Sonya gave us all a smile. “You will all do fine. Besides, Dimitri and I have the hardest part.”

Dimitri nodded, looking like he was about to go fight a battle rather than talking to newly minted guardians.

“It was your idea comrade,” I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. “I know.”

I peeked out again and gasped. I looked at Dimitri and then at the crowd again.

“What is it?” He asked.

I looked at him, eyes wide. “Your sister is here. I knew she graduated, but I thought she was going to stay in Baia with the rest of your family.”

He glanced out at the audience now. I told him where she was, and knew he had seen her when he muttered something Russian that I didn’t understand. He was surprised. “That’s what I thought too, but that’s definitely Viktoria.”

A few minutes later, still surprised, we made our debut on stage. Hans was the moderator of our discussion. He was directly involved in planning the assemblies for new guardians. He had been in favor of the idea as soon as Dimitri brought it up to him. I was starting to like Hans, he wasn’t one to hold back on a new idea if it seemed beneficial.

We were introduced to thunderous applause. I still wasn’t accustomed to my celebrity status, but at least my friends were just as uncomfortable in front of this type of audience as I was, if not more. Just like at the Academy, we were seated in a semi-circle.

I listened as Hans introduced each of us, and our positions at court. Sonya was introduced as a Spirit Researcher. Christian and Mia were introduced as Moroi combat trainers. I saw Mikhail standing along the wall, close to the stage. I knew that his presence was an encouragement to Sonya.

Mia, Christian, and I gave brief descriptions of fights we had been in with Strigoi. Mia’s account, which was only our time in Spokane, was the shortest. My story was focused on my time in Russia and the restorations of Dimitri and Sonya, since Mia and Christian’s stories had covered Spokane and the school.

While Mia, Christian, and I held the room’s attention, Dimitri and Sonya’s discussion of their time as Strigoi captivated the audience. Hans led the conversation.

“From the reports of Lord Ozera, Guardian Hathaway, and Miss Rinaldi, it seems that Strigoi work with one another on a regular basis. It has been taught for a very long time that Strigoi don’t work together. What would you say was typical?”

Sonya and Dimitri exchanged looks with one another. She indicated that he could go first.

“It varies. All Strigoi, except for some of the oldest, work loosely with one another. They don’t hesitate to remove the threat of a rival, but they also know that they need one another and human servants in order to survive. When a strong leader emerges, Strigoi follow that leader. That was how they planned the attacks on the Badicas, Drozdovs, and on St. Vladimir’s.”

Hans considered his words briefly before responding. “Are those Strigoi still a threat?”

Dimitri shook his head. “The Strigoi who were responsible for planning the Badica and Drozdov massacres were killed in Spokane by Guardian Hathaway. There are still other Strigoi interested in accomplishing their goal, which was to attack every royal family, and eliminate the royal families if at all possible.”

There were several gasps at that statement. I knew, of course, that Isaiah and other Strigoi had wanted to eliminate the royals. Until now, it had only been an assumption that Isaiah had been the leader of the massacres. Mia and Christian shifted in their seats, no doubt thinking of Spokane, or even Mia remembering her mother.

Dimitri continued. “The attack on St. Vladimir’s was a cooperative effort between several bands of Strigoi. It isn’t unusual for Strigoi to test the wards around secured areas. They realized that the wards around St. Vladimir’s were being intermittently compromised, so they gathered in order to breach the wards when they were weak.”

A chill ran down my spine. I hadn’t known that particular detail before.

“The wards were being weakened due to unauthorized elemental combat being practiced on top of the wards. Protective and combative magic conflict when they interact.” Dimitri finished.

Hans nodded. “Mrs. Tanner, would you say that your knowledge is similar.”

Sonya tilted her head in thought. “Mostly. The information on the attacks which Guardian Belikov mentioned is what I heard. However, my experiences as a Strigoi were considerably different from his. I did work with other Strigoi, but I preferred solitude. I had a few connections in the area where I lived, but I only spoke with them maybe one or two times each month.”

She drew a deep breath, clearly uncomfortable talking about this subject, though she had agreed that these talks were needed. “Since I wasn’t seeking power over other Strigoi, I was seen as a minimal threat. So long as we all respected our individual territories, we cooperated.”

Fingers steepled beneath his chin, Hans looked thoughtfully between Dimitri and Sonya. “So, you are both in agreement that Strigoi regularly communicate and work together.”

They nodded. Sounds of unease came from the audience. They had, like me, been taught that Strigoi seldom worked together, let alone in large groups.

“How large are the groups of Strigoi, on average?”

“It varies,” Sonya replied. “I had around ten contacts in my area, and we all loosely answered to the same, more powerful Strigoi. He wasn’t in charge of us, but we knew that he was the alpha in our area. I know that he had contacts which went beyond that region.”

She looked at Dimitri, knowing that his story was very different. “I don’t know what that region is like now that he is dead. Guardians Belikov and Hathaway killed him shortly before my restoration last year.”

Dimitri drew in a deep breath, glanced at his sister, and then looked away. I looked at her. Viktoria was intently watching Dimitri, face set like stone. “I worked with thirty to one hundred Strigoi, as well as many humans.”

His statement drew gasps from the audience. Christian and Mia were also rather shocked by the news. I wasn’t entirely surprised. I knew that Dimitri had been well connected as a Strigoi.

“Some of them were survivors from the assault on the academy, including the Strigoi who killed and turned me. It was a business hierarchy, initially run by a...” He hesitated, likely not knowing how to describe Galina. “A turned dhampir who I had known before either of us was turned. During my time as a Strigoi, I overthrew her, and took over her network. Much of that network has now been eliminated due to efforts undertaken by independent contractors of the Guardian Council.”

Hans nodded. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The “independent contractors” were dhampirs and fighting Moroi who worked for my father. Actively seeking out Strigoi was still seen as unusual in our society, but my father knew many people on the fringes of our society whose views were different. They had been using Dimitri’s knowledge of Strigoi networks to seek out and eliminate groups of Strigoi for the past several months, with good results.

“Are these large networks common?” Asked Hans.

“Sometimes,” Dimitri replied. “They require a strong, smart, and often ruthless leader.” Dimitri’s voice, which had been very neutral and factual, grew bitter at these words. He had just described himself as a Strigoi.

I looked to where Dimitri’s gaze had drifted, to Viktoria. She was biting her lip, forcing herself to remain strong as she listened to her brother’s story. She was so much like him.

“However,” Dimitri continued, returning to his neutral tone. “Whenever the leader is killed, as happens frequently, not everyone follows the new leader. Strigoi are selfish and often self-defeating.”

The discussion continued for some time. Hans would ask probing questions of both Dimitri and Sonya, teaching the guardians about Strigoi from an insider’s perspective. Hans then moved on to asking Christian and Mia about their role as leaders in training Moroi fighters. They explained the new program and mentioned that there would be a demonstration later in the day. Sonya spoke briefly about the baby steps we were making toward creating a vaccine to prevent Strigoi conversion.

Questions from the audience came next. A few asked clarifying questions about Strigoi, Moroi combat, and the vaccine. The person who asked about the “independent contractors” was told by Hans that the information was classified. Having gone through a very similar, though less thorough, discussion at St. Vladimir’s, most of the questions didn’t surprise me. A few were interesting and some were rude.

“How old is the oldest Strigoi?”

Dimitri and Sonya looked between one another.

“The oldest I knew about was around three hundred,” Sonya said. “Though I never met that Strigoi.”

“I heard rumors of Strigoi who were over a thousand years old. The oldest I met was four hundred.” Dimitri said.

“Do Strigoi ever use weapons?”

“They can,” said Dimitri. “A Strigoi can use a gun as easily as anyone else. They could use any number of weapons if they wished. But Strigoi are proud. Using a weapon would be seen as a sign of weakness.”

Sonya added more. “That is also why Strigoi never use body armor. Strigoi would be much harder to kill if they simply wore protection over their chests. They don’t because to do so would be seen as weak.”

“Does it hurt to die?” That question came from a female graduate. Unlike some of the more impertinent questioners, she seemed very nervous. “I’m sorry for asking such a personal question. I just... well we will all die one day. We might be turned against our will.”

Dimitri looked at her, face filled with compassion. “It depends on how you die. Being turned, it hurt for a moment. I don’t remember it very well. I won’t lie to you, some deaths are painful. Many guardians have watched colleagues die in battle. Most of you will face similar situations. The life we have sworn to as guardians is not an easy path to walk. It is, however, an important duty.”

“Thank you,” she replied.

There was only one uncomfortable question directed at me. “Guardian Hathaway, is it true that you have given blood to Moroi?” The guy’s tone was curious, not accusing. He actually seemed embarrassed to be asking.

I sat up a bit straighter, feeling too many curious eyes on me. I tried keeping my face and voice neutral, but I remembered too well the stigma attached to my actions. “While on the run with Queen Vasilisa from ages fifteen to seventeen, I was her protector. In order to keep her alive, I needed to ensure that she had blood. So, I kept her alive with my blood. I don’t think that any of us should hesitate to protect our charges, or to keep them alive.” My tone was a bit defiant, but hey, he deserved it.

He nodded. “I agree, thank you Guardian Hathaway.”

Weird. That was definitely weird. I glanced at Dimitri. He gave me a very slight shrug. The reaction to my statement was surprisingly neutral. Sure, some had seemed shocked, but I had stated it in a way that allowed little room for argument. How could a dhampir, raised from birth to believe Moroi came first, argue against giving blood to one if necessary for their survival?

When the formal question and answer session ended, anyone with lingering questions was allowed to step forward to ask us individual questions. We stood for this part, allowing the new guardians to approach us. Mikhail stepped beside Sonya, warily eyeing anyone who drew close to her.

Viktoria lingered near the edge of the crowd, waiting until they dispersed to talk to us. She wore her hair up, like I did. She was smiling at us.

“So, are you surprised?” She asked, directing her words at Dimitri.

He hugged her, smiling. “Very.” He pulled away slightly, looking at her. “I thought you weren’t going to enter guardian service?”

She shrugged. “I wasn’t going to, but I changed my mind. Mama and grandmother said that they think I should return home one day, but they didn’t mind too much. Lina and Sonja were more surprised. Paul thinks it’s exciting.”

I laughed, hugging her. “I’m happy you joined. I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you too. You all did a great job talking today. Do you have to do it again?”

We all nodded. “At every orientation,” Dimitri said. “It was my idea, and the guardian council approved the plan. Everyone needs to know what the Strigoi are really like.”

“And that we’re doing everything we can to fight back,” Christian added. “Who are you, by the way?”

She held out a hand. “Viktoria Belikova.” She tilted her head toward Dimitri. “His youngest sister.”

Christian grinned, shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

She was introduced to Mia, Sonya, and Mikhail, each of them greeting her warmly.

“We’re all supposed to meet Lissa for lunch,” Rose said when the greetings were done. “Join us, Lissa would love to meet you! Unless you have some assignment or another? I skipped out after orientation last year, so I don’t really know what normal assignments they have new guardians do.”

Hans, who had been nearby, snorted. “Belikova right? She has nothing assigned until the luncheon tomorrow.”

I grinned at him. “Don’t worry, I don’t think she’ll follow in my footsteps.”

He muttered something under his breath before walking away.

“Why doesn’t he like you?” Viktoria asked.

I sighed. “Long story. Come on, let’s introduce you to Lissa.”

We left the room together, walking across the courtyard to one of Lissa’s drawing rooms. She was waiting for us, curled on a plush chair, writing in a journal. She looked up, smiled, then noticed Viktoria.

“Hello.” Her tone was friendly, though questioning.

Dimitri stepped forward with his sister, a smile on his lips. “Queen Vasilisa, may I present my youngest sister- Viktoria.”

Viktoria bowed. “Your majesty.”

“She has just entered guardian service,” Dimitri finished.

Lissa stood, her smile lighting her face. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Rose has told me so much about you!”

“Rose?” Amusement was clear in Viktoria’s voice.

Laughing, Lissa shook Viktoria’s hand in greeting. “Dimitri too, but he doesn’t talk much about his personal life. I have to hear it through Rose.” They all laughed. “Come on, lunch is ready. I know you dhampirs are hungry.”

We followed Lissa into an adjacent room where the meal was already prepared. One of the attendants set another place for Viktoria, and we all sat down to eat. We told Lissa about the meeting, saying that it went well. Lissa told us that her meeting had also gone well, when the quorum law was voted on next month, it should be struck down.

“I think I should ask for you to be my guardian,” Mia told Viktoria, some time later. “Now that I’m out of school, the fact that I’m working for the crown should get me enough standing to be assigned one.”

Viktoria smiled. “That would be fun. The hardest part of deciding to be a guardian is not knowing where I’ll be assigned.”

Lissa considered the Belikovs thoughtfully. “Most women in your village remain at home after graduation don’t they?”

Dimitri and Viktoria both nodded. “It’s tradition,” Dimitri answered. “Some do join for a few years, though they return when they are ready to be mothers. Our mother and sisters were never guardians, though our grandmother was.”

“So, why did you break tradition?” Christian asked Viktoria.

She shrugged. “I wanted to see more of the world. I also wanted to be known as more than Dimitri’s little sister.”

Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

Christian laughed, amused and bitter. “You’re in good company. Most of us here are trying not to live in someone else’s shadow.”

He was right, I realized. Christian had family’s actions hanging over him. I had spent years trying not to live in my mother’s shadow. Lissa had the weight of her family line resting on her shoulders since she was fifteen. Why wouldn’t Viktoria also want to be seen as her own person?

“Oh!” Viktoria had been looking at Christian, amused by his observation. Now, she seemed startled by something. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times before looking around the room. Her eyes fell on Dimitri. Her tone had an odd quality when she spoke again. “Mama wanted me to bring pictures of Mark and Oksana’s son. I have some in my room, and some on my phone.”

Lissa, Christian, and I all drew in sharp breaths. Sonya, Mikhail, and Mia looked at all of us appraisingly. Dimitri reacted as if the news were perfectly ordinary. He gave her a smile before glancing at Lissa and Christian.

“Would you like to see them? I’m sure she has pictures of everyone else too.”

Viktoria followed his lead. “I do.”

Lissa took a steadying breath. “I think it would be lovely to see the pictures of everyone. Why don’t we go back into the lounge?”

We agreed, following Lissa and Christian into the adjacent room. Lissa whispered something to Christian, squeezing his hand. He nodded, giving her a small smile.

We stood clustered in small groups to look at the pictures. Christian remarkably managed to maintain some semblance of composure. His baby cousin, Vladimir, had Christian’s eyes. Mia, seeing the picture after Christian, gasped. She looked between him and the baby as realization triggered in her mind.

“Is this?” Mia’s voice trailed off.

Christian met her gaze steadily, though his face gave everything away. He nodded. “He’s safe, and they all look happy.”

Viktoria nodded. “Mark and Oksana love him. My sisters are thrilled that their girls will have another playmate who is close in age to them. Mama and grandmother give Oksana and Mark unneeded advice on everything. Vladimir is a very happy baby.”

Lissa was holding Christian’s hand, comforting him. “It was the right choice,” she assured him.

He nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

Sonya and Mikhail seemed to understand exactly what was being discussed. They weren’t stupid. They knew that Tasha had been pregnant and that something had been done with the child. Sonya was looking at the picture now. “Oksana is the other spirit user you met?”

“Yes,” I said. “She and Mark are bonded. They taught me a lot about being shadow-kissed, charms, and were the ones who told me that Strigoi restoration was possible.”

Sonya rested a hand on her lower abdomen. Mikhail placed his hand above hers. “I’d love to meet her one day,” Sonya said.

“Me too,” Lissa agreed. She was distracted by a picture of Zoya and Katya, Dimitri’s nieces.

I was watching Sonya and Mikhail, studying their posture. “Are you pregnant?” It was probably rude to just ask, but I still wasn’t the best at filtering myself.

Sonya and Mikhail, rather than being offended, smiled shyly. “About two months,” she said. “It’s still early, so we weren’t going to say anything yet.”

“Oh that’s wonderful!” Lissa exclaimed, beaming at them. She had passed Viktoria’s phone back to her.

Sonya agreed, though she seemed hesitant. “Yes, it is. I just worry. I worry about spirit and if being restored will have any impact on the baby.”

Lissa nodded. “Well you know I’m always here to talk, especially about spirit.”

“I do,” said Sonya. “Thank you. Well, I didn’t mean for my news to distract from the pictures. Please, share more. I know Christian wants to see more.”

He did, though his agreement was rather snarky. We spent time looking at the pictures, congratulating Sonya and Mikhail, and catching up with Viktoria. Mia was going to put her name in for Viktoria, which was a very possible placement for Dimitri’s sister. The future, for a change, was looking fantastic.


	22. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August, 2011  
> Alternate sub-plot for The Ruby Circle, because it's my fanfic  
> Rating-General  
> Third Person POV

 

They walked together in silence. Dimitri was fairly certain that the only reason Olive Sinclair hadn't locked herself in her cabin was that Adrian was a convincing spirit user and Dimitri had been the one to talk to her after her restoration. She agreed to talk, but only with Dimitri. When they were a few paces away, he began to relate everything Adrian had told him about her sister Nina's disposition.

"She shouldn't have tried reaching me." Olive's voice trembled. "Why couldn't she leave me in peace?"

"She loves you," Dimitri said. "She fought for a long time to restore you, and you left without a word."

She nodded slowly, moving her hands to her back. "Why did you come?"

"Adrian told us that in his sprit dream, he had seen that you were pregnant. He was worried that you might have been taken advantage of."

"Taken advantage?"

He hesitated, not knowing how to state with delicacy what they all assumed. "Your pregnancy."

She stopped, face troubled. "I wasn't... no one took advantage of me."

"Why did you want to hide it then?"

She shook her head. "You don't understand. I can't..." She stopped abruptly, looking up at him with astonishment. She glanced back toward where they had come, growing more troubled. "Oh..."

"Hmm?"

She shifted uncomfortably, seeming to be deciding what to tell him. "If I tell you, it has to be a secret. I, I think they can know too, but no one else can know!"

He hears the firmness in her voice, and the fear. "I promise. Only people you want to know your secret will be told."

"You can't tell the Queen."

He raises an eyebrow. "I promise that she will not be told."

She studies his face, deciding if he is telling the truth or lying. She nods. "Alright then."

They walked back in silence, arriving at the cabin in time to see Rose knocking a Moroi man to the ground. Dimitri rushed toward Rose, Adrian, Sydney, and the man on the ground. Dimitri's blood ran cold at the sight of Randall, his father.

"What is he doing?" Dimitri's voice was so cold that the others flinched.

Rose shrugged. Her tone was very uncertain when she replied. "He's Adrian's uncle. He made a few suggestions that none of us liked. So... I hit him. What's wrong?" She glanced toward Olive, realized that she was fine, and looked back at Dimitri.

"Dimka, is that you?" Randall Ivaskhov said from the ground. He sat up, laughing a little. "It is you. You look pretty good for a guy who used to be undead, am I right?"

Adrian, who had moved Sydney behind him, was just as confused as Rose. "You know each other?"

"He's my father," Dimitri said.

"Father?" Rose and Sydney asked in unison, stunned. Adrian's eyes went wide, looking between his now standing uncle and Dimitri.

Before anyone else could speak, Lana, the leader of the commune walked up. "Is there any trouble?"

After a brief discussion, Lana instructed Randall Ivashkov to go to the guest cabins. Lana left shortly thereafter, ensuring that there would be no trouble. Olive was standing with them, wincing, anxious, and just as puzzled as everyone else.

They made their way into Olive's cabin. While Olive rested on the sofa, the other four were still processing the fact that Dimitri's father was Adrian's uncle.

Adrian was staring at Dimitri. "We're cousins?"

Dimitri was better at reigning in his emotions, but was just as stunned by the revelation. "So it would seem."

"You never thought to say anything?"

Dimitri's eyes sparked with annoyance, but he restrained himself. "I didn't know. He never told us his last name."

"Hey," Sydney quietly interrupted. "Why don't we push back this family reunion for a bit and focus on the reason we all came here?"

Her gently spoken words shift the conversation back to Olive. Adrian, Sydney, Rose, and Dimitri sat near Olive. They asked her about the pregnancy. She make them promise to keep her secret, no matter what. They agreed.

Olive's answer to the pregnancy is simple and complicated. She was only with one man and only once. The only thing extraordinary is that she is a dhampir and so is Neil Raymond, who she names as the child's father. Two dhampirs can't have children together, it's an established fact. It should be impossible, but Olive is an extraordinary dhampir, because she was restored from being a Strigoi.

"I wanted to keep the baby safe," said Olive, "so I ran. I don't want him to become an experiment. That's why you can't tell anyone." Hysteria had seeped into her voice.

"We won't tell anyone," Adrian promised.

"We won't, I swear it," said Rose.

Olive nodded, stroking the swell of her abdomen. "I do want Neil to know, but I'm so afraid." She looked at Adrian and Sydney. "You two know him, please tell him."

"We will," Sydney promised.

Olive nodded again, focusing on Dimitri and Rose. "I decided to tell you because, well if this is because I'm restored... it might happen to you too."

Rose looked as though she might faint. "Might... um... I'm going to take a walk." She practically bolted from the room.

Dimitri was a bit slower than Rose to register all the implications of Olive's statements, but he excused himself a few moments later to follow Rose. He found her down the path, sitting with her back against a tree, arms wrapped around her legs. He took a seat beside her and rested a hand on hers. They were silent for a long time.

"What if I'm already pregnant?" Her whispered words cut the silence like a knife.

He looked at her, meeting her eyes. "Do you think you are?"

"I don't know. I've never been pregnant." She snapped.

He squeezed her hand. "We can get a test, they aren't hard to buy."

She laughed bitterly, resting her head against his shoulder. "Yeah. What do we do if I am?"

"What would you want to do?"

"I don't know." She rolled her eyes. "That's why I asked you. I never thought about having children; we're dhampirs. All I can think about is Olive's fear that her baby would be experimented on. I wouldn't want any child to go through that." She was studying his eyes. "If I am pregnant with your child... I mean I think I'm way too young and irresponsible to be a mother, but I would love to have your child if it's possible. What do you think?"

He kissed her, threading his fingers into his hair. "I think that we can take this news one step at a time. We have no guarantee that we can have children, even if my restoration possibly allows me to have children with dhampir women. I would love to have children with you, if we can. And we won't allow them to be experimented on, ever."

"Planning on more than one?" She teased.

He smiled. "One step at a time." His mood shifted. "You know, if there is anything special about children born from former Strigoi, we'll find out when Sonya's child is born. Olive might not need to hide for very long."

"That's true."

"You know... we're going to need to start using some sort of protection."

Rose wrinkled her nose. "We can buy that pretty easily too, it'll be weird though."

"Weird?"

"We haven't used anything before, it'll be different."

"Yes, but it will also prevent any complications."

She nodded, resting against him. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her shoulder. "Do you want to go back?"

"Not yet. How are you feeling about seeing your father?"

He stiffened briefly. "I'm surprised more than anything else. It's strange to know that Adrian is my cousin."

She laughed. "Stranger for me than you I think."

He joined in her laughter. "It might be strangest for Adrian."

"True." She shifted, drawing in a sharp breath. "That means... you're also Tatiana's great-nephew. Wow..."

His eyebrows rose. "I suppose it does."

"How are you feeling, about the trial?" Tasha's trial was scheduled for the last week of the month.

He sighed. "I haven't thought much about it, we've been so focused on Jill. It won't be easy; I know that much."

"No, it won't." She agreed.

* * *

Olive's child was born a few hours after Rose and Dimitri returned to the cabin, a boy who was named Declan Neil Sinclair. They calmed Olive, telling her that no one would suspect anything about the child, even if Neil joined her. Convincing her took a very long time, but in the end she agreed to remain at the commune with the child. They promised to tell Neil.

There was something special about the child. Adrian could see it in the baby's aura. Declan Sinclair's aura shone with spirit, just as Adrian and Sonya had been trying to create in a Strigoi vaccine. Adrian didn't tell Olive that news, but he did share it with Sydney, Rose, and Dimitri. They all agreed to keep it a secret, knowing that Sonya's child would very likely have the same attributes.

They didn't see Randall Ivashkov again, but the topic of Dimitri and Adrian being cousins was discussed at length after everything with Olive was resolved. Rose was decidedly uncomfortable with the fact that she had been involved with two people who were so closely related, even though it had been unintentional. The two men gradually took it in stride.

On their way to Palm Springs, in search of Jill, Rose bought a pregnancy test. The negative result caused a surprising mix of elation and sorrow. She didn't understand why she was upset. The result was what she had wanted, wasn't it? She didn't tell Dimitri about her mixed feelings, choosing to keep it to herself. She did tell him that the test was negative. She thought that his feelings were mixed too, though he didn't admit it.

After Jill's rescue, they told Neil Raymond about his son. He said that he would join Olive, abandoning his position with the guardians to keep her and their son safe. Adrian, Sydney, Rose, and Dimitri swore to keep Neil and Olive's secrets safe from everyone.

* * *

Jill Mastrano Dragomir was returned to court one week after her rescue from the Warriors of Light. The quorum law had finally been removed from the legislature. Royal families no longer needed more than one member to be counted.

She spent the day after her rescue at Clarence Donahue's house, before being sent with Eddie, Adrian, and Sydney to a safe house owned by Abe Mazur. Now, they were all housed at the palace until their next steps were planned.

Jill was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her parents in the apartment she had been given within the palace. She was trying to figure out what all she wanted them to know. They had been told very little about her time in hiding. They had been given weekly status reports which had always stated that she was doing well, even for the month she had been missing. They didn't even know that she was shadow kissed.

What could she tell them? What did she want to tell them? She hated worrying them. She didn't want them to think poorly of her defenders.

There was a knock on the door before a guardian announced the presence of her parents. She ran to the door, hands trembling, and opened it. They stared at one another for a breathless moment before Jill flung herself into her mother's arms.

They held one another, sobbing and laughing mixing together. They made their way into the room, shutting the world outside as they began their reunion. They settled into chairs, Jill and her mom holding hands while her stepfather sat beside them. Every so often, Emily Mastrano would smooth stray wisps of Jill's curly brown hair.

Jill tried telling them only the happy times. She told them about letters and gifts she had received from her parents, Lissa, Rose, and friends at St. Vladimir's. She told them about mini golf and modeling. But she couldn't keep back the bad. It spilled from her like water, everything she had gone through. She cried and she raged at different parts of her story. By the end, she was drained. Her father's face was rather red, while her mother's was quite pale.

"That's everything," Jill finished, sighing as she sank back in her seat.

"They didn't keep you safe."

Jill looked at her stepfather, stunned. "They did everything to keep me safe! Adrian saved my life. Eddie, Angeline, and Neil protected me. Lissa and others found a place for me to be protected. Sydney went above and beyond what any human, let alone Alchemist, would think to do for a Moroi. Rose and Dimitri also fought to keep me safe." She stood, angry now. "You endangered my life last year by calling the guardians when they were at our house. They've done more to keep me safe than you!"

"Jill." Emily was attempting to be soothing. "You've been through a lot. We've missed you. I know that this has been difficult for you."

"You should have told me who my father was years ago!" Jill cried. "Maybe, maybe things would have been different if you had."

Unable to be in that room anymore, Jill ran out of her apartment. Her guardian followed. She didn't know him well. Since she had begun dating Eddie, he had been reassigned to guard Adrian and his mother. Neil was gone, Jill didn't know where. Angeline's situation was still being sorted out, so Jill's guardians were new to her.

She found the room where Adrian and Sydney were staying and knocked hard on the door. Eddie opened the door a moment later, and she fell into his arms.

"She'll be alright in here," Eddie told Jill's guardian. He nodded, staying outside while Eddie closed the door.

Eddie held Jill for several minutes, stroking her hair and back to calm her. "What happened?"

"I'm so angry at them, my parents."

"What happened Jailbait?" Adrian said, entering the room.

Jill shifted so that she could see Adrian and Sydney. Adrian's mother didn't appear which meant that she was either discreetly in her room or somewhere else for the moment.

"My parents said that I wasn't protected. That I wasn't kept safe. But I was! All of you did more to keep me safe than they did!"

"I'm certain that they're just upset to learn how much you went through," Sydney said. "I'm assuming you told them about everything."

"Yeah, I did." Jill walked to the living room, sinking onto a couch. "I'm never going to fit in again. If I go back to St. Vladimir's, I'll be treated like a royal. I won't be myself there anymore. If I stay here with tutors, I won't get to spend time with my friends again. I already know that I won't talk to my friends from Palm Springs again. Who am I?" Her voice was full of despair.

"An incredible young woman who isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes in." Eddie said, taking the seat beside her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Well," Adrian began, "if you stay here, you'll be able to train with Mia and other Moroi fighters. You might also convince Lissa to get some Moroi fashion designers to do photoshoots with you. If you go back to the academy, you spend time with friends and network. Staying here gives you and Lissa time together."

Jill nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Do you know what you're planning to do?"

"We're looking for jobs and colleges so that we can get out of here." Sydney said. "The larger guest accommodation here in the palace is nice, but getting out of court will make life easier. Now that the Alchemists aren't going to pursue me, I'd rather not be trapped here."

Jill squeezed Eddie's hand. "I understand, but I'll miss all of you."

"We'll find time to spend with you." He assured her. "It will just not be every day like it was back in Palm Springs."

"And you will be able to see all of us whenever you want." Adrian said, tapping his head.

"Not if you stay on your medication." Jill said. "Which you should do, it really helps you."

He smiled. "I will. I promise."

"Do you want to stay here for a few hours," asked Sydney. "We don't have your welcome home dinner until later."

"Yeah, thanks."

A few hours later, Jill, Eddie, Adrian, and Sydney entered one of the royal dining rooms. Lissa, Christian, Rose, Dimitri, the Mastranos, Sonya, Mikhail, Angeline, and Mia were already there. With a sigh, Jill approached her parents.

"I'm sorry for yelling at both of you. I know you were worried about me."

Emily hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry too."

They smiled at each other. Tension between mother and daughter somewhat diminished. They all took seats around the table. Jill settled herself between Eddie and Angeline, more comfortable near them than her family.

"It's so good to see all of you here together," Lissa said. "Before we talk about weightier issues like the future, why don't we all eat and enjoy each other's company?"

They agreed, chatting amiably over dinner. As the eating was coming to an end, it was Sonya who brought up the topic of Jill's future. "So, has anything been decided for where Jill will be attending school this year?"

"We didn't get around to discussing that yet," Emily replied.

"I want to stay here and be tutored," said Jill.

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Yes. I want to go back to St. Vladimir's and be with my friends, but I can be closer to more people here. I can get to know Lissa. I can train with Mia. Hopefully Adrian will find a place to stay nearby, and spend time here. I need to know how to be a royal, and I'd rather learn from Lissa than from the kids back at school."

Lissa gave her sister a small smile. "We can definitely make those arrangements." She looked to Jill's parents. "Do you agree?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, I think that sounds like a good idea."

"What's Angeline going to do?" Jill asked, addressing no one in particular.

Lissa answered. "Well, that's up to Angeline. Do you want to go home or do you want to be Jill's official guardian when you are both done your schooling?"

With the weight of everyone's eyes on her, Angeline seemed flustered. It was also a complicated question for her. She was from a separatist group, the Keepers, if she chose to remain in Moroi society she would be turning her back on them. The other complication was that her boyfriend was a human, and a former member of the Warriors of Light.

"I... um... I don't know yet. I want to stay with Jill, but it's complicated."

Jill smiled sympathetically at her. "Well, I'm sure we can figure out a way for you to stay in contact with Trey, and you'll have more freedom here with me than you would somewhere else."

Angeline looked at her, thinking about it. "Yeah, but would I have to be an actual guardian, or can I just be trained and stay as your bodyguard?"

Rose, Eddie, Sonya, Sydney, and Adrian all laughed. Dimitri looked at the young dhampir girl a bit wearily. The other reactions ranged from confused to concerned.

Rose was the one to respond. "You can. It won't be hard to train you here."

"Are you gonna train me?" Angeline asked.

Rose shrugged. "I can, but you'll have to be dedicated."

"I am," Angeline insisted.

Dimitri smothered a laugh with his napkin.

Rose glared at him. "What?"

He shook his head. "I was just remembering the first time you two sparred."

Sydney started laughing too, which was followed by Rose and Angeline.

"So, what happened when you met the first time that's so funny?" Christian asked.

"I kicked her butt." Rose said.

"Oh, it was way better than that," Sydney said.

Angeline shrugged. "Josh would still marry her if she wants."

Rose shot her a death glare. "I don't want to marry your brother. I still haven't agreed to marry Dimitri, who I actually love."

"Why won't you marry him?" Mia asked. "And why would her brother want to marry you?"

Rose groaned. "Do I ask you about your love life?"

Mia tilted her head to the side, brows raised. "Not since I dated Aaron. Although you know that I'm dating Elliot Lazar."

"You know, you make things sound worse than they are," Sydney added. She looked back at the group, most of whom seemed entertained. "We met Angeline when we stayed with the Keepers last year. Her brother was interested in Rose." She explained the fighting custom to the room, during which Rose hid her face in her hands.

"Well, she won the fight," Angeline said with a shrug. "I wonder if Josh'll be able to win against Trey."

"I doubt it," said Eddie. "But, you do need to be careful about Trey. He can't come to court."

"I know," Angeline said. "But, you also know that he left that group."

"It's a precaution," said Sydney. "If you're going to stay with Jill, you need to be careful about how much Trey knows."

"He protected you two!" Angeline snapped. "And you couldn't stand any of us when you started protecting Jill. Now you're married to a Moroi."

Sydney blushed. "I am, but we don't know what all the Warriors are doing. Trey did work with us to get Jill back, but they could be watching him. They can't know where court is. Also, Trey owes Sonya an apology."

"We'll figure it out." Jill said, trying to calm Angeline. "For now, why don't we all just enjoy the rest of the day?"

They agreed, although the tension in the group had now increased. They shifted the conversation to lighter matters. When the dinner ended, Jill and Lissa remained behind to talk. The two sisters had barely seen one another since Jill's return.

"How are you doing?" Lissa asked.

Jill sighed. "I'm exhausted. I'm trying to adjust, but it's hard. I don't feel like I know my own parents anymore."

Lissa gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, you've been through a lot recently."

"We all have. Are things getting better at court?"

Lissa sighed, looking away. "In some ways. There aren't protests anymore."

"You're worried about the trial?"

"No, I'm worried about Christian. His moods have gotten so bad lately. He doesn't mean to, and I know he doesn't want to lash out any of us, but he does. I think that the trial will be good for our society overall. They need to see justice done. Christian though..."

"I'm sorry."

Lissa looked back at her. "It's not your fault. You're the most innocent one in all this mess."

Jill gave her a wry smile. "After nearly a year in Adrian's head, I don't know how innocent I am anymore."

Lissa laughed. "Yeah, that's true. How are you doing with that?"

"It's weird sometimes, but I think having you and Rose around to give us advice on the bond really helped. We knew what to expect. And honestly, experiencing someone else falling in love and maintaining that love is wonderful. Adrian really is happy."

"Didn't it ever seem weird to you? A human-Moroi pair?"

Jill shrugged. "I guess it did at first, but humans aren't really all that different from us. You lived among humans, didn't you ever think one was cute enough to kiss?"

Lissa laughed. "Yes, I think I did. You're right I suppose, I didn't think about our roommates the same way I thought about feeders."

"Do you like Sydney?"

"Yes, I do, and I am glad that she and Adrian are happy together."

Jill smiled. "Can you tell me about your time on the run?"

"Sure, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> I didn't proofread this chapter. I'm sorry.


	23. Last Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August, 2011  
> Rating- General  
> Third Person POV- Dimitri

 

_The depth and strength of a human character are defined by its moral reserves. People reveal themselves completely only when they are thrown out of the customary conditions of their life, for only then do they have to fall back on their reserves._

_-Leon Trotsky_

* * *

 

It would be over in a week. The trial would begin tomorrow and the execution would take place at the end of the week. It was all scheduled, like some grim series of normal court functions. Except that it wasn't normal. Executions were hardly a common occurrence in the Moroi world.

Attendance at the trial and execution was by permission of the council. Nearly everyone who was working or attending either occasion was already planned. Every seat would be filled for the trial. For the execution, at least one member of each royal house would attend.

Was it really so easy to plan to end a life?

Dimitri, as a Strigoi, had planned the deaths of many people. He didn't know the number, though it was well over one hundred. As a dhampir, he had killed around two dozen Strigoi and one dhampir. The Strigoi had all been battles- kill or be killed. The dhampir had been one of Victor Dashkov's guardians, during the raid on the cabin where Lissa had been held. It had been a matter of life or death, and Dimitri had won. He never gloried in the death he wielded as a dhampir. Killing had been and was a necessary duty, nothing more.

As a Strigoi, Dimitri had been... ruthless. He had reveled in the surge of power he had felt when drinking the life from someone. Stalking victims, plotting the downfall of Strigoi and Moroi, it had all been the ultimate thrill... until he was restored. Now, Dimitri was disgusted by the memories he had from that time.

He was disgusted now by the buildup to Tasha's execution. Yes, she had committed a heinous crime. Yes, she deserved to be executed for her crime. But the eagerness of some to watch the trial was disturbing. The whispered fascination about the impending execution was sickening.

Dimitri walked the grounds of court, deep in thought about everything that would take place over the next week. He was on patrol duty, walking the court grounds for two hours. This would be his last shift for the next few days. He was off duty for the trial, since he would be sitting with the witnesses throughout the proceedings. Rose would also be off duty, since she was a victim and a witness in the case.

His thoughts wandered as he walked his route. He thought about Tasha. He still didn't understand why she had murdered Tatiana and framed Rose for the crime. He could understand Tasha wanting to lash out against the age law. He could even see it being the breaking point for her, as it obviously had been. But Dimitri didn't understand not taking responsibility for the act. Why frame Rose? He understood that if anyone were to be framed, Rose was the obvious choice. But Rose was also Christian's friend. No matter what else could be said of Tasha, no one doubted that she loved her nephew.

Dimitri didn't understand how he had never seen the potential in Tasha to commit and cover up a pre-meditated murder. How many hours had they spent together? How many conversations? He had known that she would often lose herself in passionate rants about the injustices of their society. Yet she had almost always been a woman of more words than actions. What had changed?

He could talk to her. He could have gone to Tasha's cell months ago and asked why she had framed Rose. He hadn't. He didn't want to see her. The only person on Tasha's approved visitor list who had ever visited her was Christian.

Dimitri had a half hour left in his shift when he noticed Abe Mazur watching him from the door to one of the permanent residences at court. Feeling obligated, since Abe was Rose's father, Dimitri walked toward him.

"Do you live here now?"

Abe grinned. "The house belongs to a friend. He's letting me stay in it for the week since he is in Europe. Not that I couldn't get a good guest room, but I the prefer residences."

"I'll tell Rose not to worry then."

"I will probably buy a house here eventually, when I'm ready to retire and be near my only child."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for the warning."

Abe's smile broadened. "Of course. Shall we walk?"

"I have to," Dimitri replied evenly. "I'm still on patrol."

So they walked together as the sky began to lighten just before dawn.

"You seem distracted." Abe said, his tone far too casual for Dimitri's liking.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"The trial?"

"Yes."

"You could go talk to Tasha, you know."

"Why would I?"

"She might have the answers you're looking for."

Dimitri said nothing. They kept walking in silence for a long time. They were in a relatively deserted part of court when Dimitri stopped. "Have you ever killed someone?"

Abe only hesitated a moment before answering. "Yes."

"Why?"

Abe studied Dimitri before answering. "The first time was an accident. We were young, dumb, drunk, and fighting over a girl. I hit Alec. He fell off the boat we were on and drowned before help could get him out."

Abe's expression darkened. "The second time… well, he deserved it. He was the leader of a network which trafficked in people, weapons, and drugs. We found him, broke down his network... and he died." The tone of Abe's voice left little doubt that the cause of the man's death was rather unpleasant.

"Is that where your reputation comes from?"

Smiling grimly, he nodded. "I haven't had to kill since then. The threat alone his death carried left little doubt that I could do terrible things. Many assumed that I killed him for his assets. I didn't. I killed him because he was a disgusting person. The people he enslaved were given shelter and safety. The material assets were… used for the betterment of our people."

Dimitri grunted. "I'm sure."

"Whatever my monetary gain, after assisting the fifty or so people we rescued from him, I used to help more people. I'm not an evil man, no matter what stories you may have heard. I make deals with people. I have ordered one person to harm another as vengeance for a third party. I threatened the father of your youngest niece on behalf of your youngest sister, at Rose's request."

Dimitri's eyebrows shot up. "What? When was that?"

"Shortly before Rose found you in Siberia. Ask her about it if you want. Ask your sisters. Now, since I have divulged my tales of killing, why did you want to know?"

Dimitri was still reeling over the statement about Katya's father, so it took him a few moments to remember what he wanted to know. "I'm trying to figure out why different people kill. It still makes no sense to me."

"We all have our own reasons." Abe's tone was far too light and easy for his words. "If you want to know why Tasha Ozera murdered Tatiana and framed Rose, you have to go ask her. I'd like to ask her myself, but I'm not on the approved visitor list."

Dimitri nodded. "I know."

They continued walking again. Dimitri eventually spoke as they walked. "I spent four months killing people. I killed men, women, and children. I killed Moroi, Strigoi, dhampirs, and humans. I tried to kill Rose, more than once. Some were food. Some were sport. Some were planned out. Some were in the heat of the moment. Rose and I actually killed a Strigoi together. The woman had been my instructor at school and my boss as a Strigoi."

He looked at the pink clouds where the sun was beginning to peek above the horizon. "I have always owned responsibility for the lives I have taken. I regret all of them, even though they were unavoidable."

"I regret Alec's death. We had been friends. Hamza though…" Abe spat out a string of Turkish words which sounded unpleasant, even without translation. "I'd kill him again if I had to."

Dimitri's thoughts drifted to Nathan, the Strigoi who had killed him and attempted to kill Rose. He thought that he wouldn't mind killing Nathan again. Some dark part of him might even enjoy it.

"Have you killed by proxy?"

Abe's lips twitched. "That, I will decline to answer."

Dimitri snorted.

"I've done many questionable things. I've ordered many questionable things. Even so, I've never had an innocent person framed for a crime they didn't commit. Blackmailed, yes, but never framed. Ideally, there is no evidence left behind."

Dimitri arched an eyebrow. He was envisioning Rose having been raised by her father and found the idea quite disconcerting.

They were near the guardian offices. Dimitri's shift was over, and he would need to file his shift report.

"I think I'll be on my way." Abe's tone was cordial. "It was nice talking to you." He turned to leave, then stopped and turned back. His expression was considerably darker. "You know, if Rose had died due to Tasha's actions, I would have killed three people by now." With that, he turned and walked away.

"Not if I killed her first," Dimitri whispered.

He startled himself with those words. He hadn't realized until saying them that they were utterly true. His friendship with Tasha had died last summer. If Rose had died, no power on earth would have prevented him from killing Tasha, except for Rose's own parents. He also realized just how desperately he needed answers.

A little over an hour later, after filing his shift report, Dimitri made his way to the prison. He was allowed entry to Tasha's holding cell without any issue. She was laying on her cot, staring at the ceiling when he arrived. She didn't look over or say anything. He realized that she probably thought that he was just a guard on patrol. Christian had last seen her yesterday, and was no longer permitted access to her.

"Tasha?"

Stiffening, she drew in a sharp breath. She looked at him, her eyes widening. "I never expected you to visit."

"I hadn't planned to come."

He studied her as she sat up and faced him. She was thin and weak due to her prisoner status. She had been given more nutrients while pregnant to ensure the health of the child, but had been returned to a more limited diet after his birth. Dimitri was struck by the lack of emotion he felt. He had expected to feel something, be it anger, sadness, or disappointment. Instead, he felt nothing at all looking at her. She had become a stranger in his eyes.

"They told me that Christian is no longer allowed to visit. Since my trial begins tomorrow and I die at the end of the week, they don't see the point." Her words were simply spoken. There was no discernible emotion in her voice.

"They gave me a lawyer, who has been so kind as to tell me that I shall have quite the audience to watch. Will they cheer for my death?"

She ran her fingers lightly along her arms. "They used to hang traitors. Before that…" Her hands went to her throat. "They would have taken off my head. I should be grateful it's just a needle."

She looked at him, seeming to realize that she was rambling. He watched her impassively. He felt nothing.

"Why did you come?"

"I want to know why you did it."

She clasped her hands, sighing. "No, you don't."

"Why not?"

A faint, bitter smile crossed her lips. "Because it will hurt you. I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt Christian."

"And you didn't think that framing Rose would hurt us?" He felt it then, the flush of anger. "You didn't think that we would try to save her life?"

She stood, looking at him. "I was thinking about the future of our people. Rose was…" She sighed. "A sacrifice for the greater good."

He stared at her. His fists clenched of their own accord. "And you were too important?" His voice was harsh and icy, nearly what it had been when he was a Strigoi.

She took a step backward in her cell. "I needed to make sure Lissa became Queen. She was and is the best hope our people have. And it worked. She is the Queen and is doing exactly what I hoped she would do. Sometimes the ends justify the means."

He was shaking now. He couldn't believe that he had once called this woman a friend. Had he truly once considered a relationship with her? He didn't even recognize her anymore. "How can you justify betraying your nephew? Your friends?"

She looked away. "It seemed like a reasonable course of action at the time."

"And now?" She flinched at the cold fury in his voice.

"Now I wait to die."

She slowly looked at him. "I told you that you didn't want to know. What did you expect me to say?" There was an edge in her voice now. "I don't regret killing Tatiana. I don't regret that three of my accomplices are dead; they were some of the worst people you could ever meet. I feel some guilt for Ethan, since he was a pawn in the game. I regret hurting Christian. I'm sorry for hurting you and Rose and Lissa and our friends. I'm sorry for shooting Rose and putting a gun to the head of that other girl. But I am satisfied with the end result. Even Rose's preliminary trial worked to show how corrupt our system of justice is. I was counting on their incompetence. Yes, I underestimated the rest of you. Did you really want to know that?"

They stared at one another for several long moments. Dimitri shook his head, disbelieving. "I never, even as a Strigoi, had such a twisted perspective."

She looked as though he had slapped her across the face.

He turned to go, needing to get out of there.

He was three steps away when she called out, her voice cracking. "Dimitri! Wait, please."

He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Christian told me that you found a family to adopt my son, someone who would allow Christian to know him."

"I thought you didn't even want to know the sex of your child?"

"I didn't," she sighed. "Christian told me by accident. Please..." Her voice cracked. She was crying, though Dimitri couldn't see the tears. "Be an example to them. Show them what it is to be a good man."

"I would have done that without you asking." He closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. "Goodbye Tasha."

He didn't look back. He simply walked away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> This is my favorite chapter in this fic. I'm proud of most of the others, especially First Lessons and the upcoming chapters that cover Spirit Bound, Last Sacrifice, and the execution, but this one is my favorite.


	24. Calculated Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August, 2011
> 
> Rating- General
> 
> First Person POV- Rose

 

* * *

_"Aunt Tasha once said that anger based on calculated reason is more dangerous than anger based on blind hate." – Christian Ozera, Last Sacrifice, pg. 397._

* * *

_"The end may justify the means as long as there is something that justifies the end."_

_-_ _Leon Trotsky_

* * *

I watched the courtroom fill. Lissa and the council sat at the front of the room with the legal representatives. Witnesses were gathered in one section, while the rest of the room filled with spectators. Along the perimeter of the room were the guardians. It was eerily like Victor Dashkov's trial, only with more witnesses. The trial of Tasha Ozera for the murder of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov had been long awaited, and every seat was filled.

I was seated with the witnesses. Since I was considered a victim in this case, I would not be guarding Lissa for the next few days. Dimitiri sat beside me. Near us were my parents, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Mikhail, Adrian, and Sydney. I recognized a few others in the witness section.

When everyone was seated, Tasha was led inside by four guardians. She was pale and gaunt, having been kept on a minimal supply of blood and food for a year, more or less. She was bound hand and foot, making her movements slow. She didn't look at anyone or anything, keeping her focus straight ahead.

The judge stood, speaking once Tasha was in place. "This will begin day two of the Crown versus Natasha Ozera. Yesterday's proceedings were closed to the public while today's are open. The transcripts from yesterday's testimonies are sealed from the public record."

Yesterday's testimonies included details about my being broken out of prison and back into court. Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, Mikhail, Adrian, Sydney, my parents, and I had all testified yesterday. Pardons had been guaranteed for the crimes they had committed in breaking me out and assisting me. However, due to the controversial nature of our testimonies, the records were sealed.

"Already entered into evidence are the testimonies of Ethan Moore, who is incarcerated, Olivia Bishop, and Scott Harding who were executed last year for their collusion in this matter. Their statements are open to the public. Also in the public record are the statements and video recordings from Alchemists who witnessed Natasha Ozera and James Walters together at the Alchemist's St. Louis facility."

Sydney had testified about what Ian Jansen, the Alchemist who had identified Tasha, had said last year, though the information the Alchemists had provided was more than enough.

"The clerk will now read the charges against the defendant."

The judge sat, and a different Moroi stood, reading out the extensive list of charges against Tasha: murder, attempted murder, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, assault with intent to kill, treason, high treason, bribery, conspiracy, conspiracy to commit murder, subversion, theft, illicit use of compulsion, and on and on. If the circumstances had been different, the long list of charges might have been funny. When the clerk was finished, he sat. Then the first witness was called to the stand.

"Lord Ryan Ozera."

A soft murmur arose as a Moroi man, who was seated in front of Christian, stood. Why was the name Ryan Ozera so familiar? Then I remembered. Ryan was Dimitri's friend who had introduced Dimitri to Tasha. His blue Ozera eyes were just as striking as Christian and Tasha's, though his hair was sandy brown instead of the black of his distant cousins. Ryan walked to the witness stand, was sworn in, and began his testimony.

Ryan, and several witnesses after him, spoke about Tasha's character, as well as to her words and actions before and after Tatiana's murder.

"Lord Ozera, please describe the nature of your relationship with the defendant."

"We are third cousins and had been friends since we were children."

"Would you say that you are familiar with her character?"

"Yes."

"Were you at court the day our late Queen was murdered?"

"Yes. I had been at court for around a month at the time of the murder."

"Did you see the defendant the day of the murder?"

"No, the last time I saw Tasha before the murder was the day the age decree was announced."

Discontented whispers broke out at the mention of the age law. In our world, few things had been more controversial and appalling than that law. I was glad that it had been struck down.

"How would you describe the defendant's mood when you last saw her?"

"Angry. We were all angry about that law, so I didn't think anything about it at the time."

"When did you see her next?"

"The day of Queen Tatiana's first funeral. I saw her after the explosions."

"How would you describe the defendant's mood at that time?"

"Anxious, but everyone was anxious after the explosions."

"Did you notice anything unusual about her behavior over the following days?"

"She was tense, more than I had ever seen in her."

"Did she tell you why she was so tense?"

"She told me that she had a lot going on. I had suspected that she was concerned about the election, as we all were. I also had some suspicions that she had been involved in the jailbreak which had occurred, involving Guardians Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway."

"Why did you suspect that?"

Ryan glanced toward us. "Tasha was close to Queen Vasilisa, and everyone knows that Vasilisa and Guardian Hathaway are close friends. I assumed that Tasha would help people she considered friends. I never suspected that she was more interested in betraying friends."

Ryan's words about Tasha were just as harsh as everyone else who was testifying today. I realized that today's witnesses had all been part of Tasha's inner circle of activists. Tasha seemed to sink lower in her seat as each person spoke. Yesterday's testimonies hadn't affected her as deeply, with the exception of Christian's time on the stand.

The last person to testify before the court went to recess was Lady Karina Conta-Ivashkov. I was happy to see her again, though I wished that it could have been under better circumstances. Her story bore many similarities to Ryan's, but Tasha had told Karina things that she hadn't told Ryan. The things Karina said were very damaging to Tasha's character.

After Karina returned to her seat, the judge called for an hour recess. Tasha was led out. Then Lissa and the council left. Next, we witnesses were corralled into a side room.

Christian left the group of witnesses before we reached our isolation room. He was escorted to the room where Lissa was isolated. It was hard, watching his pain. His had been the most difficult testimony to watch. I think it nearly broke Tasha to watch Christian testify against her, and to see just how much pain he was in. I knew it would only get worse for him. I understood him not wanting to be in the same room as the other witnesses for the prosecution.

We were all very quiet after entering. Most of us walked to the buffet table, picking at the finger foods. It was hard to find an appetite, but we needed to eat. I took a sandwich and a soda, then stood near Adrian and Sydney.

"How are you holding up?" I asked Adrian.

"I could use a drink." He replied ruefully. "Unfortunately, I'm sober and stabilized."

Sydney squeezed his arm.

Adrian smiled at her briefly before continuing. "I'm ready for all this to be over so that I can move on with my life and mourn my aunt in peace. Or should I say our aunt?" Adrian glanced at Dimitri, who had joined us.

Dimitri shrugged. "I only knew her as the queen. I didn't know her as family."

"Wait, you're related?" Karina had joined us as well.

"My uncle Randall is Belikov's father. We discovered that quite recently. You're an Ivashkov too right?"

"By marriage." Karina seemed stunned. "My husband shares the same great-great grandfather with you I think."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed in thought. "Dimka, I think you may have half-siblings."

"I wouldn't be surprised," he said darkly, "but you seem rather certain."

"Do you remember what Alexa said during her address to the council? She told Nathan Ivashkov off by mentioning his wayward brother, suggesting that he had a bunch of kids."

"Wait," I interrupted, "you guys grew up together. Didn't you know who Dimitri's father was?"

She shook her head. "No. My father probably does. We weren't allowed over to their house when he was in town. I'm pretty sure that somewhere in our company's medical records, there are more children of Randall Ivashkov."

Adrian was looking at Karina, confused. "Someone told off my dad? I'm not complaining, since he cut us off, but when did this happen?"

Mia answered from the other side of Adrian. "When the age law was reversed. Karina's older sister was the one who presented information against the law. Your father was trying to insult their family and she threw it back at him."

"Always nice when someone can put my father in his place. So, Dimitri, are you going to look for half-siblings? Add more people to our wayward family?"

I looked up at Dimitri, giving him a smile. "You have to be a little curious."

He shrugged, looking from me to Adrian to Karina. "You can look. I'm not opposed to meeting any potential half brothers or sisters. I just haven't thought about it before."

"I'll start looking tomorrow."

"What do you do?" Sydney asked.

"My family runs medical clinics for dhampirs and Moroi throughout North America, Europe, and parts of Asia. What about you? Now that you're an ex-Alchemist?"

"We're looking," Sydney replied.

"I'm sure one of our clinics would hire you, both of you, if you want."

"You don't even know our qualifications," Adrian replied.

Karina shrugged. "I know what Alchemists do, which makes her worth hiring anywhere in our company. I assume that if you want to get away from court, you'll do whatever job is placed in front of you."

Adrian flashed her a smile. "Well, I've been told I'm pretty good at art."

"He's great at art," Sydney insisted.

"How good are you with kids?" Karina asked.

"Depending on who you ask, I'm still a kid."

We all laughed.

"Well, I think I can find positions for both of you. Any idea where you want to live?"

The rest of us stepped away, letting Adrian, Sydney, and Karina figure out the details of what they wanted to do and where they wanted to live. Dimitri led me to a more isolated corner of the room. I leaned against the wall, nibbling at my sandwich.

"I keep wanting this to all be over, but it will never be over, will it?"

Dimitri let out a deep breath. "Things at court will settle down after the execution. The politics of court will never end, but we signed up for that by being here for Lissa and Christian." He paused, pain showing in his eyes. "Things will be harder for Christian. We just need to be here for him."

I swallowed. "I know."

We fell into silence, nibbling at our sandwiches.

Ryan Ozera and a few others introduced themselves to me. They invited Dimitri and me over to Karina's house after the trial for drinks. We told them that we'd think about it. My parents joined us a little while later.

My mom assessed me. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. Tired, maybe? I'm worried about Christian and Lissa."

"It won't be easy for them," she replied, "but they'll make it through this. We all will."

My parents talked with us for a few minutes before our break ended. We all returned to the courtroom for the rest of the trial.

The last person to testify was Tasha. The crowd murmured as she took the stand, but we remained quiet in the witness area. Most of us had liked Tasha once, and this was one of the last days Tasha would be alive. The execution was already scheduled for the end of the week.

The judge directed her comments and questions to Tasha. "You have entered a plea of no contest for all charges in this case. Is that still your plea?"

A soft, bitter laugh escaped Tasha's lips. "I think the list is excessive and overblown, but I am here to confess what I did. My plea stands."

Unhappy whispers filled the room for a moment, stopping when the judge spoke again. "Noted," she said. "Tell us what transpired the night Queen Tatiana Ivashkov was murdered."

"It started before that night." Tasha's tone was neutral, matter of fact.

The judge's eyes narrowed. "Then start from the beginning."

"The beginning," she began, mulling over the words. "It began the day Tatiana told me to be seen and not heard. It began the day my brother's actions turned me into a pariah in our world. It began the day I chose to fight back. I watched for years as Tatiana proved time and again to be an ineffectual ruler. She would bow down to the demands of every royal sycophant at the expense of the rest of our people. When the age law was announced, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't let her remain on the throne another day, not when she was going to start sacrificing children."

Tasha froze, stumbling on her words. For the first time in her grandstanding, emotion twisted her face. I watched as she moved her hands over her abdomen, almost protectively. Rumor had spread throughout the Moroi world that Tasha had been pregnant while in prison. Very few people knew that there really was a child, and even fewer knew what had become of him. It seemed that Tasha had some maternal instinct to protect the child she had carried but had never held.

She drew a shaking breath, focusing herself. "I'll tell you the truth, the whole truth, though it will bring none of you any closure."

So, Tasha Ozera began her story.

* * *

_Notes:_

_The next chapter, covering Spirit Bound, is over 14,000 words, without the quotes at the beginning. The following chapter, covering Last Sacrifice, still needs done. The outline is longer than the outline for Spirit Bound's chapter was O_O._

_Fair warning, the next chapter contains one of the most disturbing scenes I've ever written... sorry. I'll post it next week. (Right now I have a 19 page paper and a final to do for school.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, covering Spirit Bound, is over 14,000 words, without the quotes at the beginning. The following chapter, covering Last Sacrifice, still needs done. The outline is longer than the outline for Spirit Bound's chapter was O_O.
> 
> Fair warning, the next chapter contains one of the most disturbing scenes I've ever written... sorry. I'll post it next week. (Right now I have a 19 page paper and a final to do for school.)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading, you rock!


	25. The Ends Justify the Means- 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains dialogue and scenes from Spirit Bound.  
> July, 2010  
> Rated- MATURE- violence, themes, and sexual content  
> Third Person POV- Multiple

_“You wanted to stage a revolution - still want to. That's crazy. It's not going to happen," I said._

_"It's already happening. Do you think I don't know what's going on out in the world? I still have contacts. People can be bought off - how do you think I was able to send you that message? I know about the unrest - I know about Natasha Ozera's movement to get Moroi to fight with guardians. You stand by her and vilify me, Rosemarie, but I pushed for the very same thing last fall. Yet, somehow, you don't seem to regard her in the same way."_

_"Tasha Ozera is working on her cause a bit differently than you did," noted Dimitri._

_"And that's why she's getting nowhere," Victor retorted. "Tatiana and her council are being held back by centuries of archaic traditions. So long as that sort of power rules us, nothing will change. We will never learn to fight. Non-royal Moroi will never have a voice. Dhampirs like you will continually be sent out to battle."_

_-Rose, Victor, and Dimitri talk, Shadow Kiss, Chapter 13_

* * *

_“Natasha, dear, you may posture all you like, but there’s very little you could say or do that would truly be a problem for me.”_

_-Tatiana Ivashkov to Tasha Ozera, Vampire Academy 10 th Anniversary Edition, The Turn and the Flame_

* * *

_“You may not be interested in strategy, but strategy is interested in you.”_

_-Leon Trotsky_

* * *

 

##  Tasha

_-I miss you already-_

Tasha Ozera smiled at the text on her cellphone. It was nice to be wanted. Ethan Moore was a nice enough guy. He was good looking. He was relatively interesting. He wasn’t bad in bed. And, most importantly, he had access to places at court which were out of bounds to non-guardians. Tasha wasn’t certain when she would need to use his access, but at least she had that door open to her if the need arose.

_-I miss you too. I’ll see you when I get back to court.-_

She closed her phone, slipping it into a pocket. With a final look at the mirror, she left her room in guest housing at St. Vladimir’s Academy. She walked to the arena where the novice guardians were about to start their trials. She found Christian in the stadium and took a seat beside him. She noticed Vasilisa entering across the stands. Lissa seated herself beside Adrian Ivashkov and an older Moroi man who wore a bright green scarf.

“Do you know who the man talking to Adrian Ivashkov is?”

Christian glanced over and shrugged. “No idea, but he was talking to Rose’s mom earlier.”

She studied the man and the way he spoke to Adrian. “I think he might be Rose’s father.”

“What?” Christian turned to her, startled.

“She looks like him, and he looks like he is interrogating Adrian. You did say that Adrian and Rose are dating.”

Christian studied them for a while. “You may be right. I’m sure if he’s Rose’s dad we’ll find out later. Her mom invited us to Rose’s graduation party.”

Tasha smiled. “I’m glad that she’s graduating. When you said that she dropped out the other month, right after the attack, I thought she might stay rogue.”

“We all did. Well, it was that or she would get herself killed.”

“Do you know if she found him, Dimitri?”

Christian shifted in his seat. He looked out at the obstacle course on the field. “Yeah,” he admitted. “But, she didn’t kill him.”

Though they were sitting in the warmth of the summer sun, Tasha shivered. “Do you think she gave up?”

Christian shot her an incredulous look. “You’re kidding right? I don’t know what happened in Russia. Rose won’t talk about it, and I’m not going to ask. Honestly if I tried, she’d start in on me about Lissa. Rose and I have an understanding- we don’t talk about Russia or Lissa. All I know is that she went to kill him and she failed. She promised her mom that she’d graduate, and now that she has, I’m willing to bet that she will try to kill him again one day.”

Tasha nodded. She thought back to Christian’s calls after the school had been attacked. She had been relieved that Christian was safe. She had been impressed that he had fought Strigoi. She had been even more impressed that the school had performed a rescue and had used Moroi in that rescue. But Dimitri’s loss had been hard.

No matter how angry Tasha had been with Dimitri after the way he had treated her at the beginning of the year, she had still cared about him. Part of her would always love him. But she had never once considered searching for him after he had been turned Strigoi. She had mourned his loss, and chose to ignore the fact that he was out there in the world as a monster. She couldn’t bear the thought of Dimitri with red eyes, death white skin, and fangs.

Tasha turned her attention to the course where the novices entered into their trials one at a time. Some performed passably. Most were good. A few were very good. Then there was Rose, she wasn’t like anyone else. She wasn’t a person. She was a weapon. Rose fought with a skill and determination that Tasha had only seen in one other person- Dimitri. When Rose finished, the cheers of the audience were deafening. Rose was the only novice to be given a standing ovation.

Later that day, Tasha and Christian attended Rose’s graduation party. They learned that the man who had sat beside Adrian was indeed Rose’s father. To Tasha’s surprise, she had heard of him, multiple times. Ibrahim Mazur was very well known for being involved in activities which were... questionable. Even so, Tasha enjoyed talking to him. Abe was charming and very funny. Tasha was beginning to understand what had drawn Janine Hathaway to him.

Breaking away from Abe, Tasha walked over to Rose. Christian and Jill Mastrano had just walked away. Tasha had seen the unhappy glances that Christian and Lissa had been giving one another. That was a relationship which needed to be fixed. Beyond the fact that they clearly adored one another, their match was very useful.

With a shake of her head, Tasha addressed Rose. “When are you going to fix that? Those two need to be back together.”

“I know that. You know that. But they can’t seem to get it through their heads.”

“Well, you’d better get on it. If Christian goes to college across the country, it’ll be too late.” Christian had no interest in college, but had threatened to go somewhere in California if Tasha insisted that they stay at court.

Rose seemed just as exasperated by Christian and Lissa as Tasha. “I know, but why am _I_ the one who has to fix it?”

Smiling, Tasha told her the truth. “Because you’re the only one forceful enough to make them see reason.”

Rose gave a half nod, but was looking into the crowd, distracted. She groaned. “He’s unstoppable.”

Confused, Tasha turned her gaze to where Rose was looking- at her parents. “Abe? He’s actually pretty charming.”

Rose groaned again and excused herself. Tasha was amused by Rose’s discomfort. She was also amused by Rose breaking apart her parents. She wisely decided against ever mentioning to Rose that Adrian and Abe were very similar when it came to flirting with every pretty woman they saw.

The following day was the Moroi graduation. Tasha watched with pride as Christian walked across the stage and was given his diploma. She was proud of the man he had grown up to be. She knew that he would be a better man than Lucas and Moira could ever have expected.

* * *

A few days after the graduation ceremonies, Tasha and Christian arrived at court. They were housed separately, which worked for both of them. They could have shared a guest apartment, but she respected that he was an adult who wanted his own place. Having her own place also made meeting her contacts easier. She didn't want Christian to see all of her associates.

Tasha had many associates throughout the Moroi world, from every class of people. Some were well respected while others were very, very dangerous. She made certain that her circles never interacted, which was quite the balancing act while at court.

There were many levels of dissent within the Moroi world and Tasha Ozera was acquainted with all of them. Her activist group was the most outspoken and contained a mixture of Moroi from various classes in their society. They were tolerated at court and in most parts of Moroi society. Karina Conta-Ivashkov was one of Tasha’s most valuable allies. She an active member of Tasha's inner circle and she interacted with the highest circles of Moroi society.

Then there were the quietly dissenting royals, those whose influence and support varied. Sometimes these were very useful, like Lissa. Some were less useful, like Karina's sister Alexandra. There were also supportive dhampirs, which included many guardians- like Janine Hathaway and formerly Dimitri Belikov.

The last were the outcasts- Moroi and dhampirs who were no longer accepted into the mainstream of their world. Many were considered dangerous, though most were normal people who blended into the human world. Few outcasts had power, but most were able to pick up and pass on secrets.

While some of Tasha’s associations were well known, she had several contacts whose ties with her remained a closely guarded secret.

One such associate was James Walters. He was an outcast from Moroi society- a dangerous one. He had been born into a poor Moroi family in Chicago. Needing money, he found himself drawn into the world of drugs and blood whores. He worked in that arena for many years, until he crossed the wrong person. His hand was maimed as a punishment. He and Tasha first met in Chicago several years past, after which she employed him from time to time as a bodyguard.

She ensured that they were never seen together at court, but she always made certain that he was at court whenever she was. He was obedient because she paid him well. He was at court now, though she didn't plan to meet with him anytime soon.

Tasha was at a café, waiting for Ethan Moore, when another clandestine associate made herself known. Olivia Bishop walked to the table where Tasha was seated, placed a folded piece of paper in front of Tasha, and walked away. Tasha quickly unfolded the paper, read it, and looked at Olivia. Their eyes met briefly. Tasha gave a quick nod of her head. Olivia disappeared out the door without a word.

Tasha shoved the note into a pocket and sipped her coffee. Olivia wanted to meet in an hour. Tasha took a bite of her scone. Keeping her allies apart was exhausting, but no one could know that Olivia passed information to Tasha.

Olivia Bishop was an asset, a terrifying asset. Few things frightened Tasha Ozera, one of them was Olivia. She was probably Tasha’s most valuable contact. Olivia was nearly forty, and had been a royal guardian for over a decade. At first glance, Olivia was an ordinary middle-aged guardian. Yet there was something off about her, something cold. Tasha was fairly certain that the older woman was going to snap one day.

All guardians were trained to be formal, stoic, and reserved. Some guardians were very intimidating, but also able to be warm and companionable. Then there was the small number of guardians who were simply hollow inside- often from having seen too much.

Olivia was one of the ones who had seen too much. Two years after being assigned as a royal guardian, her twin brother Travis had committed suicide. He had spiraled into depression and drinking after a horrific Strigoi battle. Unable to cope, one day he shot himself in the head to end the pain. Olivia had found his body.

Ethan arrived before Tasha could overthink the note and upcoming meeting. He adored her, it was obvious in his every look and word. She enjoyed his attention, and did like him well enough. They chatted amiably for the hour until Tasha had to meet with Olivia.

“I have someone to catch up with,” she told him, “but if you're free tonight, you can come over after Christian leaves. He and I are supposed to have dinner together.”

“I’d love to,” he said, a broad smile lighting up his face.

She smiled at him as they stood. He was so easy to have a relationship with, maybe that is why she found it boring. She was beginning to believe that only challenges kept her interest. Still, Ethan was sweet and useful. He cleaned up their table and walked with her to the door. She knew that he would have kissed her, if she had allowed. She didn't want any public displays of affection. He gave her a smile when they parted, one full of affection, which she returned.

Tasha walked across court to one of the oldest sections of the vast property. Near the wards was an old, ruinous building. The stone building only had half a roof and was covered in moss. She found Olivia there, leaning against a wall, whittling a stick with a knife.

“What news do you have,” Tasha asked as soon as she entered the ruin.

Olivia looked up, smiling. Her smile always unnerved Tasha. “The council is planning to vote on a new law, very soon.”

“What’s the law?”

She threw the stick away, snapping her knife shut. “I don't know. Tatiana keeps Guardians Taylor and Douglas close, and neither of them share with me. I don’t think they know much anyway since the council keeps having meetings without any guardians present. All I know is that it's controversial and a follow up to the Badica, Drozdov, and St. Vladimir’s attacks. When I know more, I'll let you know.”

Tasha nodded. “Guardians Taylor and Douglas are the guardians assigned to Princess Dragomir, aren't they?”

“Yep. Tatiana wants to groom the princess as her protégé. I thought you were trying the same thing?”

“Have no fear. I have ways of keeping the princess in my favor.”

“Oh?”

Tasha gave the older woman a sly smile. “You don’t expect me to show all my cards, do you?”

“Fine. Well, that's all I have. Scott will probably give you an update next time. I can't be seen with you.”

“I know,” Tasha agreed.

She wasn’t surprised that Olivia would send a message via Scott Harding. Scott was Olivia’s younger, Moroi, half-brother. He was less unnerving than Olivia, but just as cold. He had killed before, and not just Strigoi. Like James Walters, Scott had been involved in many illicit activities. Outwardly reformed, Scott had obtained a maintenance position at court to be closer to Olivia.

With a nod, Olivia walked away.

A new law, now that was an interesting bit of news. She wondered what the law could possibly be.

Tasha walked back to court, making her way to the permanent residences. She rang the bell of a house she knew well. Daron, the housekeeper, answered the door. “Welcome, Lady Ozera. Lady Karina is in the nursery.”

Tasha followed Daron from the entryway to the small nursery on the second floor. Karina was kneeling on the floor, encouraging her seven-month-old daughter to crawl toward her. The baby was attempting a half-crawl half-walk, pulling herself along a settee. “Come on little Elisa, soon you will be walking.”

“They grow so fast,” Tasha said, smiling.

Looking up, Karina gave a delighted laugh. “You’re finally here!” She looked back at her daughter. “They do grow up fast. Soon she’ll be a year old.”

“Wasn’t she born in December?”

“Yes, and you know how fast time passes. Your Christian just graduated from school! Dakota will be starting school next year, and Shawn the year after that.” She sighed wistfully. “They all grow up too fast.”

Tasha knelt beside Karina. “They do. Where are your sons?”

“Over at Nolan’s sister’s. They will be spending the night, which means that Nolan and I will have the place nearly child free for the night.” She sighed contentedly, picking up Elisa.

“You and Nolan don’t often have time alone do you?”

Karina shook her head. “No, not with three children, our jobs, and royal functions. Having staff helps, of course, but there is always something going on. You know how it is.”

“I do,” she agreed. Tasha had been at court half a day and had already met with three different people, planned to have dinner with her nephew, and later spend time with Ethan. She had many meetings scheduled over the next few weeks, and wondered if she could balance it all. “Is Nolan working?”

Karina shook her head. “Royal work, not real work. He’s meeting with leaders from various branches of the Ivashkov clan. Sometimes I wonder why I married into the Ivashkovs.”

“You fell in love.”

Karina grinned at her daughter, bouncing Elisa on her lap. “I did, little one. I fell in love with your father.”

“Do you think you’ll have more children?”

“We’re not ruling it out. I’m used to having a big family. My father is one of seven children, and he’s managed to have eleven of us.”

Tasha’s eyes widened. “Eleven?”

Karina looked over at her, a wry smile on her lips. “Alexa and I with our mother. Then Luda with Yana. Then Tristan, Abigail, Patrick, Sophia, and Christopher with Maria. Apparently he had an on and off affair with a dhampir named Shannon and had three other children- Kristen, Lydia, and Jonathan.”

Words escaped Tasha. Karina’s family was complicated- very, very complicated. “When did you find out about your dhampir half-siblings?”

“Earlier this year. Father decided to pull all of my younger brothers and sisters from their schools after the attack at St. Vladimir’s.”

“Were any of them there?”

“No. Maria’s kids were in California and Shannon’s kids were in Quebec. But after that attack... he wanted all of his kids to be close. Alexa pulled her sons out for the rest of the school year as well. So they were all privately tutored together since March.”

Tasha shook her head- ten children under one roof. “How does your step-mother feel about the mistress and her children?”

Karina grimaced, but kept her tone light so that she wouldn’t upset the baby. “Apparently they had a huge fight, but now they all live in the same house.”

“All of them?”

“Yep, well Alexa comes and goes on business. My father’s wife and his mistress are housed on opposite ends of the estate. They don’t interact. The kids are all awkwardly adjusting to one another. They’re all going to go to the school in Quebec this coming school year.”

“Do you know where you will send your children?”

Karina shrugged. “We might send them to school with the family. It’s hard to want to send the kids to an academy after what happened at St. Vladimir’s.”

“That was an isolated incident.”

Wordless, Karina stood with her daughter, placed Elisa in her crib, and walked from the room. Tasha followed her. A servant entered the nursery as they walked away. They entered a lounge, where Karina sank onto a plush couch. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

“It scares me to think about what happened. To think that Dimka...” She choked on a sob. “Why him of all people? It would have been easier if he died. But to know that he was changed into one of them...”

Tasha sat beside Karina and embraced her. “I know. Believe me, I know.”

##  Christian

Christian muttered several choice words under his breath once Rose and Lissa left Mia’s house. He ran a hand through his hair. Then he scolded himself for being so upset about Lissa seeing him visit Mia. Mia was his friend. He didn’t need an excuse to be here. He didn’t need to feel embarrassed. Besides, he wasn’t with Lissa, so it shouldn’t matter.

“Why don’t you two just make up?”

He looked at Mia, who had returned from shutting the front door. She was leaning against the wall, head cocked to the side, blonde curls spilling over one shoulder. The look in her eyes was very similar to the one Rose had been giving him for the last two months.

“Because she’s unreasonable,” he said through gritted teeth.

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, like I believe you’re any more reasonable than her.”

With a groan, he sank onto her couch. “I don’t want to talk about it. Rose has been giving me crap about it since she returned from Russia. Jill, thankfully, hasn’t said much about it. Aunt Tasha also keeps telling me to go make up with Lissa. I don’t want to hear it from you too.”

She threw her hands up in surrender. “Fine. So, why’d you come early?”

“Tasha wants us to have dinner together. She says it’s the last time we’ll be able to do the family tradition of having dinner at court after the school year ends, so we shouldn’t break it.”

Mia smiled, walking over to take a seat across from him. “That’s sweet.”

“Yeah, I guess. My grandparents started doing it for my dad and aunt when they were in school. Dad kept it up, and well, Tasha did after he died.”

She nodded slowly. “It’s good to keep family traditions.”

He saw the shadow of sorrow in her eyes. “How are you and your dad doing?”

“Some days are better than others. It’s not the big days that hurt, you know? I expected Mother’s Day and our birthdays to be hard, and they were... but I saw it coming. It’s all the other things that catch you by surprise. Sometimes I feel like I see her, but then I look again and it’s not her, just some blonde woman.” She fell silent, lost in thought.

“I know. It gets easier though, most days.”

“Thanks. So, how did training go back at school?”

“Good. Rose taught me, Jill, and a few others how to do some basic fighting. The elemental work has been hit or miss. I know Aunt Tasha has friends who use all the elements offensively. I’ll ask about water users for you and Jill.”

“That would be great!”

They excitedly talked about fighting, with and without use of elemental magic, for the next hour. She showed him the moves she had learned at court. He showed her the moves he had learned at school. He left after making plans to practice again later that week.

From Mia’s, Christian made his way across court to Tasha’s guest apartment. He was very happy that their apartments were in different buildings. As much as he loved her, he needed his own space. She opened the door a minute after he knocked, greeting him with a brilliant smile.

He was also greeted by the smell of pizza. Pizza was the traditional “we’re back at court” food. Christian had no complaints about this tradition; the pizza was always good.

They walked inside, moving toward the kitchen. “How was your day?”

“Good,” he told her. “Mia and I were discussing everything we’ve learned about fighting. Do you know anyone who fights with water?”

They sat at the kitchen table. “Yes, Karina.”

“Karina?”

“You’ve met her more than once. She was born a Conta and married an Ivashkov, has three children now... blonde hair, blue eyes...”

He thought a moment. “Yeah, I think I remember her. Do you think she could teach Mia some of her moves?”

“I’ll be sure to ask when I see her again later this week.”

“Awesome!” He picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite, reveling in the taste. “So, how was your day?”

She gave him a small smile. “Busy, but that’s how it always is at court. In a few weeks, we can head home for a break.”

“I’d like that.”

A little while later, she gave him a sly smile. “They’re letting me get a guardian.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I think Tatiana hopes it will shut me up.”

“Seriously,” he scoffed. “You’ve been at this for nearly a decade. They really think that this will stop the movement?”

She shrugged. “They can try.”

“Does this mean I can have a guardian?”

“I would assume so.”

Grinning, Christian realized that having a guardian could be pretty cool. “We should get Eddie. He’s really good, and he’s a friend.”

Tasha laughed. “Well at the luncheon tomorrow I’ll put your name in for him if you don’t want to go.”

He shook his head. “Hang out all afternoon with snobby royals who act like dhampirs are cattle? No, thank you. You have someone in mind to ask for?”

She shifted in her seat. “Um, I’m going to ask for Rose.”

“What? But she’s...” He stopped, seeing the look in her eyes. “But she’s supposed to be with Lissa, isn’t she?”

“Christian, as wonderful as it would be for those two to stay together, Tatiana will never allow it. Rose has a bad reputation among the royals. Not to mention how much Tatiana dislikes Rose. At least if Rose is with us, she’ll be wanted and able to be herself.”

“Yeah, I guess.” His eyes narrowed. “Are you asking for Rose in order to get me and Lissa back together?”

She laughed. “No.”

“Ugh,” he groaned. “You are. You think that if you get Rose, then Lissa and I will be around one another again because Rose and Lissa won’t want to be apart. You wouldn’t keep them apart. You’d stay here.”

She looked down at her lap, and drew a deep breath. “You’re overreacting. Yes, I would like to see you and Lissa back together. You were happy together. Wanting Rose to be my guardian isn’t some scheme for you to get back with Lissa. You’re friends with Rose, do you truly think that she would be happy with a traditional royal?”

He glowered at her for a long time. Reluctantly, he agreed with her. “No, she wouldn’t be happy with a regular royal.”

##  Tasha

One of the nice things about being an outcast who won’t shut up, is that people are very willing to do things to shut you up- sometimes nice things. Nice things like giving you a guardian. Honestly, Tasha didn’t need a guardian, but if it meant she could have Rose as her guardian, it was worth smiling prettily for the pompous royals.

Rose Hathaway was an asset. She was an incredible fighter. She didn’t care for the system. Most importantly, she was Vasilisa Dragomir’s closest friend. Now that Christian and Lissa’s relationship was over- until they stopped being stubborn and actually talked to one another- Rose was the best way to access Lissa.

Tasha Ozera needed Lissa’s voice in Moroi politics. And Tasha needed Rose in order to reach Lissa.

So Tasha went to the luncheon. She dressed nicely, though not ostentatiously. She put in her name for Rose and Christian’s name for Eddie. Then she chatted with Rose, Lissa, and Adrian.

She enjoyed talking with Adrian Ivashkov. She had a feeling that a friendship with him could be beneficial. Granted, if she was given Rose as a guardian, the Ivashkov boy would be around for a while. However, Tasha had her doubts that Rose and Adrian’s relationship would last very long. The two didn’t seem to communicate well with one another.

After the luncheon, she sent her jewelry to Rose’s room. She had no idea why the girl wanted the silver jewelry, but she didn’t mind either. She wanted Rose as an ally, which meant that small favors were required.

She met with her cousin Ryan Ozera later in the day, catching up with bits of gossip from his circles of friends and acquaintances. His guardian, John Alwood, joined them after a while. They laughed together, as they had done so many times before.

“Where are your wife and kids?” Tasha asked Ryan.

“Out at the playground with a few other mothers and their children. Have you met the youngest?”

“Lyra?”

A smile lit his face. “Yes, she’s the youngest.”

 “In February,” she laughed. “All these children are shorting your memory. I worry that you and Karina are going to compete to see who can have the most.”

Ryan snorted with laughter. “I’m already two ahead of her, though she did start later.” He sighed, suddenly sad. “I miss them. Ivan and Dimitri,” he clarified.

 “I miss them too. We should get together with Karina and Nolan soon. It might not be the same as old times, but it’s as close as we can get anymore.”

He nodded. “You, me, Antonia, John, Karina, and Nolan, we could do that soon since we’re all here at court.”

John looked appraisingly at Ryan before turning his gaze on Tasha. “You see how I’m treated? My charge plans what parties I go to without my input.”

They all laughed. “I planned my wife’s involvement without her input either,” Ryan defended.

In a similar way, they spent the next few hours. They joked, laughed, planned, and reminisced.

Tasha had a few more visits to make after visiting with Ryan. More contacts to talk with. More information to learn. She was happy to have Ethan distract her that evening.

They lay together in her bed. Tasha was on her stomach, enjoying the sensation of Ethan’s fingers tracing the length of her spine. Her eyes landed upon his stake, which lay on the nightstand beside the bed. She took hold of it, feeling the cold weight in her hand.

“What are you going to do with that?” A soft smile played on his lips.

She turned, grinning at him. “I can think of a few... non-traditional uses for a stake.” His eyes went wide at the innuendo. “Mostly I was wondering if you could teach me how to use one?”

“You want me to teach you how to stake?”

She shrugged, sliding her fingers along the length of the silver. She actually had some knowledge of staking, courtesy of her many guardian friends and acquaintances, but it had been awhile. Plus, the reactions she was provoking in him were priceless. “You know that I want to fight Strigoi. Why not learn how to stake them? Unless you don’t want to teach me...?”

Face flushing, he stumbled over his answer. “Um, of course, of course I’ll teach you.”

Grinning, she moved toward him, kissing him, trailing the cold metal of the stake along his naked torso. He shivered against her. He was so, so easy to manipulate. She didn’t even regret it. She enjoyed every single response she awoke in him.

She pressed the stake into his hand, curving his fingers around it. “Show me.” Her voice was low, sultry.

He complied. He trailed the stake ever so gently along her torso, the sensation little more than a scratch, causing her breath to catch. He stopped, positioning the stake. “Here,” he said. “From this angle, this is the easiest way to reach the heart.”

##  Christian

The worst thing about having friends who do questionable things, is that you can figure out what they’ve done, even if you don’t know why. Christian knew that Lissa, Rose, and Eddie were behind Victor Dashkov’s breakout from prison. He had absolutely no idea why they had done it, but he knew it was them. Their disappearance to Vegas didn’t change the fact that Christian knew the symptoms of strong spirit compulsion, and the fact that two human girls and a dhampir guy were accused of breaking Victor out of prison.

He would have kept it a secret from everyone if he hadn’t been eating lunch with Tasha and Mia when the news broke. They were in Tasha’s apartment, thankfully, so he was able to tell them his suspicions without anyone else knowing. They would keep the secret, though it didn’t prevent their shock.

A few days later, when Rose and Eddie told Christian the reason why they had broken Victor out of prison, Christian was stunned. Was it really possible to restore Strigoi? It couldn’t be... but some part of him hoped that maybe it was true. His thoughts wandered to his parents. He wished... he wished that they hadn’t become Strigoi. He wished that they had seen him grow up. He wished that it was possible to prevent Strigoi from ever being made again.

He was glad that Lissa agreed to have him come with her on her Lehigh visit. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he was glad that he was able to spend time with her again. He missed her. Without her, nothing felt right.

##  Karina

Surprise council sessions are always intriguing. Granted, this one wasn’t totally a surprise. Everyone, in certain circles, had known that there was a law being discussed behind closed doors. No matter how hard she tried to get information from her aunt, Karina Conta-Ivashkov had gotten nowhere. Her husband had been unable to learn anything from his family either. Honestly, what was the point of being well connected if no information came to you? Still, at least Karina and Nolan were always seated with the family councils during court meetings.

They sat together now, waiting for the surprise session to start. When it did, the fact that it was the second day of whatever the council was discussing didn’t set anyone at ease. Karina watched as a young guardian, Rosemarie Hathaway, answered questions. Karina didn’t understand the point of the questions, but she was impressed by the young woman. Only eighteen, but she had a considerable number of Strigoi kills.

After Rosemarie’s questioning was finished, the council session was brought to an end.

“What was that about?” Karina whispered to Nolan.

He shook his head, looking around at the other royals. “No idea. I’ll see if I can get anything out of my family.”

“I’ll speak to my aunt.” They stood. Near the back of the room, Karina saw Tasha. “But not just now, you know how she is.”

“Yes, I do.” His tone was neutral, but she could see that he was mulling everything over in his mind. The council session had unnerved him.

They walked out of the room, where they were met by Tasha. The three of them walked from the building together, waiting to make conversation. Tasha was the first to speak. “Do either of you have any idea what that was about?”

They shook their heads. “We’ll talk to our families to see if they know anything,” Nolan said, “but there are no guarantees.”

Tasha agreed. “I’ve heard rumors about an impending law, but none of my contacts seem to know anything concrete. I can’t get anything out of my family council either.”

“We can all keep trying,” Karina said, trying to be positive. “Are we all still doing lunch later?”

Tasha gave her a smile. “Yes, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Well, we’ll catch up with you some more then,” Nolan said. “We have a few errands to run first.”

“Of course,” Tasha replied.

When Tasha was gone, Karina gave her husband a sidelong glance. “You don’t have to dismiss her so quickly you know.”

He gave her a small smile. “Tasha Ozera is one reason your aunt doesn’t tell you very much. Our movement would gain ground far faster if Tasha wasn’t connected.”

Drawing a deep breath, she sighed. “You’re starting to sound like my sister.”

“Did it ever occur to you that she’s right?”

She stopped, giving him an exasperated look. “Of course I have, but Tasha is my friend. She’s your friend too. She introduced us. She taught us to fight. Now you want us to steal away all of her contacts to progressive Moroi and abandon her.”

“Because she hasn’t accomplished anything. She’s a bad leader. She’s all talk and no action.”

She threw up her hands in frustration, though she kept her voice low so that no one could overhear them. “And what action have we taken? We help dhampirs who don’t want to be part of our society. We help Moroi who are poor and outcast. But we don’t fight the Strigoi alongside our guardians.”

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. “We shouldn’t fight about this. I’m sorry.”

She smiled at him. “You’re just worried. It’s ok.” They continued walking again. When they were at their door, she sighed. “You’re right.”

“About?”

She turned to him, a sad smile on her lips. “Being Tasha’s friend is a liability where politics are concerned, but I put my friends before politics.”

He smiled, kissing her lightly. “I know you do, it’s one of the things I love about you.”

A few hours later, Karina and Nolan’s home was filled with the laughter of friends and children. After lunch, the children were sent to a playroom to be watched by some of the house staff. Karina and Nolan Ivashkov, Ryan and Antonia Ozera, Tasha Ozera, and John Alwood gathered in a lounge, catching up with one another.

The last time they had all been in one place, Dimitri and Ivan had been with them. It was so strange for Karina, knowing that they were gone. Ivan, at least, was at rest. Dimitri... the thought of him being a Strigoi was too much to bear.

“What’s wrong,” Nolan murmured in her ear.

“I was just thinking about the people missing from our circle.” Her voice was quiet, but the others overheard.

The mood shifted, the shadow of loss hanging over them all.

“We all miss them,” John said. “They were dear friends.”

They all murmured in agreement, feeling the loss of Ivan and Dimitri. They had all cared about Dimitri and Ivan, though the degree that Nolan cared about Ivan was questionable. Out of everyone in the room, Karina had known Ivan and Dimitri the best. Nolan squeezed her hand, comforting her. She loved him, and couldn’t imagine life without her husband, but sometimes she wondered if her friends might still be alive if she had stayed with Ivan. She didn’t regret her choices, knowing that she and Ivan had not worked as a couple, but she did wonder. She still wondered if her sister would be alive if they had chosen to leave Moscow instead of staying. So many what ifs...

The conversation was muted for some time before picking up again. They talked about the council session earlier in the day, which none of them understood. They talked about their children, joking that Tasha should find someone soon so that she could join in the discussion. Tasha joked that she needed a break after raising her nephew.

Then, in the midst of their laughter, John and Tasha received calls on their phones. They both stiffened, color draining from their faces.

“What’s wrong?” Ryan asked.

They looked at Tasha, waiting for her call to end. She swallowed hard when she got off her call. “Christian and Lissa have been taken captive by Strigoi. Priscilla Voda is dead. I’m to lead fire using Moroi fighters in a rescue attempt.”

John nodded. “I’ve been ordered to accompany the mission.”

##  Tasha

After sending out a mass text, Tasha began calling her contacts. By the time she and John arrived at the garages, a large number of guardians and some of the Moroi fighters were already gathered. Tasha saw Rose arrive with Guardian Hans Croft. Tonight, the person Tasha loved most and the person Rose loved most might both die. They seemed to share that thought as their eyes met.

Tasha and John were directed to one of the waiting SUVs, they entered, waiting for the rest. Tasha watched briefly as Adrian Ivashkov spoke to Rose. There was genuine affection between the two, though it only seemed to be affection, not love.

Rose eventually took the seat beside Tasha, though Rose seemed oblivious to everything.

Hans, in the driver’s seat, seemed impatient with Rose. “You gonna be able to do this? We’re counting on you.”

Tasha squeezed Rose’s arm, trying to comfort the girl.

Remarkably, Rose pulled herself together. “Head toward Lehigh. I’ll direct you when we get closer.”

They sat in silence punctuated by discussion of strategy. Everyone was focused on the battle ahead. Tasha noticed when Rose’s focus drifted. She had never seen Rose entering Lissa’s mind before, but she had heard it described. When Rose began trembling, blinking in terror, Tasha noticed.

“What did you see?”

Rose shook her head, looking away. “A nightmare, my worst nightmare coming true.”

Tasha squeezed Rose’s arm. “Are they...” She couldn’t bring herself to ask.

Rose was shaking. “They’re fine for now, bruised and tied to chairs, but otherwise unharmed.” She closed her eyes, trying to center herself. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Tasha. Her voice was very low when she answered. “It’s Dimitri.”

Tasha had been holding back her terror, but now it spiked to the surface. Christian’s life being in danger was hard to face, but this... she felt nauseous. She looked from Rose to John. Apparently he had heard.

“Dimitri Belikov?” John asked, a pleading note in his voice.

Rose nodded.

John swore under his breath, which summed up Tasha’s feelings perfectly.

Tasha clasped Rose’s hands tightly. She realized now why Lissa and Christian were alive. “It’s a trap, isn’t it?”

Rose nodded. “He wants to kill me.”

Tasha took a deep breath, swallowing the bile in her throat. “We can do this. We’ll get them out.”

Rose nodded again, without confidence.

They lapsed into silence. The only discussion in the vehicle revolved around directions and strategy. Tasha forced herself to remain calm and emotionless. She couldn’t allow herself to feel. She had to stay focused. Christian and Lissa would survive. Dimitri... Dimitri would be freed from the state of evil in which he was trapped.

She couldn’t allow herself to think about Dimitri as he had been. Dimitri, who had been her friend. He had been the one to comfort her after Christian disappeared from the ski lodge. She had loved him, even though he hadn’t loved her in return.

Every now and then, Rose would play with her stake, absent-mindedly running her fingers along its length. Tasha noticed the unusual design around the handle. It was a unique stake. She wondered where Rose had gotten it.

Tasha, the other fire users, and many guardians were assigned to the outside group. Tasha wished that she could be in the extraction team, but knew that fire in close quarters was extremely dangerous. John Alwood was also in the outside group, though he too had wished to fight inside.

The battle, when engaged, was fierce. All thoughts other than fighting Strigoi were forgotten. One foe would fall, only to be replaced by a new enemy a moment later. Allies fell, though not many. Fighting with fire protected most of the guardians.

Later, how much later none of them could have said, the battle was nearing an end. There were people emerging from the building. The Strigoi were gone, and the people emerging from the warehouse were guardians.

Tasha found John, bloodied but alive. She let out a breathless laugh when she saw him, glad that he was fine. Then she watched the line of people exiting the building. She needed to see Christian. She needed to know...

It wasn’t Christian she saw, it was Dimitri... but he wasn’t a Strigoi. She felt her knees give out, but John caught her, supporting her. Lissa and Christian were led out next. Tasha rushed to them. She needed to see them. She needed to know what had happened. She glanced back at the van where Dimitri had been led, utterly confused.

Christian saw her, and parted from Lissa. They hugged one another, holding each other in a fierce embrace. She stroked his face, making certain that he was truly fine. “I was so afraid.” She couldn’t say anything else.

He gave her a small smile, shrugging it off as though he hadn’t been terrified. “It’s ok. It’s over now.” He looked toward the van which had disappeared, then he reached for Lissa, who looked like she might pass out.

“What happened? Was that? Was that Dimitri?”

Lissa nodded, looking at Tasha. “I healed him. He’s no longer a Strigoi.”

##  Serena

“You should be good to go now,” Adrian Ivashkov said. He was clearly trying to be encouraging, but his voice was tight.

Serena Douglas nodded, touching the rippled flesh which he had mended. She flexed her arm tentatively, amazed by the sensation of healing. “Thank you. Do you know if there has been any update about the Princess and Lord Ozera yet?”

He shook his head. She could see the pain in his eyes. “You’re friends with them, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” He looked away, fingers reaching for a pocket, then retreating.

“You knew Belikov too, didn’t you?”

Sharp green eyes turned to her. “You know it’s him.”

She nodded, trembling. “I heard him talking to them when he took them. I knew his voice from when he had been at court before.”

Adrian blanched, nodding. He left her a few moments later.

She lay back on her bed in the medical ward, knowing that she wouldn’t sleep until she knew some news of the Princess. She didn’t want to close her eyes. She didn’t want to remember Grant, James, Stefan, Mikaela, and Priscilla Voda.

An hour or so later, news arrived. The Princess and Lord Ozera had been recovered alive. Guardians were returning to court. Dimitri Belikov was in custody, no further details available.

##  Dimitri

After what seemed like hours of questioning, Dimitri was left alone in a prison cell. He looked at his hands, studying them. What had happened? How? He needed to see Lissa. He needed to understand.

“It’s really you.” Someone said in Russian.

Dimitri looked up, and saw a familiar face on the other side of the prison bars. Savva Volkov, a friend for many years, was studying him in disbelief.

Dimitri shrugged. He didn’t know what to say. How many lives had he taken in the past four months?

Continuing in Russian, Savva tried making casual observations. “The last time I saw you here, I let you in to see Victor Dashkov. He escaped from jail recently.” He added the last comment off-handedly.

Dimitri flinched. Thinking of Victor drew his thoughts to Rose, then to Las Vegas. He put his face in his hands, wishing that he was dead. “Yeah,” he managed weakly.

“I don’t understand what happened, but I am glad to have you back.”

Dimitri looked up. “Why?”

Savva flinched, shocked at the question. “You’re a friend.”

Something about that simple statement was calming. “Thank you.”

“Do you need anything?”

Did he? Honestly, he didn’t know. “Can I see Lis... Princess Dragomir?”

“I’ll ask.” Savva walked away a few moments later, leaving Dimitri alone.

He was a dhampir again, but what did that mean? Would he be executed for the murders he had committed as a Strigoi? How many deaths had he caused? How many had died in the past day due to his orders?

And Rose? He laid his face in his hands. How could he live with what he had done to Rose? He had used her. He had tormented her. He had turned her into his own, personal blood whore. He had wanted to turn her in to a monster. He had stalked her. He had wanted to rip her throat out with his teeth.

He wanted to be sick.

Why was he alive again?

##  Karina

“Is he really alive again?” Karina was staring at Tasha and John, unable to believe what they had told her about the previous day’s battle.

“Yes,” Tasha insisted. “He’s no longer a Strigoi.”

Karina sat down, suddenly dizzy. “But he’s locked up?”

John sighed. “They aren’t certain what happened or what he really is. Can you blame them? We saw him in passing...”

Karina brought her hands to her mouth. “Please, if you learn anything more... let me know.”

They assured her that they would and left. It was the day after Princess Dragomir and Christian Ozera were captured and rescued. Tasha and John had come to see her as quickly as they could. Gathering her wits about her, Karina went to her children, choosing to focus on them instead of on the unbelievable news that Dimitri was alive again.

The following day was a council session. The room was packed, everyone was waiting to know what was going to be announced. Karina and Nolan were seated separately, each with their own family clan. Karina regretted that she hadn’t had the chance to ask her aunt about the recent closed discussions.

She could see Tasha on the outer edge of the Ozeras, surrounded by a few close followers. Although it was rather common knowledge that Karina and Tasha were friends, they made it a point never to be near one another in council sessions. Politics and friendship were not things that Karina wanted to mix on a regular basis.

It took a very long time for the council to enter. They sat, all looking nervous. Everyone in the room gasped when they announced the law. How dare they? How could they? The herald read out the family names one by one, and the council members said either ‘for’ or ‘against’ as a vote.

“Szelsky?”

“Against.”

“Conta?”

“Against.”

“Lazar?”

“For.”

“Dashkov?”

“Against.”

Karina let out a long breath; her mother and her father’s families were both opposed.

“Zeklos?”

“For.”

“Voda?”

“For.”

Three for, three against, so far it was looking grim.

“Ozera?”

“Against.”

“Tarus?”

“For.”

“Badica?”

“Against.”

“Drozdov?”

“Against.”

“Ivashkov?”

“For.”

“Your majesty, Queen Tatiana?”

Tatiana didn’t answer immediately, she seemed to be weighing something in her mind. Then, she answered. “For.”

There were gasps of alarm throughout the room before the herald announced the results. “The vote is six to six. In cases such as this, the monarch’s vote counts twice. The law passes.”

“No.” Karina’s whisper was drowned out by the roar of the audience around her. They began shouting. The council began shouting at one another with as much fervor as the audience. Only Tatiana seemed calm.

Karina was frozen. All she could think about were the children who would die, just as her sister had died. Children like her other half-siblings. Children like her nephews. How could those six people vote to throw children into danger? Was this what they had questioned the Hathaway girl about? Were they really basing the age for guardian service on one exceptional graduate?

‘My sister died a guardian,’ she thought. ‘My sister was only nineteen.’

What chance did a sixteen-year-old have?

What chance did the kids in her family have?

She glanced at Nolan. He was arguing with members of the Ivashkov clan. They had voted in favor of the law. The Queen was an Ivashkov, and she too had voted in favor of the law. She glanced at Tasha, who was on her feet, shouting something which was lost in the tumult of the room. Ryan Ozera was near her, and John was behind them along the wall. He was on duty, but his expression was very dark.

Some time later, Karina couldn’t have said how long the chaos lasted, everyone quieted so that the Queen could speak. Karina briefly considered how much effort it would take to use her water magic to throw water at the Queen and council members who voted in favor of the law.

Tatiana acted as if this law was a good thing. Acted as if the lives of dhampir children meant nothing. Dismissed the room as though their concerns were meaningless.

Then the Hathaway girl stood and addressed the room.

"Well, I'd kind of like to register my opinion now." The girl strode close to the council table, though she stopped a respectful distance away.

The herald was flustered, talking about breaches of protocol. Like the past hour hadn’t been a breach of both protocol and etiquette... Tatiana, however, was willing to hear out the young guardian.

Rosemarie spoke with some restraint, though she was clearly upset. She did seem to have a somewhat positive impact on the room, for a short while. The Tarus prince and Nathan Ivashkov both seemed dismissive of the concerns she raised. Nathan actually had the gall to say that the law would protect both races.

"It'll kill mine off faster!" Hathaway shouted at him. Then, reigning herself in, she continued. "They won't be ready. They won't have all the training they need."

Tatiana pointed out the accomplishments of the young guardian. Her reply was that she had an excellent instructor, one who was currently in the jail.

Karina began paying more attention to the girl. Dimitri had taught her. She knew something about his current state. Tatiana wanted to dismiss the issue. The tension between the queen and the young guardian increased. Then, to the shock of the entire room, Hathaway threatened the queen.

Tatiana seemed annoyed now, but unbothered by the threat. Now, Rosemarie brought up the legality of the vote, which was an interesting thought. The Dragomir vote hadn’t been considered. Then the notion of a family quorum was mentioned as the only reason the Dragomir Princess had been denied a vote.

Hathaway’s anger on this point finally got her kicked out of the meeting. And she threatened the Queen, again. "You're twisting the law because you're selfish and afraid! You're making the worst mistake of your life. You'll regret it! Wait and see- you'll wish you'd never done it!"

The argument began again in earnest. Karina finally stood, walking to Nolan. They walked to where Ryan stood, close to Tasha, though still at a slight distance.

Tasha was trying to convince people about the powers of spirit and about saving the Strigoi. Tasha was also trying to promote Vasilisa Dragomir’s position. After a lot of listening to Tasha, Karina abandoned them. She walked over to the council table, where she was permitted access to her aunt.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this law?” Karina’s voice was relatively low, compared to the resounding voices in the room, but she was loud enough to be heard by the council members to either side of her aunt.

“I couldn’t,” she replied wearily.

“Why not?” Karina felt like crying. “It’s an abominable law. Your own nieces and nephews will be sent out to die... Luda did die, at nineteen!”

She flinched. “I voted against the law and have been fighting it. You weren’t told for the simple fact that some of your... friends... are not the type of people our family wishes to align ourselves with.”

Now Karina flinched. It was what Nolan had said only a couple days past, and what Alexandra had been telling her for years. Tasha Ozera was a problem, and the reason why Karina wasn’t able to learn more about Moroi politics. Being friends with Tasha was an obstacle.

“There is nothing you could have done Kara. We’ve been debating this for months.”

“Months?”

“Ever since the Badica and Drozdov attacks.”

Shock transformed into rage. “And _this_ was the best solution?”

Her aunt grimaced. “Yes, it was.”

Karina threw up her hands in disgust and walked back to Tasha’s circle. Her debate was still ongoing. Adrian Ivashkov and Vasilisa Dragomir both had the distinct air of two people who would rather be anywhere else. Christian Ozera was watching, focusing more on his former girlfriend than on anything else.

“How was the conversation with your aunt?” Nolan whispered.

Karina shook her head. “She’s in agreement with you and Alexa about my choice of friends.”

Eventually, in order to get everyone to leave, Tatiana declared that Dimitri Belikov would be tested in public to show if he was a Strigoi or not. It worked.

“It’s a distraction,” Tasha spat, disgusted. Most of the crowd was already filtering out. Vasilisa and Adrian had both left. “Smoke and mirrors- go look at the sideshow so that you forget about what we just did.” She was practically shaking with rage.

Karina did agree with Tasha, but the idea that she could see Dimitri again, alive... well, she could forget about the law for an hour if it meant he was freed.

They walked out of the courtroom together. Christian and Ryan walked quickly toward the chapel to see the spectacle. Tasha said that she wasn’t going to go, she needed to take care of something. Sending Nolan ahead, Karina lingered with Tasha for a moment.

“Do you really think that the law can be overturned?”

The dark look in Tasha’s eyes scared Karina. “Yes, I do. I’ll get the law overturned, by any means necessary.”

“What do you...?”

Tasha gave her a smile which didn’t reach her eyes. “Don’t worry. I won’t do anything stupid. Now go, see Dimka.”

So, she did. Tasha walked away, toward the oldest part of court. Karina walked toward the chapel, to see the spectacle.

It was indeed a sideshow, Karina decided. She, Nolan, Ryan, and John stood near one edge of the crowd. They had a clear view of Dimitri, Vasilisa, and his interrogators. The questions Reece Tarus asked were asinine... some of the dumbest things Karina had heard in her life.

Still... “Мой младший брат,” she whispered. ‘My little brother.’

She wanted to cry. He was alive and whole. Karina clung to her husband, needing his support. Dimka was alive and well. He wasn’t a Strigoi anymore. The Dragomir Princess had saved his life.

Reece’s next question was probably the worst. "Have you noticed whether your eyes occasionally turn red?"

“What an idiot,” Ryan muttered.

Dimitri seemed distracted, looking at something in the crowd. “I...” He looked at Reece. “I haven't been around many mirrors. But I think my guards would have noticed, and none of them have said anything."

Karina bit back a laugh of joy- Dimitri was himself again. One of the guardians who was closer to Dimitri, Savva Volkov, was barely keeping a straight face.

Curious about what had distracted Dimitri, Karina looked into the crowd and saw the Hathaway girl. Why had her presence distracted him so much?

Karina and the rest of the audience listened to Dimitri and Vasilisa describe what had occurred two nights past. It was startling to hear, and didn’t make much sense.

The next test, given by one of the head guardians, involved a stake. That Dimitri could touch the stake was a good thing, but then Dimitri was slashed by the stake. Karina gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. The fact that they let him bleed for some time was disturbing. Watching Vasilisa heal him was incredible.

When the general crowd was asked if they had questions, the only person to step forward was the Hathaway girl. There was a strange dynamic between her and Dimitri. The girl seemed eager, almost desperate for his attention. Although, after her stunt in the council chamber, her desire might have been for attention in general. No, that wasn’t true, there was something...

Karina didn’t realize what seemed so familiar about their interactions with one another until they started fighting after the crowd was dismissed. Maybe it was because Karina knew Dimitri so well, or maybe it was because she knew the look in Rosemarie Hathaway’s eyes. Anger, hurt, passion, love, heartache... these weren’t the reactions of two former colleagues. They were reacting to one another like former lovers.

“Oh Dimka, what have you done?” Her voice was low, too quiet for anyone to hear.

## Tasha

Tasha paced the ruined building. Angry and scared, she already knew what she planned to do. The pieces had fallen into place in her mind. There would be no turning back.

“I’m surprised you haven’t burned anything to the ground yet.” The deep voice of Scott Harding stopped Tasha’s frantic pacing.

She turned, a chill running down her spine as she looked at him. Olivia was beside him, as requested. “I try to avoid it if at all possible.”

“Why did you want us both?” Olivia asked.

“I want to eliminate a problem.”

Scott smiled. “I enjoy eliminating problems. What’s this one’s name?”

Drawing a deep breath, Tasha spoke the words she had been mulling over for the past several hours. “Tatiana Ivashkov.”

They didn’t seem entirely surprised, but they were still taken aback by her words.

“And how do you plan to do that,” he asked.

“With a stake.” Some part of Tasha felt a stab of guilt at the idea, but her anger at Tatiana surpassed all other thoughts.

Olivia placed her hand protectively over her own stake. Scott’s eyebrows rose, then fell. He thought she was funny. “I don’t think you can do it.”

“I know how to use a stake,” Tasha spat.

He laughed. “I meant killing.”

“I killed Strigoi the other day.”

He waved a hand, rolling his eyes. “Strigoi are monsters. Even killing a person in the heat of the moment isn’t the same as pre-meditated murder.” He took a few steps toward her. “You have to really want to do it, not just when your blood is boiling, but when you feel nothing.” He was very close now. His eyes gleamed. “You need to feel the rush of the moment, still calm enough to control the situation. Then, oh, then you need to look the target in the eyes as you do the deed. Unless you’re a coward and do it from the back.”

“I can.” She insisted, though her voice trembled.

“Can you?” He was grinning. Before she realized it, he had a hand on her and was preventing any air from entering her lungs. He was an air user. This was how he killed.

Tasha clawed at his arm, but he was unmoved. She felt dizzy without air.

He laughed. “To me, this is nothing, merely a brief diversion. I don’t think you have the guts to do it.”

Pulling on every ounce of rage within her, Tasha remembered how to fight. She summoned a ball of fire. He jumped back, holding his hands up in truce.

She was shaking with anger, not letting go of the fire. “ _Never_ do that again,” she hissed.

“I was simply making a point. In order to kill, you must be willing to sacrifice everything else. You will lose everything if you fail to cover up the murder.”

“I know that.” She extinguished the blaze.

“No,” he sighed, “you don’t. You will lose friends, status, and your precious nephew. In the end, you might even lose your own life. Are you willing to lose everything to do this deed?”

Was she? She thought of Christian. She loved her nephew, but this was bigger than him. Tatiana needed to be replaced. Killing the Queen would allow for a new election, and Lissa could win. Lissa could bring about the change their people needed.

“I think that the Moroi world is worth any sacrifice.” Even the sacrifice of an ally. “I’ll be the one who performs the kill. I need the two of you for related tasks.”

“And you think we’re willing to die for this?” Olivia scoffed.

Tasha considered the older dhampir carefully. “To avenge your twin’s death by killing the queen who didn’t care about his life? Yes, I think you would die for that.”

Eventually, Olivia and Scott both agreed.

“So,” he asked, “what is your plan?”

She told them the basics. They spent the next several hours planning exactly what they would need to do in order to assassinate the Queen. It wouldn’t be easy, but they knew how to do it. All it would take was about a day of planning. The hardest part would be getting the stake, but Tasha planned to use her associate, James Walters, for that part of the plan.

‘The ends justify the means,’ Tasha told herself as she walked back to her apartment. ‘Sometimes a sacrifice needs to be made for the greater good.’

##  Tatiana

Tatiana Ivashkov, Queen of the Moroi, sat at her desk, pen in hand. She didn’t particularly want to write the note, but she needed to start the next phase of her plan. Passing the law had gone over worse than anticipated. Still, it was better than passing a law approving compulsion to force dhampirs into service.

She tapped her pen on the desk. She needed to write this note, just in case. Someone needed to find the Dragomir bastard in order for Vasilisa to have her voice on the council.

She sighed. Perhaps she could hold onto the letter, in case her own contacts found the bastard first.

She began to write. She kept her letters small and precise. She wanted the note to be small enough that it could fit in someone’s palm undetected.

She finished the letter, signing it with a sigh. Now she needed to entrust it to someone, just in case. In case someone decided that she shouldn’t be Queen anymore. She put the paper in her desk drawer, thinking that she might have a courier for the message.

She felt the weight of being Queen more and more each day. Some days it was difficult to remember why she had ever run for the office. Other days, she remembered that her people needed good leadership, and she had to do her best until someone better came along. And that person might just be Vasilisa Dragomir. If only the sibling could be found.

She rested her head in her hands, weary.

A knock on her door, followed by the voice of Guardian Moore, interrupted her spiraling thoughts.

“Your majesty, Ambrose Green to see you.”

“Let him in,” Tatiana answered.

The door opened a moment later, and Guardian Ethan Moore admitted Ambrose to Tatiana’s private apartments. Moore left them alone shortly thereafter. Ambrose regarded Tatiana with a wariness to which she was unaccustomed.

“You’ve heard about the age law,” she said.

“Yes,” he replied. His arms were crossed.

She sighed, gesturing for him to take a seat. When he was seated across the desk from her, she sighed. “There is more going on than you know.”

“I believe you, but this law...”

“Some on the council wanted to pass a worse law.”

“What?” His eyebrows rose in disbelief.

“There are some who want to compel all dhampirs into service.”

He stiffened, muttering several invectives under his breath.

“This law delays any momentum that particular faction has, until Princess Dragomir can take her rightful place on the council.”

“Lissa? I thought that she needs a second family member to vote?”

A slight smile curved Tatiana’s lips. “She has one, but that person needs to be found. I had hoped that some of my leads would have panned out by now, but they have not. You know Rose Hathaway, don’t you?”

He nodded. “Yes. She was the one to tell me about the law. She didn’t seem particularly happy with you.”

“I know.” She pulled the note from her desk and gave it to him. “Give this to her if anything happens to me.”

“If anything happens...?”

“We live in uncertain times. I trust you. I trust that you will be able to get this message to her. Read it.”

He opened the note and read over it. His eyes widened at the words. Folding the note again, he looked at her. “This is... this is quite the note.”

“I know.” She stood, walking to a dark window. “When Vasilisa is on the council, the age law will be overturned. The vote is invalid.”

She heard him stand and walk toward her. “How is it invalid?”

She smiled, looking at him. “Because Vasilisa is eighteen and she has a quorum. When she is in her position, I will overturn the law. She is a progressive, and will block any laws which harm dhampirs. I need the council members who favor these laws to believe I side with them.”

“And Lissa becomes your pawn?”

“No. Lissa will do as her heart leads. She wants the best for all of our people- Moroi and dhampir alike. Conta, Ozera, and Szelsky will vote with Lissa on any progressive matter. Dashkov, Drozdov, and Badica will vote progressive or sustain. Voda...” Tatiana looked away from Ambrose, holding back the tears which threatened to emerge at the thought of Priscilla Voda. “I don’t know him very well yet, but his opinions may be swayed. Zeklos and Lazar can also be swayed if they believe there is enough reason, though they are both tough sells.”

“So it’s only Ivashkov and Tarus who don’t care for anyone beside themselves?”

She looked at him again, wry humor in her expression. “Power corrupts.”

He laughed, giving her his first genuine smile of the evening. “It doesn’t corrupt everyone.”

“No, the rest of us just grow very weary of it all.”

He took a few steps closer. “I think I can help with that, if only for a little while.”

Tatiana sank into his arms. She could forget, if only for a little while, all the troubles of the Moroi world.

## Karina

Karina didn't want to be at a late cocktail party. Duty forced her attendance. She and Nolan mixed with the gathered Ivashkovs, laughing and gossiping.

The Hathaway girl was supposed to attend, it was said, which evoked many whispers. The young guardian was quite the source of gossip. Opinions about her, her relationship with Nathan's son Adrian, and her unseemly behavior were common topics. Other common topics were the new law and Dimitri Belikov.

Lacking objectivity in the matter of the age law or Dimitri, Nolan was careful to steer them away from the more contrary members of the Ivashkov clan. So they listened to opinions on related matters, namely the Hathaway girl, which often drifted into the other two topics.

“What does it matter what the girl says or does? She's a fighter, and they'll send her off to fight.” One of Nolan’s cousins said.

“Well they should send her off to fight then,” Sayra, a woman more closely related to Tatiana, replied. “The sooner, the better. She's nothing but a troublemaker, and Adrian can do better than a girl like that.”

A third royal, Ivashkov by marriage, snorted. His voice was very low when he replied. “Maybe he's just following in his uncle's footsteps.”

The gasps from their small circle were so fake that Karina wanted to roll her eyes. Adrian had yet to arrive at the party, much to his mother’s obvious dismay.

“I heard that Randall has multiple dhampir children in a few countries,” someone added.

Off the top of her head, Karina could name ten men in the room who had dhampir bastards, but that was supposed to be a secret. It was easier to gang up on one or two disgraces than to point out their communal hypocrisy. She hated these people.

Sayra’s face twisted in disgust. “Well, if those blood whores want to make more bastards, let them. They'll all be protecting us one day.”

“What do you mean,” Karina asked.

“Well,” Sayra replied in a conspiratorial tone, “the age law is just the beginning. There are more ways to ensure our protection.”

“There are,” Karina replied coolly. “Ways which are equitable and just rather than selfish and bigoted.”

Sayra was scandalized. “Are you one of those liberals who wants to throw royals to the Strigoi?”

Nolan squeezed Karina’s arm gently. “I'm not certain that I know any royals who want to throw our people to the Strigoi.”

Karina drew a steadying breath. “But I do know royals who are too self-absorbed to consider anyone except for themselves. If you’ll excuse us?”

Karina walked away from that cluster of royals, her husband close beside her.

“At least you didn’t throw your drink at her.”

“I swear, sometimes I question having married into your family.” She smiled up at him. “I love you, truly, but your family is the worst.”

“Do I need to remind you that you’re closely related to Victor Dashkov?”

“I’d rather you didn’t. Oh, Adrian has arrived.”

They looked to the door where Lady Daniella and her son Adrian were speaking. He looked upset, and he had arrived without his dhampir girlfriend. Interesting that the Hathaway girl had been at Dimitri’s interrogation, but didn’t show up with her boyfriend to a family event.

Adrian mingled with the guests, taking hold of a glass of wine as soon as possible. He was soon met with questions.

“Where is your girlfriend, Daniella said that she would be joining us?” Asked by a person who had earlier referred to Rosemarie Hathaway as a ‘gold digging disgrace’.

“She was tired,” Adrian replied, his eyes betraying the pain his voice didn’t hold.

“Did you see the interrogation they did on the ex-Strigoi? Hathaway was there, asking questions.”

Adrian stiffened. “I was helping in the hospital.”

There were more questions and comments about Rose and about Dimitri. Adrian’s wineglass was always full, likely as a buffer against the onslaught of questions by this group of Ivashkovs, none of whom seemed particularly fond of the young Guardian Hathaway.

## Mia

“So... how are things with you and Lissa?” Mia asked Christian. They, and Eddie, were hanging out at her house.

“What makes you think there’s anything new with me and Lissa?”

“Because the two of you were together when you were kidnapped, and had breakfast together this morning.” Eddie said.

“We’re trying to be friends.”

Mia and Eddie both groaned. Mia stood, walking to the fridge. “Oh, come on. The two of you are ridiculous.” She opened a soda, sipping it while she glared at Christian. “Just apologize to her for being a bull-headed idiot and tell her that you love her.”

“You sound like Rose,” Christian grumbled.

Eddie gave a wry laugh. “Rose has her own relationship issues to figure out.”

“What do you mean?” Mia’s gaze travelled between the two guys. She could see something in their looks that she wasn’t privy to. “What don’t I know?” They hesitated. “After everything we’ve been through together, are you really going to hold out on me?”

“She and Adrian are going through a rough patch,” Christian said.

Eddie snorted. “A rough patch? You should have seen them in Vegas. He was nearly as pissed off at her as I was.”

“Oh yeah, what actually happened in Vegas? Christian let it slip that he assumed you three were behind the breakout, but you guys were also in Vegas.”

“We were looking for a way to restore Strigoi.”

“It worked,” Christian said.

Mia’s eyes narrowed. “Ok. You guys broke out Dashkov in Alaska, then went to Vegas to find clues about restoring Strigoi, and then came home. What was Adrian mad about, besides the whole breaking out a criminal thing? Would the two of you just tell me instead of shooting each other meaningful looks?”

Eddie was the one to break first. “Rose had been involved with Dimitri Belikov, before he was turned Strigoi.”

Mia leaned against the counter, swearing. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, that’s why she was looking for a way to restore Strigoi. It was also why she dropped out of school. She wanted to hunt him down. It’s also why Dimitri abducted Lissa and me.”

“Wow.” Mia’s eyes were wide. “And now that he’s restored?”

“He won’t talk to her,” said Eddie. “She’s tried to go to him, but he doesn’t want to see her.”

“Lissa said that he’s just confused and healing. She says that he needs time.”

“And Rose sucks at patience,” Mia said. “Wait, so Rose keeps asking to see Dimitri, who she had an illicit relationship with, while she’s still with Adrian?”

The guys nodded.

Mia shook her head, rolling her eyes. “She still an idiot when it comes to guys...” She looked at Christian. “And you are in idiot when it comes to Lissa.”

##  Tasha

“Here is the item you requested.”

James Walters held out a small bag to Tasha, which she took. She opened it, looked inside, and nodded. “Were you seen?”

“No.”

“Did you wear gloves?”

“Of course.”

Tasha let out a slow breath. “Good.” She handed him an envelope. “That should be enough money. I may need you to use some as incentive, later.”

He nodded, then walked away.

The air was balmy, which meant that rain was very likely, either today or tomorrow. Tasha leaned against the warm stone of the maintenance building. It was an out of the way electrical building which was hardly ever used. She looked at the bag in her hands, clutching it. Could she really do this?

It had to be done. Someone had to remove Tatiana from office. And Rose... Rose was the perfect person to take the fall. No one would question it. No one would doubt Rose killing the Queen, not after she had spoken out so publically against Tatiana.

_‘This is a necessary sacrifice for the greater good.’_

The future of Moroi and dhampirs was a stake. A reckless dhampir girl was a small sacrifice for the future. She was only a pawn in the greater game.

Tasha drew a deep breath, steeling herself. She couldn’t afford emotion now. Fear and guilt were her enemies. She had to separate herself from everything. She couldn’t afford to feel.

And Rose, while she had her positive points, also had many negatives. It was Rose who had endangered Christian’s life in Spokane. It was Dimitri’s obsession with Rose which had caused Christian and Lissa to be abducted. Perhaps sacrificing Rose would keep Christian safe.

Two hours to go.

The clouds were thick. It was five in the morning. The sun would rise soon, but would be hidden behind the clouds. Nearly everyone would be asleep soon.

She walked around court, too anxious to stand still. She arrived at the back entrance to the palace at 6:30am. Olivia let her in the door.

“Moore is on duty outside the Queen’s bedroom. Scott will join you from the service corridor at 6:40. I’ve already taken down the camera feed. It will be down until 7:45. If you are caught, it’s on your head.”

Tasha nodded. Olivia slipped outside, heading back to her post. Drawing a steadying breath, Tasha walked down the corridor. She flashed Ethan a brilliant smile when she saw him.

“Tasha,” he whispered, “why are you here?”

“I wanted a private word with the Queen. I also wanted to see you.”

“It’s late, she’ll be asleep soon.”

“Can you check for me?”

He nodded. “Anything for you.”

She smiled. “You’re wonderful.”

He walked to the door of Tatiana’s bedroom, knocked, and entered a moment later. He returned a few moments later. “You can go in, she’ll accept your visit.”

A fluttering, dizzying sensation filled her. “Thank you. Don’t you need to go patrol the halls?”

“Yeah, well, don’t you want to go in?”

 “I do, but I want to take a few moments alone to make sure I don’t lose my temper with her.”

“Sure, I’ll start walking.”

She watched as he walked around the corner. Sighing in relief, she opened the door to the access hallway. Scott grinned at her. She shuddered.

“Good job getting rid of your boyfriend. Can we enter?”

Tasha pulled her gloves from her pockets, sliding them on her hands. “Yes.”

Glancing to either side, Tasha entered Tatiana’s room.

The queen gazed at her coolly. “Natasha, what would you like to discuss?”

“I would think that’s obvious.”

“You’re upset about the law?”

“Upset? No, I’m not upset.”

Tatiana’s brows rose. “Oh?”

Scott entered the room, locking the door behind him.

“What’s the meaning of this?” There was a slight tremor in Tatiana’s voice, but she was still attempting to remain in control.

Tasha and Scott moved forward. Tatiana took a step toward the bed. She was about to scream when Scott pounced on her, using his magic to cut off her air.

Tasha jumped on her. She pulled the stake from a pocket of her jacket. She positioned it where Ethan had showed her, and shoved down. Tatiana’s eyes widened in pain, in fear, in death. Any sounds the Queen was making in death were cut off by Scott’s magic.

Tasha pulled out the bloody stake and shoved it in again. Blood poured from the wounds, staining Tatiana’s dressing gown and the bed. Panting, she did it at third time, leaving the stake lodged in the Queen’s chest.

Scott and Tasha stood. She was shaking. He was smiling. “You know, when I used to do this, I would drink their blood afterward. Suffocate them, then drain them. All the deaths were presumed to have been Strigoi murders. Oh don’t give me that look. You’re no better than me, not now.”

She peeled off her gloves and jacket. “Dispose of them. I need to go distract Ethan.”

They walked to the door, peeking outside before heading into the hallway. Scott left the way he had entered. Tasha walked the way she had seen Ethan go, briefly slipping into a restroom along the way. She looked at herself in the mirror. There was no blood on her, the jacket and gloves had absorbed the spray of blood. She washed her hands. Spying some drops of blood on her face, she wiped the blood away with a paper towel, shoving it in her pocket before she left the room. She found Ethan near the end of a hall, close to a stairwell exit.

“How did it go?”

She flashed him a fake smile. “About as well as I thought.”

She took a few steps closer and wrapped her arms around him. He seemed a bit puzzled, but she knew how much he liked her attention. She kissed him. Something about that kiss, with all the adrenaline in her body, made her feel more alive than she ever had before.

Tatiana was dead. The cameras weren’t on yet. Her accomplices were out of the picture. The stake was still in place, evidence against Rose Hathaway. Only one more thing needed to be done.

They walked into stairwell, still kissing.

“Tasha... I could get in serious trouble.”

“What’s going to happen to Tatiana in the palace? And you can’t tell me you aren’t excited by the idea of doing something here and now, can you?”

He kissed her hard, running his hands up her hips and under her shirt. She ran a hand along the front of his trousers, stroking him through the fabric. He groaned in pleasure at her touch. She allowed him to unzip her jeans, pushing them down. She did the same to him.

Something about sex when full of adrenaline, after breaking every rule of law and morality, was thrilling. She pressed him to the ground, straddling him. She waited until he was close to his peak, when he would be at his weakest, to act.

She kissed him hard as she rolled her hips. Pulling her face back, she held his gaze. Compulsion worked best on a weak mind. “The Queen was fine when I left her. You allowed someone else in after me.”

“I...” His gaze slackened. “Yes, of course. She was fine when you left and I let someone in afterward.”

“It’s probably for the best if no one knows I was here. You’ll get in trouble if anyone knows.”

“No one will know.”

“Good.” She kissed him again. “I should go soon.”

He groaned beneath her, releasing himself. She shuddered as he moved, releasing the compulsion.

She shifted off of him, grinning. “I should visit you on duty more often.”

He laughed, pulling his trousers back up. “You are nothing but trouble.”

With relief, she realized that he was oblivious to her compulsion. She smiled, pulling up her jeans. “You have no idea.”

##  Karina

News of Queen Tatiana’s murder arrived with the rain. It spread so quickly across court that people were beginning to panic.

“I’m going to ask my family if they know any substantial details,” Nolan told Karina. “Stay here, play with the kids.”

She nodded, numb at the news. “I’ll call my aunt. She might know something.”

“Good plan.” He gave her a quick kiss before heading outside.

Pulling herself together, Karina called her aunt. Marie Conta knew nothing substantial, but promised to call as soon as she heard anything. After hanging up, Karina spent time with her children.

Who would do such a thing? Who would murder the Queen? Certainly the age law had angered many people, but was that enough reason to murder?

Ryan showed up an hour later, face lined with stress. Leaving her children to the care of her staff, Karina walked with him to a sitting room.

“Here’s what I know. Tatiana was staked to death. Rosemarie Hathaway is in custody as the primary suspect. Dimitri is under heavy guard again because he fought the guardians who were trying to arrest her.”

She swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. “They don’t think he had anything to do with it, do they?”

He shook his head. “I don’t think he’s implicated in the murder, too many guards. Actually, after what I saw in the chapel yesterday, I’m surprised he defended her.”

“What did you see?”

“Dimitri was at the back of the chapel. I only saw him when people were going up for communion. The Hathaway girl was there, and the two had some kind of fight. The way she looked at him, and his expression...” His voice trailed off.

“What did you see?”

“I’ve had enough ex-girlfriends to know what it looks like when someone’s heart is breaking. And he looked, guilty...”

She swallowed. “I thought something similar on Saturday, when they fought after Dimka was examined.”

“But she was his student, wasn’t she?”

She nodded. “Yeah, he was her instructor. I wonder if he was defending her this morning.”

“From guardians?”

“I don’t know! I wish I knew anything about what he has been through since Ivan died. He only talked to Tasha, and she said that was only because he was on campus when she visited Christian last Christmas.”

“Losing Ivan was hard on him.”

“I know. It was hard on all of us.” She sighed, sinking onto a couch. “Do you think the Hathaway girl really did kill Tatiana?”

“I don’t know. I’m not investigating the murder.”

“I know that, but you must have an opinion. You were there when she testified and when she threatened the Queen. You know all the rumors about her that I do. You also have the same suspicion as I do, that she and Dimitri had something happen between them. So, what do you think of the girl?”

He thought for a long time, taking a seat near her. “That she’s a convenient person to frame for a crime.”

“That’s what I think too.”

* * *

The hearing that evening was difficult to watch. Karina and Nolan sat with the Ivashkovs, close to the front of the room. They were given a very interesting view of the debate over who would be the Hathaway girl’s lawyer- Damon Tarus or a strange man named Ibrahim Mazur. The girl chose Mazur.

Karina’s gaze travelled the room. She saw Ryan with the Ozeras. She spied Christian with Princess Vasilisa and Adrian Ivashkov. And she saw Dimitri. He was against the wall, guardians around him. He was staring straight at Rose, no one else. She didn’t see Tasha anywhere in the room. Where could Tasha be? This was surely something she wouldn’t miss.

As Karina watched the proceedings, looking at the pictures, hearing the evidence, and listening to the Hathaway girl, she reached her own verdict. It was the same one she had reached earlier in the day with Ryan. Rosemarie Hathaway was a convenient person to frame for murder. So, who really did it?

##  Ambrose

Ambrose was filled with a numb horror. His relationship with Tatiana had been far from traditional. He hadn’t planned to be with her at the start. He had simply done his job, giving her massages when she requested. Slowly, she had opened up to him and he had opened up to her. He loved her, in his own way.

He had spent over an hour being interrogated about the murder. He was trained to stake and had access to the Queen, making him a prime suspect. Even so, they had let him go, telling him not to leave court.

He forced himself to watch the trial. He had one last duty to Tatiana, he needed to give Rose the note. Rose would be able to tell someone she trusted.

He didn’t believe that Rose did it. He didn’t know her very well, but he knew her well enough to believe her incapable of premeditated murder. Heat of the moment murder, sure, just not premeditated murder.

He pressed the note into Rose’s hand as she passed. His final promise to Tatiana was fulfilled. Now, he needed to hope that the real murder could be found and that the law could be overturned.

##  Dimitri

Dimitri watched Rose throughout the hearing. For the first time since he was restored, he felt fear. He had pushed her away so that she could move on with her life. He was too broken to love. He had hurt her too much to look her in the eyes.

She couldn’t be stuck in a cage, awaiting execution. She was innocent of this crime. He knew in every fiber of his being that Rose was innocent.

He felt powerless. He looked at the guards on either side of him. He was powerless.

He watched Rose as she walked with Abe Mazur from the courtroom. Why did Zmey care about Rose? Whatever he whispered to her seemed to both frighten her and instill some sort of confidence in her. Who was Zmey to Rose?

“Come on,” one of his guardians said. “We need to get you out of here.”

Dimitri complied, walking between his guards. He was being held in an apartment now, though he had no freedom since beating up the guardians in the morning.

He wanted to be free. He wanted Rose to be free.

She was too young to die. If he could do anything to save her, he would. He owed her too much to let her die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your feedback :)


	26. The Ends Justify the Means- 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains dialogue and scenes from Last Sacrifice.
> 
> July-August, 2010  
> Third Person POV- Multiple
> 
> "There are not absolute rules of conduct, either in peace or war. Everything depends on circumstances."  
> -Leon Trotsky

 

**Abe**

Abe Mazur would not let his only child be executed. He would not let her stay in jail a moment longer than necessary. He needed a plan. He needed a way to get her safely out of the jail and out of court. Then, he needed a safe place for her to stay until the real murderer could be found.

As soon as Abe left the courtroom after Rose's hearing, he began making calls. The beginnings of a plan had already formed in his mind. He would need a few detailed maps of court, the schedule of guardian rotations, and some supplies. As soon as those tasks were assigned, he called Sydney Sage. He told her to begin researching out of the way hotels which were far enough away from court that no one would look there, but could be reached within a day of travel.

He had most of what he needed within two days. It was a good thing that he was able to arrange so many plans so quickly, because it had been decided that the trial would be moved up.

"They can't do this to her!" Lissa was pacing the room, Christian stood behind her. Both of their faces were grim. "I keep trying to get them to do something, anything, but no one wants to hear me."

Christian looked from Lissa to Abe. "Is there anything we can do to help her?"

"I have a few ideas. I'll visit Rose soon. The two of you should go look busy."

Lissa nodded, taking a deep breath. "I have to go buy a funeral dress, and I need to talk to the guardians about Dimitri." She sighed, the stress of the past several days obvious in her body.

Christian took her hand in his, squeezing it. "Aunt Tasha and I can talk to the guardians about Dimitri. You can go looking for dresses, and we'll meet up with you later. You might want to drag Adrian with you, if he's sober enough to walk."

She grimaced. "I will." She looked back at Abe. "Please, as soon as you have any idea of what to do next, let me know."

"I will," Abe promised.

Abe watched the young couple leave his suite. His mind was already spinning with plans. He had a fairly solid idea of how to get Rose out of court, he just needed to iron out a few more details.

After visiting Rose, Abe sent one of his associates to Princess Vasilisa with a note, suggesting that they have a meeting the next day with Belikov. He received a reply a few hours later, agreeing to the meeting.

Abe met Lissa at her apartment very early in the Moroi day. She was dressed casually. He could see that she was exhausted. "They said that I can visit him, and that I can bring a guest."

"Good. That bond you have with Rose, can you block her from your thoughts?"

"I... what?"

He repeated the words slowly so that her stunned mind could register his words. "Can you block Rose from your thoughts?"

"Yes, I think I can. Why?"

"No time for that. Today, we need to plan. Rose needs to be kept in the dark. If she seems to be anxious or excited, we might fail."

Lissa nodded. "I'll do it."

They walked across court to the apartment where Dimitri was being held. The guardians regarded Abe warily, but allowed him to enter with Lissa. Abe suspected that she had used some compulsion to sooth the minds of the guardians.

Dimitri stood as they entered. "Lis..." The words died in Dimitri's mouth as his eyes fell upon Abe.

Stepping inside, Abe shut the door behind him. Abe regarded Dimitri Belikov coolly. Abe had pieced together several important things about his daughter over the past few weeks and months. He had deduced that Rose had gone to Russia to find Dimitri and stake him. He had deduced that Dimitri had been the cause of the bite marks all over Rose's neck when she had been found half dead outside of Novosibirsk.

He had deduced most of this because of the conversation between himself and Rose about Robert Doru, the spirit user who had claimed Strigoi restoration was possible. When, a few months after said conversation, Robert's brother had been broken out of prison by Rose. Then a week later, a Strigoi was restored, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together.

And while Abe didn't hold everything Dimitri had done as a Strigoi against him, Abe did recalled Rose talking about Dimitri at his memorial. Rose had shown an extraordinary amount of fondness for her former instructor at his memorial, which made Abe very suspicious.

"Lissa," Dimitri began, "what would you like to talk about?" His eyes never left Abe's.

"Abe wanted to meet with you."

Dimitri's eyes narrowed. "I'm wondering why Abe Mazur is involved in your life or Rose's."

Lissa looked between them, a bit sheepish.

Abe smiled. "Oh, I've been involved in Rose's life for a very long time. Her life means quite a bit to me. After all she did to restore you, I hope that it means quite a bit to you as well." Under the lightness of his tone was an edge of threat.

"I would help her if I could," Dimitri replied evenly. "You didn't answer my question, why are you involved?"

Abe pondered the best way to say it. Lissa was looking at the floor, avoiding Dimitri's eyes.

"I've been involved from the very beginning."

"What is that supposed to..." Dimitri stopped. His eyes studied Abe, scrutinizing everything.

Lissa looked at him now, a small smile on her lips. "Abe is Rose's father."

The color drained from Dimitri's face. He muttered something in Russian, too quiet for Abe to understand.

"So you see," Abe said, smile on his face, "Rose is very important to me. I value her life more than I value anything else in this world. She is my only child."

Dimitri sank into a chair, staring at Abe with something akin to horror on his face.

"I have an idea which will benefit Rose, but I need to know if you are as dedicated to her protection as I am."

Dimitri was still staring, now holding Abe's steady gaze. Lissa looked at Dimitri as well.

"Please, Dimitri, they've moved the trial up. We need to protect her. You swore that you'd serve me." She paused, almost guilty. "Will you protect her for me?"

Dimitri looked at Lissa, drawing a deep breath. "I'll do whatever you need."

Quietly, so that the guards outside couldn't possibly overhear, Abe outlined the basics of what he needed Dimitri to do. Dimitri agreed. As it was the first time she was hearing Abe's plan, Lissa stared at Abe in shock and horror.

"C4?"

Abe shrugged. "It will work. Do you have any idea of who we can use to take out any threats along the way?"

"Eddie would do anything to help. He went with us to... to Vegas."

Abe and Dimitri both raised their eyebrows at that statement. They both knew that Rose, Lissa, and Eddie were behind Victor Dashkov's escape from Tarasov Prison in Alaska.

"Mikhail Tanner might help as well," Dimitri suggested. "He seems to have some sort of close connection to Rose."

Lissa agreed. "He helped us escape court when we went to Las Vegas. Rose trusts him. I think he would help us."

They talked some more before leaving. Abe gave Lissa a very detailed set of instructions which she was to relay to Christian, Adrian, and Eddie. The agreement of the three men was already assumed. After Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie met, Eddie was supposed to meet with Mikhail. If Mikhail agreed, he and Eddie would later rendezvous with Abe to receive further instructions. Eddie would then tell Adrian the missing details of the plan.

Keeping the meetings spaced apart in the day would seem less suspicious, and all of the groups would have obvious reasons for meeting together. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie were friends. No one would question if those four spent time together. Eddie and Mikhail were both guardians at court, which would also raise no suspicion if they met. The two guardians meeting with Abe could look suspicious, but Abe would give them a plausible cover story for that meeting.

If all went well, Rose would be free in a day.

* * *

**Tasha**

Tasha Ozera made her way to the Council's building with many other royals after the explosion. She had been in the crowds with everyone else for Tatiana's funeral. She didn't feel sorrow for the life she had taken. Of course, neither did many other royals. They were already plotting the most ideal monarch candidate in their family.

Since killing Tatiana several days earlier, Tasha felt disconnected from the world. She had a few ends that needed to be tied up after the murder. She had needed James to bribe the janitor in Rose's building to create a lack of alibi for Rose.

Tasha had no alibi, but her compulsion on Ethan had stuck. Unfortunately, he had been questioned extensively. He had passed scrutiny, but she had needed to reinforce his compulsion a few times due to him asking her questions.

She had realized that Scott had been right, she hadn't known what she was getting herself into. Christian's grief and anger upset Tasha. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. She consoled herself with the knowledge that he was back with Lissa.

Then there was Dimitri. He was back under heavy guard for protecting Rose from the guardians. Tasha had wanted him to be free, and now… this was her fault.

Tasha took a seat, watching the swirl of people. They were panicking. And she felt… well she felt concerned since she had no idea why there was an explosion, but she was calm.

Tasha saw her cousin Ryan enter with Antonia, his wife. Tasha stood, walking to meet them. "Do you know what happened?"

His blue eyes were wide. "The statues exploded. The ones near the church, depicting Queen Alexandra and King Valentin."

Tasha's jaw dropped. Who would blow up the statues? Why?

Christian entered a few minutes later. He looked calm. Lissa arrived a few moments after him, seeming nervous but not afraid. A sickening feeling crept over Tasha.

She called out to them. "Christian! Lissa! Thank God you're both alright." They walked to her, holding hands.

Christian gave her a small smile. "We've faced Strigoi, what's an explosion?"

Lissa gave a small laugh, which Tasha echoed. "I don't want to see either of you in danger again. It's happened too much this year."

Lissa's expression was hard to read. She was amused, nervous, and something else. "Yeah, you could say that. Why don't we find places to sit?"

All five found seats down the hall.

They were locked down in the building for a few hours. Abe Mazur was there briefly, checking in on Lissa. Tasha saw something akin to relief in the faces of Christian and Lissa as they looked at Abe. Tasha didn't have much time to think on the matter, because Abe walked away a few moments later.

Guardians passed through, telling everyone to remain calm. Tasha would have loved for one of her contacts to have any information, but all of her guardian friends were occupied and her Moroi friends were also locked down for the moment. Tasha assumed that the council members were elsewhere, since several people had asked after the locations of council members.

John Alwood was the one to tell them the news. His expression was grim. "You all might want to brace yourselves for this."

Ryan looked at his guardian with concern. "What's wrong?"

John let out a long breath, then looked at Lissa. "There was a jailbreak. Rosemarie Hathaway has escaped."

Lissa quickly buried her face in her hands, but Tasha caught Christian's expression as the news was delivered. He had, for the briefest of moments, seemed relieved.

John continued, looking between all of them. "Dimitri Belikov is missing. He is presumed to have aided in her escape. There is an order out for all guardians and Alchemists to find and apprehend them. Lethal force is permitted."

Ryan stood. "How? He was under guard."

"They were found unconscious." John shook his head. "We don't know what happened."

Tasha looked at John for a moment before looking again at Christian and Lissa. Neither her nephew nor the young princess would look at Tasha. "And they think he somehow took out his guards, blew up statues, broke out Rose, and then escaped court with her? Without any help?"

John held up his hands in defeat. "I'm only telling you what I know. That, and the guardians are going to be questioning everyone who knew the Hathaway girl, which includes you three."

"When do they want to question us?" Christian asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure someone will come looking for you. I'm helping escort residents back to their homes. Starting with my own charges."

"I guess that's our cue to leave," said Antonia, standing. "Catch up with us later?"

Tasha glanced at her, nodding. As her three friends walked away, Tasha turned her gaze on Christian and Lissa. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," said Lissa. "I'm just as shocked by this as everyone else."

Lissa's face and voice were convincing, but Tasha knew that she was lying. Icy dread spread through Tasha's veins. She drew a deep breath. Her lungs felt constricted. "Of course you are."

Christian was going to say something, but stopped when a guardian Tasha didn't know approached. "Princess Dragomir, I've been ordered to escort you to the guardian building for questioning."

Lissa gave him the most convincing look of confusion and concern that Tasha had ever seen. "What happened? What's wrong?"

The guardian hesitated for a moment before responding. "Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov are missing. Everyone associated with Hathaway is being questioned. As you are closely connected to both of them, you are on the list of people to be interviewed."

Lissa stood. Christian and Tasha stood with her. "How did they escape court?"

"The statues were destroyed outside the church, which created a diversion. Several guardians were attacked and knocked unconscious, including a classmate of yours from St. Vladimir's. There was a second explosion near the parking garages which blew a hole in the outer wall of court."

"A classmate?" Lissa's voice shook a little.

"Guardian Meredith Dancs."

"She's one of Rose's friends," said Christian.

The guardian regarded them impassively. "Well, apparently not anymore."

"Is she going to be alright? Are the other guardians?" Lissa had grown a bit panicked.

He nodded. "Yes princess, they'll recover. Now, please come with me."

Christian took a step forward. "I'm coming with her."

"I'll come too," said Tasha.

The guardian shrugged. "That's fine. You'll both be questioned later anyway."

They followed him from the Council's building to the Guardian's main building. The room they were led to was packed. Christian and Lissa found a space where they could avoid Tasha. She knew they were avoiding talking to her.

The guardians had provided snacks and water for everyone. Tasha paced the room, which several others were doing. The number of people in the room dwindled over time.

Tasha's world was reeling. She hadn't intended for Dimitri to be in trouble. She had wanted him to be free. Now, his life was in danger again. This was her fault. Why hadn't she thought that Lissa and the others would try to free Rose?

Stupid. She felt her panic rising, but stuffed it down. She had to remain calm. She took a seat beside Christian and Lissa when she had the chance. She needed to know what they had done. She spoke briefly to them before Abe left the interrogation room and they entered.

Tasha listened in silence to Lissa's interrogation. Lissa, Tasha realized, was a superb actress. She played innocent perfectly. Lissa acted as if she believed that Rose had truly killed Tatiana. Tasha felt a twist in her chest as Lissa spoke.

"I can't believe she'd do this... I never thought she'd murder anyone."

Lissa might have directed those words at Tasha.

Tasha wanted to intervene when Dimitri's involvement was brought up, but she bit her lip. This wasn't her interrogation. Lissa hesitated to explain why Dimitri would defend Rose. Tasha knew why. Tasha had known that Dimitri would do anything for Rose since the day Rose and Christian were rescued from Spokane.

' _Oh Dimka_ ,' Tasha thought. ' _Why couldn't you leave her alone? Why throw away a second chance at life for a girl?_ ' But Tasha knew why. She remembered the look in his eyes when Rose had been in danger in Spokane. She remembered that he had loved Karina's sister and lost her. He couldn't save his first love, but he would do anything to save his second.

The ache in Tasha's chest grew. She thought that she had gotten over him months ago. For the most part, she had gotten over him. He had been dead for months. She hadn't even seen him after his restoration except for that brief moment at the warehouse. And now... now he might be killed, and it was Tasha's fault.

They left the interrogation room together. Tasha and Christian were reminded that they would be called back later. Tasha briefly scolded Christian and Lissa before leaving them. She had shown them her best, most confident face. She had distracted them and herself from thoughts of Rose and Dimitri by mentioning the upcoming election. She had to meet with her family council, and convince them to pick a good candidate.

Tasha's face fell as soon as she left them. She could find a way to make this all work. She had to find a way to make this all work.

No matter how much she tried to convince herself that everything would be fine, she felt as though a noose had been wrapped loosely around her neck.

* * *

**Hans**

Hans Croft had been a guardian long enough to know several things for certain. One thing he knew was that royal investigations were not as thorough as guardian investigations. Another was that the most obvious answers were not always correct. A third thing was to trust his gut.

Hans knew that Princess Dragomir and her friends were involved with Rose Hathaway's breakout. He couldn't prove it, and their alibis were conveniently foolproof, but he knew they did it. He also knew that Hathaway wasn't the one who killed the Queen. He couldn't prove that either. He also knew that the royals didn't want to keep digging when they had a convenient target for the murder.

He wasn't the biggest fan of Rose Hathaway. She was a rebellious young woman who didn't understand responsibility and couldn't keep her mouth shut when her life depended on it. However, she was also a good fighter. He didn't want to see her dead, but he still had to do his duties.

How could Hathaway have disrupted the camera feeds to the palace, gotten past the guards, killed Tatiana, and gotten out without any witnesses? How could she have done it without accomplices? He had worked with her enough to realize that Rose didn't plan anything. She was far too impulsive to plan out such a detailed murder. So who did it? Not that the royals cared. The royals wanted an easy target, and Hathaway was the easiest target Hans had ever seen.

How could Dimitri Belikov find high grade explosives while under heavy guard, use those explosives, and get Rose out of prison without any accomplices? This was impossible to believe. Hans could believe Rose killed Tatiana before believing that Belikov had managed this escape on his own.

Still, the alibis had no holes.

Abe Mazur could have done it without being seen. That man had a network of people who worked for him. Not that Mazur would give up any of his associates.

Hans had learned two shocking things in the past week. Princess Dragomir saying that Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov had been romantically involved had been one revelation. The second revelation had come from Hans reading through the classified section of Rose's personnel file.

The classified section of everyone's file included information that was technically off the record. The reigning monarch was allowed to read those sections, and the heads of the guardian council were also allowed to read those sections. Inside Rose's file, her father was listed as Ibrahim Mazur.

Hans had met Janine Hathaway. She was a dedicated and serious guardian. She was one of the most respected guardians in the world. Which made her involvement with Abe Mazur completely astonishing.

Abe's reputation was questionable at best. Abe  _was_  the Moroi black market. If he wanted his daughter to escape from the Moroi justice system, he could do it.

Hans tapped a pen on his desk. He was at an impasse. He knew that there had to be answers out there. He just didn't know where to look.

* * *

**Karina**

"Calm down."

"How can you tell me to calm down?" Karina Ivashkov yelled at her husband. She was pacing the floor of their kitchen. "Dimitri is gone. There is an order to use lethal force against him because he's with that girl. And you want me to be calm?"

"Kara." His voice was low and soothing. "He can take care of himself. And, it's not like they did this escape without help."

She walked to him, burying her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms tight around her, rubbing circles on her back. "I don't want him in danger again. He was only just restored from being a Strigoi."

"I know."

Drawing a deep breath, she pulled away. "Who do you think helped them escape court?"

"The Dragomir Princess would be at the top of my list. I wouldn't put it past Tasha and her nephew to be involved as well."

Karina nodded, pressing her lips together in thought. "Have you noticed anything strange about Tasha lately?"

"Stranger than normal?" His tone was playful.

Karina rolled her eyes. "I was being serious. She's been anxious and distant ever since the murder. She didn't even go to the hearing for the Hathaway girl."

"She's probably plotting the best way to put someone she wants on the throne."

"Yeah, I guess." Karina wasn't convinced. "My aunt will be running for my family, well for my father's side. My mother's side is running a Dashkov who is as distantly related to Victor as possible."

"They're not running the current Dashkov Prince?"

She laughed. "No, he's Victor's first cousin. That would be like the Ozeras running Tasha."

"Are the Ozeras running Evette?"

"I'm not certain. I'll ask around later today. I doubt it though. She's good as a council member but generally hates politics."

"My family is backing the Tarus candidate."

"Who are they running?"

"Rufus."

Karina groaned. "He's awful."

"I know."

"I just hope someone can be put in who will reverse the dhampir age decree."

"It doesn't matter who all runs if they don't pass the tests."

"I know." She sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "We could get a ruler who passes even worse laws."

He sat across from her. "Well, that might benefit your family's business."

She gave a half-hearted laugh. "More business may help my family grow in wealth and power, but it would also mean more dhampirs leaving our society. Our people are destroying themselves from the inside."

He reached across the table, taking her hand in his. "Things will work out."

She gave him a wry smile. "You're just saying that to cheer me up."

"Is it working?"

"A little," she admitted. "But I'm still worried about Dimka."

"I am too."

* * *

**Janine**

The second Janine Hathaway was able to leave her charge, she made her way to Abe. She needed to know what had happened to Rose. She found the guest suite where he was staying and knocked on the door. He opened it, giving her a small smile.

"Janine, it's lovely to see you again."

"Is it?" She snapped. "Our daughter is wanted for the murder of Queen Tatiana, and she's on the run."

His smile faltered a little, but he let her in, shutting the door behind them.

"She's safe." His tone was quiet, but firm. "Trust me. I won't let anyone harm our daughter."

"Do you know where she is?"

He nodded. They walked further into the room. "I sent them to meet an Alchemist named Sydney Sage."

"An Alchemist? They're looking for Rose."

A sly smile crossed his lips. "They are, but this girl owes me a favor. She's the one who found Rose in Russia."

Janine sighed. "How does an Alchemist owe you a favor?"

He made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "I did a favor for her."

"I don't want to know. So this girl is with Rose and Belikov?"

"Yes. I hid them away in West Virginia."

"West Virginia?"

"In a town so remote that I don't think the guardians know it exists."

Janine let out a long breath, taking a seat on a chair. "Do you think Rose killed Tatiana?"

Abe snorted. "Hardly. The evidence was too convenient. She couldn't have gotten into Tatiana's rooms, staked her, and gotten out without being caught. She wouldn't have left her stake lodged in the Queen's chest. Someone else did this. Someone with connections. Rose is unfortunately an easy target among the royals."

"I know. I wish..." She sighed, not finishing the thought. "Do you have any leads on the killer?"

Abe's brow furrowed. "Lissa plans to have a conversation with a man called Ambrose. He was close to the Queen. I've also heard unsettling news from Lissa." He sat across from her, pressing his fingers together in thought. "There was a janitor who testified to when Rose was in her building. He showed up at the residence of Nathan, Daniella, and Adrian Ivashkov yesterday."

Janine straightened in her chair, leaning toward Abe. "Why?"

"Daniella bribed him in order to keep Adrian in the clear."

"How did you learn this?"

"Lissa interrogated him, with a little compulsion. Daniella's bribery is just one juicy detail. It seems that this janitor was bribed a second time by someone else, in order to give a time for when Rose was in her building."

"Who was the second bribe from?"

"Some unknown man with a damaged hand. We find that man, and I'm certain that we will learn who the killer was."

"I assume you're looking for him?"

"Of course, but if our killer has any sense, they sent him away from court. We have a guardian named Mikhail Tanner working with us. He interviewed the janitor, and is going to turn him over to the guardians soon."

Janine massaged her forehead with her fingers. "So, Lissa is going to interview a man named Ambrose. She interrogated a janitor with compulsion and learned that he was bribed twice. That janitor was interrogated by Guardian Tanner, and will be turned over to the guardians for more questioning soon."

"Yes."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"We decided that Lissa should be claiming that Rose is guilty. We need Lissa to stay innocent. She protested the idea at first, but has since come around. She understands politics and knows that Rose can see her intentions."

Janine nodded. "That makes sense." She stretched her back, thinking through everything. She looked at Abe. "Do you trust Rose with Belikov?"

Abe's eyes narrowed. "I think that he would protect her with his life. Do I trust him otherwise... well, I do think that there is more between them than we know."

Janine looked away, remembering the fight in the caves near St. Vladimir's. Rose's screams for Dimitri haunted her. "She was in love with him."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"The Belikovs had a memorial for him, and she spoke. I watched her and listened to her. She was also considerably drunk by the end, which made her say far more than she intended."

She raised an eyebrow. "You watched out daughter get drunk at a memorial?"

"It was the first time I met her. I had no right to tell her to stop drinking. The Belikovs could have stopped her."

Janine shook her head with an exasperated sigh. "Is there anything else I should know?"

He took a seat beside her, and began to tell her more.

* * *

**Adrian**

Adrian Ivashkov left his dream with Rose. His consciousness returned to his bedroom. Rose's plan was crazy, but it might work.

Put Lissa up for the vote? Madness.

Even so, Adrian agreed with Rose's idea. He also agreed that Lissa shouldn't be told. He sent a text to Christian, Abe, Eddie, and Tasha. It was simple and to the point.

- _Important plan. Meet at 6pm. No Lissa._

Since it was the middle of the Moroi night, Adrian didn't expect any replies. However, Abe did reply.

- _A plan?_

- _Yeah, R. wants us to put Lissa up for candidate. She said that there only needs to be a quorum to be elected but not to run for the position. It would buy us time._

- _And we don't want Lissa to know because we don't want her to back out?_

_-Exactly. She'll have to say yes if we just nominate her in the council session._

_-Do we have three people to vote for her?_

_-Me, Christian, and probably Tasha. I messaged them too._

_-Good plan. I'll see you at 6. We'll meet at my place._

Adrian put down his phone, and stretched. He needed sleep. He picked up a bottle from his bedside table. He opened it and drank, hoping that the alcohol would numb his mind enough for him to sleep.

Too many thoughts flooded his mind. His great aunt was dead. The images they had showed of Tatiana's murdered body at the hearing were burned into his memory. He wanted to forget. He wanted her to be alive.

He thought about Rose. He wanted her to be safe and declared innocent. He wanted her help and support through this time. He didn't want her to be hiding for her life. He didn't want her to be with Belikov. Sure, Belikov would keep her safe. Adrian didn't doubt the guy's ability to protect Rose from physical harm. What Adrian didn't trust was Rose and Dimitri spending a potentially long time alone together. While Rose and Dimitri may not have been on speaking terms since Belikov's restoration, Adrian also knew how desperate Rose had been to talk to her ex-lover. Adrian wanted to believe that Rose would remain loyal to him, but he had his doubts.

The edge of spirit didn't help Adrian's troubled thoughts. After the amount of spirit he had used to get Rose out of court, he could feel the backlash. He took another drink, hoping to drift into oblivion for the next few hours. To his relief, sleep came a short time later.

* * *

**Ambrose**

Ambrose Green found a seat in the crowded ballroom. The seats were filling quickly. It was likely that they would run out of room for everyone who wanted to see the nominations for the new monarch. A new monarch who could pass laws which were worse than the one lowering the guardian age. Ambrose knew that the age law had been part of a larger scheme of Tatiana's, but no one else knew. Now that she was dead, murdered, none of those plots mattered. Well, except maybe the one.

His eyes travelled across the faces in the room. He saw Vasilisa Dragomir seated with Christian Ozera and Adrian Ivashkov across the room. Did they know about the note he had given Rose? Could Lissa be given her place on the council? She could make a difference.

Surely Rose had told them about the note? Or maybe she hadn't, since they didn't mention it when interrogating him. They only knew that he had interacted with Rose at the hearing. He couldn't break Tatiana's trust about that letter, not now. Telling them about the secret Moroi training sessions was a big enough breach of trust for one day.

He groaned inwardly. He really hoped that Rose wouldn't do something stupid. Of course, since she was now a wanted criminal on the run, he wouldn't bet on it. It was also really obvious, to him, that Lissa and her friends had some involvement in Rose's escape. He didn't blame them, but he hoped that they had done enough to cover their tracks.

He wanted to help find Tatiana's murderer. He wanted justice for her. He loved her, in his own way. She hadn't deserved to be murdered. So, what could he do? He thought of the safe where she kept private letters. He could look in there. None of the guardians would know about it. The safe was too well hidden. He couldn't get there until the scene was released.

Maybe the letters she hid there said something that would indicate a pressing threat. She had been afraid that someone would kill her. That was the reason she had told him about Lissa having a sibling.

Tomorrow, maybe. Tomorrow he would look, if he could get in. Maybe he could find something to bring justice to Tatiana.

The room filled. People who couldn't find seats or fit along the wall were kicked out. Royals and non-royals were mixed throughout the room and were kicked out equally. Ambrose was one of the few dhampirs in attendance who wasn't a guardian. It was typical- have one race determine the fates of two races. The bigotry of their people was staggering, but so few people seemed to see it. Dhampirs might as well be meat shields for all that the Moroi cared.

And it could get worse. After all, some of the royals wanted to use compulsion against dhampirs. If one of them was elected, then their people would likely fall into civil war.

The crowd fell silent as Nathan Ivashkov spoke.

It's a weird thing to watch someone when you've had sex with their wife... and their aunt. Ambrose wasn't proud of sleeping with Daniella. They had been at the same party, drinking. One thing led to another and they had found their way to his apartment. They never talked again after that night, and he had never told Tatiana. Now he watched Nathan Ivashkov talk and found it really, really weird.

Finally, Nathan stopped talking so that the nominations could begin.

Princess Arianna Szelsky was the first nomination to be given and accepted. She was a good choice for queen. She favored dhampirs and was one of the progressive members of the council.

Prince Marcus Lazar was the second nomination. He was old and set in his ways. Tatiana had never been fond of him. He was more likely to vote for harsher measures against dhampirs.

Lord Ronald Ozera was the third nomination. He was decent enough, Ambrose supposed. He would likely vote with the progressive Ozera Princess, Evette.

Princess Ava Drozdov was the fourth nomination. She was also progressive, but Ambrose didn't find her particularly impressive.

Princess Marie Conta was the fifth nomination. She was a tricky one. Tatiana described the Contas as quietly subversive. They were mostly removed from politics, which meant that they could do anything they wanted beneath the radar. Marie Conta had acknowledged dhampirs in her immediate family and she had voted against the age law. She might be a good Queen if she made it through the trials.

A Voda Lord was next. He wasn't anything special.

A Zeklos Lady, one of Queen Ekaterina's grand-daughters, was nominated. Choosing her was definitely a political move by her family. Ambrose knew nothing about her otherwise.

A Dashkov Lord, whose views Ambrose didn't know, was the eighth nomination.

The Badica Prince, who was progressive enough to vote against the age law.

Prince Rufus Tarus was the tenth and final nomination. Ambrose swore under his breath. Rufus was horrible. Ambrose would bet anything that he was a proponent of using compulsion against dhampirs. Nearly anyone would be better than Rufus.

Nathan Ivashkov spoke up again. "Well, that concludes-"

"I nominated Princess Vasilisa Dragomir."

Everyone looked toward Tasha Ozera, who had been the one to speak. The room fell silent.

Nathan tried to protest, but Christian Ozera stood. "I second the nomination."

Adrian Ivashkov stood as his friend was sitting. "I confirm the nomination."

Everyone looked between Lissa and Nathan. Was it possible for Lissa to be nominated? Most of the audience was stunned. Lissa's face was mostly controlled, but she did look like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

Nathan found his voice again. He claimed that the nomination was invalid. Tasha Ozera stood again, arguing that running for the throne didn't require a quorum. Nathan argued. Abe Mazur argued.

There was a lull in the arguments. Everyone looked at Lissa. She stood, and she accepted the nomination.

The crowd erupted into chaos. The royals and commoners fought. There were many who praised Lissa- the Princess who could work miracles. Ambrose smiled, watching it all. If anyone could change things for the better, it was Lissa.

The crowd eventually quieted, and the council voted on whether or not Lissa could run for the throne. Szelsky, Ozera, Conta, Dashkov, Badica, and Drozdov, the same six who voted against the age law, were the ones who voted for Lissa to run for the throne.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I got distracted by writing a new VA idea... I'll start posting it when the story is a bit further in the process. I've got 23k words for it so far. It's an AU where the Dragomirs are all alive. Ivan Zeklos is also alive, and a spirit user. Rose is shadow kissed, bound to Lissa. Dimitri is shadow kissed, bound to Ivan. Ivan goes to St. Vladimir's to mentor Lissa during her senior year. I'm so excited to share that story with you all. Soon...
> 
> However, I still need to finish this story! So, I'll try to focus on this, but it's hard when I want to write that AU so much. Two more chapters in Last Sacrifice! (So many details to flesh out!) Then there are 4 more chapters, with the potential for more at a later point. (The 4 non-Last Sacrifice chapters are done or almost done.)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading, you rock!


	27. The Ends Justify the Means- 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains dialogue and scenes from Last Sacrifice.
> 
> July-August, 2010
> 
> Third Person POV- Multiple
> 
> "... I have little left to be afraid of. Not anymore. Other Moroi? They're afraid and endanger themselves further by choosing helplessness and depending on the guardians for defense.
> 
> If I'd known conventional fighting methods, if I'd had better control of my magic... Well, Your Majesty, things would've turned out differently. I won't make the mistake of ignorance again, and I'm not going to take a guardian from someone who needs one more than me.
> 
> I will not rely on another for my safety. I'll take charge of my own safety."
> 
> -Tasha Ozera to Tatiana Ivashkov, Vampire Academy 10th Anniversary Edition, The Turn and the Flame

  **Tasha**

Don't panic.

Lie.

Lie because if you don't, you're dead.

Everything is working according to plan.

Well, the current plan. Get Lissa elected and crowned was the current plan. And now, Lissa was a candidate for the throne.

But everything was complicated.

Why did Tasha frame Rose? Because it should have been easy. Rose was the perfect target. Someone the royals would condemn and execute without a second thought. They would have done exactly that. They would have closed the case and it would have been forgotten. It had all been working according to plan... until Lissa and the others broke Rose out of prison and insisted upon tracking down the real killer.

So what could Tasha Ozera do now?

Lie.

Don't panic.

Find someone else to shift the evidence toward.

Who? Who could take the fall? A few ideas flickered through Tasha's mind.

James Walters, who had stolen the stake, was a decent choice. No one cared about him. No one would defend him. But for now, Tasha still needed him.

Scott Harding and Olivia Bishop, the actual accomplices to the murder, were out of the question. If Tasha tried turning on them, they would turn on her.

Karina… Tasha actually felt guilty at the thought. Karina Conta-Ivashkov had always defended Tasha. She was a friend, a dear friend. But Karina could be a possibility. Karina was an opponent of the age law. She helped run an international business that allowed dhampirs a way out of their society. Karina's aunt was running for the throne. Her younger sister had died a guardian and her elder sister had two dhampir sons. Plus they had other dhampirs in the family. Karina would have a considerable amount of reasons to kill Tatiana. Still, as Tasha had initially set up Rose for the murder, Karina was not a probable secondary option. Karina had no connection to Rose.

A pity that Alexandra Conta wasn't at court to frame. Tasha had never gotten along with Karina's older sister.

Another possibility was Daniella Ivashkov. She had also bribed the janitor from Rose's building. She had never liked Tatiana. She could have entered Tatiana's rooms without any questions being asked. Daniella could also have reasons to frame Rose, like getting Adrian away from Rose.

Of course, framing Daniella would further destroy the life of Adrian Ivashkov. Not that he was terribly important, but for Lissa to become queen and be useful, the girl needed some friends to support her. Lissa had to remain stable to be elected, and Tasha didn't know the limits of Lissa's resilience.

For the moment, Tasha had to hold her cards and see which way to play them.

Tasha stood with Christian, Lissa, Adrian, Janine, Abe, and Eddie as they spoke after the nominations. She looked into their eyes and lied to them all. Tasha had betrayed every person in the room, and she felt nothing.

Lissa's reaction to being elected was far from positive. Having controlled herself until they were all within Lissa's room, she exploded on them. "What the  _hell_  were you guys thinking? What have you done to me? You set me up! You've put me in the middle of a political nightmare! Do you think I want this? Do you really think that I want to be queen?"

Abe spoke first, voice soothing. "You won't be queen. The people arguing about the other part of the law are right: no one can actually vote for you. You need family for that."

"Then what's the point?" Lissa's rage was a terrifying thing to behold.

Tasha looked at Lissa, calm and controlled. "The point, is everything crazy you just saw in the Council room. For every argument, for every time someone drags out the law books again, we have more time to save Rose and find out who killed Tatiana."

Lies. So many lies. Lying had become easier over time, but the stress of changing plans so often after killing Tatiana was draining.

It crossed Tasha's mind that Janine and Abe would kill her if they knew the truth. They'd probably do it before the royals had the chance to put her through a trial. Rose was their only child, and Tasha had set Rose up for a permanent end.

Why didn't she think this through?

Everyone talked more, discussing the upcoming monarch tests with Lissa. Discussing the fact that Lissa running for queen was Rose's idea. Encouraging Lissa. Calming Lissa.

Eventually, when Lissa was calm and compliant, Janine spoke to Lissa. "One of us is going to try to stay near you at all times." She nodded toward Eddie.

Lissa was surprised by the statement. "Why?"

Tasha had already known about this plan. It was funny, in a strange way, protecting Lissa from an 'unknown' threat. Tasha wasn't a threat to Lissa, but it wasn't like anyone knew that Tasha was Tatiana's killer.

Tasha was matter of fact. "Because we know there's someone out there who isn't afraid to kill to get what they want. These two and Mikhail are really the only guardians we can trust."

It wasn't exactly true, but controlling Lissa required limiting her circle of trust.

Tasha didn't like the look Abe gave her. "Are you sure? I'm surprised you didn't get your special guardian 'friend' on board."

"What friend?" Christian's eyes narrowed as he looked between Abe and Tasha.

Tasha felt her face flush. How did Abe know about Ethan? Ethan Moore was her lover and a royal guardian. She didn't need anyone knowing about her connection to him. "Just a guy I know."

"Who follows you with puppy-dog eyes," Abe teased. "What's his name? Evan?"

"Ethan." Okay, maybe they could know that she was involved with Ethan. Not that Tasha appreciated the relationship being exposed, but she could live with it.

Janine didn't care for the current line of discussion. "Leave her alone. We don't have time for it. Ethan's a good guy, but the fewer people who know about this, the better. Since Mikhail has a permanent post, Eddie and I will do security."

Tasha breathed a sigh of relief as the discussion moved away from her, and eventually came to a close. Christian followed her from the room when they dispersed.

"So, who's Ethan?"

Tasha gave her nephew a small smile. "A guy I've been seeing casually for a little while."

"How long is a little while?"

She laughed at his inquisitiveness. "Not that long. It's not all that serious. I'd let you know if it was."

"Are you sure about that? I don't remember you ever mentioning boyfriends to me."

"Because I don't usually talk about my love life with anyone, especially you."

"I just want to make sure you aren't with a jerk. You're my family."

Though Tasha smiled, she felt a knife twist in her chest. "He's not a jerk. Ethan is a good guy, but it's not serious enough for you to worry about."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. You don't need to worry about me. Now, you should probably go back to Lissa."

Christian glanced back at Lissa's building and nodded. "Yeah, but we're going to talk about this again later."

Tasha laughed again. "If you want."

They went their separate directions a moment later. Tasha's smile fell. She had to find a way to make everything work. But every step she took felt like she was walking closer to a cliff.

Two days later, after the first monarch test, Christian passed on information that he, Lissa, and Adrian had learned. Blake Lazar had told them that Ambrose, one of Tatiana's lovers, had also slept with Daniella Ivashkov. Combined with the bribery and a history of quiet disagreements with Tatiana, Daniella had quickly become an easy target to frame. Granted, Daniella would be more difficult to setup than Rose, given her high status at court.

After Lissa passed her second monarch test, an idea occurred to Tasha. Lissa was wildly popular. Between her healing abilities, restoring a Strigoi, and progressive views, many people were flocking to Lissa's side. Tasha decided that there might be a need to push more sympathy toward Lissa. Sympathy which would elicit a desire to change the laws holding Lissa back from the throne.

Tasha called James, laying out a plan for him to follow.

** Hans **

In all the years Hans Croft had been a guardian, he had never seen so much chaos caused by so few people. Princess Dragomir and her friends were disaster magnets. How they managed to keep being at the center of so many dangerous situations, Hans would love to know.

As soon as the report of a Moroi being killed by Guardian Castile was radioed in, a team of guardians was dispatched to that part of the residences. Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, Lords Adrian Ivashkov and Christian Ozera, and Guardian Edison Castile were escorted to Guardian Headquarters. The four were moved into separate rooms where they were instructed to write down their reports of the incident.

Five hours later, Hans pulled all four of them into the same room for questioning. Castile was seated between two standing guardians, across the room from the other three. The interrogation had been delayed on account of a report from Detroit that Rose Hathaway had been spotted. Hathaway and Belikov had escaped, kidnapping a teenage girl in the process. However, an Alchemist had been apprehended and was being brought in for questioning.

Hans was frustrated. He knew that at least one of the four people he was currently interrogating had been involved in breaking Rose out of prison. Now there was another dead Moroi at court.

The interrogation was going nowhere. Why would some unknown man attempt to kill the Dragomir Princess?

Hans lifted up the picture of the dead man again. "And none of you-  _none_  of you- have ever seen this man?" Ozera, Ivashkov, and Castile all shook their heads. Vasilisa, on the other hand, frowned as she looked at the picture. "Yes?"

"I don't know him..." Vasilisa stared at the picture, studying it. "I don't know him, but I think I know someone who does. There's a janitor... well, a former janitor. The one who testified about Rose. I think he's seen this guy before. They have an interesting business relationship. Mikhail was going to make sure he didn't leave Court."

Ivashkov's expression darkened. "They'll have a hard time making him talk."

Hans would bet against that assumption. "Oh, if he knows something, we'll make him talk." He turned toward one of the guardians who stood beside Castile. "Find this guy. And send in our 'guests.'"

Smith left with a nod.

"What guests?" asked Vasilisa.

Hans smirked a little. "Well, it's funny you mention Hathaway. Because we just had a sighting of her. She and Belikov were spotted outside of Detroit, where they kidnapped a girl."

"They'd never..." Vasilisa stopped mid-sentence. "Did you say Detroit?"

Hans watched the Princess and her friends, waiting for them to slip. "They had a few other people with them. Some of them got away, but we caught one."

"Who did they kidnap?" Christian Ozera seemed genuinely stunned.

"Mastrano, something Mastrano."

All four of them reacted. "Jill Mastrano?" That was Vasilisa again.

"Jailbait?" asked Ivashkov.

Hans looked toward Adrian Ivahskov, startled by the epithet. However, he didn't respond, because that was when the Alchemists entered. Hans wanted to know what connection the young Alchemist who had been with Hathaway played into all of this.

The questioning was long, drawn out, and got nowhere. The conversation ended with the Alchemists being sent to a hotel a short drive from court and Castile being kept in custody until the heads of the council reached a decision on his future.

In his gut, Hans knew that all of these things were connected.

**Tasha**

Tasha learned about the death of James Walters while she was visiting Karina. Christian had called and told her the news as soon as he had been allowed. Tasha couldn't breathe. She could hardly think straight after Christian ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Karina asked when Tasha entered the living room.

Tasha shook her head. "Christian and Lissa were attacked. They're fine, but they're currently being held for questioning."

"Someone attacked them?"

_My fault_. Tasha's mind screamed at her.  _This is all my fault_. Steeling herself, Tasha nodded. "A Moroi attacked them. Christian said that he will tell me more later. I should probably go. I'm so sorry for rushing out."

"No, no, it's fine. Go to your nephew and the Princess."

Tasha gave Karina a thin smile of acknowledgement before she turned and left. A stab of guilt reminded Tasha that she had considered framing Karina. She made her way from Karina's house to the ruined building across court where she had met her accomplices previously.

Tasha paced the ruins, attempting to calm herself. Everything was too complicated. Everything was going to collapse. The invisible noose that she had felt around her neck when Rose escaped from court drew tighter.

"Idiot."

Tasha jumped. Turning toward the voice, she saw Olivia Bishop standing at the entrance to the building.

"You sent that man to attack the Dragomir Princess, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Olivia's eyes narrowed. "Why would you do something that stupid?"

"Because I need Lissa on the throne. An attempted attack on her ensures that more people will sympathize with her. The law needs to be changed in order for her to be placed on the throne."

Olivia slapped the wall, spitting out a string of vulgar insults. "You threw a pawn at her, and didn't expect it to end poorly? You're going to get me killed, Ozera." She took a few steps toward Tasha. Tasha took a step backward. "I swear, if it wouldn't create more issues, I'd kill you now."

"Do you really think that I haven't prepared evidence against you and your brother if you turn on me? There's enough evidence to pin Tatiana's murder on both of you, if you turn on me. If I go down, so do you and your brother."

Olivia's hand, which had been twitching near her stake, stilled. When she spoke, she did it through clenched teeth. "If you make one more mistake. If you do anything that will tip the evidence toward me or my brother, you're dead. I think that I can get away before anyone can pin it on me."

"Noted," Tasha replied icily.

Olivia gave a terse nod, turned, and left. Tasha wanted to scream. She couldn't, too many people might hear. She drew several shaking breaths, calming herself. She could do this. James was just setback, but it could work to her advantage. The evidence could be swayed against James. Afterward, she could deal with Scott and Olivia. Tasha no longer feared killing again.

** Serena **

"Douglas, it's good to see you back."

Serena Douglas looked up from her coffee, and smiled at Saava Volkov. "Thanks." He took a seat across from her. "They needed more numbers here with everything that has been going on."

"Makes sense. Everything has been on edge for a few weeks, worse since the murder of course."

Serena nodded. She glanced around the guardian break room. Someone had hung a banner of the Dragomir emblem on one of the boards. She looked back at him, face serious.

"I can imagine."

"I heard that you were sent to an academy."

"I was. You know how the guardian council gets after we are in a battle- ship us off to somewhere quiet until they know if we're going to snap or not. Because working with children who are going to be sent off to die makes it so much better." She didn't even attempt to disguise her bitterness.

"How are the students handling the age law?"

She sipped her coffee, delaying her response. "Fifty dhampirs at the academy I was assigned to were withdrawn or walked out. Fifty. So much for swelling the ranks, huh?"

Saava muttered something in Russian.

"And that was just the academy I was at. I've heard that it happened everywhere. Plus the murder and the jailbreak and the elections. The wrong person gaining the throne could be the thing that destroys our people."

His expression was guarded and dark, as dark as Serena's mood. "Most of the guardians are hoping for Vasilisa to get elected."

Serena smiled slightly. "She would be a good queen. I didn't know her for very long, but she has a good head on her shoulders, and her heart is in the right place. Although I'm surprised that so many people are supporting her, given her connection to Rose Hathaway."

"She's claiming that she didn't know Hathaway could be capable of such a horrible act and is distancing herself from Hathaway and from Dimitri in the public eye."

Serena's eyes narrowed. She knew that Lissa would never abandon Rose. Did that mean Lissa really believed Rose murdered Tatiana?

"Do you think Rose Hathaway did it?"

He laughed wryly. "I never met the girl, but I know her record. She's a month out of the academy with more than twenty kills under her belt. That means she's a skilled and lethal guardian. Now let me ask you something- have you ever met a guardian who would leave their stake behind?"

Her gaze snapped up to meet his. "Never."

A corner of his lip raised upward in a bitter expression. "Me either. Now I'm not saying she's innocent. Maybe she did it with help. But why would she leave her stake behind? She doesn't have a filter on her mouth, but she's not stupid." He sighed. "Not that it matters now that she's on the run. They'll shoot her on sight if they see her. They'll kill him too."

"I don't know why they let him live." The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Saava bristled. "You think that Dimitri Belikov should have been executed for things that he did as a Strigoi?"

Serena stood. Her hands were shaking. "You didn't see the things he did. I nearly died because of him."

He softened a little, but there was still conviction in his voice when he spoke again. "What if you had been turned and restored? Wouldn't you want to be forgiven?"

She closed her eyes against the tears that had welled up. "It doesn't matter." She looked at him again. "If they find Belikov, he's dead. I doubt the Princess will ever be in a position to restore a Strigoi again. So what I would want in that situation is irrelevant. I'm sorry. I have to go start my shift."

Serena escaped from the break room. She was assigned to work at the gates. She took deep breaths as she walked to the gates. She didn't want to hate Dimitri Belikov, but she did. She hated that he had killed her friends and colleagues. She hated that he had nearly killed her. She hated that his voice haunted her every moment of the day and night. It wasn't his fault that he had been a Strigoi, but she still couldn't forgive him.

Did that mean Belikov should die again? Did it matter? He was on the run with Rose. She was wanted for murdering Tatiana. If they were caught they would die, end of story. So why couldn't Serena get it out of her mind?

Serena cleared her mind of everything except duty by the time she reached her position. She relieved another guardian, and began screening people who wanted in and out of court. A few hours later, Serena was surprised by the appearance of Princess Vasilisa, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov, and Janine Hathaway.

Janine traded positions with Serena so that Vasilisa could talk with Serena. "Princess, how can I help you?"

Lissa motioned for Serena to walk with her. They stepped away from the gate. "You can call me Lissa. You know that. You taught me to stab pillows, after all."

Serena smiled a little. She liked Lissa. She wanted Lissa to be Queen. "Things have changed. You might be our next queen."

"Unlikely, but I do need your help. You and Grant spent a lot of time together... did he ever mention training Moroi for Tatiana? Like, secret combat sessions?"

Serena's eyes went wide before she could control her expression. She looked away. "I'm not supposed to talk about that. He wasn't even supposed to tell me."

Lissa grabbed Serena's arm, which made Serena flinch. "You have to tell me what you know. Anything. Who was he training... how they felt about it... who was successful.  _Anything_."

No, she couldn't. It was a secret. A guardian had to keep the secrets they were given. "I can't. It was done in secret. On the queen's orders."

"My aunt is dead. And you said you yourself you might be talking to the future queen."

Serena looked at Adrian Ivashkov. He was right. At the same time, he was wrong. Guardians kept secrets for life, it was part of the job. And yet... Serena knew that they wanted to know who had really killed Tatiana. She knew that they would do anything to find the truth. If this could help find Tatiana's killer, didn't she owe it to Tatiana to reveal this secret?

"I can pull together a list of names. I might not remember all of them, though. And I have no clue how well they were doing- only that a lot resented it. Grant felt like Tatiana had purposely picked those most unwilling."

Lissa squeezed her hand. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I'll have to get it to you later, though. They need me here."

"Of course, thank you again."

With a nod toward Lissa and her friends, Serena walked back to her position. She looked at Janine Hathaway. The older guardian was so calm and poised. Her daughter was somewhere out there, on the run and wanted for murder. Serena remembered her earlier conversation with Saava.

"Guardian Hathaway?"

Janine turned back to Serena, expression neutral. "Yes, Guardian Douglas?"

Serena glanced around, and knew her words wouldn't be overheard. "For what it's worth, I don't think a guardian would leave her stake behind."

Something flickered across Janine's face, an emotion which faded back into her mask. Janine nodded, and left.

Serena wrote down the list of names when she was off duty later that day. She would give it to Lissa as soon as possible.

As soon as possible turned out to be early the next day, when Lissa was on her way to the final monarch test. Lissa was walking with Christian Ozera, Janine Hathaway, and Tasha Ozera.

Serena called out to Lissa when she saw them, and sprinted toward her. When she neared them, she held out the list. "I made your list. As many as I could remember."

"What list?" asked Tasha.

Lissa answered her. "Moroi that the queen was having trained, to see how well they could learn fighting."

"Tatiana was training fighters? I never heard about anything like that." Tasha was stunned.

"Most didn't. It was a big secret." Lissa replied.

The four read the list, commenting on several names. There were many high ranking royals on the list. The list included nominees for the throne. They seemed stunned by Daniella Ivashkov's name.

Lissa looked back at Serena. "Did these people see the queen a lot? Would they have had access to her?"

"Yes. According to Grant, Tatiana watched every training session. After he died... she started debriefing with the students individually, to see how well they'd learned. I think... I think she might have met with some the night she died."

"Had they progressed enough to learn to use a stake?" Lissa asked.

"Yes. Some better than others."

Lissa, Christian, Janine, and Tasha considered the list and one another with grave expressions. A moment later they left, taking Lissa to the final monarch test.

Tasha

The list of names and the letter recovered from Tatiana's room by Ambrose were enough for Tasha to decide that Daniella would be the one to frame. There was quite a large stack of circumstantial evidence to use against Daniella Ivashkov, and more could be manufactured if necessary.

Evidence like Ethan claiming that Daniella had visited Tatiana during the hours when the security cameras were off. His mind was weakening from the amount of compulsion Tasha had used on him over the past few weeks. He was becoming easier and easier to manipulate. Tasha had grown so accustomed to manipulating his mind, that she forgot that it was wrong.

Tasha left Ethan shortly before he had to go on duty for the final day of the monarch trials. All three nominees would give speeches, and then the Moroi Council would vote. However, Lissa was ineligible for the throne. Lissa's friends and Tasha were all anticipating chaos when everyone was reminded that Lissa wasn't allowed to ascend the throne without a second family member.

Tasha found Lissa after the young Princess was seated at the front of the room. She approached when the guardians allowed her through. Crouching beside Lissa, Tasha spoke. "Bad news. Well, depending on how you look at it. Ethan says Daniella was there that night. She and Tatiana met alone. He didn't realize it hadn't been put on the records. Someone else wrote those up on behalf of all the guards on duty, but he swears he saw Daniella himself."

So many lies. "I'm sorry. I know you liked her."

"I think I'm more worried about Adrian. I don't know how he'll take it."

"Hard, but he'll make it through. And as soon as we can put all this evidence forward, we'll have Dimitri and Rose back."

After Rose and Dimitri were back, Lissa would have her support system. Adrian would be irrelevant. And Tasha could put this mess behind her.

Tasha left Lissa a short time later. She made her way to where Christian was sitting with a Moroi girl. It took Tasha a moment to realize that the blonde Moroi girl was the same one who had been with Christian in Spokane. Tasha sat with them, and they exchanged small talk while they waited for the room to fill.

Tasha saw Karina with other Contas. They were hopeful that Marie might win the throne. All things considered, Marie Conta's moderate attitudes would be a good thing if she was elected. However, her personality being utterly dull pretty much guaranteed that she wouldn't win.

Olivia was also in the room, guarding one of the doors. Ethan Moore and Janine were also at doors of the room. Nathan Ivashkov opened the session, introducing the three candidates.

Rufus Tarus went first. Tasha watched him with gritted teeth. He was a horrible person with horrible views. He would destroy the Moroi with his words and actions if he won. Tasha hated him.

Marie went next. While she was smart and articulate, she was the most boring person Tasha had ever heard speak. Tasha wondered how it was possible for Karina to be related to Marie.

Lissa went last. Her speech was stunning. She was charismatic and challenging. Her words could ignite a revolution. Tasha admired her nephew's girlfriend. Lissa had so much potential, and she didn't even realize it. The crowd loved her.

Nathan stood again when Lissa was done. He announced that only Rufus and Marie were legal candidates, and that Lissa was no longer in the running. When Lissa sat, the crowd erupted into chaos.

Arguments broke out everywhere in the room. Royals argued with royals. Non-royals argued with royals. Guardians rushed to the doors in order to prevent the people outside from breaking inside. Tasha, Christian, and Mia smiled.

Hours later, the arguments were still ongoing. A small group began to make their way to the front of the room. Tasha only saw them when they were at the podium where Nathan Ivashkov stood. Abe Mazur, Janine Hathaway, Adrian Ivashkov, Mikhail Tanner, and three others had approached. A chill of realization ran down Tasha's spine.

That chill was quickly replaced by pain as Abe Mazur whistled into the microphone. It was a sharp, loud, excruciating sound. Tasha slapped her hands to her ears, swearing at the pain.

"Now that you have the sense to keep your mouths shut," said Abe, "we have... some things to say." Abe muttered something to the one unknown girl before he stepped away.

The girl stood at the podium, and began to speak. Even though Tasha didn't recognize the girl, she knew that the girl was Rose. It had to be a spirit disguise.

"We're here to, uh, settle this debate once and for all. The laws can stay the way they are. Vasilisa Dragomir is entitled to her Council vote- and eligible to be a full candidate for the throne. There's another member in her family. She isn't the only Dragomir left."

The other girl stepped forward.

"Jill." Christian and Mia both said in quiet shock.

"This is Jillian Mastrano Dragomir." The first girl said. "She's Eric Dragomir's illegitimate daughter- but she  _is_  his daughter and official part of the bloodline."

Jill leaned toward the microphone. "I am a Dragomir. Our family has its quorum, and my s-sister has all her rights." She was clearly frightened, but also resolute.

Abe jumped in to say that a DNA test could be done to prove what the girls were saying. Others spoke up with protests of shock and outrage, while some cast doubts upon Eric Dragomir's character.

Then Daniella stood up. "He  _did_  have another daughter." The room fell silent. Daniella then confessed that she had helped to hide the proof of Jill's parentage. "And honestly, I wouldn't have minded it staying a secret either."

"Enough that you'd make certain papers disappear." The girl at the podium said.

"Yes."

"Because if the Dragomirs faded, spirit might too. And Adrian would be safe. Spirit was getting too much attention too fast, and you needed to get rid of any evidence about Jill to kill Vasilisa's credibility. Then why admit it now?"

"Because you're right. One DNA test will show the truth. What I'd like to know is: who in the world are  _you_?"

The girl stared at Daniella for a moment. Her eyes then travelled around the room. Hard anger showed in her eyes. One hand went to the bracelet on the other wrist, and the illusion dropped, confirming Tasha's suspicions.

"I'm Rose Hathaway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, the joys of grad school and work. This was also the most complicated section to write because I couldn't figure out exactly how many days passed due to the strange sleep patterns of all the characters in this part of the story. I also apologize for a lack of proofreading in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading, you rock!
> 
> Also, I would love a beta reader for this fandom. I have a couple stories that I'm working on (unpublished) that I think would be even better with a beta. So if you are willing to help me out, please let me know! We can discuss details and all that stuff. :)
> 
> The AU I mentioned last chapter, with Ivan being alive and a spirit user is now at over 47,000 words... almost ready to start posting, I just need to get past a certain event that I'm stuck on in chapter 11ish. I've got the first 8 chapters done, and some more done or partly done later on. It's going to be around 40 chapters long. O_O


End file.
